La Princesa Candy
by linda.berenice.14
Summary: La rubia tras la descepcion de lo ultimos acontecimientos de su vida y tras el abandono de su amigo Albert se va al frente de batalla, pero valla giros que tiene la vida, descubre como termino siendo la Princesa Candy.
1. Chapter 1

**La princesa Candy**

 **Cap. 1**

A principios del año 1916, un buque llamado Aurora, perteneciente a la naviera francesa que navegaba las tranquilas aguas de la India en el cual una linda rubia de cabello ensortijado recogido en un moño que resalta la finura de su cuello, su rostro esta cubierto por unas diminutas pecas apenas legibles en su respingadita nariz, sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda lucen tristes y melancólicos. Sumergida en sus pensamientos, la ex enfermera recordaba como una noticia inesperada pero la más hermosa, cambio el rumbo de su vida.

 **Flash back…**

En el frente de batalla del oeste, este luce gris , sus ocupantes son soldados que deambulan con uniformes de otros países de Europa, las tiendas lucen vacías, todo a su alrededor es destrucción, no se ven niños ni civiles en las calles, a unos cuantos metros en una trinchera esta el hospital provisional de campaña un grupo de enfermeras de varias nacionalidades corren de un lado a otro atendiendo al por mayor a tantos heridos, una enfermera cae desmayada.

-¡Candy, Candy! ¿ que te pasa? –

-permítame enfermera –un Doctor regordete le dice a Flammy

Cuando la pecosa llego al frente de batalla se encontró con la sorpresa de que en ese frente estaba a cargo como jefa de enfermeras Flammy, aun con la amabilidad y alegría de Candy, Flammy siempre continuo ignorándola y reprendiéndola por el mas mínimo error, continuaba siendo la misma chica amargada de antaño. Pero esta vez se le notaba preocupada por su compañera de trabajo. –después de revisarla el doctor este ladea su cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Doctor disculpela por favor debe estar debil por lo mal que se alimenta, pues a veces son tantos los heridos que ni tiempo nos da de comer, pero hablare con ella para que ponga mas atención en su alimentación.

-si esta debil, pero en su estado como se le ocurre venir a esta monstruosidad de guerra,

-¡ En su estado¡ - repitió asombrada

\- su amiga esta embarazada y tiene aproximadamente 10 semanas de gestación, hace apenas un mes que llego aquí. Ella ya debía de saber en el estado en que estaba, es una inconciente, maldita sea con esta guerra es imposible mandarle de regreso a su país

-Doctor pero no puede exponer a una vida mas, Candy debe regresar a América_ inquirió preocupada tras reponerse de la impresión

-que no entiende, cualquier buque es bombardeado de igual forma perdería la vida y aquí puede ayudar mucho.-diciendo esto ultimo el doctor se da la media vuelta y se retira. La rubia poco a poco va recobrando el conocimiento. Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que ve es la mirada furiosa de su jefa.

-Flammy perdóname te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir – musito bajo la rubia por haberse desmayado en pleno horario de trabajo.

-Eres una estúpida, ya sabía yo que eras una cabeza dura, como expones así la vida de un inocente.

-comprendo tu enojo , se que los soldados requieren atención rápida, pero no se que me sucedió, sentí un mareo y se me oscureció todo.

-Candy siempre pensé que te hacías la torpe para llamar la atención, pero el apodo de Mary Jane te sienta de maravilla, chica torpe

-Flammy Hamilton creo que te estas excediendo en tu llamada de atención-dijo la pecosa molesta

-A crees que me excedo y que te digo esto porque me gusta molestarte, pues entonces dime como se le llama a una chica que sabiendo que su deber es salvar vida, expone la vida de un ser inocente.

-ya te pedí una disculpa y te dije que no volverá a suceder,

-Claro que no volverá a suceder, porque tu regresaras a America, en el primer buque que venga con víveres, tu familia ya está enterada.

-Flammy no pueden mandarme a America, aquí los soldados necesitan ayuda,

-la ayuda la necesitas tu para enfrentarte a los Andrew, ahora que sepan de tu estado.

-de mi estado- dijo la pecosa con fastidio- por favor Flammy fue solo un desmayo debido al cansancio, con unas horas de sueño me repondré.

-Candy tu te repondras totalmente hasta dentro de 9 meses, mejor dicho dentro de 7 meses, estas embarazada como es posible que siendo enfermera no lo detectaras que clase de enfermera eres.

La pecosa tuvo que sentarse de nuevo ya que las piernas le temblaban, la garganta se le seco y su semblante se puso pálido.

-embarazada, imposible tuve mi periodo hace dos semanas.

_Se han documentado raramente casos que aun estando en estado se puede menstruar los primeros meses de gestació menos que tu sigas teniendo tu virtud y el médico posiblemente se equivoco en su diagnostico. _la chica de lentes al ver el color escarlata en las mejillas de su compañera fue la prueba inequívoca que su superior no erro en su revisión y las siguientes palabras repetitivas de su compañera se lo confirmaron totalmente.

_Embarazada, embarazada _se repetia la enfermera –-que voy hacer

_Si embarazada, y respecto a que vas hacer, siendo una Andrew no te debe preocupar mucho, me imagino que el poder de tu familia obligara a ese chico a cumplirte. Ya te mencione que envié un telegrama a los Andrew avisando de tu estado.

-le avistaste a los Andrew que estoy embarazada, _ arguyo incrédula la enfermera

-por supuesto era mi deber, además ya recibí un telegrama en respuesta, la Sra. Elroy esta misma tarde se embarco en un buque con destino a Francia.

-ohhh Flammy porque te metes donde no te llaman, dijo molesta la enfermera..

-me meto, no por ti, si no por tu hijo, y agradece que no informe al hogar de Pony tu embarazo, no querrás que te diga que pensaría la Srita Pony al saber que todos los principios y valores que te dieron los arrojaste a la basura por una calentura estúpida.

-porque eres tan dura conmigo- susurro con lagrimas en los ojos la rubia.

-que quieres que se te aplauda, por fortuna el apellido de tu familia adoptiva pesa y los Andrew obligaran a ese que te deshonró lave tu honra.

-nadie va lavar ninguna honra, desde hace tiempo yo renuncie a ser una Andrew. Además mi hijo y yo no necesitamos de nadie, yo lo sacare adelante sola.

-Candy mas tonta no puedes ser , sabes tu que en este mundo no encaja una madre soltera, eso no es bien visto.

-pues entonces seré la primera en encajar en este mundo, lucharé por mi bebé.

\- cuando dejaras de pensar solo en ti, habla con el padre del bebe, exígele que te cumpla tu hijo necesita una familia

-su familia soy yo, mis madres me aceptaran_ dijo no muy convenciada

-esa no es la familia que un niño necesita – replico Falmmy cansada por no hacer entender a su compañera—bueno tu sabes lo que haces espero que no te arrepientas nunca - termino de decir Flammy para después retirarse.

Pasaron tres días Candy estaba desesperada, el trabajo no paraba, heridos por doquier, muertos, mutilaciones, ciegos . la joven ya no soportaban mas esas atrocidades de la guerra. Pasar ella sola por eso no le imortaba, pero ahora era diferente un pequeñito ser dentro de ella le regreso las ganas de vivir y lo que mas deseaba es irse de ese infierno, como toda madre por proteger a su retoño, se armo de valor y enfrento a su jefe.

Dr. Killington, tengo que irme de aquí, se que llega un buque de la cruz roja la tarde de hoy, y en ese partire hacia donde valla, lo único que deseo es alejarme de aquí - pidio decidida la pecosa

-además de torpe estas loca, -se adelanto Flammy quien había entrado a la pequeño toldo que tenia el Dr. como oficina—bien sabes que todo barco es bombardeado.

-Srita Hamilton, tranquilicese –Rogaba el doctor a la enfurecida enfermera, dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia - Srita. White o mejor dicho Andrew—este ultimo lo dijo con reproche pues, la rubia nunca les dijo de su parentesco con los Andrew, -tenemos informes que mañana llegara un buque donde viene a bordo un maharajá vendrá a ver a los soldados de la India.

-maharajá que es eso, como sabemos que Candy no corre riesgo en ese buque._indago Falmmy

-un rajá ese es el derivado de maharajá, así se les llama a los reyes de la India , bueno después de la revolución de la India, donde soldados hindúes y musulmanes que pertenecían al ejercito de la India se amotinaron contra sus superiores, cuando estos se pusieron del lado de los Ingleses, aunque las verdaderas razones de la rebelión era por su miedo a ser convertidos al cristianismo, el pretexto del motín se basaba en el rumor que los nuevos cartuchos de fusil venían untados con grasa animal. Ellos suponía que eso era una afrenta para los hindúes que pensaba se trataba de grasa de vaca como para los musulmanes que tenían miedo que fuera grasa de cerdo, las atrocidades de esa rebelión marcaron una antes y un después en la India nueva, que desde el año 1857 que fue colonizada por los británicos, esta fue la primer guerra de la independencia de la India, La reina Victoria asumió las riendas del gobierno y en una proclamación que hizo en 1858, aseguro la lealtad de los príncipes hacia los ingleses. Fue un momento histórico en el que reyes de la India dejaron de ser reyes y se convirtieron en príncipes, pero protegidos por los británicos, como decía la proclamación "SEREMOS LOS GARANTES DE LA AUTORIDAD Y EL FUTURO DE LOS PRINCIPES NATIVOS COMO GOBERNANTES DE SUS ESTADOS. RESPETAREMOS SUS DERECHOS SU DIGNIDAD Y SU HONOR COMO SI FUERAN LOS NUESTROS. Desde aquella proclamación ya los príncipes no tenían que responder a sus pueblo, si no ante el poder supremos de la Corona británica, que les colmo de honores, títulos y salvas de cañonazos al fin de agradecer la unión británica con la India.

La pecosa termino su discurso ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, que incrédulos la miraban sorprendidos, -bueno en poco términos ese es un maharajá o rajà, es un miembro mas de la realeza India- y bien protegida por la corona Británica.

-Candy me sorprendes, de donde sacaste esa información, es verdad todo eso que has dicho.

-por supuesto que es verdad, pero donde aprendió esa información - pregunto el Dr.

-bueno cuando pertenecía a los Andrew me enviaron a Inglaterra a estudiar a un colegio de interna,

-pero yo juraba que no te gustaba nada de historia,_ le recordo Flammy, como compañeras de cuarto en la escuela de Mary Jane feu testigo de como su compañera batallaba con la teoria a la rubia se le facilitaba mas las practicas.

-bueno nunca he sido buena para estudiar, pero cuando me mandaban al cuarto de meditación, no tenia mas que hacer y me ponía a leer

Sus compañeros soltaron la risa en unísono ante la mirada apenada de Candy, - bueno con la cátedra de la unión de la India y la corona británica que nos dio Candy, comprenderán que el S.S. Caledonia que transporta al maharajá de la India, por el hecho de venir a bordo ese príncipe los alemanes saben que esta atroz guerra podría ser peor si atentan a un miembro de la realeza India quien es protegida por la corona británica, además el barco es escoltado por dos aviones ingleses para su protección.

-pero querrá ese príncipe mezclarse con gente plebeya—añadió la rubia preocupada.

-recuerda que tu perteneces a una familia de abolengo de América, así que no eres una plebeya._ indico Flammy

-y aunque no fuera así , el maharajá de Kapurthala se distingue por su sencillez y amor a su semejantes, es el único miembro de la realeza que se ha preocupado personalmente por su pueblo, a decidido visitar a su ejercito el mismo. Los demás creen que con solo mover un dedo desde sus palacios, es suficiente para que les lleguen provisiones y ayuda humanitaria es suficiente._ añadió por ultimo el Dr.

Al día siguiente un numeroso sequito compuesto por doncellas, escoltas, sirvientes y mozos desembarcan el S.S. caledonia, después del desfile de tanto personal abren paso a un hombre que vestía traje oscuro y camisa blanquísima como la nieve, pero lo que hizo que Candy se fijara en el, fue su mirada insistente hacia ella. –el maharajá—se dijo Candy , cuando pasa a su lado el rey le sonríe cautivado por aquella belleza. Candy casi tropieza del susto, aquella mirada brillante y dominadora, contrarresta con su tez cobriza y con la blancura de sus dientes.

El presidente del consejo de ministros fue quien recibió al maharajá y desde las trincheras le muestra como dirige las operaciones. Esta es una guerra a la cual no habían visto nunca jamás en su vida, soldados atrapados en alambradas, ahogándose en su misma sangre, artillería pesada bombardeos aéreos, gases asfixiantes. A pesar de que el ejercito sij , es especial en la lucha a caballo y con sable, no están acostumbrados a este que se enfrentan. El campo esta lleno de caballos reventados a cañonazos, el frío cala hasta los huesos, pero todo lo soportaban estos indios por su religión. El encuentro con los soldados en un hospital de campaña es muy emotivo, Se lanzan a los pies del maharajá, agradeciéndole que su rey se allá dignado a bajar al infierno para compartir unos momentos con ellos, lloran pero de alegría y a la vez de desconsuelo. Un guerrero herido en las piernas, con barba y turbante se acerca a su alteza –no quiero morir aquí dice el joven, no piense que soy cobarde el enemigo no me asusta tampoco la muerte, pero si temo que mis reencarnaciones no sean tan buenas como deberían, soy un buen sij alteza…¿Qué va ser de mi vida futura si no queman mi cuerpo al morir? No quiero que me entierren. -ninguno de los sij del regimiento lo queremos – dijo otro. Los guerreros asumen que van a morir, pero no es la muerte lo que los asusta si no la vida eterna.

El maharajá les habla en urdú -primero quiero decirles que he tomado las disposiciones necesarias para aumentar la ayuda económica a vuestras familias – un suspiro de satisafacción recorre la tropa -. También les os anuncio que esta en camino un cargamento de comida y especies Punjabíes y les enviare un pandit y a un muftí a fin de que atiendan a los moribundos, No temáis por vuestra vida eterna. Os la habéis ganado ya-. Una lluvia de aplausos termino al final del discurso.

Candy estaba asombrada nunca pensó que ese personaje tan imponente fuera tan sencillo y amara así a su pueblo. El rajá a pesar de las atenciones dirigidas a sus soldados, nunca despego los ojos de esa bella enfermera Rubia. Ese mismo día en la noche pide entrevistarse con la chica, la cito en el recibidor del amplio camarote , vestida aun con su uniforme de enfermera, esta había pensado que se entrevistaria con el ministro del maharajá, pero contrario a lo que pensaba fue el mismisimo príncipe quien la recibio.

-mademoiselle pase usted, me dicen que te llamas Candy y que deseas volver con nosotros, porque en Francia tu familia espera por ti .

-yo no tengo familia soy huerfana

en tus papeles dice Candy White Andrew

-los Andrew fueron quienes me adoptaron, pero hace un año renuncie a ese apellido.

-creo que usted continua siendo parte de esa familia y según el reporte que me dieron lady Elroy espera por usted en Francia.

\- la tía abuela en Francia – grito sorprendida la rubia—Dios que voy hacer, como enfrentare al tío abuelo –termino por decir la joven ya con voz entrecortada.

-mon cherry cualquier cosa no dude en pedírmela, yo la ayudare en lo que sea – se acerca e intenta tocarle el hombro, Candy reacciona con un movimiento rápido y se aparta de el.

-con llevarme a Francia es mas que suficiente alteza y disculpe he tenido un día agotador—dijo con voz firme y dura , demostrando su enojo, después añadió – a y mi nombre no es mon cherry, me llamo Candy White, - dicho esto da media vuelta y sale dando un portazo.

El rajá se queda sorprendido y con una sonrisa en sus labios de incredulidad, jamás en su vida había sido objeto de un rechazo semejante, y menos se habían dirigido con el tono de voz que utilizo esa chica con el, - jajaja si que es de carácter—suspiro – pero encantadora.

El día siguiente todo el sequito del príncipe ya estaba a bordo del barco, Candy se despedía de sus pacientes y compañeros de trabajo,

-Flammy gracias por todo, se que en el fondo eres una gran mujer y aunque trates de esconder tus sentimientos, salen a flote, y a pesar de que nunca has aceptado ser mi amiga yo te considero como tal.

-chica torpe y atolondrada ya sube antes que ese rey se desesperé y termine por dejarte aquí

En el transcurso del viaje, Candy se encerró en su camarote y no salía de ahí, a un con las invitaciones que recibía de parte de su alteza por que le acompañase en los alimentos, tampoco acepto la ropa que le envió para que dejara de usar esos amarillentos uniformes que algún día fueron blancos pero el polvo y humo de la guerra los percudió opacando su blanco color. No quería nada que viniera de ese monarca, ya que intuía sus intenciones para con ella, que se creía, pensaba indignada la rubia.

Una vez en tierra Francesa, el sequito del maharajá es trasladado a las instalaciones del hotel Crillon , en el cual se habían reservado dos pisos solo para personal de su alteza, en ese mismo lugar se encontraba la Sra. Elroy acompañada por algunos de sus sirvientes, Candy viaja en unos de los Roll Royce, al lado de su alteza, esta vez no se pudo escapar de la presencia del príncipe Indio.

-tan feo estoy para que no me quisieras ver en el viaje de regreso, hoy también quisiste reuirme, no merezco siquiera la oportunidad de que me conoscas, antes de que me jusgues.

-mire señor, le estoy agradecida por sus atenciones conmigo, pero en la primera ocasión en que nos vimos a solas tuve tiempo de conocerlo y saber que tipo de persona es, cree que porque iba a traerme de regreso, le iba yo a sucumbiar a sus encantos.

-jajajaja oiga es usted muy mal pensada

-sus actos dicen lo contrario, yo nunca le di motivos para que se me acercara e intentara tocarme el hombro.

-Candy le juro que mis intenciones nunca fueran malas con usted, la vi tan triste y angustiada , que mi intención fue darle apoyo consuelo, me ofende que pensara eso de mi cuando no fue así, y le reitero mi apoyo cualquier cosa no dude en pedírmela, no le pediré nada a cambio de corazón le ofrezco mi ayuda.

-gracias su alteza y disculpe mi forma de actuar, _avergonzada le dijo y continua con una pregunta _¿ mi tía abuela esta en el mismo hotel al que vamos?.

\- efectivamente según mis subordinados, se ofendio porque no le dieron la suite presidencial del Crillon, esta esta reservada para alguien que se dirige ahora mismo hacia allá, y no solo dos de los pisos están reservados para mi gente. Así que su tía esta hospeda en las habitaciones del 3 nivel.

-jajaja ya me imagino la cara de la tía abuela

-me alegra hacerla reir, es usted mas linda cuando rie, que cuando esta enojada. –Candy se pone melancólica, -dije algo malo—no claro que no solo que son los nervios por ver a la tía abuela. _respondió la chica

-Candy espero verla de nuevo, y no olvide cualquier cosa estoy a sus ordenes.

-no creo volverlo a ver, según menciono el Dr. en el telegrama la abuela le menciono que en cuanto llegara ese mismo día partiríamos a América,

-es una verdadera lastima, pero quizá un día visite su continente y vuela a verla.

-tal vez ¿oiga se entrevistara con la tía abuela? - pregunta Candy a lo cual el monarca responde _no, no me apetece ver a esa señora, me basta ver su semblante cuando la nombra para ver la bruja que es.

-jajá jajá nunca creí que alguien de la realeza fuera tan divertido y chistoso

-ve que poco nos conoce debería darme la oportunidad de verla nuevamente madmosille. – toma su mano y la besa, a la misma vez Candy la retira pero esta vez con una leve sonrisa forzada.

El rey se marcha a su área reservada y Candy es dirigida por el ministro del príncipe a la suite de la Sra. Andrew. Al llegar la señora Elroy, le dirige una mirada furiosa e indignada la abofetea. Y antes de continuar con su sobrina se dirige al hombre quien esta ahí

-disculpe usted esta escena me fue imposible contenerme, le agradezco que trajeran a salvo a esta desconsiderada chiquilla. Que siempre se a empeñado en manchar el ilustre apellido Andrew. Que pensara vuestra alteza de America.

-el maharajá no se inmiscuye en asuntos de personas ajenas a el, con permiso madame, mi deber me llama,

Al irse el ministro del príncipe, la abuela continúa con Candy.

dime tienes algo que decir para tu defensa, quien es el padre de ese bastardo que llevas en tus entrañas

-tía abuela mi hijo no es ningún bastardo, es el fruto del amor mas grande de mi vida.

-¿Quién es el padre? Habla muchacha, es acaso ese vagabundo con quien viviste o es el actorcillo ese de quinta,_silencio total _ bueno no importa quien sea el padre, al fin que nunca llegara a conocerlo, como bien sabes eres una Andrew y tu comportamiento a sido de lo peor, pero no permitiré otra mancha mas para los Andrew, abortaras, y será en este momento, por suerte esa amiga tuya me informo el porque de tu regreso y vine preparada, un doctor llegara pronto,

\- yo he renunciado a los Andrew, o se le olvida que usted misma me lo confirmo cuando no permito que me sentara en aquel teatro en la obra donde participaba un amigo mió, me recordó que yo misma había renunciado a su apellido, y así fue, ahora deje que me valla. a mi hijo, lo sacare adelante yo sola.

-eres una tonta mírate como vienes con esos harapos, como mantendrás una criatura, además sin padre, no solo seria un bastardo seria la vergüenza de la sociedad,

-no me importa la sociedad, mi hijo es mió, yo no soy una Andrew

desgraciadamente lo sigues siendo, eres la hija de los Andrew, no sabes como maldigo la hora en que el tío abuelo te adopto,

pues ya no lo soy mas, despreocúpese no tendrá mas dolores de cabeza por mi culpa

mira niña aunque no te guste eres Andrew, y eres menor de edad y estas bajo mi tutela, mientras el bisabuelo no aparezca yo soy tu tutora, y como tal he dispuesto que abortaras te guste o no, - se dirige a unas mucamas y les ordena - sosténgala y prepárenla , no tarda en llegar el doctor—

una de la mucamas era Dorothy y al ver a su amiga corre y la abraza. La tía Elroy al verla le regaña.

-Dorothy el apoyo y tu presencia la necesitara después para su recuperación, por eso te traje, mira que después de todo he sido benévola contigo Candy

-dirije su mirada a la rubia—se lo bien que te llevas con Dorothy y necesitaras compañía después de la intervención.

-Sra. Elroy por favor no continué con sus planes deje que Candy tenga a su bebe- suplica la chica arrodillada ante los pies de la tía abuela.

pero que es esto, así me pagas después de que te he dado alojo en mi familia tantos años, tu deber es cumplir y seguir al pie de la letra mis ordenes,

no, no estoy de acuerdo en lo que desea hacer, respondio la mucama mientras iba parándose

-mal agradecida, largo fuera de aquí estas despedida, haber como te las arreglas en un país desconocido, fuera de aquí,

-no, no me iré sin Candy, grito la muchacha indignada.

dije fuera de aquí, échenla a la calle—ordeno la señora

-Tía abuela por favor no haga algo de lo cual se arrepienta déjeme marchar no volverá a saber de mi _suplicaba la rubia _por favor, Sra. Elroy

-estas loca si crees que andarás con un bastardo por las calles, abortaras

Dorothy fue sacada a la fuerza del hotel por órdenes de la tía abuela, el ministro que estaba en recepción al ver a esa chica que forzaba con tanta fuerza con los de seguridad se acera a ellos y la reconoce, la vi hace unos minutos cuando fui a dejar a la americana con su tía. Se dice para si

-que pasa aquí - pregunto el ministro—nada que esta empleada resulto ser una ladrona la Sra. Andrew la mando a echar a la calle, mire que corrió con suerte otra en su lugar pediría que se le diera aviso a la policía.

-suéltela lo que haya robado yo lo pagare,

-pero señor, no sabe que clase de persona es esta chica,

-no me importa, es una orden suéltela—al chico de seguridad no le quedo de otra mas que cumplir la orden de tan importante persona, pues la mano derecha del rajá de la India era palabras mayores

Dorothy continuaba llorando, - que pasa muchacha que tienes que paso con tu patrona—preguntaba preocupado el ministro

-van a cometer una atrocidad, no le importa nada mas que el apellido Andrew, pero nunca pensé que su obsesión por el buen nombre de la familia la llevara a tanto, si al menos estuviera aquí el Sr. Cornwell.

-¿De que hablas muchacha que atrocidad van a cometer? ¿Quién es el Sr. Cornwell?

-el Sr. Archiball Cornwell es primo de la Srita Candy , nadie en la familia sabia el paradero de Candy, y cuando la Sra. Elroy lo supo me dijo que vendría por ella y la llevaría de regreso a casa, por eso necesitaba que yo la acompañara para ser la doncella de la Srita. Pero antes de regresar a América quiere que la Srita. Candy aborte.

-eso no puede ser posible, su alteza lo debe saber—después de 10 minutos el maharajá y sus escolatas se dirigen al piso continuo, y derriban la puerta sin siquiera tocar antes. Entran al recibidor y solo se oia el correr de las mucamas y gritos en el cuarto, se encamina hasta el, abre la puerta y encuentra a Candy acostada con las piernas flexionadas y sujetada por 4 doncellas y un doctor al pie de la cama.

-que están haciendo no sabe que una vida es sagrada, los escoltas del rey ya tenían sujetado al doctor y otros a las doncellas, así Candy quedo liberada,

Gracias a la llegada del príncipe no lograron su cometido, Candy se alisa la falda y se pone de pie, sollozando de miedo, el rajá se acerca y la abraza. La chica no opone resistencia y recarga su rostro en el pecho del monarca, rozando su rostro en el frío metal de las medallas que portaba el traje del maharajá, de pronto se oye la voz de la tía abuela, entre sorprendida, enojada y asustada.

-quien es usted para entrar así en mi suite- voltea y ve a la escolta y ver como tenían con el sable desvainado amenazando al Doctor.

-su alteza perdón por piedad, no sabia que la señorita fuera su mujer y menos que el bebé fuera suyo, por favor perdóneme la vida, tengo familia

-Llévenselo y encárguense de que no vuelva por aquí,- sus fríos ojos negros se vuelven hacia el Dr. y si lo veo cerca de la señorita, mi escolta lo matara sin piedad.

-usted debe ser Lady Elroy Andrew, nunca creí que la aristocracia de América, fuera tan ruin y cruel, para atentar contra una vida indefensa.

-Lord usted no sabe las locuras que ha cometido esta chiquilla cabeza dura.

-no soy Lord_ la corrige _ soy un maharajá y se debe dirijir a mi como alteza, y para terminar su tormento por la conducta que avergüenza a su familia, le propongo me ceda la mano de su sobrina,- mira a Candy antes de continuar—claro siempre y cuando ella este de acuerdo.

-usted es el padre del niño—

-eso es algo que no le incumbe a usted madam. Y no pienso darle explicaciones, además vea el beneficio de usted, se libraría de seguir siendo la tutora de Candy, siendo mi esposa es mi obligación ver por ella.

La tía abuela estaba en una disyuntiva, pensar que lo que mas había deseado por tantos años, por fin se podría hace realidad, librarse de la molesta presencia de Candy y mejor aun si se casaba con ese príncipe Indio, terminaría encerrada en un harén y nadie de su familia la volvería a ver, pero porque dudaba en su respuesta no era lo que ella tanto quería, por fin hablo

\- acepto su propuesta, pero de ser así que sea lo mas pronto posible, debo regresar a Chicago.

-solo falta que Candy acepte mi propuesta.

-claro que aceptara, los Andrew no cargaran con su vergüenza,

-mire los Indios jamás obligamos a nuestra mujeres a nada a la fuerza, deje hablo con ella, me permite un momento a solas con Candy.

Una vez solos

\- su alteza agradesco su oportuna llegada, le debo mi vida y la de mi hijo. Pero tal sacrificio de su parte no puedo aceptarlo.

-Candy desde que la vi me enamore de usted, _ la mira fijamente _si pensará que estoy loco pero fue amor a primera vista, me cree usted

Como no creerle si yo conozco ese tipo de amor, se dijo Candy para si misma.

-yo no puedo estar con alguien sin amarle además usted tiene un harén mis valores y principio que me enseño la hermana Maria y la señorita Pony no me permite llevar esa vida.

-si usted acepta casarse conmigo, no vivirá en un harén, se lo aseguro. Tengo cuatro esposas y cuatro hijos ya mayores. Me he casado porque es la costumbre en mi país. A la cual no puedo renunciar, no puedo repudiar a ninguna de mis cuatro mujeres es la tradición, y como soberano de mi pueblo me debo a ella. Pero en realidad vivo solo, y si quiero casarme con usted es para compartir mi vida contigo, vivirás en tu propio palacio, y podrás regresar a Europa, América o donde desees cuantas veces quieras, no me opondré a ninguno de tus deseos, y si no deseas estar conmigo te respetare, si me aceptas haré todo lo que esta en mis manos por hacerte feliz.

Candy estaba en un dilema, no sabia que hacer, si aceptaba ser madre soltera, su hijo como dijo Falmmy seria el que sufriría pues seria llamado bastardo, ella vivo en carne propia el rechazo por ser huérfana y la amargura que siente alguien al que llaman bastardo, ¿realmente quería eso para su hijo? Sus madres se avergonzarían de ella, con que cara vería a sus amigos, la decepción que sentiría el tío abuelo Williams, al cual nunca conoció, pero que le estaba muy agradecida, que pensaría de ella. Sin pensar mas y sin rodeos dijo.

\- si acepto, casarme con usted su alteza

-mon cherry, me has hecho muy feliz,

Al día siguiente, un día lluvioso, en una ambiente frío y triste, el rajá y su ayudante de cámara y Candy en compañía de la Tía abuela y de su ahora doncella Dorothy, entraron a las oficinas de la Marie de St. Germain, minutos después salieron casados.

-lady Elroy esta no es la boda digna para una princesa, pero en la India nos espera la verdadera boda, este es solo un tramite para hacer legal nuestra unión, aquí mi ahora esposa deja de pertenecer a los Andrew, de hoy en adelante yo velare por ella.

 **Fin de flash back …..**

\- mon cherry la cena nos espera—la rubia sale de sus recuerdos y le dirige una sonrisa melancólica a su esposo

Chicas tanto tiempo, quizá no me recuerden. si es así me lo merezco por dejar abandonada mi historia de verdadero amor. pero como todo ser humano hay momentos que quieres desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y te alejas de todo y de todos. tanto tiempo sin entrar a mi cuenta que hasta la contraseña se me olvido. les había prometido dar a conocer otra historia que tenia ya escrita desde hace tiempo y es esta. espero les guste.


	2. capitulo 2

Un país nuevo

Cap. 2

Mientras tanto en Chicago

Un Archie desesperado, le exigía a George y a Albert que le informaran de ese viaje precipitado de la Tía abuela, porque viajo con tanta urgencia a Francia.

_Sr. Cornwell solo le puedo decir que la Sra. Elroy viene de regreso, según el telegrama que nos envió nos trae noticias muy alentadoras de la Srita. Candy

_ Pero porque no me informaron _

_creo que ella no quería que la familia se enterase del paradero de la Srita Candy, pero logre comunicarme con la Srita Flammy Hamilton y ella me mando el telegrama diciéndome que la Srita. Candy estaba en perfecto estado de Salud, y que la Sra. Andrew nos traería una sorpresa respecto a la Srita. Candy.

_ Pero que se cree la tía, pudo habernos dicho y dejar que la acompañarnos, esta desesperación desde que Candy nos dejo es insoportable.

_ Archie todos deseamos saber de Candy, ya son dos meses de su ausencia, pero tenemos la esperanza que pronto la veremos, ya oíste a George, la tía nos trae esa sorpresa.

Albert trataba de tranquilizar a su sobrino pero si alguien sufría era el, como pudo dejar a Candy sola en el estado en que se encontraba y peor aun después de lo sucedido. Desde que se entero que la rubia se marcho al frente no ha tenido paz ni consuelo, por suerte su pequeña ya venia en camino ¿pero que pasará? ¿Recordara? ¿Lo perdonara? Su alma no tendría paz hasta que volviera a ver a su pequeña

Además como reaccionaria ella al saber que el era el tío abuelo, aun recordaba la impresión que se llevaron todos cuando en una cena la Sra. Elroy hizo la presentación de su identidad a la familia. Pero el mas sorprendido fue el, cuando su sobrino le dio la noticia de la partida de Candy.

Flash back…..

_ Williams ya es hora de que te presente ante los miembros de los Andrew.

_ Tía si ya me conocen los miembros del clan

_ no hablo de ellos, si no de los Cornwell y los Legan

_ no estoy para fiestas, no es mi tiempo aun – dijo un Albert fastidiado, solo el sabia lo que lo aquejaba y como siempre su pequeña era el motivo de esa angustia. Tenia que hablar con ella. Explicarle antes a ella de quien era en verdad.

_ ya tienes 23 años Williams y tu deber es responsabilizarte de tu cargo como cabeza de los Andrew.

_ mire, accederé a la presentación de la familia, mas aun no a la pública antes de eso necesito organizar mi vida.

_ En todos estos años de hacer lo que se te viene en gana, aun no la has organizado, - con reproche le reclama

_ No, todavía no, pero organice esa reunión, ah pero Candy White Andrew debe estar presente como hija de los Andrew.

_ Cuando dejaras de ser tan caprichoso, no sabes las barbaridades y vergüenzas que ha hecho esa niña.

_ Tía por favor, querer ser libre, ser uno mismo, no es cosa de ¿l otro mundo, esas no son barbaridades -_

El día de la presentación familiar llego, los Legan, los Andrew estaban presentes, la tía les ordeno que se pararan de sus asientos mientras una figura alta, traje oscuro camisa blanca y corbata roja, se dirigía al comedor una vez saliendo de ese pasillo que provenía del área donde estaba la biblioteca, se deja ver un hombre guapísimo de cabello corto y dorado como el sol, su mirada celeste reflejaba tristeza, pero al ver hacia el comedor y no divisar a quien su corazón quería ver, frunció el ceño y su mirada cambio a una de enojo. Se encamino hacia donde estaba la familia de pie y antes que alguien emitiera una palabra el la tomo y en tono de reproche se dirigió ante ellos.

_ Buenas noches mi nombre es Williams Albert Andrew, -después de ver las caras sorprendidas continuo—comprendo su asombro, se esperaban un viejo decrepito en mi lugar, pues bien no es así, aunque ustedes no me conozcan yo si conozco de ustedes, Sara , Sr. Max un honor tenerlo esta noche aquí, Lourdes , y Sr. Cornwell están en su casa, siento mucho lo sucedido a su hijo Alister, aunque creo que su muerte la sufrimos mas otras personas que ustedes—dijo con reproche.

_ Williams que manera de expresarte es esa, _ le reclama su hermana Lourdes -no pudo continuar porque es interrumpida por Albert

_ Me expreso a como creo que es necesario, por algo soy el heredero y jefe del clan, veo que nuevamente hizo de las suyas tía,_ dirige la mirada acalla la anciana _ le mencione que quería a Candy presente en la reunión _menciono alzando la voz

_ Albert, Williams, tío, abuelo o lo que seas, Candy no vendrá porque hace 2 semanas partió como voluntaria al frente de batalla. – dijo abatido este bello chico.

_ Candy se fue, por eso no abre su puerta cuando he ido a buscarla, yo la quiero desposar –añadió Neal.

_ Como es posible esto, porque la dejaron marchar, dijo desconcertado Albert, estaba tan abatido que no escucho esto ultimo de Neal.

_ Archie necesito hablar contigo, me acompañas a la biblioteca,

_ Claro —dirigiéndose a los demás, -pueden empezar sin nosotros, no se nos apetece nada

_ hay esa recogida siempre arruinando todo, menciono Elisa indignada

_esa recogida es hija de los Andrew, por lo tal cuando regrese con ella, tendrás que hacerte a la idea que ella es superior a ti y desde hoy aunque no este presente te dirigirás a ella con el debido respeto, claro si deseas seguir presumiendo ser un miembro de los Andrew, de lo contrario como patriarca de esta familia te repudiaré. – con esto finalizo para después dirigirse con Archie a la biblioteca.

_ Albert, si no la hubieras dejado sola en los momentos que mas te necesitaba, después de tu partida se le miraba triste, todos pensamos que estaba sobreponiéndose bien a lo sucedido con Terry, pero nos equivocamos, encontré esto en el departamento—le muestra un periódico al rubio.

"EL FAMOSO DESAPARECIDO ACTOR TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER APARECIO

Y ANUNCIA SU REGRESO A LA COMPAÑÍA STRAFORD,

PERO ESTA NOTICIA NO FUE LO QUE SORPENDIO A LA CIUDAD,

SI NO SU BODA CON LA EX ACRTIZ LA SRITA. SUSANA MARLOW.

(AHORA NOS PREGUNTAMOS LO ACEPTARAN DE NUEVO SUS SEGUIDORAS,

INDUDABLEMENTE, PUES ESTE ACTOR ADEMÁS DE SU ACTRATIVO FISICO

Ha DEMOSTRADO SER EL REY DE LAS TABLAS.)

-Como comprenderás esta noticia debió afectarle grandemente, si ves la fecha de publicación, a los dos días Candy partió, cuando Annie y yo fuimos a buscarla no nos respondió nadie, al no obtener respuesta le pedimos al casero la llave y fue que encontré esto en la mesa del comedor, _ refiriéndose al periódico, _ en el consultorio del Dr. Martín, este nos dijo que no había ido a trabajar desde hace días, nos dirigimos a los hospitales y en uno de ellos nos notificaron que se había ofrecido de voluntaria.

_Albert me escuchas, reacciona te das cuenta en el peligro que esta Candy,

_eh si si te escuche todo—dijo incrédulo todavía no digería esa noticia, como pudo irse así, el recordaba ese día en que vio a su pequeña llorar y sufrir por la redaccción que se publico en la prensa.

_ese aristócrata malcriado, ojala que no se atraviese en mi camino, porque el día que lo vea le partiré la cara, por todo lo que ha hecho sufrir a Candy. Dijo por ultimo Archie

Fin de flash back…..

Tiempo actual..

Mientras tanto en el puerto de Bombay, Candy y el maharajá descienden del S.S. Aurore, divisan el imponente hotel Taj Mahal, coronado por cinco cúpulas. La neblina le recordaba Inglaterra si no fuera por el aire pegajoso que se sentía. La rubia estaba muy guapa, viste una falda de algodón blanco hasta el suelo y una blusa de seda bordada que resalta la esbeltez de su talle. Se seca nerviosamente las sienes y las mejillas con un pañuelo y con la otra se protege del sol que despunta detrás de la ciudad.

Ya en la suite imperial –mon cherry , te dejo para que descanses, mi suite esta a la izquierda para cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en mandar a buscarme.

Lo primero que hace la rubia al estar sola es abrir las ventanas y sentir la brisa cálida del mar de Arabia, después se echa a la cama y se pone a llorar, ahí tendida en la cama absorta en el lento movimiento de las aspas del ventilador colgado del techo. Candy recuerda a su arrogante rebelde, al abandono de Albert , Archie, Anny, Patty, al hogar de Pony, porque Terry porque, solo regresaste a ilusionarme si ya te habías decidido por ella, porque me buscaste y después marchaste haciendo mas grande mi dolor, su corazón reclamaba en silencio,

Pero ella debía continuar, y ver por el hijo que crecía dentro de su ser, ese bebé le regreso las ganas de vivir y lucharía por ser feliz y aceptar el amor y la protección de su ahora esposo.

Se quedo dormida de tanto llorar, Dorothy no la despertó hasta el día siguiente.

_Candy despierta un camarero trajo el desayuno_ dijo Dorothy al ver entrar a la pequeña salita y ver una bandeja con tazas y una tetera, La rubia lo confunde con el desayuno pero una adormilada doncella le menciona que se trata de una costumbre británica muy arraigada en la India,_ Primero el te de la mañana; el desayuno, mas tarde en el restaurante., su alteza esperará por vos en el salón del comedor, _dice la doncella.

_ costumbre británica por lo tanto Inglesa_ era inevitable esta costumbre, le recordó la primera vez que bebió una taza de te, porque tenia que recordarlo porque ,pensó melancólica y con ojos brillosos la Rubia, la voz de Dorothy la hizo momentáneamente olvidar aquella tarde de te, en Escocia con su arrogante precioso

_ hace rato vino también el ministro del alteza a informarnos que después del almuerzo partiremos, tu marido quiere que luzcas hermosa, para el arribo a Kapurthala, le informo Dorothy

Después del baño de tina con fragancia de esencias de rosas, una de las doncellas le desenreda el cabello con peine de nácar para después utilizar el cepillo de plata. Miss liz le selecciono un vestido, un traje largo de mangas ceñidas, cuello alto y corsé un poco ajustado, por primera vez se vio como una mujer, la textura de la tela la hacía sentirse como envuelta en guante de seda, pero los pies se le enredaban en aquel vuelo de faldas, caminaba con dificultad, no tenía mas remedio que salir al salón, el vestido lo tomo con las dos manos a los lados por temor a caerse

_ Estas deslumbrante le dijo el raja,_ mientras ella se sentaba en la primera silla para no tropezar, el príncipe la contemplaba admirado por la belleza de su esposa rubia, parecía un ángel, _ me tome la libertad de hacerle un regalo de bodas a mi bella esposa_ diciendo esto abre un estuche en el estaba un juego de pendientes y collar de diamantes y Rubíes

_ yajit no puedo aceptar esto, en mi vida he portado algo así.

_ Mon-cherry recuerda que después de la boda serás mi esposa por las leyes de la India y serás una maharaní y por lo tanto debes lucir como tal, se que no te gusta la vida ostentosa, y por eso renegabas a ser una Andrew, pero la humildad del corazón no se termina, el que uses joyas y vivas una vida de princesa, no dejaras de ser tu misma, por favor acepta mi obsequio.

En las aguas del mar navegaba un barco francés próximo a llegar a su destino Chicago

iba la distinguida Sra. Andrew, sumida en sus pensamientos, se esperaba la reacción de sus sobrinos al enterarse del destino de Candy, pero esa fue la mejor manera de que dejara de ser un estorbo para la familia, ya se inventaría algo para que no dieran con el paradero de Candy, además esos monarcas Indios, nunca viajaban con sus mujeres, estas permanecían encerradas en una zenana (harén) y por su religión el pudrah las Indias tienen prohibido mezclarse con hombres que no sean sus esposos, además en América poco se hablaba de ellos, y sobre todo, su dolor de cabeza quedaría encerrada en una harén Indio,

en la estación de tren en Bombay, hay tanta gente que a Candy le parece que todo Bombay se va de viaje, Los vagones están atiborrados, la gente se agarra a las ventanas, el griterío es ensordecedor, en otros vagones de clase superior que cuenta con las mismas comodidades de los grandes expresos europeos, este es para los extranjeros blancos, luego están los vagones de los rajas, el colmo del lujo, únicamente reservados a sus propietarios, aunque no viaje nadie de la familia estos se van vacíos, son intocables para la gente normal, el vagón de kapurthala pintado de azul y con el escudo del estado, espera en un andén para el arribo del raja y su esposa americana, este cuenta con camas amplias, cuartos de baño con ducha y un saloncito que también sirve de comedor. Las paredes son de caoba, vajilla de porcelana inglesa y lo demás esta tapizado en terciopelo azul y plata. Esta enganchado a un vagón cocina donde viajan los sirvientes y a otro coche para el equipaje en el que viaja el ministro, solo al entrar Candy se queda asombrada su vagón esta enteramente decorado con camelias blancas, aun no sale de su asombro cuando se lleva otro mas fuerte, cuatro criados se arrojan al suelo, le tocan los pies con una mano y luego se la llevan a la frente. Candy se acuclilla e intenta agarrarlos del brazo para levantarlos pero la mirada del maharajá le dice que se abstenga de ello.

_ Appelle-moi chéri ese es el saludo reservado a las personas notables.

en el recorrido por el subcontinente hacia su destino, el tren que transporta a Candy deja atrás Bombay, una de las provincias que componen la India británica, y se adentra en la India independiente Indore, Bhopal; Orcha, Gwailor, estos forman parte de los 562 Estados independientes que ocupan un tercio de la India. Tras 48 horas de viaje llegan a Jalandar, es un pueblo aunque la construcción del ferrocarril esta creciendo. El rajá no ha querido que la vía del tren pase por su Estado, porque temía verse obligado a acudir a la estación cada vez que algún alto cargo británico o Indio pasara por ahí, le pareció una incomodidad ya que de espíritu libre e independiente. Así que utilizo sus influenzas para que la vía pasara por Jalandar.

Cuando se detuvo el convoy, un oficial con el uniforme del ejercito de Kapurthala entra en el vagón y después de presentar sus respetos a vuestra alteza y a la princesa, ordena a cuatro indios desplegar una alfombra roja entre dos hileras de palmeras formando un pasillo, solo al poner un pie al peldaño del vagón le ponen a su alrededor del cuello guindarlas de flores blancas llamadas nardos, cada dos pasos un indio con turbante, una mujer o niña le colocaban un collar de flores y unen sus manos en señal de saludo y respeto, una lluvia de pétalos los reciben al entrar a la sala de espera, donde los esperan altos funcionarios de su alteza, una mujer se acerca y le retira las guindarlas liberando así de su peso a Candy quien respira aliviada.

A la salida de la estación les espera un lujoso Rolls-Royce Silver Ghost azul marino descapotable (el mejor coche del mundo)su ultima colección de los Rolls Royce que posee, el rajá se sienta al volante le gusta manejar el mismo, el motor de 6 cilindros arranca con un suave ronroneo, en su recorrido ven policías vestidos con el uniforme azul plata del estado quienes se cuadran al paso del coche azul con el escudo real. La ciudad es pequeña con bonitos edificios que son obra del rajá. Cuenta con 50 mil habitantes hay comunidades musulmanas e hindus, pasan rápidamente delante de una escuela, estas ahora admite niñas toda una novedad en la India, esta decisión de que las niñas se les brindara educación ha traído fuertes peleas con los sectores musulmanes, pero el continuo brindándoles educación gratuita a las niñas de Kapurthala. El recorrido pasa por enfrente de un palacio al estilo Hindú de cuatro plantas con bajo relieves y pinturas.

_ este es el karma place allí viven mis dos hijos menores, cuando están en la ciudad

Candy no pregunta si también residen allí sus madres, un escalofrió de inquietud le recorre el cuerpo, al pensar de todo lo que ignora de la vida de su marido, pero ella sabe que no tendrá que vivir en ese antiguo palacio como una "Mora en un Harén" el rajá se lo prometió.

A las afueras entre un paisaje idílico, se encuentra un palacete llamado Villa Buona Vista, que el construyo como pabellón de caza y que parece sacada de una postal, la fachada es de color ocre las persianas han sido importadas, hay grandes ventanales que dan a un bello jardín y una fuente renacentista Italiana.

_después de la boda, viviremos aquí hasta que finalicen las obras del nuevo palacio. Por el momento quiero mostrarte la casa haber si es de tu agrado

El interior esta decorado como una casa europea, un piano junto a uno de los ventanales esta en unos de los salones junto a varios sillones, tapices franceses y cuadros decoran las paredes, la casa es simplemente bella, estilo a la comodidad de las mansiones Andrew.

Lo que si la deja sorprendida es la bella recamara, Envuelta en un mosquitero la cama de bronce, parece irreal, su tocador esta surtido de perfumes y cosméticos , Tuberose Ingles y toda la línea Bouquet Imperial de la perfumería francesa Roger & Gallet,

_ quiero que descanses para que el día de la boda, luzcas radiante, serán varios días de celebraciones_ se acerca y pone una mano en el vientre de Candy, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara, -el rajá continua—además este baby necesita descanso. Dijo por ultimo besando la frente de su esposa y retirándose a sus aposentos

Gracias chicas por leer y comentar la historia mi corazon brinco. mas tarde les contesto como es debido y les respondo sus dudas. antes de ire al trabajo les dejo otro capitulo mas. abrazos e infinitos besos.


	3. Chapter 3

una boda y una entrega

Cap 3

Cap. Para mayores de 18 años

India

Encinta de 4 meses, la suave curvatura de su vientre apenas se notaba, envuelta en un sari la rubia ve de que manera se puede llevar eso puesto, _ ¿esté es mi traje de novia? _Pregunta decepcionada, en nada se parecen a los trajes blancos de novia. La pieza de tela mide 6 metros de largo por uno y medio de ancho, es un corte de seda de color rojo, con enormes rosas bordadas en oro y plata.

_ si, verdad que es lindo, el rojo resaltara mucho en su blanca piel, y no se preocupéis princesa, va venir una sirvienta de la madre de vuestra alteza para ayudarla a vestir.

Los primeros días en Villa Buona Vista los dedica a dormir y a adaptarse a su nueva vida. Pero se despierta con frecuencia por causas de sueños, un hombre castaño en su lecho, entregándose a el, pero de pronto esos cabellos castaños sedosos que sus manos acarician se vuelven rubios como el sol. Al hombre castaño es imposible no recordarlo vive en su mente noche y día, pero ese otro hombre quien es, porque no puede ver su rostro.

Esa semana desde que llegaron a la Villa el rajá a desaparecido, porque se considera de mala suerte que el novio visite a la novia antes de la celebración.

Candy vive rodeada de criados, donde voltea su cabeza hay un criado, esperando una orden o bien simplemente aguardando a que pase el tiempo. Van descalzos se deslizan por el suelo de mármol y no les oyes desplazarse, los criados no dejan que Candy haga nada, ni siquiera que recoja algo que se le cayo al suelo. Varias veces le traen agua en un lavamanos de plata, mientras uno lo sostiene el otro vierte el agua de una jarra sobre las manos de la rubia, una criada acerca un plato con una pastilla de jabón, otra le tiende una toalla y la ultima le sube las mangas para que no se moje. A la hora del baño una doncella vierte agua sobre su cuerpo, y otra criada le frota la piel, Dorothy esta desorientada ya no sabe cual es su papel. Echa de menos la intimidad que tenía con Candy , En este mundo la rubia tiene que acostumbrarse a lidiar con un enjambre de criados,

Ese día a las tres de la mañana las ayas de la madre de su Alteza habían ido a despertarla. La rubia con los ojos adormilados se mete en la bañera que no esta llena de agua caliente si no de leche de burra tibia, Tras un buen rato en remojo, las ayas le piden que se tumbe sobre unas telas colocadas en el suelo. Es el momento del masaje le untan aceite de bálsamo de abajo arriba : mientras otras entonan un cántico, le muestran parte de la iniciación a la India del Kamasutra y al Oriente de Las mil y una noches, de modo que la princesa americana emerge de su letargo de tristeza para afrontar con valor su destino.

Tardan dos horas en peinarla maquillarla y vestirla, las ayas sonríen, orgullosas por haber conseguido la transformación de la memsahib en una princesa India. Por ultimo la calzan con unas zapatillas rojas bordadas en oro y pulseras y collares de perlas completan el traje de novia.

Dorothy sigue de un humor nostálgico, la boda de su amiga, parece afectarle, se le salen las lágrimas.

_ Candy que seas muy feliz y que el señor con su gran poder te proteja de todo mal _

La rubia tiene la sensibilidad a flor de piel. Solo espera que no tenga que arrepentirse de nada, pero el llanto de su amiga, la perturba y la incita a cuestionarse sobre lo que esta haciendo. Siente en su interior un volcán de emociones dispares y contradicciones que pugnan entre si. Para apaciguar su alma y luchar con las ganas de echarse a llorar, se encierra en su cuarto y se pone a rezar.

_ Dorothy quisiera estar un momento a solas, _solicita con una mirada suplicante y añade_por favor dile a los criados que se retiren todos._

Son las 6 de la mañana cuando llaman a la puerta se a acabado el tiempo, Candy sale de la habitación y las ayas la guían escaleras abajo, llegan a un salón totalmente iluminado y lleno de gente, Indios en su mayor parte, todos vestidos de gala. Hasta los criados portan magníficos uniformes. Abajo la espera el rajá que a llegado en una carroza dorada tirada por cuatro caballos blancos.

_pareces una diosa _ dice, al tiempo que le cubre el rostro con el velo del sari, antes de eso la rubia abre grandemente sus hermosas esmeraldas el raja le regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le dice _no debo verte el rostro hasta que termine la ceremonia.

El portaba un traje sij y armado. Llevaba una túnica de terciopelo color azul zafiro bordada en plata, un pantalón jodphur, de sus cinturón colgaba una magnifica espada curvada de sij con empuñaduras de plata y piedras preciosas, La rubia fue subiendo la vista continuo observando el atuendo de su esposo la camisa blanca sin cuello y abrochada por bonitos pasadores de zafiro, su mirada se detiene ahí, su esposo observa esto ultimo y con una sonrisa _mon chéry si te gustan los zafiros _ se los quita de su camisa y se los coloca al sari de su esposa.

_Yajit, no, no son tuyos, yo este_ sin poder pronunciar mas palabras pues temía que el llanto le ganará, esos broches de zafiro le recordaron los ojos de ese arrogante precioso_ no puedo aceptarlos tu camisa necesita de estos pasadores,

_no te preocupes mon chéry, un criado me traerá otros de repuesto._

El matrimonio se llevaría por las actividades religiosas del sijs: ante el bautizan a sus hijos, se casan y cuando mueren también

Los primeros rayos de sol tiñen de rosa el interior de la Shamina. Cuando terminan las oraciones, uno de los ancianos sijs se acerca para indicar a los novios que pueden llevar al cabo el rito más importante desde el punto de vista religioso. Los esposos se ponen de pie y con las manos unidas dan cuatro vueltas alrededor del libro sagrado: luego el anciano invita a los esposos a conocerse levantando el hombre el velo de su ahora esposa. El rostro alegre del rajá aparece frente a los ojos verdes de la rubia. Entonces suena la música y los invitados rompen en aplausos, después se acercan nuevamente al libro sagrado el rajá pide a su esposa que abra tres veces seguidas el libro y el lo abre una cuarta la primera letra conforma el nuevo nombre de la esposa una tradición sij según todas las mujeres casadas se llaman Kaur (princesa) y a este nombre se añade las letras que conforman la palabra Prem la cual significa amor

_Prem Kaur, ése será su nuevo nombre. Princesa de amor no esta mal, le sienta de maravilla memsahib, puesto que a vuestra alteza lo trae derramando amor por usted._ termino por decir el sij

El más extravagante de los ritos es el último, es un rito de origen hindú adoptado por los emperadores mongoles de la India, El rajá se sienta sobre un cojín en una bandeja de la balanza: En otra, un sij coloca lingotes de oro hasta lograr compensar el peso. Ese oro servirá para comprar comida y distribuirla a los pobres es la manera que tiene el monarca de hacer participes de su alegría a todos sus súbditos, con Candy hacen lo mismo.

Esa tarde cuando Candy, desde la altura de su elefante fastuosamente encaparazonado, entra en la ciudad gente a la que nunca ha visto se inclinan para saludarla a ella ríen por ella, rezan por ella, el cortejo de elefantes se adentra en la ciudad y es recibido por trece cañonazos el numero de salvas que le corresponden al rajá por su lealtad a la Corona británica .

La recepción tiene lugar de esa intensa y agotadora jornada en el antiguo palacio del rajá, tras saludar a los invitados el rajá pide a su esposa que lo acompañe al piso superior. Es la primera vez que Candy entra en una zenana, como llaman las partes de las casas y los palacios reservados a las mujeres. La rubia esta en el temido harén. Unas mujeres rodean a la pareja, El rajá hace las presentaciones, tres son muy frías con el saludo excepto por la tercera esposa que le sonrió a Candy, solo que no pudieron intercambiar palabras porque no hablan el ingles y la rubia mucho menos el urdu, el rajá se aleja un momento puesto que uno de los sij solicita su atención por un breve momento el cual fue utilizado por la maharaní numero 1 , quien es la primera esposa del rajá, se acerca a la rubia, contempla las joyas que lleva puestas y con desaire toca el collar de perlas, palpa ,los pendientes de brillantes y el broche de zafiros que le había obsequiado el rajá, luego tira de la cadenita de oro que apenas sobresale del corpiño, es la cadenita que sujeta la cruz que la Srita. Pony le obsequio a Candy, después la suelta y la maharaní rie y la deja plantada girándose y se retira junto con sus damas de compañía, se asusta por el desdén de esa mujer, y a pesar de que no intercambio palabras con ninguna se da cuenta que no fue bien recibida por ellas.

En Nueva York

Una mujer lloraba desconsolada,

_ Terruce gracias por haber cumplido la ultima voluntad de mi hija, ella lo amaba de verdad. _

_ lo se señora _ indico un chico frente al fetro de su esposa, se sentia mal consigo mismo porque cualquier otro en su lugar estaria llorando y lamentando el haber perdido a su pareja en cambio el por fin respiraba con alivio, porque al fin se libro del gran peso que lo mantenía prisionero

Recordaba aquella última vez que vio a su pecosa en Chicago, gracias a su amigo Albert pudo encontrarse con ella, como olvidar esos días felices que paso con la pecosa en Chicago

Flash back ….

Aquella tarde que su amigo lo encontró en aquel bar. En un estado inconveniente, después de hablar en el parque, El rubio lo lleva al departamento de su pecosa , a pesar de que el ya no vivía con ella, sabia que a esas horas la rubia estaba en el consultorio del Dr. Martí , así que llevo a su amigo a que se diera un baño y después de prestarle ropa de el, que Candy aun conservaba en la ropería del que había sido su cuarto .

En la cocina preparo un café bien cargado para su amigo.

_Terry es mejor que descanses un rato, Candy llegara hasta el atardecer, duerme y despéjate para que cuando llegue puedas hablar con ella, Le hará muy feliz verte_ con tristeza disimulada dijo.

_ Albert amigo, gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotros, eres el hermano que nunca tuve_

_ Terry tienes 3 hermanos en Londres, _

_ no esos no son nada mió, mi familia es mi madre, Candy también lo será _ dijo entusiasmado y con el corazón alborotado, _ sabes Albert le propondré matrimonio, después de hablar con ella regresare a la compañía y juntare para mi boda con la pecas. Y tu mi hermano Albert estarás ese día con nosotros,

_ por supuesto que si, _ confirmo con una sonrisa que ocultando su verdadero sentir _ bueno me retiro tengo una cita con un conocido, cuida de ella Terry , _

_ no necesitas ni decírmelo, no se como la deje partir ese día, no sabes como me arrepiento de no haber ido tras ella._

_ lo importante es que recapacitaste y hoy estas de regreso por ella, hazla feliz, muy pero muy feliz_ dicho esto ultimo y después de un abrazo de amigos sale de ahí.

Mas tarde la rubia llego al departamento, entro a su cuarto, llego tan cansada que antes de dormir fue a darse una ducha, cerro sus ojos, tratando de relajarse, cuando de pronto escucho un ruido en la cocina, e inmediatamente sale de la tina se enfunda en una toalla de baño, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Albert, pues era el único que tenia copia de la llave del departamento.

_ Albert eres tu _ pregunto desde su recamara, al no recibir repuestas sale de esta, con paso temeroso, cuando de pronto ve una sombra saliendo de la cocina, era de estatura mediana por lo cual no correspondía a la de Albert, quiso regresar rápido a la recamara, pero una voz hizo que diera un paso en seco.

_ siento desilusionarte pecosa pero no soy Albert _ dijo el ingles al ir saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja donde llevaba la cena. Ahí estaba ella con el pelo suelto, ensortijado húmedo y pensar que debajo de esa toalla no llevaba nada, se quedo atónito ante esa visión.

_Terry, Terry eres tu _ la pecosa se acerca a paso lento, piensa que es producto de su imaginación, ya estando frente a el, con sus dedos temblorosos toca su rostro, temiendo que desapareciera.

_Trazan con pecas soy yo _ al decir esto Candy supo que no era una alucinación su rebelde estaba ahí

Su reacción fue abrazarlo efusivamente, tirando por los aires la bandeja de los alimentos que Terry había preparado para ella. Ante ese recibimiento el ingles la abraza fuerte, recargando la cabeza de su pecosa en su pecho, así duraron unos momentos, los temores de él se esfumaron, posteriormente la toma de la barbilla, mira esas esmeraldas acuosas por las lágrimas que derraman sobre su torso, sin decir palabras la tomo y la beso, ella abrió la boca al instante. Terry la probo con su lengua el calor cálido y dulce de su boca le produjo fuego en las venas. Le agarra con mas fuerza la cintura y la atrajo hacia si con firmeza, sintiendo como ella le correspondía. No supieron en que momento la toalla quedo en el piso, tomando el control el rebelde la carga en sus brazos y se encamino a la recamara de ella, y se coloco en Angulo hasta que la punta de su erección se encontró finalmente con el calor húmedo del centro de su cuerpo, aquel contacto le arranco un gemido de los labios y durante un instante permanecieron posesionados al borde de la intimidad, él no pudo seguir esperando entro en ella suavemente. Introduciendo toda su longitud en su estremecido y suave cuerpo. Terry hizo explosión. Registro la súbdita tensión del cuerpo de su amada y sintió un dolor agudo cuando ella le clavo las uñas en los músculos de sus hombros. Angustiado el actor se detuvo_ ¿pecosa te hice daño? Pregunto temeroso _ ella relajo la tensión de las manos sobre los hombros de el, soltándolo para después subir los brazos al cuello de su amado, atrayéndolo hacia si mientras movía sus caderas urgiéndolo a continuar, los suaves gemidos de la joven lo llevaron hasta el borde del placer, entro una y otra vez en ella, hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de su pecosa tembló contra el suyo, sintiendo el climax de ella, el cual hizo que se amplificara su propia excitación hasta que su cuerpo hizo erupción y fue transportado a la estratosfera.

Terry se recupero primero _ pecosa que hicimos _ Ella lo interrumpe_ lo que hacen dos personas que se aman,¿Te arrepientes?_ pregunto ella

_Candy pero que cosas dices, arrepentirme del momento mas glorioso de mi vida, algo que desde el San Pablo soñaba, solo que como caballero que soy nunca quise faltarte y sobre todo tu eres una dama. _

_ y lo deje de ser ahora_ replico con suspicacia

_eres una dama pero a diferencia que ahora eres mi mujer _ el actor la toma y la besa, después añadió_vine desolado a Chicago en tu búsqueda para pedirte una oportunidad, pero después de lo ocurrido no te pido esa oportunidad si no te exijo que te cases conmigo_

_ Pero y Susana _ no termina la frase por que es interrumpida.

_ Pecosa ella esta bien, no la abandonaré, estaré al pendiente de su recuperación, correré con los gastos de ella y de su mamá si así lo deseas pero no me pidas que regrese con ella, yo no la pudo amar, mi vida, mi felicidad es contigo_

_Terry te amo _se abraza a el, _si me casaré contigo.

Así fue como nuestro precioso ingles y la rubia pasaron una semana inolvidable, Terry le platico su reencuentro con Albert diciéndole que este fue el que le abrió el departamento. Está le pregunto por su amigo, pero el ingles le dijo que no sabia nada de que Albert no viviera mas ahí, puesto que este no comento nada al respecto. La rubia se puso triste al saber que no sabia nada de su querido amigo, pero al ver a su precioso su rostro se iluminaba y sus tristezas se olvidaban. Una noche tuvieron una plática, pero habían olvidado lo caprichoso que era el destino

_pecas logre comunicarme con Robert y me acepto de nuevo, tengo que remendar mi vida y volver a tomar mi lugar, para poder presentarme a los Andrew y pedir tu mano.

_Terry no te vallas tengo miedo _ dijo llorando la joven _

_ llorona , no temas después de lo vivido nada nos podrá separar serán solo dos meses pero intercambiaremos correspondencia, tengo que resurgir de mis cenizas para ser digno de ti. Y merecerte

_ya eres alguien, eres el amor de mi vida _ susurra y lo abraza pasando sus brazos por el cuello

_Candy todo estará bien confía en mi por favor_ la besa y terminan de nuevo en el fuego del amor

Al día siguiente en la estación de Chicago. Ambos corazones vuelven a separarse pero esta vez con la esperanza de que pronto se reencontraran para nunca mas volver a hacerlo

Fin de flash back…..

Volviendo de sus recuerdos Terry se pregunta _ pecosa porque no has contestado mis cartas, estarás enojada, no, no creo, se que me comprendes, te explique porque lo hacia y se que tu noble corazón lo entendió, pero entonces porque no he recibido contestación a ninguna de mis cartas, _ indagaba preocupado pero al mismo tiempo alegre _ pero después de 4 meses de prisión por fin soy libre e iré por ti y nada ni nadie nos separara nunca jamás tal y como te lo prometí antes de irme._ dicho esto el actor se fue directo a la estación de Nueva York, una vez ahí ya con pasaje en mano feliz abordó el tren que lo llevaría hacia el amor de su vida.

Mako que gusto leerte amiga, creo que si ha pasado ya un año, preciosa entiendo tu molestia he sido muy cruel al no continuar verdadero amor, la tormenta a pasado y vas asimilando las cosas, pienso retomar la historia pero necesito volverla a leer para ver en que nos quedamos. ya sabes para coincidir en fechas y esas cosas. no olvido a cada una de ustedes claro que se les debo la continuación a mis queridas lectoras y la abra solo les pido un poquito de tiempo mas para poder ponerme al corriente. me da una inmensa alegria que a pesar de mi abandono en la web sigas conmigo. TQM.

Betina está la estare actualizando un capitulo diario, puesto que ya la tengo escrita en su totalidad. y respecto a la otra historia solo dejen que me ponga al corriente con la lectura.

Sandra gracias por leer y comentarla eso nos motiva a seguir, incluso gracias a los reviews del primer capitulo, publique el dos, el primer capitulo lo subi en la media noche, y ya en la mañana tenia sus lindos comentarios. eso me emociono y hice un espacio para poder subir el segundo. y por ser tan bellas por dejarme darse el tiempo para leerme y comentar les dejo el capitulo 3 gracias gracias sus reviews son importantísimos para mi.

Guest amiga, si te digo si es Terryfic o albertfic se perderá el encanto, ustedes mismas irán deduciendo quien es el afortunado que se quedara con la rubia. les dare un adelantito creo que en algunos capítulos odiaran al rubio y quizá también al precioso de terry.

Josie por ahi vas mas o menos sobre el padre del bebe de candy sta entre esos dos posibles candidatos que mencionaste, en este capitulo 3 despejaras tus dudas el porque la rubia no contacto al responsable de su embarazo.

Alyvenus, sabes a mi me encanta leer historias de todo los paises. incluso esta historia partió tras leer un libro sobre los maharajas de la India. todo lo descrito sobre ese pais son datos verídicos de sus costumbres y tradiciones. el desarrollo de los personajes es solo imaginación mía.

SAyuri 1707 El padre lo iran descubriendo ustedes, Gracias por comentar y leer ustedes son mi motivación.

anmoncer1708 definitivamente tus intuiciones sobre el maharaja son acertadas y sobre la reaccion de Elisa tambien jajaja cuando lleguemos a ese capitulo lo vas a disfrutar mucho. sobre la pregunta del millon de quien es el papá se ira descubriendo conforme avance la historia. a mi me encanta el drama así que esta tienes muchas sorpresas.

kirla mira. Tal vez la interacción de Albert en este fics no sea del agrado de las seguidoras del rubio ya me espero los tomatazos cuando se sepa mas de el. gracias por leerme y comentar. me fascina saber sus opiniones y deducciones acerca del trama que se va ir desarrollando en la historia.

Mercedes no puedo responder la pregunta del millón,¿Quien es el papá? la descubrirán en los próximos capítulos. y sobre si es terryfics o albertfics ustedes se daran cuenta para donde se inclina la balanza y quien sera el galan principal de la rubia. gracias por leerme y comentar.

Angye me encanta que me digan si les ha gustado, gracias a sus comentarios me incitan a subir otro capitulo más. gracias nuevamente.

Rosario esta historia esta terminada pero la ire subiendo diariamente. espero leerte en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por darme parte de su tiempo.

abrazos y besos a todas.


	4. Chapter 4

La decepción

Cap 4

El tren por fin llega a la ciudad de Chicago, Terry antes de visitar a la rubia se dirige a la mansión Andrew , no fue muy difícil dar con la dirección ya que dicha familia era la mas reconocida en esa ciudad, quería darle una sorpresa a su pecosa antes de visitarla en el departamento, decirle que ya había hablado con los Andrew. Una vez en el imponente portón de la casona.

_ buenos días quisiera hablar con el patriarca de la familia el Sr. Williams Andrew_

_ el Sr. Andrew se fue de viaje, pero si desea hablar con alguien en su representación, puedo preguntar para ver si puede recibirlo. Solo diga a quien anuncio

_ soy Terruce Granchester me urge hablar con el, es respecto a su pupila , la Srita Candy White Andrew, pero en vista que no esta si deseo hablar con alguien que este en su lugar y pueda tomar las decisiones respecto a Candy

_ oh la señorita Andrew, pase no es necesario dar aviso, si trae noticias de ella, el Sr. lo recibirá _

_ pero me había mencionado que el Sr. estaba de viaje, pensé que me recibiría la Sra. Elroy,

_ La Sra. Elroy tampoco esta, ella se encuentra en la mansión de Lankewood, la Sra. ya no esta a la cabeza de la familia, al igual que el Sr. Williams, _ Terry no entendió muy bien de que hablaba el mayordomo, que le importaba a el quien representara a la familia, quien fuera solo que le autorizara su boda con Candy, con eso a el le bastaba. antes de verla queria darle la sorpresa de que ya tenias el permiso de su familia adoptiva.

Una vez parados en la puerta de un despacho, el mayordomo toca la puerta, atrás de ella se oye una voz.

_ pedí que no me molestara a nadie_

_ Sr. hay una persona que desea hablar con usted, es respecto a la Srita. Candy

Archie da un salto y abre el mismo la puerta, por fin alguien traía noticias de Candy , pero al momento de abrir la puerta, el breve momento de alegría que su corazón sintió al oír el nombre de su prima, desapareció al ver parado al causante de que su gatita no estuviera ya con ellos. Haciendo a un lado al mayordomo, sujeta a Terry de las solapas del traje

_ Maldito arrogante como te atreves a poner un pie en esta casa, tu eres el causante de todas nuestras desgracias_ dicho esto le da un puñetazo en la cara y lo avienta contra la pared_ ante los ojos sorprendidos del mayordomo quien trato de ayudar al ingles a ponerse de pie, mas este no lo permitió, el por si solo se levanto y se dirigió a Archie.

_ Elegante que te pasa, quieres que te rompa esa cara de niño bonito_ dijo mientras se limpiaba un hilillo de sangre que empezaba a correr de su labio

_ vamos hazlo a ver si puedes,_ bufo retandolo

_ Archie los pleitos del colegio, quedaron atrás, ahora somos unos hombres, yo solo quiero hablar con alguien que me conceda la mano de Candy, vengo a Chicago a casarme con ella. Y siendo primo de mi pecosa quiero llevar la fiesta tranquila contigo.

_ jamás sucederá eso, tu eres el culpable de todas las desdichas de Candy,_ vocifero iracundo _ ahora si la vienes a buscar después de que murió tu flamante esposa, _

_ Ese es un tema que no hablaré contigo, en mis cartas le he explicado todo, y se que ella lo ha comprendido.

_ Si lo comprendió tan bien que se fue de voluntaria a la guerra. Y no se de que cartas hablas, si a los dos días de que se anuncio tu boda con Susana, ella se marcho.

_ Candy partió a la guerra,_ repitió con incredulidad_ pero..._ su expresión se ensombrecio _ ¿porque los Andrew lo permitieron? ¿porque no la han traído de regreso? pregunto el ingles con el ceño fruncido.

_ solo te diré que, los Andrew la buscaremos hasta por debajo de las piedras hasta dar con ella, y cuando eso suceda el ultimo en enterarse serás tu, jamás volverás acercarte a ella, solo le has hecho daño. Vete antes de que mi paciencia se agote, _ amenazo con el rostro crispado

_ Elegante que te pasa, actúas como alguien que esta celoso, pareciera que...

_ si, Grandchester amo a Candy mas que nada en el mundo_ interrumpio al actor confirmando las sospechas del mismo.

_ ahora comprendo, tu desde el San Pablo estas enamorado de Candy, eso lo aclara todo, pero que ciego fui, esas peleas era una forma de desquitar tu amor no correspondido, _ una mueca ironica se dibujo en los labios del actor_ ahora se que si sabes algo de Candy no me lo dirás, me das lastima, pero entonces porque le quitas el tiempo a la tímida, ya sabe ella que amas a su casi hermana,

_ Annie esta enterada de todo, y si estoy con ella es porque Candy fue quien me pidió me quedara a su lado y la cuidara; y para mi eso es sagrado, porque me lo pidió la mujer que amo, _ respiro profundo y ante la mirada penetrante de su interlocutor continuo,_ si Grandchester he amado a Candy desde que la conocí, yo fui el primero en conocerla, mas ella se enamoro de Anthony, bastaba ver su rostro como se iluminaba cuando lo veía a el , con todas las atenciones que tenia mi primo con ella, se que el la amaba. _ suspira y continua _ quizá con la misma intensidad que yo, la manera en que se enfrento a la tía abuela cuando la acuso de ladrona, la desafió, se enfrento a ella, siempre estuvo defendiéndola de las maldades de Neal y Elisa.

Por eso me hice a un lado, _al terminar de decir esto hizo una mueca de disgusto_después te conoció a ti, mas tu eras un arrogante con ella, si yo la hubiera visto feliz como lo fue con Anthony, me quito el sombrero y te hago honores Terruce, _ el elegante chico estaba disfrutando por el semblante rígido que puso Terry se dio cuenta que le estaba doliendo que hablara de su primo _ además el amor de Anthony si era puro el vivía por ella, desgraciadamente la muerte lo arrebato, porque te seguro Grandchester que aunque Candy te conociera no hubiera tenido ojos para nadie que no fuera Anthony,

_ niño bonito sabes dar en el clavo, pero no lograras tu propósito, _Arguyo el inglés con suspicacia_ Candy podrá haber amado a Anthony pero el es un muerto y los muertos no regresan, y a quien ama ahora la pecosa soy yo, ni muertos, ni primos ni nadie esta en el corazón de la pecas como yo, y se que sabes donde esta, pero la estas escondiendo,_ de dos zancadas queda frente a frente_ ¿ dime dónde está? _ante la cínica mirada y esa mueca mordaz del elegante, ahora era el turno de el para regresarle el cumplido por el recibimiento que tuvo _ lo toma por las solapas, dándole un golpe en la boca del estomago, que hizo que Archie cayera arrodillado por la falta de aire, a punto estaba de darle un puntapié, cuando Anny entro y con su grito lo impidió.

La morena estaba en la cocina supervisando la comida, cuando el mayordomo fue a buscarla para que tranquilizara a su novio, cuando llego a la puerta se quedo escuchando, e intervino al escuchar el golpe que el actor le dio a su enamorado

_ Terry basta, déjalo nadie sabe donde esta, Candy, _ indico con firmeza _ lo ultimo que supimos es que se casó con un soldado _ el actor detiene en el aire su pierna la cual había flexionado, e iba dirigida a las costillas de Archie

_¿Que has dicho? pregunto a esa voz femenina, pero al ver a quien correspondia añadio_ a tenias que ser eres tu, como no vas a estar de acuerdo con tu noviecito

_ Es verdad fue lo que nos dijo la tía abuela_ recalco la chica

_ Anny no me mientas _pidio el actor con mirada suplicante

_ No es mentira, la Sra. Elroy, viajo a Francia a esperar a Candy,. Ela misma autorizo que se casara con ese soldado. El ingles sube sus brazos y toca su cabeza echándola para atrás, mirando hacia arriba implorando que todo eso fuera mentira mas sin embargo al bajar la mirada y ver los ojos compasivos de la morena comprendió que hablaba con la verdad,_ no puede ser esto es una pesadilla, yo le pedí que me esperara, ese era su amor que clase de mujer es._ exhalando aire y expulsándolo continua _ Es una falsa.

_ Ella es una gran mujer_ en ausencia de la rubia el elegante chico la defendio y olvidandose de las clases de etiqueta alzo su dedo indice señalandolo y con una mirada fulminante le indico _ el falso eres tu, la dejaste ir de Nueva York,_ Archie ignoraba el reencuentro que tuvieron ambos en Chicago_ te casas con otra y esperas que esta te reciba con los brazos abiertos.

_ Es mejor que te calles, si no quieres que ese rostro fino desaparezca por unos meses, de la paliza que te daré,

_ ¡basta ya! _volvio a interrumpir la morena_ tu sabes que Candy te amaba, y esa semana que se vieron, fue de felicidad para ella, desbordaba alegría, _confeso la chica _ nos vimos en un café y me dijo de todos sus planes,

_ ¿De que estas hablando Annie?_ decía indignado Archie, _ estas dando a entender que este_ le dirige una mirada de desprecio al inglés _ vino a buscarla y se vieron,

_ no esta dando a entender nada, a si fue; nos vimos e hicimos un acuerdo, en dos meses regresaría por ella, para casarme, pero al llegar a Nueva York, e ir a buscar a Susana para decirle que me haría cargo de su recuperación, esta yacía muy grave, su madre me pidió que accediera a sus peticiones ya que los médicos, decían que la infección que se desarrollo a causa de la amputación de su pierna no cedía y si esto no ocurría moriría, accedí a la petición de la Sra. Marlow, mande una carta a Candy explicándole todo,

_ si pero antes que tu carta llegara, la noticia se publico en todos los diarios de América, cuando vi. la noticia inmediatamente fui a buscar a mi amiga, estaba desecha, lloro todo el día, fui a la farmacia a que me recetaran un tranquilizante que la relajara y ayudara, después de darle una taza de te, le dije que durmiera un poco y se olvidara de perdido unas horas de la noticia, estuve con ella, mas una vez dormida me tuve que ir, mis padres se preocuparían por mi si no llegaba a casa.

_ Annie, ¿porque no me habías contado eso?,_le reclamo indignado _, soy tu novio porque no me hablaste de ello.

_ eres mi novio pero ya no quiero mas, no viviré bajo la sombra de nadie, tu amas a Candy todavía, te lo oí decir hace unos momentos a Terry, _ le reclamo con la voz entrecortada, se hizo un silencio sepulcral, dos pares de ojos veian s ls morena unos con lastima y los otros con remordimiento, pero la chica dio un cambio de bipolaridad e inmediatamente prosiguió _ pero no es novedad eso siempre lo supe pero estaba ciega, solo quería tenerte a mi lado, te doy tu libertad Archie, nunca fuiste mió, pero el consuelo que me queda es que tampoco lo serás de Candy,

_ Eres una egoísta, _arguyo Archie por un momento sintió remordimientos pro ser el causante de hacerla llorar, pero ante esa actitud soberbia de la morena y por sus ultimas palabras se sintió como un juguete al cual solo quería arrebatárselo a su amiga. _, Annie Britter detrás de esa carita noble y sumisa eres una araña igual de ponzoñosa que Elisa, gracias por librarme de mi promesa, siempre deseaste lo que Candy tenia, pero nunca te le compararas, Ella es mucha mujer en comparación tuya.

_ ya deja de ponerla en un altar_intervino el ingles, _ el caso es que aun con la explicación de Annie, no comprendo su proceder, olvidarse de la promesa que hicimos no tiene perdón.

_ y tu, tu si tienes perdón Grandchester, a ti si debemos aplaudirte las tonterías que haz hecho, _ bufo encolerizado no permitiria que nadie atacara a su gatita_ y si existió esa promesa tu no la llevaste a cabo, _le recordo con los ojos chispeantes de furia_no fuiste tu quien primero se casó, no tienes nada que reclamar,

_ Srita. Britter por favor retírese y llévese consigo a este caballero, El señor esta muy exaltado, _se atrevio a intervenir el mayordomo al desconocer al Sr. Archie nunca lo había visto tan exaltado.

_ me marcho, ¿me acompañas? _ le pregunto al ingles

Ambos salieron de la mansión ya en un café, continuaron su platica, Anny le explico quien era el tío abuelo y del fuerte altercado que tuvieron, Albert y la Sra. Elroy cuando esta les notifico lo acontecido con la rubia.

Flash back….

En el puerto de Chicago, anclaba el barco en el cual llegaba la sra. Elroy, una vez que desembarco y que los chicos vieron a su tía, se acercaron a ella

_Tía ¿donde esta Candy? _ pregunto el alto hombre buscándola entre la multitud

_ tía abuela, porque no desembarco con usted_ el menor de los jóvenes dijo dijo con desilusión

_ calma hablaremos de ella llegando a casa, vengo agotada de este largo viaje

En la mansión, estaba Anny, Patty, cuando estas vieron llegar a la Sra. Y los chicos, pero con caras de decepció al no ver a su amiga con ellos, se reflejo en su semblante.

_ y Candy _ pregunto la chica de anteojos

_ La tía nos lo dirá ahora que ya llegamos, bien hable por favor_ volvió a solicitar más exasperado el rubio

_ veo que mas que mi presencia les interesa la de esa huérfana_ arguyo con desdén la anciana

_ le recuerdo tía que esa huérfana es hija de los Andrew, _ le recordó Albert

_pues será hija de la familia pero por fortuna ya no esta a cargo de nosotros, su esposo velara por ella_ esto les cayo a los chicos como una cubeta de agua fria, el primero en reaccionar fue Archie.

_ se caso, como, con quien _ exigía le explicaran

_ se caso con un soldado de México, ya saben esa chica siempre le gusto, gente igual a ella, se enamoro de un individuo de su clase y se fue con el, la muy desagradecida, no valoro el que yo fuera a Francia por ella, ahí estaba con ese soldado_

_ Candy no se iría con nadie _ indicó Archie

_bueno dentro de los males se caso ya no será la vergüenza de la familia, _ afortunadamente el chico le cumplió

_¿ le cumplió? ¿Que tenia que cumplirle?_ pregunto extrañado Albert

_ creerás que esa chiquilla mancho el honor de la familia, ese soldado le quito la honra, así que comprenderás que yo tuve que autorizar ese matrimonio.

_ Tía todo lo que dice es poco creíble, no puede ser verdad, _ balbucea incredulo el chico de ojos de miel

_ me tachas de mentirosa, _indignada le reclamo a su sobrino Cornwell

_ ¿Donde reside?¿Donde dejo a Candy?, _ con ansiedad pregunto el rubio

_ me supongo que se fue al país de su esposo, se que este deserto de ejercito

_ iré por ella y la traeré de regreso, no es posible que la abandonase así, en manos de un desconocido.

_ Williams tus no iras a ningún lado, los deberes de la familia te llaman, recuerda que haremos la presentación oficial a la sociedad del patriarca

_ ya fue suficiente, a llegado muy lejos, renuncio a toda obligación que tenga que ver con el clan, no soporto mas_

_ no puedes hacer eso es tu obligación _ le recordó con la voz entrecortada_ tu padre estará revolcándose en la tumba por tu proceder

_ sus chantajes no harán efecto en mi, iré a buscarla _ dirige su mirada a su sobrino_ Archie tomaras mi lugar en la familia y en las empresa, _ este a pesar de ser menor que su tío, supo guardar mas la compostura, de que le servia hacer pataleta, si el sabia que para encontrar a su gatita se necesitaba poder y sobre todo dinero.

_ si tío tomare tu lugar en la familia. _

Fin de Flash back…..

_ así fue como la Sra. Elroy nos platico el destino que eligió Candy_ la morena observa al ingles esté tenia los puños cerrados y con los nudillos blanquesinos por la fuerza con lo que los apretaba. era evidente el esfuerzo que hacia para contener su enojo. sus zafiros oscurecidos no miraban a ningun punto fijo estaba sumergido en sus pensamietos, su pecosa entregándose a otro cuando no hace mucho juraba que lo amaba. _ estas bien Terry,

_ Gracias por todo Anny, _ después soltó una carcajada que desconcertó a la chica _Yo muriendo por ella y ella feliz con su esposo jajaja, _ dicho esto guarda silencio y dice para si _ pero Te juro Candy White que algún día volveremos a encontrarnos y desearas que ese día no llegue, tu mas que nadie me conociste y sabes hasta donde puede llegar mi odio. Así como te ame te odio Candice, rompiste la promesa, de esperar por mi, _ pero una voz en su subconsciente se hizo presente_ pero tu rompiste primero la promesa te cásate con Susana _ era lo que le había dicho el elegante hace unas horas, aun así no es lo mismo, porque maldita sea porque no pudiste esperar._ apretaba los puños de sus manos,

_ ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Terry? _ dijo la chica, sacándolo nuevamente de su ensimismamiento

_ Anny me marcho, dijo roncamente tratando de detener las lagrimas que pugnaban con salir, _ agradezco toda la información que me has dado.

_ ¿vas a Nueva York? _ pregunto curiosa la chica

_ no, partiré a Londres_ así fue como este precioso partió a Londres en busca de consuelo para su adolorida alma.

En la India , meses después

Después de la boda, la feliz pareja continuaba en la Villa Buona vista, Aquel hombre que tanto la intimidaba se convirtió en una especie de ángel de la guarda, sus primeros temores resultaron infundados. no había habido ninguna escena molesta con el , ningún estire y afloje, ningún avance sexual, no podía quejarse de nada, al contrario el trato que le dispenso fue en todo momento exquisito. Solo demostraban cortesía. Generosidad y elegancia, la preocupación de su marido por ella y el bebé era extremosa. Así pasaron los meses, mientras su marido arreglaba los asuntos de estado, ella tomaba clases, de piano, costura, bordado, Francés, Español y el urdu lengua nativa de los sij, Un buen día el rajá tuvo que viajar a Londres, su hijo el mayor se recibía de su licenciatura en el prestigioso colegio Harrow de Inglaterra, seria una celebración donde la mas elite sociedad iría, en esta se graduaban hijos de príncipes, duques, marques, Era el colegio mas reconocido de Inglaterra, puesto que solo asistían hijos de la nobleza real.

_ mon chery, me duele dejarte sola, pero como comprendes mi hijo mayor se gradúa, su madre no puede ir, puesto a que sus creencias no se lo permiten, (El pujab es una religión que profesan las Indias y ellas no se dirigen a ningún hombre que no fuera su marido, por lo tanto no tenían vida social fuera de la India)_ sabes que quisiera llevarte conmigo, pero el Dr. nos recomendó que no debías hacerlo por lo avanzado de tu embarazo, pero te prometo que antes del nacimiento estaré aquí,

_ yajit vete sin preocupaciones yo estaré bien, es mas con tantas cosas que tengo que hacer ni tiempo tengo de estar triste.

_ mmm yo si te extrañare, estudia mucho para que una vez que nazca el baby podamos recorrer el mundo entero, te sorprenderás de los maravillosos lugares que hay _ dicho esto besa la frente de su esposa _

El rajá parte a Londres, pero todos los días le hace llegar un presente a su esposa, le mandaba telegramas a diario, flores chocolates enviados desde Londres _ Candy sentía que ya le quería un poco y le extrañaba.

Londres

La reina victoria ofreció unos de los salones del palacio para los graduados de Harrow, ya que su hijo también era de esa generación , seria una fiesta sin igual, por supuesto la nobleza de Europa estaba invitada.

Castillo Grandchester…..

El duque se había divorciado de la Duquesa, dejándola portar ese titulo a ella, pero con esto obtuvo su libertad, les pasaba una generosa pensión a sus vástagos, ahora decidiría recuperar el cariño de su primogénito, el cual tenia unos meses de residir con el,

_ vamos hijo, necesitas despejar esa mente, no te encierres en tu dolor_

_ Cual dolor padre, jajaja si soy muy feliz _ replico con ironía

_ hijo vamos a la recepción de la graduados del Harrow, quizás encuentres a algún amigo tuyo_ le animo su padre , recuerda que tu estudiaste en ese colegio antes de que te expulsaran , _ insistía pensando como sacar a su hijo una sonrisa_recuerdas la tremenda travesura que hiciste jajaja _ el Duque trataba de animar a su hijo.

_ Padre todos son unos chocantes,_

_vamos hijo acompáñame _ rogaba el duque _

_ Esta bien padre, _ dijo no muy convencido

En loa recepción unos mil sirvientes atendían a los invitados, en una esquina estaba Terry fumando un cigarrillo, cuando escucha una voz a su espalda

_ Terruce Grandchester, veo que la costumbre de fumar no se te quito nunca –

_ ¿Quien eres? _pregunto dubitativo_ ¿te conozco? _inquirio nuevamente achicando sus ojos tratando de recordar

_ tan pronto olvidas a los amigos, soy barajim, mi padre es el maharajá de Kapurthala,

_ o si, así que terminante los estudios en Harrow, _

_ no me quedo de otra bien sabes las costumbres que rigen en mi país,

_ sigues comprometido con esa chica que te impusieron en la niñez,

_ si y el próximo año me caso, me gustaría que estuvieras ese día acompañándome,

_ no se si para entonces siga en Europa, le informo y añadio _ sabes soy actor y tal vez regrese a continuar con lo mió, yo deje el San Pablo para buscar mi sueño

_ Lo dejaste o fue porque te expulsaron porque te encontraron con una chica en el establo, jajaja lo viejo lobo de mar no se te quito ehh.

_ ¿Quien te dijo esa historia,? _exigio saber con molestia

_ por favor Terry, todo Inglaterra lo supo, todos estaban indignados porque renunciaste al ducado, fue la comidilla de la nobleza, a pesar de que en el Harrow nos tienen prisioneros, hasta ahí nos llego el rumor, sabes, te admiro amigo has tenido el valor de renunciar a todo por tu felicidad. Porque supimos que esa chica se escapo en tu búsqueda, por cierto lamento mucho su muerte te acompaño en tu dolor,

_ esa chica no fue mi esposa, _corrigió con amargura_ creo que es mejor no luchar con el destino debemos tomar lo que la vida nos da, _ indico decepcionando a su antiguo compañero_ el estar comprometido con una extraña tal vez nos vaya mejor que con el amor, _ alzo su copa y tomo de ella para después continuar_El amor es cruel y traicionero.

_ Terruce te pego fuerte el amor, _

_ jajajaja yo me rio del la vida, me conoces a Terruce Grandchester nada lo derrumba, _ presumió para después soltar una sonora carcajada la cual solo encerraba su verdadera amargura_ una vez por poco pierdo hasta mi dignidad por alguien que no lo mereció, pero supe crecerme al castigo y aquí estoy al pie del cañón.

_ mmm me encantaría que mi padre pensara igual que tu, _

_ mas bien yo quisiera pensar como tu raza, tener mi harén propio y solo utilizarlas para lo que sirven, darle placer al hombre.

_ Terruce te equivocas, recuerda que el kamasutra lo invento mis antepasados para mantenerlas satisfechas a ellas jajaja,

_ pero volviendo al tema del amor, estamos muy preocupados por mi padre, como bien sabes el tenia 4 esposas, pero su ultima esposa es una extranjera, y lo trae de un ala, sabemos que esta con el por interés, se hace la muy digna, desprecio a mi madre y a sus otras esposas no quiso compartir la zenana con ellas.

_ así son las mujeres unas moscas muertas, pero calma amigo, si es una mala mujer tu padre se dará cuenta, y si eso sucede no lo dejen solo, un desengaño es lo peor que le pasa a alguien_

_ Terruce háblame de ti, te paso algo de eso con alguien_ indago curioso

_ sabes lo reservando que siempre he sido con mi vida, lo único que te digo es que no te confíes de la mujer que dice amarte, porque no sabes si realmente es verdad. _ apretó su copa de tal manera que la quebró cortándose el borde de su mano.

_Terry hablemos y vamos a que te curen esa herida, ya sabes unas lindas chicas_ inquiere con picardia cerandole un ojo en complicidad

_ estoy bien, gusto en verte _respondió desanimado

_la fiesta todavía no termina_

_sabes lo antisocial que siempre he sido _

_ Grandchester, volveremos a hablar, me gustaría revivir la época de niños cuando estudiamos juntos, que regrese la amistad que tuvimos.

_ otro día hablaremos, para mi también será un gusto placer charlar contigo_

En el enorme comedor, se servia la cena, el duque y el rajá compartian una amena charla, Richard le brindaba sus respetos a pesar de ser mayor que el monarca. Esté contaba con 36 años y el duque rebasaba los 40 años

_ alteza Yajit nunca imagine que lo conocería en persona, sabe últimamente se ha hablado mucho de usted aquí en Europa, lo felicito por la forma en que a luchado por que acepten a su mujer extranjera.

_ Duque de Grandchester, creo que el amor lo merece, no concebiría mi vida sin mi mon- chéry

_esta usted muy enamorado, seria un honor conocer a esa extranjera de la que tanto se habla, pero comprendo que el purdah no le permite viajar a las maharanis

_ como nunca lo he estado, la princesa preum Kaur podrá viajar conmigo cuantas veces le apetezca, ella no profesa el purdah, creo que es como se les dice aquí cristianos, católicos, si no ha viajado conmigo es porque su estado no se lo permite,

En la suite imperial del hotel savoy,

_ te vi platicar con ese chico rebelde del san Pablo

_ o si es el hijo del duque de Grandchester con quien platicaste esta noche,

_ ten cuidado hijo, se habla que tiene un comportamiento rebelde y que es actor,

_ Acaso tu nos pediste nuestra opinión para el matrimonio con tu americana.

_ mide tus palabras barajit recuerda quien soy, aparte de tu padre,

_ Perdón vuestra alteza no se volverá a repetir

_ confiare en que no, recuerda tu compromiso con Brenda, cuando conozcas a mi esposa entenderás mi proceder es una mujer tierna, noble elegante y bellísima.

chicas preciosas en la mañana las paso a saludar com es debido tuve un dia muy ajetreado


	5. Chapter 5

nacimiento

Cap. 5

En México, Albert y Patty buscaban en cada ciudad de este país a la rubia, les era imposible de creer que en esos meses que llevaban de búsqueda no la encontraran por ningún lado, tenían gente nativa de ahi colgando pendones con su fotografía, contrataron detectives, pero parecía que se la trago la Tierra, aun así no desistirían.

Cuando el rubio decidió lanzarse a la búsqueda de su pupila, Patty se le unió, ella deseaba encontrar a su amiga y le pidió al rubio que la llevara con ella.

Mientras tanto en la India,

El rajá, ya, en Kapurthala, vuelve a su vida cotidiana, Antes de que despunte el sol, la rubia se une al rajá en la puja matinal, la oración de la mañana. El lee párrafos de Granth Sabih y su membashin le acompaña; Pero rezando a la virgen y a Dios el creador, porque ella mantiene intacta la fe que sus madres le enseñaron.

Su marido lo ha comprendido, de forma que cada uno de ellos practica la religión a su manera, Después de las oraciones el rajá se va a montar y regresa antes de las ocho de la mañana, pasa el resto del tiempo en su despacho atendiendo asuntos de estado con sus ministros y consejeros.

Candy se siente sola, tanto formalismo choca con su educación en el hogar de pony, la tratan con tal respeto y marcando tanto las distancias. Además el embarazo le impide moverse. la rubia permanece en su habitación practicando francés, español y aprendiendo urdu con un viejo poeta, y acude cuando le anuncian de algún vendedor, o el hombre que viene a limpiar el jardín lo hace tocando su flauta y se lleva a las serpientes cobrando una rupia por cada una.

Al atardecer, Candy acompaña al rajá para visitar las obras del nuevo palacio que estará listo el próximo año, el palacio se llamará LElysée. Es mucho mayor que la villa, cuenta con 108 habitaciones.

A media tarde empieza a sentir las primeras contracciones, una actividad febril se desplegó en la villa Buona Vista. Criados enfermeras, comadronas y curanderos suben y bajan inquietos ante los gemidos de la memsahib. Candy grita el bebé viene de nalgas y la comadrona no consigue enderezarlo, ni las enfermeras. Por la noche llega el Dr. Werburt acompañado de otros dos médicos. la próxima madre sigue sufriendo en un mar de sudor y lágrimas, sacudido por estremecimientos sísmicos que le desgarran las entrañas. El DR. y sus ayudantes ejecutan hábiles manipulaciones para intentar cambiar la posición. Al final el Dr. consigue sacar al bebé con el cordón umbilical enrollado en el cuello, así tras varias horas terribles y adolorida la orgullosa rubia escucha el llanto de su bebe y la carrera de las ayas y criados anunciando la buena nueva.

Fue una niña, Kapurthala tiene una princesa.

El rajá que nunca había vivido el parto de una de sus mujeres tan cerca, temía por la vida de su esposa y de su hija, pero su fe ciega en los médicos Ingleses le han ayudado a sobrellevar la angustia de la espera. Esta tan feliz con la noticia que da la orden de disparar los cañones de la ciudad, anunciando así un día de fiesta en kapurthala. A sus ministros les ordena preparar una distribución gratuita de comida a las puertas para compartir con los pobres la dicha de ese gran día. A lomos de elefantes unos sirvientes repartirán dulces y caramelos a los niños de la ciudad. Por ultimo fiel a la tradición manda abrir las puertas de la cárcel, dejando en libertad a los escasos ocupantes.

En el Karma Palace, el antiguo palacio del rajá no recibe con gozo la noticia, esa hija con una extranjera, no es descendencia pura como los hijos de ellas. La idea de que el rajá se haya enamorado al grado de abandonar el palacio e irse a vivir con la extranjera se vive como una afrenta. Eso no es lo que se espera de el, es cierto que el rajá las visita con regularidad y esta al tanto de su bienestar pero esa no es la cuestión. Lleva meses sin pasar una noche con sus mujeres, ni siquiera con sus concubinas preferidas, meses sin compartir una velada con ellas, sin dedicar tiempo a su numerosa familia. Candy con su negativa de formar parte del harén se ha cerrado sola las puertas y amistad de ellas, que se cree esa extranjera ni siquiera viene de buena cuna, por lo que se oyó era una enfermera huérfana de padres, si ella no muestra el mas mínimo interés por ellas, quiere decir que tampoco quiere al rajá. Porque la tradición India es que las maharanis son su vida y autentica familia, y esa extranjera es solo una advenediza.

Los ingleses tampoco se sienten satisfechos ante el nacimiento de la hija de Candy, porque va en contra de lo que creen y defienden, por primera vez el rajá no recibe la felicitación del virrey. Solo ha llegado una nota del gobernador del Punjab, dándole la enhorabuena por tan feliz acontecimiento y es que los ingleses todavía no digieren la boda " **A mademoiselle Candice White, de origen humilde y padres desconocidos dice el informe" le repugna como extranjera, el sistema indio de vivir en la zenana, lo que ha propiciado que no se le reconozca como maharani de Kapurthala"**

Candy no sospecha que ha sido la protagonista de innumerables discusiones en los despachos de altos funcionarios, así como en la oficina del virrey, respecto a su status oficial. El rajá no le ha contado nada de esto, no quiere que sufra la más mínima preocupación.

En Chicago,

Neal tras los reclamos de su madre que debía casarse con una heredera, porque desde que Archiball tomo el control del clan Andrew se les redujo considerablemente la cantidad mensual que como miembro de los Andrew le correspondía a Sara. Está hablo con Neal exigiéndole que su deber era ayudarlos y buscarse pronto una rica heredera para seguir con el status de vida al que estaban acostumbrados, entonces le dio por conquistar a Annie Britter, termino por casarse con ella, diciéndole que la amaba, y que siempre le gusto, solo que ella preferia al tonto de su primo, el cual era un idiota por no haberla sabido valorar, le bajo las luna y las estrellas asegurandole que no iba desistir hasta conquistar su amor. La morena le pregunto que entonces porque pretendía a Candy,

El le dijo que quería demostrarle a los Andrew que esa huérfana no era la inocente palomita que creían, que Elisa y el la despreciaban porque siempre acaparaba la atención de todos, La chica se sintió familiarizada con ese sentimiento termino por confesarle a Neal que siempre se sintió desplazada por su amiga; que todos la querían y se fijaban siempre en ella, El moreno la consolo y le dijo que para el no era así. termino por aceptarlo mas por despecho que por amor, así le demostraria al estúpido de su ex novio que habia otro que si la valoraba por ella misma. y se casaron a la brevedad posible.

Pero ups terrible desilusión que se llevo Anny, Neal bebía, tenia otras mujeres y lo peor es que ese estilo de vida se lo daba a costa de la fortuna Britter.

La India

A los cuarenta días del nacimiento, una impresionante comitiva compuesta por una caravana de elefantes y cuatro Rolls-Royce deja Kapurthala para emprender un viaje de sesenta kilómetros a Amristar, la ciudad santa de los sijs y segunda ciudad de punjab. Los elefantes apenas pueden pasar por las callejuelas que rodean el templo de oro. Candy vestida con un sari de colores vivos y con la cabeza cubierta se queda atónita ante el espectáculo de ese monumento , que refulge los rayos del sol y cuya imagen se refleja en el agua del estanque sagrado. En ese templo la casa sagrada de los sijs, los sacerdotes imponen el nombre de la niña Yarim y luego el apellido Singh. La ceremonia muy simple consiste en hacer beber a los presentes en una copa de metal, agua y azúcar mezclados por medio de un sable de doble filo. A esta mezcla le llaman amrit (néctar de vida) del que vierten una gota a los labios de la niña. Mientras otro sacerdote entona los versos del bautismo. ERES HIJA NANAK, HIJO DEL CREADOR EL ELEGIDO… AMARAS AL HOMBRE SIN DISTINCIONES… NO ADORARAS NI PIEDRA, NI TUMBA, NI IDOLO, RECUERDA SIEMPRE EL SANTO NOMBRE DELOS GURUS, NO RECES A NINGUNO EN PARTICULAR; REZA POR EL CONJUNTO DE LA KHALSA.

A partir de ahora Candy asume la responsabilidad de que su hija guarde los cinco preceptos fundamentales de su religión, el raja se los escribe en ingles en un cuaderno forrado de color azul que ostenta el escudo de Kapurthala.

A los seis meses del nacimiento de la princesa Yarim, sus padres se cambian al nuevo palacio LEyslee

_ yajit quedo hermoso , es demasiado grande para nosotros tres, porque no invitas a vivir aquí a tus hijos

_ mon chery recuerda que están internados en Harrow, el mayor se fue de viaje de fin de cursos, regresara unos meses antes de su boda, sabes estoy preocupado llego este informe confidencial al departamento político del Punjab _ se lo muestra a Candy_

"EL HEREDERO ES UN INRRESPONSABLE, POCO INTERESADO EN LOS ASUNTOS DE ESTADO, NADA PREOCUPADO POR EL BIENESTAR DEL PUEBLO Y OBSESIONADO EN PEDIR DINERO A SU PADRE PARA GASTARLO"

_ estos informes exageran_ indico y una sonrisa tenue curvo sus labios ese informe le hizo recordar a su rebelde del San Pablo

_ mon cherry, barajim siempre a mostrado ser rebelde por naturaleza, lo que mas me preocupa es que en su graduación se encontró con el hijo de un duque el cual fue compañero suyo, pero por su mal comportamiento fue expulsado, ahora volvió a reencontrase con ese amigo y me preocupa que la amistad resurja

_ no crees que eres demasiado injusto en juzgar a las personas, quizá ese amigo del que hablas con el tiempo haya madurado y sea una buena influenza para tu hijo.

_ no lo se, si de perdido tuviera la mitad del razonamiento de mi segundo hijo Mahijit es mas serio y mejor estudiante, el tercero no quiso el Harrow, estudia en el Oxford pero ha sido buen chico, el mas brillante es Karan el mas chico. Es sociable, buen orador, se interesa por todo y le gusta el campo.

_ estoy deseosa de conocerlos a todos_

_ Dorothy me permite cargar a la princesita más bella del mundo.

La niña quien era una muñeca, tenia sus ojos azules, cabello liso y uan tonalidad de color rubio claro. La rubia al ver a su hija como le sonreía a su supuesto padre, se le volvio a la mente su arrogante precioso, y una discreta lagrima asomaba a sus verdes ojos. salio de su trance tras escuchar la voz de su esposo

_ mon chery me has dado la hija mas hermosa que cualquier príncipe Indio pueda tener, me has hecho muy feliz,

El rajá a pesar de ser buen padre con todos sus hijos, nunca jugo con ellos, ya que un raja, es un raja hasta para su familia, con la hija de su ultima esposa fue la excepción siempre se le veía jugar con ella, a pesar de los apretados días que tenia se daba un tiempo para convivir con la pequeña.

Candice asiste a todos los actos cívicos y sociales en los que el rajá y ella son los principales protagonistas, muchas de las recepciones tienen lugar en Punjab, en Lahore a 3 horas de Kapurthala, en una de esas noches tras haber brindado de los mas finos vinos del mundo, hospedados en el palacio de los príncipes de Cachemira

Les dieron una habitación conyugal compartida,

_ mon chery, tu dormirás en la cama y yo os dormiré en el sofá

_ yajit, pero tu jamás has dormido en un sofá, en ese caso lo haré yo, mira que en mi vida, he dormido en lugares mas incómodos que un sofá_ el rajá la toma del brazo para que se levante del sofá, mas su deseo le gana, la besa, ella no sabia como actuar, ¿pero acaso no era su esposo?, el hombre que la a defendido de todos haciendo a un lado a su propia familia, el que reconoció a su hija y la ama como si en realidad fuese de el, brindándole el titulo de princesa, de modo que no se atrevió a romper el primer y único momento de intimidad, _ el rajá al ver que su mon chery correspondió, empieza con las caricias expertas desabrochando el vestido de la fémina, le mordisqueo los dedos y luego le acaricio la curva del cuello, los brazos hasta que desprevenida sintió como le tocaba el pecho. Candy sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, siendo aquella noche, la primera que pasaban juntos como marido y mujer, después de un largo año de matrimonio.

La fecha esperada llego, el primogénito del rajá se casaba, con Brenda una india hija de un miembro de la aristocracia

El heredero cuando llego a la India no llego al nuevo palacio, si no al Karma palace donde vivía su madre y las mujeres de su padre, no tenía deseos de conocer a la esposa extranjera. En unos días se celebraría la boda y ahí Irremediablemente tenia que conocerla. Cuando llego vio a su padre con una niña de aproximadamente un año, la blancura de su piel resaltaba de los que estaban ahí presente, el rajá hizo costumbre de cada vez que visitaba la zenana llevaba la niña para que conviviera con su abuela , con los demás niños y con el resto de la familia. Pasándole la niña a su madre, se levanta y se acerca a su hijo para abrazarlo.

_ hijo bienvenido a casa, que tal estuvo el viaje, estuvieron largas esas vacaciones, te divertiste.

_ esa niña rubia de quien es, se nota que no corre sangre India por sus venas, acaso es hija de algún politico Ingles del palacio._acoto malintencionado, pues, por las cartas de su madre ya sabia que su padre tuvo una hija con su nueva y joven esposa.

_ barajim la misma sangre que corre por tus venas, corre por las venas de esta princesa, es hija mía y de mi ultima esposa, a la cual te has negado a conocer.

_ discúlpate con vuestra alteza hijo_ le pidió la maharani 1

_ disculpe padre, no quise ofenderlo, no conozco a su esposa, pero si se parece a la pequeña debe ser muy hermosa.

_ así es hijo, por algo me case con ella.

Continuara….

Chicas si les esta gustando la historia envíenme sus comentarios porfis, su opinión es de gran importancia para mi, he leido sus reviews como les mencione en el capitulo de anoche ayer tuve un dia ajetreado por eso subi el capitulo muy tarde. y como no las quiero dejar en ascuas le dejo un capitulo mas. pensaba subirlo en la noche que llegara del trabajo para añadirle la respuesta a cada uno de sus mensajes como se merecen. hoy en la tarde lo haré , Amo leerlas . un abrazo a todas.


	6. Chapter 6

La princesa Candy

El reencuentro

Cap 6

En Inglaterra

Terry había convencido a Karen de que lo acompañara a la India, al principio ella se había negado diciendo, que, iba hacer a un país tan lejos. Además su vida estaba hecha en Nueva York…su compañero insistió y le dijo que asistiría a la boda de un ex compañero de su época de estudiante, que conviviría con príncipes, gente de la aristocracia, algunas familias Inglesas puesto que el virrey de Inglaterra gobernaba en la India.

presumió que padre fue invitado directamente por el gobierno de la India, por pertenecer a la aristocracia Inglesa, así que quería darle gusto a su padre e ir omo representante de la familia Grandchester.

Karen le brillaron los ojos,_ convivir con gente de sangre azul, conocer culturas y todo pagado por su amigo, no era mala idea _pensaba la actriz. acepto e hicieron la travesía del océano hasta llegar a Londres, de ahí el viaje seria en un buque que el rajá rento para los invitados de la aristocracia Londiese, todo era lujo y comodidad, ha decidido gastar la mitad de los ingresos anuales de su Estado en la boda de su hijo, una suma colosal para organizar el transporte, la manutención y el entretenimiento de los invitados.

Candy esta ausente cuando llega el buque procedente de Londres. ha acabado tan agotada con los preparativos que ha decidido ir a Mussoorie, al cháteau Kapurthala, otra de las propiedades de su marido en el frescor de las montañas, cuando vuelve, las tiendas blancas redondas se alzan en el inmenso parque del palacio, como una ciudad de tela. había invitados instalados en el palacio Leysle y otros en el karma place donde esta la zenana, otros nueve príncipes han llegado.

El día de la boda unos fuegos artificiales como nunca se habían visto en el punjab señalan el comienzo en una enorme audiencia publica en el que el rajà da la bienvenida a los invitados, el rajá ha querido que Candy este presente en todo momento junto a el. Dándole el puesto a la rubia de señora de la casa con todos los honores, y el gobernador la mayor autoridad británica, no tiene más remedio que saludarla. Esta es una pequeña venganza del rajá contra las restricciones Inglesas. A pesar de estar recluidas en el antiguo palacio, sus otras mujeres se enteran de todo; la destacada posición de Candy las llena de indignación. las otras esposas no están presentes, ya que según las reglas del purdah las mujeres celebran la fiesta entre ellas.

Ante las palabras de bienvenida del afitrión, todos los presentes se dirigieron a la mesa principal de vuestra alteza. uno de los invitados de honor palidecio de pronto sus bellos zafiros se abrieron con asombro al momento de dirijir su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el maharajá y la maharani, por un breve momento todo dejo de existir a su alrededor al enfocarse a ver tan bella criatura. sus dorados rizos resaltaban de la multitud de féminas. Cierra los ojos para espabilarse

_ Karen, no me siento bien, creo que el wisky me cayo mal, estoy alucinando,_ indico llevándose la mano para masajearse las sienes. _ creerás que la maharani que esta con el padre de barajim, se me asemeja a la pecosa.

_ Terry, se le ve muy distinguida y hermosa pero indudablemente es Candice, parece imposible esto,_ se contradice anonadada _ ella es la afortunada princesa de Kapurthala, que suerte la de ella _

_ cállate sino quieres que te ponga en tu bocota el corcho de la botella_ vocifera iracundo el actor al confirmar que es ella en realidad_ pero por fin la encuentro, con que un soldadito _ musito entre dientes rechinandolos tratando de contener su temperamento_ hoy mismo, pagaras el daño de tu traición. _

_ Terruce siéntate_ lo agarra del brazo para sentarlo y al oído le dice_ no vallas hacer nada de lo que después te arrepientas, no sabemos en que terreno pisamos, por favor recapacita y espera el momento adecuado para hablar con ella, quizá mañana después de la boda,_ le suelta el brazo al pensar que sus palabras lo habían tranquilizado_ es mejor irnos, vamos a disculparnos con tu amigo, mañana veremos la forma en que te le puedas acercar_en un parpadeo de ojos la actriz estaba hablando sola, su acompañante ya no esta a su lado, desesperada se dispone a buscarlo,

En la fiesta hay mas de dos mil invitados, la rubia luce un vestido que se ajusta muy bien a su diminuta cintura, y a sus caderas , en la parte baja cae con una leve oleada, en la parte de arriba es estilo Europeo, cae de los hombros, llegando las mangas a la altura de los codos. Su largo y delgado cuello esta a la vista de todos. Luce bellísima, portaba una diadema con rubies, su pecho y muñecas centellaban por el fulgor de los diamantes y las perlas de los accesorios, esto, mas anudando su belleza, hacia que las demás mujeres de la aristocracia quedaran opacadas por Candy.

El rajá se acerca al otro lado de la mesa de honor hacia la esposa del gobernador británico, ellos abren el baile, Después los demás invitados le siguen la pista iluminados por el fuego de antorchas sostenidas por altivos guardias sijs,

De repente suena una música y la guapa rubia se sobresalta al escuchar un susurro cerca de su oreja , _¿Bailas conmigo?_ esa voz, Candy la reconocería aunque pasasen mil años no puede contestar_ te dije que si bailas conmigo_ volvió a repetir el actor subiendo una octava mas el tono_ sube lentamente la vista y lo ve ahí parado con la mano extendida hacia ella, su corazón late tan fuerte que siente que se le va salir. le mira una sonrisa en sus labios pero no era la misma que ella recordaba, era una sonrisa burlona casi diabólica, llena de odio, repugnancia rechazo no podía saber a ciencia cierta pero no era la sonrisa de amor, de amistad que antes conoció.

A la tercera vez ya no fue petición la que hizo, le toma la mano y la conduce hacia la pista del baile.

_ Eres un insolente como te atreves_ logro articular tras reponerse de la impresión

_tan pronto se te olvida que así me conociste, siendo un malcriado insolente, jajaja_ fija su mirada en su rostro, siguiendo la línea del cuello hasta detenerse en unos senos que por el ajustado corsé sobresalían del vestido_pero a ti el tiempo si te ha favorecido, _ indico con arrogancia y mirada lasciva _ahora estas mas hermosa que antes

_¿Qué haces aquí?¿ tu esposa donde la dejaste? _ indago con el ceño fruncido al recordar su abandono y su falsa promesa de que se casaría con ella.

_¿ te importa acaso?, porque veo que para ti fue muy fácil, como dice el dicho un clavo saca otro clavo_ su mirada se vuelve mas profunda, y parecía fuego, le sujeta mas fuerte de la cintura.

_ me lastimas suéltame, _ exigió la rubia en medio de la pista

_no mas de lo que tu me lastimaste _ replico apretando mas su agarre

_¡como!_ exclamo perpleja _ tu fuiste quien me abandono,_le recordó llena de coraje_ fui una tonta al creer en ti, es mejor que me sueltes_ordeno entre dientes.

_si no te callas pecosa, los invitados de tu flamante esposo, se enteraran de lo nuestro_

_¡Lo nuestro! ¿De que hablas? entre nosotros no existe nada, _ arguyo removiéndose de sus brazos

Un chico moreno que estaba en un área del jardín vio lo que ante los ojos de los demás no era perceptible porque estaban tan ocupados con el baile que ni atención le ponían a cierta pareja. Al ver la mirada de incomodidad de la rubia se acerca a la pareja

_ me permite a su pareja señor_ pide cordialmente el joven

_ podría esperar su turno flamante caballero_ ordeno altivo

_ si claro que si acepto bailar con usted _ interrumpe la rubia y se suelta del abrazo del ingles, nuestro actor no alcanzo a reaccionar porque otros brazos femeninos lo tomaron por el brazo para continuar el baile, pero ya cada quien con distintas parejas.

_ porque viniste a meter tu cuchara Karen, debiste dejar que pusiera a ese tipo en su lugar, mira que atreverse a sacar a bailar a mi pecosa quitándomela de los brazos. _rugió quedo con un rechinido de dientes. Se alejaron de la pista a un área del jardín fuera de la vista de todos.

_ Porque eso es lo que precisamente quise evitar, Terruce entiende, Candy ya no es tu pecosa, esta casada, no puedes perjudicarla de esa manera, se ve que se a preparado mucho para ser toda una princesa, por el amor que le tuviste algún día, olvídate de esa venganza aleja ese rencor y odio que hay en tu corazón,

_ Karen no entiendes que la amo, _ la chica pone una cara de decepción, pero ante los ojos de su amigo sabe disimular muy bien, por algo es una actriz reconocida_ si, la odio por pertenecerle a otro, ella era mía, se olvido de la promesa que hicimos, no pudo esperarme... se interrumpió al recordar las palabras de la pecosa tu fuiste quien me abandono,_ pero... como si en mis cartas le dije mis motivos _musito bajo

_ ¿Te encuentras bien ? Pregunto la actriz al ver el cambio de personalidad de su compañero

_Nos vamos te quedas o te vas_ indico ignorando la pregunta de su acompañante

En la pista de baile

_ ¿te estaba molestando ese caballero?, _ le pregunta el joven con un Ingles aristocrático

_ eeehhh, no, claro que no, _ dijo nerviosamente para opacar su nerviosismo, se hace la indignada

_ oiga pero porque me tutea, no le he dado pie a eso_

_ ahhh jajajaja disculpa no me he presentado, soy Charam, el hijo menor de tu esposo, bueno aunque ahora la menor es tu bella hija igual de hermosa que la madre.

_el hijo de Rany la cuarta maharaní _ ahora cae esos dientes tan relucientes, la forma oval del rostro, la mirada directa, el porte altivo, Todos esos rasgos son del rajá.

_ por fin te conozco, en la ceremonia conocí a tu otros tres hermanos _ melancólica _ aunque creo que no tienen la misma opinión que tu

_ Candy no todos somos iguales, esos tres están chiflados por sus nannys y sus madres, mi madre es distinta, te ha mandado sus saludos cariñosos, y manda decirte que su corazón esta contigo y que siente mucho no poder tratarte mas. Ella sabe que no tienes culpa de nada y quiere que lo sepas.

_ Pobre Rany tan buena _

_ si mi madre es diferente a las demás esposas de mi padre, pero el Purdah que es la religión que profesa mi madre al igual que las demás mujeres, no les permite rebelarse ni contradecir a las demás maharanís.

Terminan la pieza de baile y la rubia vuelve a la mesa de honor con su marido quien ya estaba ahi, junto con su otros tres hijos incluyendo Brenda la ahora esposa del heredero, Charam y Candy toman asiento.

_ ya conoces al menor de mis hijos mon cherry _

_ si, es un chico muy agradable, igual que tu _

_ membashib, veo que le gusta el baile, _ la aborda el primogénito del rajá

_ si un poco, aunque Charam es un gran bailarin _ Trata de sonreír

_ Pues lo bailo perfectamente, tanto con mi hermano como con el Duque de Grandchester

_ el duque de Gradchester, pero no lo he visto en la fiesta _ inquiere haciéndose la desentendida

_ no mon- chery mi hijo se refiere al hijo del duque, porque dudo que sea duque algún día, tiene porte pero ganas de tomar el titulo no se le ve, en la aristocracia Inglesa se habla que prefirió ser actor a tomar el título de su padre_

_ ohh si Terruce bailo con Candy, pero parece que se sintió un poco mal porque ya no se le ha visto aquí,_ interrumpe Charam

_ dudo que se le hayan subido las copas si siempre ganaba las apuestas de haber quien aguantaba mas tragos en el Harrow, claro escondidos de los directivos.

_ barajim eso no es para sentirse orgulloso, espero que ese chico allá cambiado para bien de el mismo y el tuyo, porque el que estés casado, te recuerdo que sigues dependiendo de mi, y una amistad negativa no te permitiré que la sigas cultivando.

_ Yajit , tranquilizate, las travesuras de niños quedaron en el pasado, ahora estos chicos son unos hombres y saben lo que es correcto.

La fiesta termino, los novios pasaron su noche de bodas en unas de las habitaciones del nuevo palacio LElysee, los invitados algunos se hospedaron el antiguo palacio Karma place donde esta la zenana, otros se hospedaron el la villa Buona Vista y los mas distinguidos, que son reyes y príncipes se hospedaron en el nuevo palacio, Terry y Karen fueron hospedados en el antiguo palacio el Karma Place.

Al amanecer el rajá se lleva a sus invitados mas importantes de cacería, la rubia les acompaña, a Shikar a 2 horas de Kaputhala, donde pasarían una semana , desde lo alto del lomo de un elefante el maharajá le dispara a una pantera y consigue matarla, La emoción de su alteza es indescriptible, cuando descienden del elefante y tocan tierra firme la alegría de los ojeadores es tan grande que incluso le besan los pies a vuestra alteza,

Para Candy es una revelación, la emoción de sentir como se acerca la presa, el miedo a fallar y dejar herido al animal, la vida del campamento al aire libre, las charlas por las noches alrededor de la hoguera, todo esto no es suficiente para olvidarse de la inquietud de saber que Terry esta en la India, no desea que se termine la cacería. Teme verlo de nuevo, sabe de los arranques que tiene. Para su tranquilidad, este lo hospedaron en el Karma Place y su hija estaba en el LElsye con Dorothy, ella había dado ordenes que no llevaran a la niña al antiguo palacio, pero parece que a nuestra pecosa se le olvido lo persistente que era el precioso ingles.

Al día siguiente después de la boda, Terry se hace presente en el nuevo palacio, esta vez nada ni nadie le impediría hablar con su pecosa, a petición de Karen pregunto primero por su amigo.

_Terry me alegra que hayas venido a mi boda, supe que te instalaron en el antiguo palacio, ¿ya saludaste a mi madre? Apenas iba para allá, pero el saber que mi padre y su mujer partieron de cacería, se me hizo mas agradable mi estancia aquí,

_ tu padre y C_ siente un pellizco en el brazo _ la princesa se fueron de cacería,

_ Esa mujer lo engatuso esta tan perdido por ella, que no viaja sin ella a ningún lado

_ no sabia que a las mujeres se les permitiera estar en esas clases de deporte_ dijo malhumorado, conociéndola intuyo que aprovecho eso para huir de el.

_ Para mi padre no hay restricciones cuando el quiere salirse con la suya lo hace a costa de lo que sea, esa mujer lo ha vuelto un guiñapo a su antojo, oyes pero tu bailaste con ella anoche y después de eso te fuiste

_ ejem si, baile una pieza con ella, no sabia que era la esposa de tu padre,

_ jajaja viejo lobo de mar, querías conquistarla, lo hubieras hecho así nos quitarías un peso de encima, y le demostaria a mi padre que esa extranjera nunca podrá ser una verdadera princesa India.

_ indudablemente es bella, pero muy creída, no es mi estilo _ dijo con indiferencia restándole importancia al tema. El ingles era astuto y le dio por su lado a barajim para que este le informara de las cosas que se suscitaban.

De pronto entra Dorohty a la sala de estar, persiguiendo a una pequeña Rubia, que recién hace unos días empezaba a caminar, Terry y Karen se quedan absortos viendo a esa chiquilla hermosa, quien se le acerca al visitante masculino y le jala parte de la corbata que llevaba puesta.

_ Pero que es esto porque permite que la niña entre a esta área donde se recibe a las visitas, el área de niños es en el segundo piso de palacio. Llévesela inmediatamente _ ordeno uraño. el ingles arrugo el entrecejo e iba a contestar pero el ministro del rajá, quien iba entrando intervino.

_ barajim tu padre a dicho que la princesa puede pasear en cualquier ala del palacio, así sea tu propia habitación, si vuestra alteza se entera de la displicencia a su pequeña hija, no necesito decirte, la respuesta de vuestro padre, sabéis que no tolera que desobedezcan sus ordenes,

_ Pero tenemos invitados, _acotó con enojo _ los niños deben de estar con sus niñeras, ¿Quién es usted?, donde están las demás niñeras de la pequeña, _ hablo dirigiéndose a Dorothy

_ Ella es la Señorita Dorothy, dama de compañía de la esposa de vuestro padre y fue la misma membashib quien ordeno que la señorita quedara al cargo de la pequeña princesa,

_ pero las niñeras de los hijos del rajá deben ser Indias así lo marca la tradición _ le recordó al ministro las reglas de palacio_además si esta señorita es dama de compañía de la extranjera que se dedique a su Sra. Y deje a la princesa a cargo de las niñeras, si no han contratado le pediré a mi madre que mande del karma palace algunas,

_barajim las decisiones aquí las toma vuestra alteza_

_ en ausencia de el las tomo yo, que no lo recuerdas, _

_ si lo recuerdo puesto que serás algún día quien reine estas tierras, pero quien ordena y manda ahora es tu padre y la memashib dio esa orden y el rajá dispuso que se cumpliera.

Dorothy quien ya no quería seguir siendo testigo de ese incomodo momento, le habla a la niña, quien todavía jalaba la corbata de Terry,

_ Yarim ven por favor se niña buena,_

_ Si la princesa no desea irse pude dejarla aquí Dorothy_ inquiere el ministro

_ Pero esta molestando a mi invitado_ acotó barajim, el ingles quien estaba absorto contemplando a la niña, al fin reacciona_ no para mi no es molestia, se ve que esta pequeña será muy traviesa, lo trae en la sangre_ los ojos de Karen lo comían vivo a Terry por ese comentario.

_Muy loable y acertada su intuición Lord Grandchester, puesto que así son todos los hijos del maharaja, traviesos como lo fue vuestra alteza. _intervino el ministro, el sabia la verdad sobre esa pequeña rubia. Pero fiel a su alteza jamás revelaría su procedencia. Su amo la tomo como hija suya y eso tenía que ser creíble hasta la medula de los huesos de los hijos del raja.

_a si, si como olvidar las diabluras que hacíamos en el Harrow, verdad amigo_ añadió Terruce en broma para esconder su turbación al ver a la niña se imagino a su pecosa de bebé, risueña, traviesa, y esa tierna mirada, pero le faltaba las esmeraldas de su madre, la voz de Dorothy lo saco de su escudriño

_Yarim, princesa te toca tu papilla, suelta al caballero, se buena nena por favor, _ el ingles la interrumpió_ déjela por favor, es una dulzura de niña.

_ si Dorothy deje que le siga estirando la corbata, haber si lo asfixia y deja de dar lata jajaja, _dijo Karen divertida provocando la risa de todos, excepto la de barajim.

_Lo siento pero Candy me dijo que en los alimentos fuera rigida con la niña ._ toma y carga a la bebe _ con su permiso señores_ ya una vez saliendo Dorothy de la estancia.

_ Candy! como es eso que también tutea a la mujer de mi padre, es una criada igualada

_ Sr. La Srita Dorothy no es ni criada, ni doncella, ya le informe que es la dama de compañía de la señora

_ jajaja solo falta que le asignen a la dama de compañía una doncella para su servicio _

_efectivamente barajim, la dama de compañía de la Sra. Tiene una doncella y dos criadas a su disposición

_ queeeeeeee esto es el colmo, cuanto vino a cambiar Kapurthala por el caprichito de mi padre, haber cuanto le dura el gusto. _ vocifera haciendo evidente en su tono de voz la irritación que le provoca todo lo referente a esa rubia advenediza.

_ Terry me acompañas a un partido de Tenis para quitarme este mal humor de encima. _

_ ehh si claro_ el actor deseaba mas información, pero no podía negarse a la petición de barajim, así que con una mirada le suplico a Karen que ella se quedara para que se informará mas sobre Candy _

_ si desea tu amiga puede acompañarnos_

_ o no asolearse no va conmigo, prefiero quedarme aquí y conocer todo el palacio _

El ingles le solicito a su amigo que lo hospedara en el nuevo palacio, ya que en el antiguo palacio se sentía incomodo con tantas personas que había, el heredero al trono acepto, así conviviría mas con su viejo amigo. A Terry y Karen les asignaron a cada uno su recamara, pero el bello ingles fue a la recamara de Karen pues quería saber que había averiguado respecto a esa Dorothy, se le hacia raro que su pecosa confiara tanto en ella, tenia que ser alguien muy especial para que le diera todas sus confianzas.

_ oyes que haces en mis aposentos a ti te asignaron tu recamara hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, no es bien visto que entres a la recamara de una mujer que supuestamente es tu amiga.

_ Karen no te hagas la mogijata, nunca te ha importado el que dirán, aparte en el palacio hay poca gente.

_ pero con el mar de criados es suficiente, mira que son unos chismosos

_ a eso precisamente vengo, ¿que lograste averiguar? ¿viste de nuevo a la pequeña? _

_ momento Terry deja te respondo antes que me abordes con mas preguntas, la niña es la hija consentida del rajá, lo trae loco la chiquilla,

_ como no va ser así, si la madre de esa niña es mi pecosa_ empuño los puños y golpeo la pared

_ si no te tranquilizas no te seguiré platicando, _

_ no te das cuenta si ella me hubiera esperado esa princesita seria mía y no de ese Indio, _ cae al sofá tocando su cabeza con ambas manos_ tengo que verla Karen, hablar con ella, exigirle una explicación... remembro su visita a chicago y su discusión con el elegante "Y no se de que cartas hablas, si a los dos días de que se anuncio tu boda con Susana, ella se marcho"._ ohh puede ser que quizá nunca las recibió_ se dijo a el mismo al recordar esa frase del catrincito.

_ ¿De qeu hablas?

_ hasta hoy caigo en la cuenta que la pecosa nunca leyo mi primer carta donde le explique mis motivos para casarme con Susana. Yo le escribí pero parece ser que la prensa es mas efectiva que el correo. según lo que dijo su primo ella partió un día después de que la Sra. Marlow anuncio mi boda con Susana.

_ y porque no dedujiste eso en su momento_

_Porque me cegaron los celos cuando me dijeron de su matrimonio con un soldado de México, en lo ultimo que repare fue en lo que decía el elegante. tengo que aclarar las cosas con ella. Ohh Dios ahora entiendo su desilusión, se caso por despecho._ indico orgulloso como un niños que a armado su rompecabezas

_ y que ganaras Terruce, ya es demasiado tarde, ella es ajena a ti, nunca fue tuya ni lo será _

_ Calla, Calla ella es mía, fue mía, _ Karen con ojos asombrados_ fui el primer hombre en su vida, y aunque ese indio la haya echo su esposa me sigue perteneciendo

_ Terruce nunca pensé que Candy y tu llegaran a tanto, ella toda una dama

_y es una dama, lo hizo conmigo por amor, yo la amo y se que ella también, porque, el destino se ensaño con nosotros nuevamente.

_ no hace mucho habías decias que la odiabas_

_Soy un estúpido , me duele Karen no ser yo el padre de esa niña, no ser yo quien este con ella,

Karen se arrodilla ante el, y consuela a su amor imposible, quería decirle sus deducciones pero no podía , si lo hacia mataba cualquier esperanza que tuviera con el. era más que lógico que esa princesita no llevaba sangre india, no era que el monarca estuviera feo al contrario era un hombre muy guapo, pero con facciones diferentes a la personas de Europa esos días escudriño a la pequeña de pies a cabeza y a diferencia de los hijos mayores del maharaja la princesa no tenia ningún rasgo indio. y ahora con lo que le dijo el actor sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas el raja no era el padre de esa niña. pero no podía decírselo

La semana transcurrió y llego el día en que llegaban de la fructosa cacería

Terry desde su habitación observaba el desfile de los Rolls Royce desfilar y los soldados sij escoltar la caravana de autos, ve descender a su pecosa, pero la sangre le hierve cuando ve al rajá darle la mano para ayudarla a bajar del auto, no sin antes haber depositado un beso en ella.

Vialsi, yuuki, Meridi Andrew, kira Anima, Nina, Anmoncer 1708, Josie, Jane, becky 7024, María, Alyvenus, sayuri 1707, Awylin 0440, Angye,Guest, Sol, Annimo y Reyna 899. mis hermosas lectoras gracias por mandarme sus reviews.

Mako efectivamente se que no tengo justificación y comprendo tu enojo, pero gracias a tus mensajes personales me senti querida y es hermoso que alguien que no conoces personalmente este mas al pendiente tuyo que tu misma familia. como te lo dije el leerte fue mi motivación para volver. Gracias amiga no tengo palabras para expresarte mi infinito agradecimiento me hizo muy feliz el saber que has estado siempre al pendiente de mi. te abrazo muy fuerte TQM.

Vialsi hola, un año anduve perdida fue mucho tiempo, gracias por regalarme un reviews, he sido muy repetitiva pero estos son sumamente importante para mi. regresando a la historia y definitivamente llegara el momento que el precioso rebelde se tragara sus palabras y se arrepentira de todo lo que sus celos provocaron.

Yuuki publicare todos los dias un capitulo, pero si son buenas con sus reviews me levantare mas temprano para que antes de irme a trabajar dejarles otro. gracias por leer mi historia.

Meridi Andriw como le decia a Yuuki publicare todos los dias en la noche, gracias por todo, amo leer sus comentarios.

Kira Anima. Que frase mas acertada has escrito. "Hay situaciones en la vida que se toman decisiones que afectan a los demás" y ahi es donde duele más. pobre Terry tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos. preciosa créeme si te dije que mas adelante odiaras al rubio lo harán por un error que cometió. ahorita es la desepcion de Terry por tonto e impulsivo me emociono mucho emocionarlas ahhh que lindo es que saquen sus impulsos amo sus reacciones.

Nina me encanta como dedujiste todo hay muchas cosas ciertas en lo que dijiste, y respecto al rubio bello yo también lo amo, déjenme decirles a las nuevas que no me conocen que yo soy de corazón dividido. me encantan los dos galanes. pero no puedo decir quien es el protagonista de la historia. se pierde el encanto después. amiga no vas tan perdida. me facina que se cuestionen y lleguen a sus conclusiones. es muy emocionante ir armando como lectora los hilos de la historia.

Anmoncer 1708. me encantan sus reacciones. fijate que respecto al reviews del capitulo 4, tambien yo concuerdo contigo eso siempre me choco de Terry. odie que prefiriera a Susana que a Candice. ni por agradecimiento o deber debes dejar ir al amor de tu vida.

Josie la Sra. Elroy no va hablar, no ves que no le conviene por eso invento lo del esposo soldado, sabe muy bien que si les dice la verdad a los chicos inmediatamente irian a buscarla y se enterarian de la atrocidad que estuvo a punto de comenter. no si esa mujer no tienen un pelo de tonta grrr.

Jane, Eso tambien a mi me molesta de Terry, que prefiera enviar cartas en lugar de ir a decirselo el mismo. las cartas no son confiables cuando se trata de informar algo de tan suma importancia. pero el precioso actor es así de impulsivo los celos lo ciegan. Sabes Archie siempre me dio nostalgia con el. es un hombre bello de sentimientos en toda la extencion de la palabra, y creo que en el anime quedo mas que demostrado que nunca olvido a Candy. recuerdo la escena donde ella bailaba con el Dr. Maike y el sentado con su hermano y sin importarle Annie le dice a Stear se le ve muy feliz a Candy no crees Stear hay cosita hermoso sentia celos pero los guardaba muy bien el nunca preocupo a su gatita. otra escena que me enternecio es cuando Stear hacia la cajita de la felicidad, el elegante va al cuarto de su hermano y le pregunta ¿Crees que Terry deje volver a Candy? aunque mis galanes son Albert y Terry creo que Archie se merecía una oportunidad con Candy.

Becky preciosa definitivamente fui una ingrata, pero tal y como lo resumes aveces quisieranos correr y desaparecer pero todo tienen solución excepto la muerte gracias por tu apoyo y por darme una oportunidad más. hermosa, es una sorpresa lo de la niña. hay dos posibles candidatos. como les mencione esta historia ya esta escrita y la ire subiendo diariamente. Las cartas no las recibio porque cuando llegaron ella ya no estaba en chicago. fue tal su decepción con esa repentina boda que le paso lo que a mi quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. jiijiji. ironias de la vida cuando mas necesitas a tu gente te alejas de ellos.

Alyvenus, y si que exploto con este capitulo hermosa gracias por seguirme y que bien que te gusten la lectura de las costumbres de otros países.a mi me encanta conocer como se vive en otras partes y a falta de liquides para viajar, por medio de la lectura me informo de como se viven en otros continentes. gracias por leerme abrazos fuertes.

Reyna 899 Gracias por publicar, sus comentarios son sumamente importante para mi, besos

Annimo. Esa es la finalidad amia, que se emocionen y queden con ganas de seguir leyendo. me emociona y me halaga que les guste la historia.

María, gracias por comentar es un placer volverte a leer. un abrazo fuerte y gracias por la oportunidad de leerme.

Angye. tratare de hacerlo sus reviews son mi mayor motivación. besos

Guest, no , las otras esposas no saben la verdad d sobre la hija de Candy, tienen sus sospechas pero su religion y sus costumbres les impide cuestionar al maharaja de sus actos

Sol. si algo amo y admiro de las personas es su sinceridad. había dicho que seria sorpresa que las mismas lectoras irían atando cabos para donde se inclinaría la balanza, quería dejar de incógnito al galán de la historia. pero ante tu petición creo que es justo que responda a tu pregunta. no amiga este no es Terryfic. respeto tu decisión y de todo corazón te doy las gracias por leerme. Tengo otra historia que esa si es un terryfics, se llama verdadero amor, no esta terminada pero pronto la retomare nuevamente. si le das una oportunidad sera un honor para mi. te mando un abrazo fuerte.

Sandra y Betina C, Mercedes y Rosario extrañe leerlas.


	7. Chapter 7

Pasión y celos

Cap 7

En Kapurthala

Después de llegar de la semana de cacería que habían tenido, esa noche se daría una cena, donde todavía tenían invitados. La rubia descendía las escaleras su esposo ya esperaba por ella en la recepción del palacio junto con los invitados, al pisar el ultimo escalón, tan grande sorpresa se llevo entre los invitados estaba su arrogante precioso, su cuerpo quedo paralizado, si no es por la voz de su marido, la cual la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento ,

_ Mon cherry, hermosa como siempre_ El ingles no espero a las presentaciones se encamino, y se acerco a la pareja _ Vuestra alteza en nombre de mi padre el Duque de Grandchester, me permito hacerle este presente a vuestra bella esposa _ sacando de su elegante traje un magnifico joyero de terciopelo azul, el cual en su interior, descubre una soberbia gargantilla antigua de perlas, esmeraldas y Diamantes. La reacción de Candy es rechazarlo

_ lo siento caballero pero no puedo aceptarlo _ indico con nerviosismo

_ mon cherry no podéis desairar el presente que os hizo llegar el Duque de Grandchester por medio de vuestro hijo. Le he tratado en el castillo de la reina Victoria y es un caballero intachable. EL actor ante las palabras del rajá sonrió con jubilo y prosigue _ me permitáis, ponerle el presente a vuestra bella esposa. _ esa petición al maharajá no le agrado, no es habitual que alguien agasaje a la esposa de un monarca en público, sabe que esto dará pie a especulaciones_ sin embargo el mismo fue el que le dijo a su esposa que aceptara el presente, no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar la sugerencia del hijo del Duque., con ceño fruncido y sonrisa forzada mueve su cabeza afirmativamente, Terry saca la gargantilla _ me permite musito con una sonrisa arrogante. La rubia enmudeció,no le salen las palabras, al igual que su marido solo mueve la cabeza dando un si, con sus manos recoge sus rizos, para que ponga la gargantilla y la abroche, traviesamente y con sutileza pasa sus dedos por el cuello de su pecosa y siente como su amada se estremece ante su contacto. A el le sucede lo mismo cuando, su olfato percibe ese olor de rosas que despide la fémina. Karen parece ser que era la única que entendía el lenguaje mudo de los enamorados, y actúa rápidamente antes de que su compañero de Tablas cometa otra barbaridad.

_porque no pasamos a la mesa _ interrumpio una voz femenina y dirigiendo su mirada por el comedor, decorado con candelabros de cristal y el servicio en platos de oro_

_ ¿y usted quien es madame?, no recuerdo de que familia procede_ pregunto el maharajá con cara de pocos amigos,

_ ehh soy, soy la novia de Terruce Grandchester_ invento esto para ayudar a su amigo, ya que fue muy notorio el cambio de carácter del rajá, parece ser que no le gusto la forma de actuar del ingles para con su esposa.

_ Así que esta es su novia, chico Grandchester, _ dirige su mirada inescrutable a Karen _ bienvenida sea a kapurthala es bueno ver rostros nuevos en mi estado. añade un poco más relajado, al saber que ese chico que tanto lo inquieto, tenia novia.

_ si, claro ella es Karen Klaise, mi novia_ La rubai trago seco, no digería las palabras de Terry, ¿Qué paso con Susana? Se pregunto para si. Porque sentia celos de ver a Karen como novia de su arrogante

_ me alegra que se repusiera de la muerte de su esposa, me contó mi hijo que enviudó a los pocos meses de casado, debió de ser muy doloroso para usted_

_ Efectivamente para ser exactos a los 4 meses de matrimonio enviude, pero mas que la muerte hay cosas mas dolorosas, de las que uno jamás llega a recuperarse_ posa su mirada directamente hacia la rubia, sabía que no la estaba pasando nada bien y con gozo añadio _ afortunadamente apareció esta estrella brillante quien vino a dar consuelo a mi alma._ besa a Karen en la mejilla, dejando a los ahí presentes asombrados, ya que las muestras de afecto no eran bien vistas en publico. Pero Terry disfruto la mirada esquiva de la rubia, gozaba con verla sufrir, que sintiera un poco por lo que el estaba pasando. ya llegado su momento le aclararia todo. por lo pronto era un deleite ver su hermoso rostro pecoso tan serio que pareciera que estaban en un funeral.

_ en hora buena por esa estrella suya que logro que se recuperara de tan lamentable perdida, yo no puedo pedir mas a la vida, desde que me case con mi mon- cherry he sido el hombre mas feliz , ya va para dos años que encontré esta belleza de la cual quede prendido desde la primera vez que la vi.,_ el karma se le regreso al precioso ingles, se puso tan rígido, por debajo de la mesa sobre sus piernas aprieta los puños _ pero definitivamente lo que mas me sorprendió es de que una criatura tan hermosa, tuviera tanta fortaleza y ese carácter a la defensiva de todo, jajaja, lo recuerdas mon – cherry, como te alteraste y mal interpretaste mis intenciones para contigo.

_ yajit me parece de muy mal gusto que hables de cosas que solo nos apetece a nosotros, _ inquiere molesta, ¿pero con quien estaba molesta realmente? ¿Con Terry que estaba tan meloso con Karen? Pero que culpa tenia su esposo, aun así no se sentía bien para continuar en el comedor._ lo siento necesito descansar a sido un día agotador, _ el mozo no alcanzo ni a retirar la silla, por la rapidez en que se levanto la rubia.

Nueva York

Ante las constantes quejas de los señores Britter. Neal opto por llevarse a su familia. Lejos de los reclamos de los padres adoptivos de su esposa, El Sr. Legan ayudo a su hijo a instalarse en un departamento que poseían la familia en Nueva York, Annie a los pocos meses de casada quedo embarazada, tanto los Britter como los Legan eran felices por su futuro nieto, pero con el tiempo y el despilfarro de su Yerno, la Sra. Britter hablo con su marido de que le cancelara la pensión mensual a su unica hija, y que Neal se responsabilizara de su mujer, hablaron con el Sr. Legan y este a la vez hablo con Neal, le exigió , que trabajara y mantuviera por sus propios recursos a su mujer e hijo, pasaron los meses por fin la morena dio a Luz a unos mellizos, que fueron la adoración de Sara Legan, El Sr. Britter a petición de su esposa, se mantuvieron firmes y solo enviaron su felicitación por correo a su hija. la Sra. Legan fue quien escogió los nombres de sus nietos, _ se llamaran Elisa y Neal, en honor a su padre y su tía _ aún ante las protestas de Annie, Neal obedeció a su madre, diciéndole a su mujer que ella no tenia voz ni voto, que Vivían gracias a lo que su madre lograba sacarle a escondidas a su padre y se haría lo que ella decía, La morena quiso replicar, pero ante la bofetada que le dio su marido opto por callar. Ya los mellizos tenían 6 meses, la Sra. Legan viajaba frecuentemente para verlos y llevarle dinero a Neal,

México

Albert y Patty continuaban con la búsqueda de Candy sin resultados, Patty le dice al Rubio_ , nunca daremos con ella, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, _

_pero si esta sufriendo, si no la trata bien su marido, si tiene hambre frío, era un soldado, no tiene lo suficiente para darle una vida estable a Candy_ inquiere desencajado

_ Candy, nunca le intereso el dinero, ella es feliz, tu crees que si estuviera sufriendo, no hubiera recurrido a los Andrew, a sus madres del hogar, ella no quiere ser encontrada, si fuera así ya se hubiera comunicado con nosotros sus amigos. _ se acerca y le retira el mechón rubio de su frente_ este toma la delicada mano femenina y la retira con delicadeza _ ella baja la vista y se sonroja_ yo, yo ame a Stear con toda mi alma, pero la vida continua y debemos buscar nuestra propia felicidad, no encerrarnos en nuestro dolor, el cual no nos deja ver mas allá, a las personas que nos aman _ aconsejo sabiamente observando detenidamente esos hermoso ojos azules _ yo te amo Albert, _musito converguenza_ este tiempo de convivencia contigo, mientras buscábamos a Candy, tu trato bondadoso a los demás , tu nobleza, tu sencillez, tu presencia todo tu, a hecho que me enamore de ti. _El rubio se queda meditando las palabras de su acompañante _"Ella es feliz , porque no quiere ser encontrada"_, si su pequeña se casó y es feliz con su esposo, el no tenia mas que hacer, se daría una oportunidad con Patty, era una chica, Tierna y dulce , le recordaba a su pequeña a excepción de que ella era seria y tímida y su pequeña rubia un poco atolondrada _ sonrió tristemente y voltea a ver a la sonrojada mujer_ tienes razón , el camino debe continuar, llevaron unos meses de noviazgo, se casaron, el rubio no quería volver a Chicago, le pidió a su ahora esposa que se quedaran a residir en la granja de los Andrew de México, y así fue ellos, llevaban una vida cómoda pero sin el glamour de la aristocracia americana. Constantemente se comunicaban a Chicago para saber si tenían noticias de Candy.

En la India

Después de que la rubia dejará el comedor, el ingles se inquieto pero como todo buen actor sabia disimular su exasperación, hasta que por fin concluyo la cena. Tenia que ingeniárselas para poder ver a su pecosa, los actores profesionales se despiden de la reunión, y se encaminan a sus habitaciones. Pero en lugar de tomar el pasillo del norte, Terry toma la misma dirección de Karen al pasillo sur,

_ Tus aposentos están al otro lado del pasillo,_ le recuerda la castaña_ no quiero mas habladurías, por nada del mundo te dejare entrar en mi habitación.

_Karen que puedo ver que no haya visto, _ Ellos llevaban una relación de amigos con derechos en Nueva York, claro que ahora que encontró a su pecosa eso no se volvería a repetir, estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, a costa de lo que fuera. Desde un principio el y Karen aceptaron convivir pero con cero compromisos, ambos aceptaron_no voy a tu habitación, dime donde esta la de la pecosa.

_ Estas loco! _expreso alarmada_si te descubren terminaras ensartado con una lanza de los soldados sij, _

_ He esperado este momento por mucho tiempo, tengo que hablar con ella, me ama Karen, lo vi en su mirada,_ indica soñador

_ Mas bien estaba sorprendida por esa gargantilla, un actorcito no tendría para comprar semejante preciosidad de joya,

_ Y quien dijo que la compre, eso es una reliquia de la bisabuela Grandchester,

_ le robaste a tu padre esa joya, para regalársela a Candy_ indago con celos

_ Por supuesto que no_ respondió el actor y añade_no se te olvide que soy el primogénito Grandchester, al divorciarse mi padre de la cara de cerdo, me obsequio las joyas Grandchester, y te recuerdo que yo no sabia que mi pecosa era la esposa del maharajá, pero mira que coincidencia, esa joya fue mi preferida por las esmeraldas que están incrustadas en ella, me recordaron a ella e inconscientemente la guarde para verla y recordar esos verdes ojos que siempre llevo en mi mente y mira que afortunado fui, encontré a las dueñas de esas esmeraldas, nadie podría portar esa reliquia familiar mas que ella. Viste lo hermosa que esta mi pecosa_

_ Solo un ciego no se fijaría en esa mujer, además de bella, ahora es distinguida y la dueña del corazón del maharajá de Kapurthala_ esto último lo dijo con dolo,

_ Pero el corazón de ella es solo mió y te lo demostraré, nos iremos de aquí con Candy _ añade malhumorado dejandola atrás y dirigiéndose al final del pasillo, unas ayas que iban pasando, hablaban de la princesa, el actor alcanzo a esconderse en una de las columnas.

_ la memashib a tenido unas semanas agotadoras, es normal que se sienta cansada, afortunadamente por fin se durmió, ese baño le sentó muy bien

Terry había visto de donde salían las ayas y se dispuso abrir esa puerta, sabia que si tocaba y la pecosa escuchaba su voz no le abriría, para su fortuna la puerta no tenia llave. Entra y ve una inmensa sala de estar, a la derecha estaba otro cuarto, se dirige a el, ahí yacía su pecosa dormida, se acerca a paso lento y besa sus labios, La rubia abre abruptamente los ojos, su marido jamás entra a sus habitaciones sin tocar la puerta antes

_ suéltame como te atreves_ inquiere molesta_ creo que te equivocaste de habitación la de tu novia esta a 10 puertas de aquí_ indica con unas enormes esmeraldas fulminantes.

_ tanto te afecto la noticia de mi noviazgo con Karen, _ su mirada se torna mas oscura_ no mas que a mi al saber que tu eras la maharani de Kapurthala, se acerca a ella _dime porque olvidaste la promesa que nos hicimos, quedaste de esperar por mi, te dije que volvería, _ la toma de los hombros_ Candy eres mi vida_ la rubia se suelta

_ tu prometiste que en dos meses volverías, pero a los pocos días de tu partida salio en los diarios que te casaste con Susana, tu me engañaste Terry, me ilusionaste y que hiciste volviste con ella, _ inquirió con dolor, y un fuego recorrió en su interior al recordar esos momentos.

_Susana estaba al borde de la muerte, al ir hablar con ella su madre me pido cumplir su ultima voluntad, me case con ella, recién llegue a Nueva York, a la semana te mande una carta explicándote mis motivos, sabia que comprenderías, pero parece ser que la prensa se me adelanto, no pensé en ello cuando la señora Marlow lo anuncio, maldita sea, porque demonios te fuiste sin saber los reales motivos que me orillaron a casarme..

_ nunca recibí esa carta,_ confirmo y replico al mismo modo del actor_ y como demonios iba a saber tus motivos, llegas a Chicago y me bajas la luna y las estrellas y que paso me dejas en segundo plano por cumplir con tu supuesto deber_ vocifero con dolor y sus ojos se tornaron acuosos por las lagrimas que pugnaban en salir_ Fue la tercera vez que me dejaste sin importarte mi sentir, la primera vez fue en Inglaterra te despediste con una nota tan breve, fui tras de ti pero el barco hacia minutos que había zarpado _ confeso rompiendo en llanto, el ingles estaba anonadado _Can... balbuceo pero se callo ante la orden de la rubia_ No, déjame continuar, la segunda fue en Nueva York, no tienes ni idea de como me sentí aquella noche nevada del estreno, cuando en el hospital tomaste en brazos a Susana, solo me miraste y pasaste a mi lado ignorandome totalmente _ el ingles al recordar esto baja la cabeza avergonzado, _ me hiciste ir cuando tu ya te habías decidido por ella, lo vi en tus ojos cuando cruzamos miradas. yo solo te facilite las cosas. hubiera sido mas doloroso para mi el que tu me informaras el rompimiento de nuestra relación, esto lo confirme cuando me dijiste que me acompañarías a la estación, no podía soportar más y corrí, pero cuando me alcanzaste y me abrazaste resurgió en mi la esperanza al pensar que me detendrías y lo hiciste pero solo para hacerme prometerte que seria feliz. me fui con el corazón destrozado pero mi amor por ti te justificaba. pero la estocada final me la diste cuando te desposaste con Susana. fui una tonta al creer que después de los maravillosos días que pasamos, nada ni nadie podría volver a separarnos

_pecosa perdoname, he sido un idiota,mis decisiones siempre han sido erradas, pero no puedes decir que no te ame, te amo y te seguire amando, jamás creeí que la pasaras tan mal, me encerre en mi propio dolor sin saber cuanto tu sufrias también. acaso no me conoces, te amo Candice, Esta ultima separación se escapo de mis manos , yo no sabia que no te iba llegar mi carta, después de la primera hubo otras mas y nunca tuve contestación tuya._ intenta tocarla y ella da un paso atrás

_ Basta Terruce, tu nunca crees , tu nunca piensas, con carta o sin sin carta tu tomaste tu decisión y te casaste por voluntad propia, destruyendo el mundo de ilusiones que yo me había imaginado contigo.

_Pecosa aun estamos a tiempo, es el cruel destino el que se ha ensañado con nosotros.

_ No culpes al destino, tenemos libre albedrío para tomar nuestras decisiones y tu has tomado las equivocadas.

_ mon chery _ dijo el rajá al otro lado de la puerta

_ Terry por favor escóndete, no cometas una locura, _le susurra y se limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos

_ nuestra platica no ha terminado pecosa, así que es mejor que se valla pronto_ diciendo esto entra al guardarropa de la rubia.

_adelante Yajit, puedes entrar, _ el rajá entra a los aposentos de su esposa_ Mon cherry, has estado llorando _le dice con dulzura_ que es lo que te aflige amada mía, sigues molesta por mi indiscreción, por hablar de la forma en que te conocí, no le vi nada de malo, perdona si mi comentario te ofendió, _ le iba a besar la mejilla pero Candy se suelta del agarre_ que sucede amor mió, te sientes mal, estas enojada.

_ no, no es eso, extraño mi patria, a mis madres, mis amigas, eso es todo_ fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente para justificar sus ojos llorosos_ belleza solo es cuestión de que tu lo pidas e iremos a visitarlos, eso no debe angustiarte recuerda que tus deseos y ordenes son música para mis oídos.

El ingles estaba por estallar, si, seguía oyendo tantas, cursilerías del imponente maharajá, nunca imagino que un hombre con tal poder , se portara como un minino con una mujer , a quien pudieran manejar a su antojo, pero no era cualquier mujer, era su pecosa, ¿que acaso el no haría lo que fuera por ella?, maldijo su mala suerte, cuanto deseaba estar en el lugar del rajá, pero eso no debía preocuparle, ya quisieran muchos incluidos el mismo Yajit ocupar el lugar, que el ocupa en el corazón de su pecas querida.

_ eh si tal vez mas adelante te pida ir a visitarlos_ añadió la rubia, fingiendo melancolía, _ mon chery quieres que te acompañe esta noche, _ le sugirió cariñosamente su esposo_ Terry estaba a punto de salir, los celos lo habían cegado al mirar por un rabillo del closet, la cercanía que tenia el rajá ante Candy, si no es por la voz de la pecosa, quien sabe que hubiera sucedido.

_ Yajit, si no te importa quisiera estar sola, _ dijo fingiendo cans

_ por supuesto amada mía, solo quería saber que estabas bien, descansa y no dudes en mandar por mí, si algo se te ofrece.

_ tu también descansa Yajit, si algo se me ofrece las, doncellas me lo traerán, _ Candy rogaba por que ya saliera de la habitación, conociendo el temperamento de su arrogante temía que no tuviera autocontrol de si mismo, _una vez que su marido se fue

_ un minuto mas y no aguanto, un segundo mas esta tortura, _ confeso entre dientes

_ Terry el es mi es….._ no pudo continuar porque el actor la interrumpió

_ cállate, cállate, no lo nombres mas, te amo, Candy, ahora que te encontré no nos separaremos nunca mas,

_ lo nuestro termino hace tiempo, no hay oportunidad para nosotros, mi esposo no se merece que lo deje, me ha dado todo a manos llenas y a mi hija igual.

_ Candy yo te daré todo de mi, por ti aceptare el ducado Grandchester y podrás, seguir con el estatus social que has llevado estos últimos años, se que me amas pecosa, te casaste por rencor, decepción, yo, aceptaré a ese ángel como mió, la conocí y conviví con ella, es una adoración de chiquilla, la cargue y jugué con ella

_ Terry yo, _ no pudo continuar estaba bañada en un mar de lagrimas, al imaginarse a su hija con su verdadero padre_el se acerca y limpia con el torso de su mano las lagrimas de su amada, la abraza, para después tomarla del mentón y besarla frenéticamente. Perdiéndose en sus brazos.

Cuando la rubia despertó, alarmada voltea a su lado contrario de la cama, para su alivio yacía vacía, no había ni rastro de Terry, no le hizo falta mirar el reloj para saber que era tarde. El sol ardiente brillaba a través de las ventanas abiertas del dormitorio. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron a su cabeza, y Candy se cubrió el rostro con las manos, había hecho el amor con Terry, una y otra vez. Afligida se sentó en la cama, Dorothy se dirige a ella.

_ estas bien Candy te noto diferente, ¿acaso no dormiste bien? _ dice con reproche y después añadió _ el Sr. Grandchester me dijo que te entregara esto, solo a ti y con la mayor discreción posible, sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso, una nota de Terry

Awylin0440 .- no si tonto además que Karen lo detiene un poco, y Quien no termina enamorada de ese hermoso rebelde, lastima que su cáracter impulsivo no le ayuda mucho jijiji, pobre Karen vamos a ver que pasa con ella después. y respecto a Terruce, claro que no le es fácil pero ya sabemos lo escurridizo que puede llegar a ser jiji, mira que por andar en los aposentos de la rubia, tuvo que soportar las cursilerias del espsoo de su pecosa jajaja. imaginate esto fue un gancho al higado para el precioso Terry. amiga, mi bello rubio es un ser maravilloso lo amo por todas su bellas cualidades pero en esta historia no lo voy a favorecer tanto. más adelante sabran el porque.

anmoncer1708 como me hiciste reir con eso de la coca cola jajaja, y lo de la tabla del 1 jajaja, es que el precioso Terry en cuestiones de su pecosa se olvida hasta de su nombre jajaja celos benditos celos lo que son capaz de hacer, me hiciste la noche, necesitaba alegrarme para animarme un poco. bueno sobre Yarim esa es la conclusión de Karen vamos a ver si es acertó en su pronostico. y respecto al rubio cuando llegue su momento me van a llover tomatazos. jijiji pronto nos acercamos a eso.

Mako Beauty: no te voy a negar que me entristecí al saber que dejarás la historia en un rinconcito. pero como fiel terrytiana entiendo tu fidelidad al rebelde precioso. mil gracias por tu amistad y pronto te daré una sorpresa. espero leerte pronto en verdadero amor para seguri con la tradición de tus bellas recomendaciones me encanta las letras que compartes. un abrazo fuerte mi bella amiga.

Guest.- nunca he mencionado que sera un albertfics. para serles sinceras cuando escribí la historia me inclinaba por Terry pero al ir remembrando los pasajes de el con Candy, y comparándolo con alguien más que siempre a estado al pendiente de ella. Este fics ya tiene varios años bueno el fin es que empece con la historia e incluso se puso a votación el galan en esta historia y creo que las acciones de cierto chico. hicieron que las candy fans le dieron la oportunidad al que menos se imaginan. o tal vez ya resolvieron el acertijo.

vialsi .- y si hay mucho gato encerrado amiga. ya se estan descubriendo ciertas cosas. estamos igual ami tambien me desespera que Terry no entienda las cosas es tan impulsivo ay que me desespera. a mi también me encanta le misterio, para que ustedes fueran armando el rompecabezas por si solas. pero dadas las circunstancias tuve que dar algunos detalles de la historia.

Angye.- que gusto saber que eres Terytiana y sigues aki, me siento muy honrada que continues la historia las lectoras son lo mas importante para mi y estan en su derecho de que se les aclaren ciertas dudas y muy respetable sus decisiones. te da nostalgia perder seguidoras pero lo importante es que mientras haya quien te leea hay motivación para continuar.

Jane tal y como describes tu desilusión por terry me paso a mi, amo a Terry pero si vemos realmente es cierto solo se alejaba de la pecosa, nunca hizo nada por estar cerca de ella, tambien era muy coqueto, recuerdo cuando le dice a Elisa no te lastimaste princesa fue en el San PAblo cuando esta se cayo en el pozo en medio del bosque. también cuando la Gusana le confeso que le escondió que Candy lo fue a buscar al hotel ella le confiesa que no lo dejara ni por candy ni por nadie. y este en sus pensamientos dice Susana tu me gustas pero a quien quiero es a Candy. auch como amas alguein te va gustar otra. son detalles que no me gustaron de terry en el anime. el rubio bello es mi hombre perfecto siempre cuidando de Candy, viajando para estar a su lado ayy me encanta ese hombre. pero tambien tuvo sus secretitos y algo que no me gusto es cuando Terry va a chicago a buscar a Candy por el dialogo del rubio deduje que estaba inquieto por si TErry veria a Candy e incluso no le menciona a Candy de su visita. hay pero en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale jijiji. cuando sepan quien es el galan de la historia estudiaremos si tiene un pero como los dos galanes principales.

Sol .- gusto en leerte, gracias por todo.

Kira anima.- no creas que la pecosa durara mucho tiempo en la india. pronto abra sorpresas. gracias por leer y comentar. abrazos

Josie .- esa frase que describes es lo que le sucederá a la rubia. aveces nadar contra corriente no es saludable, la estabilidad emocional no tiene precio, ame tus lineas "Seria tan fácil enamorarse de quien te ama y no de quien estas enamorada" pero aveces a las mujeres nos ciega el amor pero esperemos que la rubia reflexione y entienda quien realmente la merece.

Chicas bellas gracias por sus reviews, un poco tarde pero les dejo el capitulo 7,


	8. Chapter 8

La princesa Candy

Enfrentamiento

Cap 8

_ Candy, que ha pasado porque no hablas con la verdad, dime que pasa contigo, se que tu corazón guarda muchas cosas, eh esperado que tu misma lo abras, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, podrás engañar a todos en palacio, pero se que tu ya conocías al hijo del Duque de Grandchester,¿El es quien esta en tu corazón cierto?_ pregunto Dorothy cariñosamente

_ si DorothY, el es el hombre que amo, pensé que lo olvidaría con el tiempo, pero me es imposible, lo amo, lo amo con la misma intensidad de siempre, _ musita sollozando

_ he tenido una duda todo este tiempo, tu precipitada boda, aclárame esto, el maharajá no es el padre de la princesa verdad_,

_ no, mi esposo no es el padre biológico de Yarim, su padre es Terry Grandchester, _

_ oh Candy, ahora comprendo su interés por la niña, durante tu ausencia, esa semana convivió mucho con Yarim, me sorprendía verlo siempre en los jardines cuando la niña jugaba. _ frunciendo el seño _ pero no puede venir ahora y tomar el papel de padre, si cuando en verdad lo necesitaste no te apoyo, no quiero ni pensar la reacción del rajá cuando se entere quien es en realidad Terruce Grandchester

_ no Dorothy el no es malo, nunca supo de mi estado, el destino jugo con nosotros, el no sabe la verdad y no debe enterarse, le prometí a mi esposo que nuestra hija jamás sabría la verdad,

_ pero entonces a que estas jugando, hace unas horas antes del amanecer lo vi salir de tus habitaciones, _le recrimino con mirada reprobatoria _ a que juegan ambos. El tiene su prometida durmiendo a unas cuantas habitaciones de la tuya,

_ su prometida, Karen no es su novia, el lo dijo para herirme eso es todo, anoche me lo explico. Es solo su amiga,

_ A no sabia que ahora se les llamaba así, entonces es amiga con derecho_ toma aire y continua _cuando tú no estabas en palacio se le veía salir en la noches de la habitación de esa señorita,_

_ Eso no quiere decir nada, cuando yo estaba en el colegio San Pablo, iba a las habitaciones de los chicos y tomaba te con Stear y Archie , _ después añade_ Karen y Terry son compañeros de trabajo, es normal que convivan _

_ Candy si tu lo dices_ dijo dudosa Dorothy_ lo que si te puedo decir es que para una mujer es difícil esconder los sentimientos y esa señorita Karen ama a ese joven

_ te prohíbo que hagas conjeturas que solo hay en tu imaginación _ le ordeno de tajo la rubia, nunca jamás había utilizado ese tono de voz con ella, Dorohty sentida por la reacción de Candy

_ Lo siento memashib, no volverá a suceder, yo solo quiero lo mejor para usted y para mi niña._ dijo tristemente y da media vuelta para retirarse

_Dorothy perdóname no quise hablarte así, _ dijo con arrepentimiento y prosigue _solo te pido que no juzgues a Terry, el es un gran hombre, la vida es la que se a empeñado en separarnos, _ la chica se detiene y le dirige unas ultimas palabras a su amiga

_y yo te aconsejo que no juegues con fuego, Tu esposo te ama, te es fiel a pesar de las tradiciones de su país, el a dejado de lado a las demás esposas y concubinas para dedicarse solo a ti y a la princesa, te ha puesto todo a tus pies_ suspira profundo y continua _¿el Sr. Grandchester haría eso? Arregla bien tu vida Candy, la decisión que tomes yo te apoyare, nunca te dejaré sola, piensa bien las cosas. _ dicho esto se retiro de la habitación.

Al quedar Candy sola abre la nota y sonríe feliz, echando en saco roto los consejos de su fiel amiga.

Candy, mi trazan con pecas,

tu presencia le ha devuelto a mi ser las ganas de vivir, este tiempo sin ti, fui un autónoma, vivía por vivir, estaba por estar, lucharé por ti, no me rendiré jamás, quiero verte, aún faltan muchas cosas por hablar, mi corazón es tuyo pecosa, late por ti, mi esperanza por volverte a ver me ha mantenido vivo, te necesito como el aire que respiro, tengo muchos planes en mente, te espero en las caballerizas a las once, se lo dormilona que eres, espero que esa hora este bien, no tardes o iré por ti.

Tuyo por siempre T.G

_ Once, falta media hora para la cita, _ se levanta rápidamente ordena preparen el baño, corre a todas las doncellas, si permite que la bañasen se tardarían. Así que ante el asombro de las chicas, se despoja ella misma de la pijama, se mete a la tina se enjabona , ya las doncellas tenían preparada la ropa de su ama, un bellísimo traje de montar, que se ajustaba muy bien a sus curvas.

_Pecosa por fin llegas, mira que pensé que tenia que cumplir mi amenaza, _ bromeando_ aunque antes de llegar terminara con una que otra lanza en mi cuerpo_

_ Terry no juegues con eso, _

_ no te enojes pecas mejor, vallamos a montar, _

Una vez alejados de palacio, los caballos se detienen el ingles ayuda a desmontar a la rubia , le toma la cintura y una vez en el suelo, no la suelta y se aferra a su frágil cuerpo, Candy logra safarse del abrazo.

_ Que pasa pecosa, te siento alejada extraña, te arrepientes de lo de anoche

_ Terry quiero saber algo y confiare en que me contestaras con la verdad

_ siempre a sido así pecas, pero que sucede porque ese cambio,

_ que relación llevas con Karen Kleise_

_ Es mi amiga y compañera de trabajo_

_ Solo eso , no tienes algo más que añadir

_ Candy anoche te explique, que Karen invento lo de ser mi novia para que el rajá no tomara mi acercamiento hacia ti mal.

_ Te han visto salir de sus habitaciones_

_ pecosa, estas celosa jajaja _ quiso bromear con ella_ pero la siguiente pregunta lo dejo sin aliento

_ Dime entre tu y Karen a sucedido algo_ meditando su respuesta el actor contesto

_ pediste la verdad y te la diré, _ toma aire y se da valor, que importaba si eso fue en el pasado, _Karen y yo fuimos dos solitarios que solo se dieron un poco de consuelo a sus afligidos corazones_

_ que manera tan sutil de admitir que te acostaste con ella, _ contesto con reproche

_ No pecas desde que llegamos a la India entre Karen y yo no ha habido intimidad, si estuve en su habitación pero era solo porque ella me revelaba información que obtenía acerca de ti y de la pequeña, pero ahora es distinto , te encontré a ti, a la mujer de mi vida, nadie se compara contigo mi bella pecosa. _

El trata de acercarse a ella, pero la rubia da un paso hacia atrás y ante la mirada atónita del precioso inglés, monta su caballo y se retira a todo galope, Terruce monta su corcel pero no logra alcanzarla.

Candy llega a palacio se encierra en su habitación, estaba llena de coraje, ira , y pensar que en su propia casa tenia a Karen Kleise, la mujer que disfruto de su arrogante todo este tiempo, que ella sufría por el. ¿pero tenia derecho a sentirse así? ¿Qué acaso ella no compartía su vida con su esposo? No no era lo mismo se decía para si misma , ella pasaba noches con el por agradecimiento, además era su esposo, pero pensar que su precioso disfrutaba el placer de la intimidad con Karen la consumía los celos. Y con todo eso se atrevía a decir que solo era su amiga.

en la cena

_ y vuestra esposa no cenara con vosotros alteza_ indago el actor inquieto

_ no mi mon chery no se ha sentido bien, anda muy nostálgica últimamente, extraña a su gente

_ dicen que las mujeres cuando están en estado, suelen cambiarles el carácter y se vuelven un poco chipil_ añadió Karen con intención de molestar a alguien. Terry la devora con la mirada, _

_ señorita Kleise, eso queda descartado, llevamos un método de anticoncepción natural, en el trabajo de parto de nuestra hija, se vio muy mal, fueron las horas mas angustiantes de mi vida, no era la primera vez que presenciaba uno, como bien saben tengo hijos mayores, pero ver sufrir a mi mon chery era desgarrador, estuvo en peligro su vida y la de mi hija, me jure a mi mismo nunca exponerla de esa manera, con el pequeño tesoro que me regalo es mas que suficiente para mi. No soportaría perderla, nunca me lo perdonaría.

_ se ve que la ama mucho, _ insiste Karen con malicia

_ no con la misma intensidad como cuando alguien entrega el corazón a una sola mujer, porque el corazón de vuestra alteza es compartido por sus demás esposas, y hasta donde tengo conocimientos ustedes también suelen tener concubinas_ dijo el actor, sus venas ardían , nadie podría amar mas a su pecosa que el.

_ como soberano que soy, debo cumplir con mis obligaciones, no puedo repudiar a mis mujeres, pero hace dos años que mi corazón, mi ser y mi mente le pertenecen a mi ultima esposa, y desde entonces solo con ella llevo vida conyugal, _ eljoven ingles estaba en una caldera hirviendo los celos lo consumían al imaginarse a su pecosa en otros brazos que no fueran los de el, y para rematar el raja continuo_ además no es que haga alarde de mi suerte, pero que mujer se podría comparar con mi bella esposa,

_ creo que mas que la pasión o la lujuria deben importar los sentimientos_ le reclama Terry en un desplante

_ Sr. Grandchester, no le permito que me hable así, recuerde con quien esta tratando, esta usted insinuando que mas que amor me atrae la pasión con mi mujer. Es usted un ignorante, se ve que no a amado en verdad. Que pena por usted.

_ Quien es usted para decir que yo no he amado, acaso esta en mi sentimientos, le aseguro Sr. Que he amado con el amor mas inmenso y mas puro que pueda existir.

_ si en verdad amara como dice, respetaría a su novia, no la expondría a habladurías, cuando uno ama se entrega totalmente y hace todo lo posible por que la persona amada no sufra ni la exponemos al que dirán, como lo ha hecho usted con su amada, sabe a que me refiero, anoche lo vieron caminar por el pasillo sur, _ me supongo que salía de la habitación de su_ calla un momento meditando su respuesta pudiéramos decir novia, porque la palabra original suena muy fuerte. dos personas que intimidan no son novios, ni amigos, son amantes.

_ no es de caballeros faltarle el respeto de esa manera a una dama_ quiso dar un paso hacia el rajá pero dos soldados sij le obstruyeron el paso con sus lanzas

_ decir las palabras por su nombre no es una ofensa, Sr. Grandchester, sabe desde que estaba en el colegio Harrow con mi hijo barajim, usted nunca fue de mi agrado, pensé que el tiempo lo hizo cambiar pero sigue siendo el mismo chico irrespetuoso y rebelde de siempre, pero eso es lo de menos, ya que hemos llegado a este punto, le menciono que usted no es bienvenido aquí, no me inspira confianza, las miradas que le dirige a mi esposa no son de mi agrado. no solo me esta faltando el respeto a mi si no también a la Señorita Klaise

_ como usted lo dijo, su esposa es una mujer bella y es natural que uno admire la belleza femenina, y quiero que sepa que mis ojos nunca han visto mujer mas hermosa que la suya. _ el raja estaba morado de coraje, ante el atrevimiento de Terry, pero el actor no se intimidaba seguía descargando su coraje y con burla añade_

_Ahora comprendo a mi padre, el porque se caso con una cara de cerdo, jajaja _ sonríe de a lado _para no andar con temores de que otro desee a una mujer tan bella como la esposa de vuestra alteza

_ no es necesario decirle que agarre en este preciso momento sus cosas y se retire, antes que ordene que lo saquen _ el rajá siempre pensaba con la cabeza, ese chico con gusto lo mandaría al calabozo y que le dieran un par de latigazos por la ofensa recibida, pero no olvidaba que aunque el chico renuncio al ducado su padre era un duque y tenia lazos directos con la reina Victoria, no quería enfrentamientos con el gobierno británico, pero lo que si no permitiría es que ese bicho siguiera en su palacio, ni en Kapurthala, ese era su estado y por lo tanto su reino,

Karen y Terry se fueron esa misma noche de palacio, mas no abandonaron Kapurthala aun con las advertencias del rajá de que no los quería ver en su estado. Unas horas después regresaron a palacio, entraron disfrazados de sirvientes

_ Terry por favor abandona este plan, Candy no quiere recibirte, entiéndelo por favor, déjala ser feliz y tu aprende a serlo sin ella_

_ no entiendes, que mi felicidad es ella, y ya te dije que no nos iremos de aquí sin ella.

_y si no quiere venir, y en dado caso que quisiera venirse con nosotros, que hay con la niña

_ por eso andas disfrazada de doncella ese sari te cubre muy bien parte del rostro, entras a las habitaciones de la niña, te la llevas y te esperaremos afuera del palacio,

_ huy si mi señor que fácil es todo, si el rajá se entera nos cuelga por llevarnos a su hija,

_ Karen me vas a ayudar _ inquiere fastidiado el actor

_ ya sabes que si, _ mi amor esto ultimo lo dijo en su pensamiento

Terry entra a la habitación de la rubia, la pecosa estaba sentada en un sofá con la mano en la frente en una posición pensante.

_ ahhh Terry cuando saldrás de mi corazón, hasta cuando se me quitara este dolor que siento cada vez que estas lejos de mi. _ enseguida de eso escucho una voz

_ en este precioso momento, ya no sentirás ese dolor, e venido por ti, tu marido me echo de su estado, y tenemos que irnos esta noche, te dije que no te dejare por nada del mundo.

_ Y Karen _ con molestia pregunta

_ también ira con nosotros_

_ Estas muy mal_ inquiere con enojo ante la simple mención de la fémina_ yo no voy a ningún lado contigo, mi vida esta aquí a lado de mi esposo y mi hija,

_ nos llevaremos a la niña, Karen esta en su cuarto nos esperara afuera,

_ no, acaso eres un ingenuo como crees que saldríamos con una niña en brazos, además no estoy dispuesta a tomar el papel que me ofreces,

_ Candy tu eres dueña de todo mi ser, toma el papel que tu quieras pero vamonos de aquí

_ viajaremos los tres juntos, que lindo cuadro, la novia de Terruce, y la amante juntas, por ningún motivo viajare con ustedes_ añade indignada

_ si no es por las buenas será por las malas ven aquí_ la sujeta de la cintura para echársela al hombro_

_ suéltame, suéltame no me quiero ir _ le exige gritando

_ pecosa estate quieta que eres delgada pero como pesas, además Annie te necesita mira que no creo que la este pasando muy bien con el gusano de Neal

_ que dices, suéltame y explícame mejor, pero bájame yaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Una doncella entra y ve a su ama forcejeando con ese hombre, inmediatamente va a pedir ayuda.

_ pero que esta usted haciendo, es un patán cobarde, pagara muy caro el haber puesto sus ojos en mi esposa, suéltela inmediatamente.

_ Usted a mi no me da ordenes, _ decía aun con la rubia en sus brazos, como estaban ambos de espalda no vieron el soldado que se aproximaba hacia Terry, le da un culatazo con el rifle, este cae desmayado

_ mon chery estas bien, no te hizo nada, cielo _ Ella -lloraba sin parar, una vez que el raja vio que ese chico no logro su propósito, se dirigió a unos de sus soldados,

_ llévenselo y mátenlo, atreverse a poner las manos encima a la maharani no tiene perdón,

_ nooooooooooooo, nooooooooooooooo _ grito Candy, esto desconcertó a su marido

_ que dices, este hombre hizo algo muy grave merece la pena de muerte

_ no se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima _ esa voz provenía de una mujer que iba entrando, era Karen

_ si usted tuvo algo que ver con esto, me temo que también ira a la horca

_ mon cherry, cariño por favor déjalos ir, tu jamás has utilizado la pena de muerte en Kapurthala, olvida esto y no te manches las manos, _ le suplica llorando la rubia

_ pero mira como estas_ con el torso de su mano le limpia unas lágrimas , este gusano es el culpable, deja que reciba su merecido

_ no es ningún gusano, es el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, _le recordo la castaña ferreamente _ si algo le ocurre a su hijo, no se quedara de brazos cruzados, la reina Victoria es muy cercana a el, Inglaterra perderá lazos importantes con la India. _alzaba la voz indignada

_Muchacha al rajá no se le asusta, ni se le amenaza, este individuo ataco a mi esposa, en mi reino, en mi propio palacio, es justificable lo que yo haga con el.

_Yajit por favor termina con esto, déjalos ir _ el rajá ante las miradas de suplica de su esposa,le fue imposible negarse a su petición y cedió, dio la orden que los llevaran directo a la estación y que ya en Bombay se aseguraran que abordaran un buque, no podía prohibirle la entrada a la India al hijo de un Duque Ingles, pero en su estado si, Terry Grandchester jamás pisaría Kapurthala nunca mas.

Esa noche Candy lloro a mares, lloro mucho, recordar a Karen como enfrento a su marido por defender a su arrogante, _ Ella lo ama, lo ama tanto como yo y como lo amo Susana, porque se tienen que repetir las historias, Terry lo nuestro es imposible, perdóname amor mió, yo ya tengo mi vida hecha, ahora debes de hacer la tuya, y Karen te ama, ojala y seas feliz a su lado, _ se cubre la cara , después se agarra el cabello, cree que se volverá loca con tantos pensamientos_ hay pero porque siento tanto celos, Terry te amo, te amo, al menos tengo un pedazo tuyo_ se levanta y se dirige a la habitación de la pequeña, Dorothy esta dormida en un ala de la habitación. Candy toma a su niña y se la lleva a su recamara, toda la noche llora y la contempla y cuida sus sueños.

Josie, ciiari, hani R, amnocer 1708, Jane Buenos dias mis bellas lectoras madrugadoras o transnochadoras, que hermoso amanecer leyendo sus reviews, incio el dia con mucho positivismo me recargan energias. en la tarde les contesto como es debido.

anmoncer1708, preciosa mientras halla lectoras abra actualización, hermosa aqui otro capitulo a solicitud tuya.

chicas espero leerlas a las demás en la noche. las quiero mis bellas lectoras. abrazo y besos.


	9. Chapter 9

La princesa Candy

Cap 9

_ Mon cherry ya ha pasado una semana de que ese patán hijo del Duque, _ detuvo su dialogo ante la voz de su esposa, la rubia lo interrumpe, era otra de las cosas que jamás se habían presentado en la vida del rajá, si alguien tenia la osadía de interrumpir al monarca era castigado o si se trataba de alguien de la familia se le reprendía duramente, pero cuando su mujer lo interrumpía lo tomaba con agrado.

_ Yajit, no quiero que se mencione mas de ese día, _

_Pero te veo angustiada, triste, que sucede amor_

_ quiero ir a América, ya es tiempo de ver a mis madres, mi primo Archie, mi hermana Annie y tal vez a mi amigo Albert, tu sabes que soy huérfana, pero la Srita. Pony y la hermana María han sido unas madres para mi, he actuado como una mala hija, al no darles noticias mía en estos 2 años,

_ Mon cherry solo deja que pasen las festividades del Durbar e iremos a tu patria, _

_ pero para esas festividades faltan tres meses_

_ lo se, pero debemos estar presentes, seria una descortesía para el emperador y una falta muy grande para mi pueblo el no asistir a esa celebración, _ besa la cabeza de su esposa y cariñosamente añade_ me comprendes belleza.

_ discúlpame tú Yajit, por momentos me olvido del papel que representas en la India, _ dijo resignada, _

_ pero puedes irles escribiendo a tu familia y amigos, y avisarles de que en tres meses viajaremos a conocerlos, _así que empieza a escribir para que un mozo entregue las cartas al correo,

En Londres

_ hijo la reina Victoria me solicito una entrevista, para informarme de tu gravísima falta hacia el maharajá de Kapurthala, no me menciono que hiciste, solo me dijo que fue algo muy vergonzoso, que obligo al rajá prohibirte la entrada a su reino, y esa restricción no fue solo para ti, incluyo a cualquier miembro de la familia Grandchester pisar su estado. ¿Que fue lo que hiciste para que reaccionara así? _ le vuelve a preguntar su padre

_ Puso sus ojos en la esposa del maharaja, y un buen día lo encontró en la habitación de la maharani_ inquiere Karen interrumpiendo la conversación

_Terruce por todos los cielos, como fuiste capaz de cometer esa estupidez, habiendo tanta mujer, no solo es casada, si no que es la mujer de un maharaja, _ dijo indignado e incrédulo que su hijo estuviera vivo, _ pudiste haber muerto, el rajá pudo haberte mandado a la horca. Y con justa a razón

_ Y no solo a el lo mando a la horca, me dijo que si yo lo había ayudado también iría, _el precioso acotro que hasta ese momento los había escuchado, responde ante sus quejas

_ pero no fue así, Don perfecto y Doña metiche, _ le dijo a ambos, después se dirige solo a su padre_ me dices que pudo fijarme en cualquier mujer, siempre y cuando no sea de la nobleza, usarla y desecharla al fin que nadie lo tomara en cuenta, tal y como tu lo hiciste con mi madre.

_ Terruce, el tema de tu madre no viene al caso , no hay día que no me arrepienta del daño que le hice, _ porque abordar ese tema_ _indico incómodo y le dirige una mirada melancólica a su vátago_ hijo entiende que solo quiero tu felicidad.

_ Mi felicidad se quedo allá en ese estado Indio, _

_ Creía que seguías enamorado de la chica, esa que estudiaba contigo en el Colegio Real San Pablo, _ añadió con dulzura, pero su voz se torna un poco mas dura _ pero porque esa mujer, no solo es de la nobleza sino además pertenece a la realeza y peor aun esta casada, porque vino a robarte el corazón.

_Esa chica huérfana de padres y compañera mía del San Pablo, es la esposa del rajá, _ ve la cara de asombro de su padre y continua _ Si padre esa chica que rechazaste ayudar cuando te lo pedí, es la maharani de Kapurthala, la esposa preferida de ese Indio. _ inquirió con un rechinido de dientes y dándole un golpe a la mesa continúa ._

_ tu me negaste tu ayuda, yo solo quería que no la expulsaran si hubieras intercedido por ella, no nos hubiéramos tenido que separar, la tuve que dejar en el San Pablo para que su familia adoptiva no la repudiara. _ haciendo una pausa y con ojos vidriosos_Ella es la única que he amado y amare siempre. _ Estas últimas palabras del actor le llegaron profundas a Karen quien disimuladamente se limpio una lágrima.

_ quisiera regresar el tiempo y cambiar las cosas, traérmela conmigo a Nueva York e iniciar una vida juntos, _ con furia contenida y las lagrimas fluyendo de sus bellos zafiros_ pero esta vez que la encontré no la dejare ir, iré por ella así sea al fin del mundo.

_ y para que, ella no quiere irse contigo, te lo demostró esa noche, estaban forcejando, fue cuando la doncella grito y alerto a todos, si Candice te quisiera, hubiera aceptado irse contigo por su propia voluntad. _ le atajo la chica

_ ella me ama, solo que esta dolida por tu estúpido comentario, de decir que eras mi novia, _la culpo dirigiéndole una fulminante mirada

_ Acaso no me seguiste el juego, delante de todos, disfrutaste jugar con mi comentario._le recordó herida

_ si pero después la pecosa me pregunto que relación había entre tu y yo, y me pidió la verdad y se la di_

_ le contaste de nosotros, _dijo alarmada_Terruce que estará pensando Candy de mi, que poco caballero eres

_ nada tiene que ver la caballerosidad cuando amas, yo amo a Candy y si quería iniciar algo con ella, tenía que responder con sinceridad a sus preguntas.

_Tu quieres iniciar algo con ella, abre los ojos ella no quiere nada de ti, es feliz con su hija y ese maravilloso hombre que cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera por tenerlo a su lado,

_mujeres interesadas como tu si, mi pecosa no_ le contesta con enojo

_ eres un tonto, cuando te he pedido algo a ti, me tomas como interesada, no necesito nada de ti ni de ningún hombre, yo me refería que cualquier mujer desearía un hombre como el raja por las atenciones, la entrega y sobre todo por sentirse amada, _ dijo llorando la actriz_ y ese Indio es espectacular como hombre, esposo y padre, Candy es muy afortunada, seria una Tonta si lo deja por ti, _ inquirió con intención, para hacer sentir mal al actor, de perdido la cuarta parte del dolor que sentía ella .

_eres una bruja, mala amiga, nunca podrás compararte a ella, te demostrare que mi pecosa me ama a mi,

_ pues haber a quien se lo demuestras yo ya no quiero trato contigo, te odio Terruce Grandchester, el amor hacia Candy no te deja abrir los ojos y ver en realidad quien te ama,

_ a mi no e interesa el amor de nadie que no sea mi pecosa_ replico

_ pues espérala sentado porque parado te cansaras_ añadió por ultimo antes de irse_ el duque había escuchado todo, se acerca a su hijo

_ esa mujer esta enamorada de ti hijo, la dejaras que parta sola hacia América

_que haga lo que le venga en gana _ dijo fastidiado el actor

En Chicago…

_ Sr. Cornwell aquí tiene el correo_

_ déjalo en mi escritorio en un momento lo reviso_ Archie estaba en el ventanal de la oficina que daba hacia el jardín, los árboles le recordaban a su prima, _ Donde estas Candy, serás feliz, parece que te escondiste bajo las piedras_ dijo suspirando_ todo este tiempo sin saber de ti, pareciera que estoy muerto en vida, hay gatita sino fuera por el trabajo , que es el que me distrae un poco, ya habría enloquecido por no saber de ti, en fin pongámonos a trabajar, empecemos por leer el correo _ hablaba con un portarretrato de la rubia, el cual tenia en su escritorio,

_ Esta carta viene de un país Asiático, _ revisa minuciosamente el sobre_ ohh de la India, acaso será de mis padres que anden de visita en aquel país_ abre el sobre y le sorprende ver la hoja con el membrete de palacio y con el sello del estado de Kapurthala. _ sonríe _ tenia que ser de mis padres, estarán visitando a unos de esos rajás de la India. _pero menuda sorpresa que se lleva al ir leyendo el encabezado.

Querido Archie

Pedí que esta carta llegara directamente a tus manos, ojala sea tu quien la estés leyendo, _el chico siente que se le para el corazón, era la letra de su gatita, la recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando contestaba las cartas que enviaban su hermano y el cuando estaban en el San pablo, una vez que se recupero de la conmoción continua la lectura se que si llega a manos de la Tía abuela, la rompería inmediatamente,

Primeramente me disculpo por lo ingrata que he sido al marcharme así, después se me complicaron mas las cosas, probablemente la tía les dijo que me casé puesto que ella tuvo que firmar para que fuera legal la boda, las cosas se dieron muy rápido, sabes tengo una hija que hace unos meses cumplió un año, ya eres tío mi querido primo, pronto la conocerás iré a visitarlos junto con mi esposo, que mas quisiera yo que viajar ya mismo, pero mi esposo tiene compromisos que cumplir,

Archie no se que sucedió entre tu y Annie, ni tampoco las causas por las que termino casada con Neal, pero se que no la esta pasado bien, mi querido mosquetero irías a verla por mi, _ Candy por ti lo que sea, dijo el elegante mentalmente haciendo una pausa en su lectura para después continuar _ se que ellos residen en Nueva York, nosotros viajaremos en un buque que llegue primeramente a esa ciudad, tengo deseos de verlos a todos, pero mi preocupación es Annie visítala y encárgate que nada le falte.

Otra cosa saben algo de Albert ¿volvieron a verlo? ¿sabes que fue de el? Y a Patty escríbele a florida y menciónale de mi llegada, tengo muchos deseos de verla, espero que se halla repuesto a la pérdida de nuestro querido Stear.

Mis más afectuosos saludos

Candice White Signh

De Kapurthala

_ Candy Signh ese apellido no es mexicano, su esposo no es mexicano y mucho menos soldado, y el membrete de la carta es del estado de Kapurthala, su esposo debe servir al estado, ¿Con quien te casaste Candice Andrew,? La manera en que te expresas en la carta, no corresponde a la Candy atolondrada que todos conocemos, _ frunciendo el ceño _ La tía me debe una gran explicación. Se dirige a la sala de te donde placidamente la anciana tomaba de su taza.

_ tía abuela quiero hablar con usted,_ exigio él

_ querido sobrino, recuerda que es la hora de mi te, en una hora hablamos

_ será en este momento tía Elroy _ dijo con voz fuerte y le muestra el sobre de la carta de Candy

_ me podría explicar con quien se caso en verdad Candy Andrew,

_ la forma en que escribe la carta y el membrete de esta demuestra que no es un simple soldado su esposo, ¿Quién es realmente el esposo de Candy? ¿Por qué nos mintió y dejo que Albert se fuera a buscarla por todo México?

_ Yo, solo quería que el apellido Andrew, no se viera manchado, esa niña se embarazo de ese monarca Indio

_ ¿Qué dijo? _ Archie estaba incrédulo, _ eso no puede ser_

_ tal y como lo oyes , ella mancho el apellido Andrew, _

_y si así fue que _ indico restandole importancia pero aun sin poder creerlo todavia_ , porque ocultarnos el verdadero paradero de Candy, sabia de la desesperación por saber de ella,

_ esa chica nunca fue una dama, el puesto que le brindo ese monarca es el que se merecía, su actitud siempre avergonzaba a los Andrew. Esos príncipes Indios manejan su harén. encerrada Candy no avergüenza a nadie.

_ Tía como puede hablar así, _ añadió indignado _ en tres meses Candy regresará y quiero que se abstenga de hacer cualquier comentario respecto a su indiferencia por ella, de otra forma me veré obligado a tomar cartas de por medio,

_ Archiball, que dices, volveremos a recoger a esa huérfana, ya decía yo que ese rajá no la soportaría mucho tiempo, solo te advierto que aceptare tu disposición siempre y cuando sea solo ella, el bastardo que tuvo que se quede con ese monarca, una madre soltera no será la vergüenza de los Andrew.

_ Mire Sra. Elroy, despreocúpese Candy vine en compañía de su esposo e hija, pero si fuera de otra manera las puertas de las propiedades Andrew están abiertas para ella, porque Candy es una Andrew, el tío nunca anulo su adopción, _termino por decir el chico de ojos miel

En el hogar de Pony recibieron una carta pero no la entrego el cartero, sin no un hombre el cual traía a cargo una misión en ese lugar, por orden del rajá se remodelo la casita, convirtiéndola esta en una casa mas grande donde cada niño del hogar tuviera su propia habitación, y las comodidades necesarias, _ La hermana María protesto porque el trabajo de limpieza se multiplicaría, el ministro del rajá les hizo saber que se tomo la libertad de contratar a mozos, y doncellas para el servicio del hogar, _ tanto la hermana Maria y la Srita .Pony no salían de sus asombro al ver todos los cambios realizados al hogar, con la carta de Candy y las explicación del brazo derecho del rajá , quedaron tranquilas al saber, que Candy era feliz, que estaba con un hombre bondadoso, ansiaban verla y conocer a la pequeña princesa. Todo parecía irreal, un cuento de hadas.

el día del de la celebración del Durbar se aproximaba, el rajá había dicho a su familia que podían estar en la celebración pero quien lo acompañaría a el, en la mesa de honor del emperador seria su ultima esposa. Barajim al ver llorar a su madre por la fría actitud e insensible forma de tratar su padre a sus demás mujeres protesta

_ quiero que a mi madre le restituyas su posición _ dijo enfadado el chico

_ nadie le ha quitado su posición _

_sabes a que me refiero, la extranjera actúa como si fuera la maharaní de Kapurthala, mi madre se siente rechazada, te pido te comportes como lo dicta nuestra tradición, esta celebración del Durbar es sumamente importante para la India y quien debe acompañarte por derecho es mi madre.

_ Esa mujer a la que llamas con desdén la extranjera, es mi esposa.

_ pero es tu quinta esposa.

_ ¿y que? Ella es la mujer con la que comparto mi vida. Y le he ortogado el titulo de maharaní Tu madre es fiel al Purdah, pero hemos evolucionado de distinta manera, te lo explicado mil veces, necesito a mi esposa a mi lado, la amo no es tan difícil de entenderlo. El que no comparta vida con tu madre ni con las otras mujeres de la zenana no quiere decir que las abandone, nunca lo haría, sabes bien que mientras tenga vida, nunca les faltara nada.

_ pues te hago saber que a las celebraciones, recepciones, festividades y en todo lugar que asista ella, no asistiremos nosotros.

_ si así lo deseas lo dejo a tu criterio, y por ultimo no dejaré que te metas en los asuntos privados de tu padre y mucho menos con el objeto de criticarme._concluyo el monarca.

chicas preciosas, leei y reelei sus mensajes, comprendo la indignación por el comportamiento de la rubia, todas de antemano sabemos de la moralidad y valores que rigen la sociedad, pero también es cierto e incluso que en nombre del amor se comete cada estupidez, como bien lo dije antes esta historia tiene varios años y esta terminada en su totalidad. quisiera complacerlas en sus peticiones. pero por el momento no tengo el tiempo suficiente para modificarla. quiero concluirla y no dejarla a medias como paso con verdadero amor. escribir requiere tiempo y sobre todo inspiración y muchas veces esta ultima se ausenta depende el animo de la escritora. Y tanto la inspiración como el animo van de la mano, porque aveces tienes el tiempo pero se bloquea la inspiración o viceversa te llega la inspiración pero te falta el tiempo.

anmonecer 1708.- Ya sabes lo impulsivo que es el precioso Terry. esto le va ocasionar muchos problemas mas adelante. creeme van a necesitar toneladas de dalay para poder bajar su enojo y sus ganas de sareandar a la rubia por ser tan torpe ya lo diria Mary Jane. chica torpe por no valorar al maravilloso hombre que tiene a su lado. amiga tenemos mucha similitud en cuanto a los galanes se trata jajaja. Yo tambien no concibo la vida de los galanes sin la pecosa. me cuesta trabajo imaginarlos con otra que no sea la rubia. que egosita somos jijiji. reei de los lindo al leer que lo prefieres de Sacerdote que saberlo con otra. mmm amiga seria un desperdicio encerrar a ese bombon en un monasterio ahh mi bello rubio lo amoooooo. me encanta leerte, me sacas cada sonrisa jajaja. tambien con los nombres de los niños de Annie jajaja tremendo castigo para la morena llevar de penitencia esos horribles nombres en sus hijos. jajaja y la P.D "Todavia no odio a ALbert pero ya no lo quiero" jajajaja eres divina. y sobre el capitulo 8 si merece unas cachetadas para que se le aclaren las ideas a esta mujer, y sobre Annie ay me me fascino lo de Annie. efectivamente es lo peor que pario la madre tierra jajaja gracias por animarme y levantar siempre mi animo. abrazos afectuosos.

Hani R.- desgraciadamente (ojo hay excepciones) gran mayoría de los hombres son arrogantes como el precioso y se aprovechan del enamoramiento de la otra persona. para hacer y deshacer a su antojo al fin y al cabo en el nombre del amor me va a perdonar. Es increíble hasta donde pueden llegar la idiotez cuando amas ciegamente y esto es lo que le sucede a Candy. dejar todo por alguien quien nunca la valoro, bien dice el dicho las mujeres no piensan con la cabeza si no con el corazón y se ajusta como anillo al dedo a la protagonista. El rubio tambien es para mi el hombre ideal, pero mi corazón dividido no me hace dejar de lado al precioso Terry. aun con su defectos jijijiji. Archie va tener mucho que ver en la historia. amiga pero va ser inevitable que no halla corazones rotos. y concluyendo como reei con lo del kamasutra jajaja. pero que pecosa tan tonta lo que va dejar ir por el precioso jijijiji. amo sus comentarios. me hacen el día.

Chiiari.- que placer leerte nuevamente, amiga siento decirte que este no es Terryfic, ojala y le des la oportunidad a la historia. me encanta que me describan su sentir sobre el desarrollo de los personajes, creeo que di en el clavo con el destino que se merece Annie por oportunista, hipocrita, egoista etccc. esta me cae peor que Elisa, al menos esta si demostraba lo que era. no como Annie que era una mosquita muerta siemrpe desando lo que Candi tenia. me da gusto leer que les guste el castigo de esta jijijiji. y referente a la diferencia de años del maharaja y Candy en el capitulo 9 este tiene 36 y candy 18 casi aciertas al número. En la india los matrimonios se dan mas jovenes, a diferencia del Duque de Grandchester, el maharaja se caso mas joven rondando los 16 años para los 17 ya era padre. amiga gracias por tus lindos deseos te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Josie.- me fascina imaginar sus reacciones, jijijiji si que desespera las acciones de la pecosa. yo también me pregunto como puede haber personas que las ciegue tanto el amor para llegar a tal grado de faltar a tus valores y creencias. Y mas cuando tienes a tu lado a un hombre maravilloso que ha dejado todo por ti. que envidia con candice por no valorarlo. si muchas veces que en verdad se lo merecen, tus principios y valores te detienen, con una traición, te decepcionas, es tanto el dolor que en tus mas oscuros pensamientos quisieras pagar con la misma moneda, pero afortunadamente te habla tu conciencia y te valorizas como mujer y más como madre. porque ya no te debes a ti si no a tus hijos. Estoy en contra de la infidelidad, pero la escritura te sirve como terapia en está echas a volar tu imaginación y te desconectas de la vida cotidiana. y respecto a a la inmadurez de nuestros personajes, creeme que hoy en día hay tanta gente así que toma decisiones presipitadas que a la larga traen sus consecuencias. y si amiga te recomiendo que te relajes porque vienen cosas mas fuertes.

Jane.- definiste a la perfección a ese rebelde arrogante precioso, ay Dios porque aun con sus defectos me encanta ese hombre. personalmente Albert es mi hombre ideal. preocupado siempre por su pequeña, nunca se mostró coqueto con nadie en el anime, maduro, culto, no terminaría de describir a este rubio bello. aqui encaja muy bien la canción de josé josé. AMAR Y QUERER. yo siento que TErry queria a Candy, un amor posesivo, egosita, donde solo él existía sin importar el sentir de los demás incluso el de la misma persona a quien dice amar, como dejarla marchar en el frio invierno, nunca ir a buscarla cuando ya eran novios. acaso no tenia vacaciones e incluso cuando amas te das el tiempo para poder estar con esa persona y sobre todo no la expones habladurías, el dia del estreno slo le mando un boleto acaso se preocupo por saber si tenia dinero para regresarse. Amarla solo lo hizo Albert, me encanta cuando le regala un vestido y que la fue a buscar porque le dijeron que se habia ido con un extraño era palpable su preocupación cuando la encontró. y puedo icluir hasta a Archie quien hasta obligo a la tia abuela a que le regalara algo a Candy cuando fue a visitarlos a Londres cuando estaban en el colegio San Pablo, eso es amar pensar en el sentir de la otra persona. el no queria que Candy se sintiera excluida y le llevo el regalo de la tía abuela coscha hermosa, su amor tambien era verdaero, porque este se hizo a un lado e incluso dispuesto a estar con otra persona por tal de complacer a quien amas. Eso si es amor, porque ni Anthony este cayo de mi gracia el dia que le dio una cachetada a la orilla del río me lo imagino igual de impulsivo que Terry. ayyyy que lindo es recordar tan hermoso anime.

Awylin 0440.- hermosa no te enojes tanto, creo que me voy a surtir una buena dotación de Dalay. porque lo van a necesitar, pero si que hace derramar la vilis la actitud tonta de la rubia, pero no hay mal que dure cien años en su momento abrirá los ojos. y Albert esta en depresión su conciencia no lo deja tranquilo, actuo con idiotez porque así tiene la cabeza llena de remordimientos que no lo dejan pensar bien las cosas.

Sayuri 1707.- Que gusto leerte, esto que hizo nos indigno a todas, se va tardar en ver sus errores e incluso pagara parte de la consecuencias que origina una infidelidad. porque hasta el hombre mas bueno saca su fiereza ante un acto tan aberrante como es la traición de alguien a quien le has dado todo. abrazos fuertes


	10. Chapter 10

La princesa Candy

El viaje a América

Cap 10

Nueva York,

Archie, después de recibir la carta de Candy, parte inmediatamente a la ciudad de Nueva York, e investiga donde vive Annie, al llegar al lugar, le abre una doncella, la única que tenía la morena. Cuando le dan el pase da un rápido vistazo hacia adentro, el lugar era modesto, pequeño, pero limpio, la chica que lo recibió, se veía que no tenía la categoría ni la enseñanza de los sirvientes Andrew,

_ vive aquí la familia Legan Britter_

_ ahh si , aquí es, Neal no esta pero Annie si, pase le encantara recibir visitas, la pobre siempre esta muy sola_ dijo la chica, mascando chicle , y su pelo desalineado

_ podría avisarle a la Sra. que la busca Archibol Cornwell Andrew, _

_ waooo usted es el seguno del jefe del clan de la familia del señor Neal, pero pásele, lo mando la Sra. Legan_

La chica lo agarra del brazo, Archie se suelta y se sacude, esa chica andaba trapeando el piso. Hizo una cara de repugnancia y pensó esa chica no tiene ninguna experiencia en trabajar con gente de alta sociedad, no se inmuto y le dijo a la chica_ señorita debe ser mas educada con las personas. La forma en que se expresa no es la adecuada para una doncella.

_ huy con el sueldo que pagan, no si los ricachones son bien agarrados, y todavía la quieren a uno educadita y preparada, _ una voz y unos pasos se escucharon

_ Lola con quien estas discutiendo, si es un vendedor bien sabes que no hay dinero, dile que se valla_ levanta la cabeza se pone roja como un tomate, Archie en persona,

Archie al verla abre con asombro los ojos, Annie Britter la elegante chica que el conoció, se esfumo, lo que sus ojos veían era una mujer desalineada, fodonga en su forma de vestir, además traía la blusa manchada de comida, parte de lo que fue un cabello negro brillante, hoy luce opaco y maltratado, ella al ver el escudriño de su ex novio con vergüenza añade

_ lo siento, estaba dando de comer a los mellizos y vuela comida por todos lados_

_Que ha pasado contigo, tu no estas acostumbrada a esta vida_

Una persona iba llegando, estaba en el quicio de la puerta y alcanzo a oír lo que decía

_ si vivimos así, es por tu culpa primo, desde que tomaste el cargo de jefe de la familia, los depósitos que nos hacia la tía abuela, disminuyeron drásticamente, ahora mamá tiene que sacarle dinero a escondidas a papá para darnos y con eso no alcanza para mas.

_Eres un mediocre Neal, de que te sirvió el estudio que te dio la familia Andrew, no eres capaz de trabajar para sostener a tu familia.

_ mira Archiebol, los Andrew tienen dinero de sobra, que si bien queremos pueden pasar 100 generaciones sin trabajar y darse la vida de lujo que antes nos dábamos, _ ve de pies a cabeza a su primo _ bueno me daba, porque veo que tu te la sigues dando

_ Es cierto, con el dinero de la familia se puede vivir placenteramente y sin preocupaciones, pero lo que tu ves de mi, es producto de mi trabajo, tras tomar el cargo del clan, las negociaciones y proyectos aumentaron, las utilidades han crecido desorbitadamente, pero gracias al trabajo de las personas, nada es gratis todo requiere esfuerzo y trabajo.

_ya, ya ,ya no quiero sermones mejor dime a que ha venido el Sr. Presidente del corporativo Andrew, _ añadió con burla

_ quiero que compres un lugar digno para que viva tu familia, _ deposita los dos maletines en la mesa _ espero que con esto sea suficiente, ahh y contrata servidumbre que este preparada para dirigirse adecuadamente a los invitados.

Neal abre el maletín, se asombra al ver su contenido, su esposa se tapa la boca

_ es muchísimo dinero,¿Por qué haces esto Archie?_ Pregunto impresionada la morena

_ alguien me lo pidió y quiero que cuando venga no se decepcione al verte

_Candy , Candy , volvió ¿Cómo esta?_hizo una pauta y pensó_ no este dinero no lo podemos aceptar ella lo necesita mas, su marido siendo soldado retirado no debe ganar lo suficiente para darle una buena vida, se que a mi amiga eso no le importa pero ella lo necesita mas, a Nosotros la mamá de Neal nos ayuda

_ Candy esta mejor de lo que creemos, vendrá en tres meses y quiero que este feliz, si te ve en estas condiciones, se preocupara por ti, por favor acepta esto _

_ por supuesto que lo aceptamos, _ se dirige a su esposa_ cariño, tu amiga, se mortificara si ve como vivimos, sabes lo importante que eres para ella, además están los niños. Acéptalo amor.

_ solo por Candy, _ al ver alejarse a Archie, con nostalgia se dice a si misma, _ nunca dejaste de amarla me ayudas porque ella te lo pidió, solo por eso, _

Pasaron pronto los meses, la fiesta del Durbar llego, tiene lugar el 12 de diciembre

durante las dos semanas de festividades, príncipes , jefes de clan, representantes de los gobiernos, aristócratas indios, la comunidad británica, mas de ochenta mil soldados invaden a la ciudad de Delhi, su población es de doscientas cincuenta mil, pero con esta fiesta aumenta a medio millón de personas. Los ingleses han alzado cuarenta mil tiendas, y un foro para cien mil personas. El pabellón del emperador cuenta con 233 tiendas, equipadas con chimeneas de mármol, vajillas de oro y lámparas de cristal. Los demás igual de lujosos, albergan a las distintas casas reales. Alrededor de las tiendas se extienden jardines en los que se han plantado rosas del color de cada Estado, céspedes con avenidas perfectamente cuidadas, piscinas, parques, campos de polo , cuadras de caballos y de elefantes, aparcamientos de carruajes y automóviles y las treinta y seis estaciones de ferrocarril para los trenes privados de los príncipes. Candy esta impresionada, nunca en su vida había visto tantos tronos de oro, tantos elefantes cubiertos con de piedras preciosas, carrozas de plata maciza. Y los Rolls Royce, ella ya había visto antes esos coches cuando pertenecía a los Andrew, pero ver un numero tan elevado de estos automóviles aparcados juntos. Solo Dios sabe cuanto dinero costó semejante despliegue con tanto rey, que cada cual esta mas preocupado por parecer el mas rico y poderoso de todos.

Después de la celebración viajan hacia América, la noticia del próximo viaje del maharajá hacia el continente americano causa revuelo con los ingleses, el que el maharajá visite Francia, Londres, España, eran viajes a países vecinos pero hacia América donde no había títulos nobiliarios, era gente desconocida, los ingleses, mandaron avisar al gobierno de Estados Unidos la llegada de este monarca a su país,

La llegada a Nueva York, el puerto esta poblado de periodistas, le lanzan una lluvia de preguntas indiscretas, pero entre el gentío, los maleteros cargados de bultos y los carritos cargados lleno de baúles del impresionante sequito de su marido. Candy vislumbra la silueta de su primo, quien estaba acompañado del matrimonio Andrew O`brien . Archie corre a paso apresurado empujando montón de gente, no espera a que la rubia llegue a ellos, ante la mirada sorprendente del rajá y los flashazos de los periodistas, Archie la toma en brazos y gira por los aires con ella, _Candy esta sorprendida ante la efusiva bienvenida de su primo. _ la voz de uno de los reporteros lo trajo a la realidad. Ver al importantísimo y distinguido presidente de la banca Andrew, con esa efusividad y alegría no es típica de el.

_ Sr. Andrew, Sr. Andrew, conoce a la maharani de Kapurthala

_ ¿que si la conozco? Es una de las herederas de la fortuna Andrew, dijo sonriente el chico de ojos miel

_ alteza sabia usted que su esposa pertenecía a la aristocracia americana, los Andrew es una de las familias mas poderosas de América. _

_ Estaba enterado de ello, el motivo de este viaje fue precisamente para que mi esposa visitara a su familia.

_ esta usted muy enamorado de su esposa.

_ si mucho, hace de mi vida una filigrana de felicidad, _tanta gente lo estaba inquietando,

Un reportero aprovecho para abordar el tema de las tradiciones de la India. Cuyo comentario molesto al elegante y al maharajá

_ y dígame, príncipe, ¿Su Alteza tiene varias mujeres?_

_ E la tradición de mi país, pero la princesa es la princesa, mis anteriores mujeres hace mucho tiempo que esperan por mi, desde que conocí a esta belleza_ ante la mirada de expectante del hombre elegante,coge la mano de la rubia y se la besa, después continua _ no me separo de ella, es mi vida entera hoy mañana y siempre. _

Mientras ellos daban la entrevista, parte del sequito incluyendo Dorothy se pierden de la multitud para poder sacar a la niña antes de exponerla a la prensa. cierto rubia al ver a Dorothy con la niña en brazos se acerca a ella pero no alcanza a llegar cuando varios hombres lo rodean y se lo prohíben, el rajá llevaba una sorprendente seguridad para su esposa e hija.

_ Dorothy, tu trabajaste para los Andrew, fuiste mucama de los Legan _ le dijo para que se familiarizara _ mi nombre es William Albert Andrew, _ la fémina no lo conocia, pero ver esos ojos y el gran parecido que tenia con el señorito Anthony le inspiro confianza.

_ Es familiar de la memashib_ el ministro le pregunta a Dorothy

_ Si es el jefe de la familia de Candy_ El rubio no quita su vista de la niña que yacía dormida en brazos de la mujer,

_Me permites ayudarte con la pequeña_ dijo emocionado, su cabello era rubio como el sol, brillante y sedoso, al cargarla siente una emoción indescriptible, pareciera que es parte de el, porque se sentía así, Cabria la posibilidad , no no pude ser, pensó mentalmente_

La pequeña de año y medio, al sentir el cambio de brazos, abre sus ojitos y se refleja en otros ojos azules como el cielo, un escalofrió recorrió su piel al ver la mirada angelical de esa hermosa criatura.

La inteligencia de Patty seguía intacta como cuando era estudiante del colegio y para ella no paso desapercibido, los cambios en el rostro de su marido. Para sacarlo de sus ensimismiento se acerca a el

_ deja cargar a esta preciosidad, que hermosa es verdad Albert-_

_ehhh si es preciosa_

Abordaron unos de los autos que había dispuesto Archie para el sequito del rajá, este como en todos sus viajes había rentado dos pisos del hotel mas exclusivo de Nueva York, pero el elegante por nada del mundo permitiría tener lejos a su gatita, después de tanto tiempo sin verla no quería estar alejado de ella. Así que puso a los pies del maharaja y de su prima la humilde mansión que la familia Andrew tenia en esa Ciudad neoyorkina. todo el sequito se dirigió a la enorme propiedad.

Chicas estoy triste porque anoche subi el capitulo 9 y no he recibido señales de vida de las lectoras, se que se desilucionaron por la actitud de la pecosa y otras por no ser ni albertfinc ni Terryfinc. si no fue de su agrado y desean dejarlo no tiene caso que lo continue. Esperare si alguien lee este capitulo y desea qeu lo siga publicando, por favor haganmelo saber, si no lo dejamos así. Gracias por la oportunidad que me dieron. abrazos enormes.


	11. Chapter 11

La princesa Candy

La verdad esperada

Cap 11

_ El desfile de carros y carruajes han llegado a la mansión Andrew , del primer coche se baja el rubio con la niña en brazos, Patty esta a su lado, al aparcarse los demás coches, desciende la rubia con ayuda del ministro de su esposo, al levantar la cabeza ve a su amigo con su pequeña hija en brazos, en el puerto ni siquiera pudo verlo, por el tumulto de reporteros que se arremolinaron alrededor de la pareja real.

_ Albert, ¡cuanto tiempo!, ¿A donde te fuiste?, me preocupe mucho por ti, una vez soñé que habías vuelto, _dicho esto, su mente regreso al pasado de cuando se publico en los diarios la boda de Terry con Susana, después de que Annie le llevo medicamentos y se quedo dormida, soñó que el había vuelto. Mas nunca supo si fue real o no.

_Candy que hermosa estas, al igual que esta pequeña_ indico con una reluciente sonrisa

_ no sabes cuanto te buscamos, recorrimos todo México buscándote _ añade la chica de anteojos

_ perdón amigos en ese tiempo sucedieron muchas cosas, pero nunca mas volveremos a separarnos por tanto tiempo, _ ahh miren les presento a mi esposo Yajit, es el gobernante de un estado de la India,

_ usted es el 7º marahaja , _ inquirió con emoción, conocer y tener tan cerca a tan ilustre personalidad era un honor tener a uno de los protagonistas de sus tantos libros de historia. _Usted creció con un pie en la India y otro en Europa . le daban clases de química y física, la educación que recibió de sus tutores fue cuidadosamente selectiva, a los 10 años usted hablaba seis idiomas, aparte del ingles, francés y español en su niñez dominaba muy bien el punjabí, indostaní, hindu y el urdu, oiga pero hay una ley de las autoridades británicas donde hacen alusión de por cuestiones de protocolo no le autorizan viajar con ninguna de sus ranis, _ Patty se puso de mil colores, una indiscreción de su parte el mencionar a las otras mujeres del rajá. Pero un comentario del rajá la hizo sentirse en confianza.

_Madam es usted una biblioteca andante, ahora deje le doy mi opinión respecto a esa ley británica, Candy, no es como una mas de mis mujeres, ella es especial por lo tanto cualquier regla o ley de la corona británica, la exime a ella. Mi moncherry viaja cuanta veces quiera conmigo, puesto que no es India. _ dijo sonriendo el monarca.

_ mejor instalemos a los invitados en sus habitaciones_, indico el elegante con un dejo de celos., no solo era el esposo de su gatita si no ahora la esposa de su tío quedo deslumbrada por ese raja de oriente.

_ hermosa mansión, Mr. Cornwell _ indico elogiando dicha propiedad

_Gracias_contesto escuetamente

_ Quisiera visitar a Annie, necesito verla _ solicito a su primo

_ Mon cherry, ha sido un viaje largo debes descansar,_ sugirió su esposo.

_lo siento, tengo que ver a mi hermana,_ le dijo y sus dulces esmeraldas lo vieron fijamente, esos ojojs eran su perdición_ ya te platique de ella, se crió conmigo en el hogar de Pony,

_ se hará lo que tú digas, iremos a ver a tu amiga._ cedió el monarca

_ Quisiera ir sola, _replco pero endulcificando su voz_ tengo mucho tiempo de no verla, no se sentirá en confianza, recuerda que no te conoce,

_ Iras con la escolta verdad_

_ Noooo, ir con soldados sij, llamara la atención y es lo que menos quiero, deseo ser una mujer como otra mas, que va por las calles.

_ no se preocupe yo cuidare de ella _ interrumpió el elegante

_ Pero viajar sin escolta puede resultar peligroso_ con preocupación añade

_ estamos en América alteza, aquí se les llama guardaespaldas a la gente de seguridad, y Archie cuenta con la seguridad necesaria. _ le calma Patty

_ no quiero mas gente, solo iremos mi primo y yo,_ante los negros y no muy convencidos ojos de su marido_ no deseo que mi hermana se sienta incomoda, me comprendes Yajit_

_ lo que tu digas mon cherry, solo cuídate mucho _ dirige su mirada a Archie_ se la encargo, usted me responde por ella.

Así fue como el elegante y la rubia salen de la casa y abordan uno de los Rolly Roce, llegaron a un departamento muy lujoso, Annie abre la puerta.

_ Annie _ susurro la pecosa en un hilillo de voz

_ te ha golpeado ese imbécil_inquirió el elegante enojado, entro y busco por todo el departamento

_ se ha marchado, me abandono, _balbuceo llorando la morena

_ hermana si se marcho debe ser regocijo para tu alma,

_ Candy, y mis hijos que, tal vez si yo no le reclamo su desliz con Lola_

_ ¿te engaño con esa chica ignorante que tenían de sirvienta? _ exclamo con incredulidad

_ Yo tuve la culpa de su engaño, tal vez si le comprendiera mas, _se culpaba la chica

_ Neal siempre a sido malo, como pudiste casarte con el, _abraza a su amiga_ pero no estas sola, nunca te dejare sola,

_ El dinero que nos diste se lo llevo Neal para fugarse con Lola, _ le confiesa bajando la cabeza avergonzada

_ Al menos invirtió algo en este departamento_ se resigno el chico

_ No, no es de nosotros, lo rentamos por seis meses, el dijo que debíamos guardar el dinero para mas adelante, _ con timidez y tartamudeando _el, el se lo llevo todo.

_ infeliz_ rechina los dientes maldiciendo a su primo.

_ eso es lo de menos lo importante es que tu estés bien, te iras con nosotros a la mansión, _ inquiere la rubia

_ no, como crees que voy hacer eso, _

_ te dije que nunca mas estarás sola_ repitió decidida la pecosa

_Candy , mírate, tu, pareces una princesa, como la de los cuentos que leíamos de niñas, has cambiado , ya no eres más esa chica atolondrada que parecía chico trepando arboles

_ Es una princesa en verdad, _interrumpe el chico_ se caso con un monarca Indio, _

_ Candy, serás muy feliz supongo_ la pecosa ignora el comentario y se limita a sonreír

Al salir del departamento un chico de ojos zafiros, los esperaba afuera, se pone en frente de la pecosa quien tropieza con el. Terry iba disfrazado con aquella gorra y bufanda.

_oiga fíjese por donde camina, _ reclama y se dirige con preocupación a la rubia _¿estas bien Candy?

_elegante tu prima sigue siendo la misma atolondrada de siempre_ la rubia enmudece

_ Aristócrata arrogante, aléjate de nuestro camino, _ exigió con una mirada adusta

_ Del tuyo con gusto,_contesto con arrogancia _ pero del camino de la pecosa no, _ entonces se dirige a la rubia_ te lo dije pecosa, seré tu sombra, hasta que te convenza de que tu vida es conmigo, aquí es América un continente independiente y democrático, tu rey moro no podrá impedir que me acerque a ti_

De que hablaba ese aristócrata arrogante, se preguntó el elegante para si mismo, pareciera que ellos ya se habían visto en otro lado

_ Por favor alejate, mi esposo es noble, pero decidido, no quiero que te expongas,

_ me importa un bledo tu marido, te seguiré hasta que me aceptes.

_ déjala en paz ya oíste no quiere nada de ti_ se interpuso entre los dos y le da un empujón al ingles

_ y de ti si elegante, no quieres tener mas competencia en el camino_ añadió Terry con burla

El joven empresario enmudeció apretando fuerte mente sus puños, queria gritarle tantas cosas a ese estúpido arrogante pero no quería que su gatita se enterara de sus sentimientos, que tal si eso la llevara a huir de nuevo.

_Archie démosle un rato para que hablen, adelantémonos al coche, por lo que veo , ellos necesitan aclarar algunas cosas._intervino la morena y añade con apariencia preocupada_ Además necesitamos proteger del frío a los mellizos_ se subieron al Rolly Roce pero desde ahi, El elegante no despegaba los ojos de la pareja que estaba en la banqueta.

_ pecosa necesito hablar contigo, aquí es muy riesgoso, la prensa esta que mata por una nota amarillista,

_ ya te dije que no hablare contigo nunca mas, déjame en paz, por favor

_ se que me amas, me amas acéptalo, quieres que me aleje de ti por miedo a tu rey moro, temes que me suceda algo. Porque callas la verdad, a mi no me importa nada que no seas tu, ve y acompaña a tus amigos, pero te espero en mi departamento, es el mismo de siempre.

_ y tu nieve de que la quieres, no iré a la cita. _Musito molesta, que engreido él, al creer que podía ordenarle a ella.

_ si iras y mi nieve serás tu _ replico con una sonrisa ladina

_ eres un arrogante insolente malcriado,_ vocifero enojada

_ y tu un dulce bombón_ dijo con picardia

La rubia da media vuelta camina unos pasos y se sube al coche con sus amigos, el joven y elegante empresario toma una actitud indiferente , prefiere callar, no desea hablar de ese malcriado , solo de ver la mirada de su prima, sabe que lo sigue amando.

De regreso a la mansión, los mellizos de la morena estaban por cumplir un año y juegan con la princesa Yarim, quienes los estaban cuidando era el matrimonio Andrew o´brien, el patriarca de la familia, no soltaba a la princesa, y su esposa cuidaba a los de Annie

El elegante les dio habitaciones separadas a la rubia y al monarca, _en un momento que quedo a solas con el rajá, le explica,_ se las costumbres de su país y para su comodidad dispuse habitaciones separadas, eso se estila en medio oriente. _

_Efectivamente, además estamos en ayuno, si me entiende verdad_ dice con una sonrisa picarona _ es la manera en que llevamos la anti concepción en mi país.

al elegante, no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario del rajá mas se limito a sonreír levemente.

Una vez que todos se fueron a sus aposentos, Varias doncellas preparaban el baño de la rubia.

_ no necesito tanta gente por favor retírense y solo quédese una para que me arregle la ropa de dormir, dicho esto se va hacia el cuarto de baño dejando a las cuatro mucamas en la recamara. la de mayor estatura, ordeno

_ Puden retirarse yo atenderé a la señora ,_ una vez que salieron las doncellas, la mucama se dirige al cuarto de baño, La rubia estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero escucha el ruido de las zapatillas de las doncella,

_ Que hace aquí, me bañare sola, esta es mi patria y las costumbres aquí son diferentes, solo deje mi ropa de dormir sobre la cama y retírese,

_ no necesitaras nada para dormir, y eso de bañarte sola seria un desperdicio de agua para solo una persona_ la rubia abre los ojos asustada

_ El hombre se despoja de una peluca pelirroja y del largo vestido que traía, _

_ Terry_ susurro asustada y sorprendida, era la voz del ingles, pero traía maquillaje en el rostro, sus finas facciones y el maquillaje parecía una verdadera mujer, _Eres Tú ¿Qué haces?

_ que no ves quitarme todo este disfraz y meterme al baño contigo

_ no, espera...

_ tengo que quitarme toda esta pintura y solo el agua con jabón me la podrán quitar, _ se desnuda totalmente y se mete a la bañera_ y antes que la rubia diga algo, _ te recomiendo no gritar como lo hiciste aquel día, porque entonces si no salgo vivo, si no es tu rey moro, es el elegante quien terminaría conmigo jajaja.

_ Terry _ musito con un hilillo de voz

_ pecosa porque le ponen tanta burbujas a esto, mira que no puedo verte, _ arguyo con desepción pero de inmediato se dibuja una lasciva sonrisa_ pero si puedo tocarte _ la rubia se sobresalta al sentir la mano del actor en su parte intima, antes de que hablara algo el actor le cubre su boca con la suya. con tan poco basto para que perdiera la razón. Terminaron amándose, en la bañera, después en el lecho de la cama, al terminar el acto.

_que hemos hecho, porque cada vez que te veo me haces perder la cabeza_ inquiere arrepentida

_ porque me amas pecosa, déjate de juegos y divorciate de ese moro y cásate conmigo_solicito con el pecho hinchado de orgullo, su pecosa lo amaba, aunque en un inicio se resistiera, siempre cedía ante sus caricias, a diferencia del hombre, una mujer solo puede ser infiel por una razón y esa era el inmenso amor que su pecosa le profesaba.

_Terry no puedo,¿ como le hago?, Yajit jamás me daría el divorcio, además esta la niña, me la quitaría, entiende, lo nuestro es imposible.

_ Ya te dije que no renunciaré a ti nunca, tomate el tiempo que desees pero, de que te casas conmigo, es un hecho, solo te pediré algo, no permitas que te vuelva a tocar

_ Terry_

_ júramelo que no volverás a estar con el, eres mía Candy, estoy dispuesto a darte tiempo para que te decidas y lo dejes, pero no estoy dispuesto a compartirte mas

_ y Karen, tu me exiges ser el único, seré yo la única también _ dijo con reproche la pecosa

_ te he sido mas fiel de lo que crees pecosa, desde nuestro ultimo encuentro no ha habido otra mujer en mi cama, no quiero que nadie borre tu recuerdo tu olor, tu esencia, quiero lo mismo de ti, quiero ser el único en tu vida, promételo pecosa, no volverás a estar con ese rey moro, el tiene sus demás mujeres para desahogarse, contigo no, tu eres mía solamente mía _ dijo en tono posesivo el actor.

_ Te lo juro Terry, solo seré tuya, te amo, te amo desde siempre, _ añadió con lagrimas en los ojos,_ ahora vete por favor falta poco para que amanezca. Y por favor no te expongas tanto

_ por ti hasta el fin del mundo pecosa_

Los siguientes días sucedió lo mismo, nadie en la mansión imaginaba lo que pasaba en las madrugadas en una de las habitaciones de la casa. Dos enamorados se amaban cada noche con la esperanza que un día estarían juntos para siempre.

Las amenas platicas de la rubia con sus amigas la sacaban de sus remordimientos, No había noche que después de que su precioso arrogante abandonara su lecho, lloraba como una chiquilla de impotencia por no poder sincerarse con su esposo. para él era muy fácil decir divorciate pero ella conocedora un poco de leyes, sabia las consecuencias de un divorcio . solo la compañia de sus amigas lograban distraerla un poco para dejar esa culpabilidad que se siente tras ser infiel, platicaron mucho esos días, se entero de quien era en verdad Albert, de cómo Patty se enamoro del rubio y se casaron en Mexico, etc….

A la mañana siguiente, un chico de ojos azules, jugaba con la pequeña Yarim,

_ se ve que le gustan los niños Mr. Williams,_ dijo un padre celoso

_ si mucho, esta pequeña es un ángel, su sonrisa derrite a cualquiera

_ los mellizos de la Sra. Legan también son bellos.

_ ohh si, si pero esta chiquilla me ha robado el corazón

_ le recomendaría que empezara hacer la tarea con su esposa_ inquirió con altanería y después añade_ me permite a mi hija. _ El rubio no quería desprenderse de la niña, no le quedo mas remedio que dársela a su supuesto padre, desde que vio a la pequeña una duda lo carcomía, tenia que hablar con ella. Y seria en ese mismo momento. Fue en busca de la madre de ese angel, la encontró con la sra. Legan ayudando a su amiga con los mellizos.

_ Candy me gustaría hablar contigo por favor_ la mirada de seriedad desconcertó a Patty y a Anny

_ claro Albert, vamos , _se encaminaron a una oficina donde nadie tenia acceso porque era exclusivamente del patriarca de la familia, el que Archie tomara las riendas y los negocios de la famila, era muy distinto al papel que seguía representando el Sr. Williams. Entraron al despacho de Albert,

_ aquí nadie nos molestara_ suspiro para darse valor_ pequeña iré al grano_ dijo con autoridad y cariño_

_Ese monarca no es el padre de la niña cierto, _ Arguyo con certeza

_ Albert yo _soltó el llanto_ les falle, a todos los que confiaron en mi, no puedo mentirte, tu que siempre fuiste tan bueno y protector conmigo,

_ y aunque quieras mentir, la verdad te delata, esa pequeña no tiene ningún rasgo Indio, _trago saliva antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta_ hubo alguien mas antes de tu esposo.

_ Albert que quieres oír, ya te confesé que mi esposo no es el padre de mi hija, tu debes intuir de quien es, solo hubo un hombre antes que mi esposo, el padre de mi hija es Terruce Grandchester, el fue el primer hombre en mi vida _ soltó por fin todo, en un mar de lagrimas.

_ pequeña el padre de esa niña tampoco es Terry,_ acoto sin temor a equivocarse_ ahora llego mi turno de hablarte con la verdad, a la semana que dejo Terruce Chicago , ¿recuerdas lo que se publico en los diarios?.

_ como no recordarlo si fue lo que me incito a irme al frente, quería morirme,

_Ese día fui a verte, me imagine en el estado en que te encontrabas, cuando llegue estabas indispuesta, tiempo después me entere de que Annie estuvo antes que yo y que te dio un tranquilizante para dormir, al poco rato que llegue, gritaste el nombre de Terry, parecía que tenias una pesadilla. Me acerque a ti para tranquilizarte, te despertaste y me besaste, _ agacha la cabeza_ y yo perdí el control de mi mismo. _

_ queeeee, _ contrariada_ que dices acaso hubo algo entre nosotros_ exigio saber en un grito

_ Desde hace tiempo yo te amaba, no se cuando empecé a verte de otra forma que no fuera amistad, tus cuidados, la chispa tuya no se, pero me fui enamorando de ti, Es por eso que deje el departamento, no podia vivir bajo el mismo techo tuyo, yo ya no te veia como una hermana, te queria como mujer. _confeso abochornado al abrir sus sentimientos_Fue un error muy grande haber ido a verte, aun no recuperaba la memoria y con esta la cordura_cuando me besaste al confundirme con Terry, mi mente se bloqueo, solo respondía mi cuerpo. Y esa noche fuiste mía.. Perdóname Candy_ pidió arrepentido.

_como pudiste, no , no, mi hija es de Terry, el es su padre _se repetia una y otra vez, como pueden cambiar las cosa de la noche a la mañana, tanto tiempo creyendo que su hija era del amor de su vida y ahora su amigo del alma sale con esa aberración.

_ Basta ver a la pequeña para saberlo, se parece a la madre de Anthony , mi hermana Pauna,

_ recuerda que Anthony y tu mismo decían que me parecía a la señora Pauna, eso no quiere decir nada, la niña bien puede parecerse a mi _ indico con vehemencia negándose a la realidad

_ y el color de sus ojos, como explicas ese azul cielo de la niña, los de Terry son azulverdoso, además platicando con ese monarca, se que el parto se atraso una semana, si haces las cuentas no coinciden con la semana que estuvo Terry en Chicago, _La rubia hora se explica ese sueño que tenia, donde soñaba a su arrogante precioso para luego esos sedosos castaños cabellos se volvían rubios_

_ porque Albert, porque lo hiciste, yo confiaba en ti, eras mi amigo, y también amigo de Terry,_ balbuceaba con la voz entrecortada,

_ Candy perdóname por favor, perdóname, _suplicaba y una lagrima se asomo por sus tristes cielos, se sentía tan miserable por el dolor tan grande que reflegaban las rojizas esmeraldas de su pequeña.

_ Hoy mismo me marcho de aquí no quiero estar bajo tu mismo techo._ informo entre el río de lagrimas que corria por sus mejillas

_ pequeña no te precipites, tranquilízate hablaremos con mas calma, mas tarde._ para cuando termino la frase la rubia sale dando un portazo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Anmoncer 1708.- amiga bella, gracias por hacerme saber que si publicaste el capitulo 9, me regresaste la alegría, me deprimi al pensar que habian abandonado la lectura.

Becky 7024.- hermosa gracias por avisarme ya segui algunas de tus indicaciones y gracias por tu apoyo. Eres un sol amiguita.

Sofia Amaya.- preciosa No sabes como te agradezco tu información, es un alivio saber que es un problema técnico de la página,

ufff no saben como me sentí al no ver ningún reviews, me dije upss Candy miro lo que hiciste con tu conducta, culpe a la rubia jijijiji, no saben el gusto que me dio que sepan que esto sale de la creatividad de las escritoras, en los fics no siempre se refleja la verdadera identidad de los personajes. El rumbo que toman esto es de la loca cabecita de su humilde servidora.

Chicas hermosas extraño leerlas. me encanta esa interacción con ustedes. poder leerlas y contestarles individualmente, no he podido acceder a los reviews, nuevamente gracis a Amnocer 1708, Becky 7024, y Sofia Amaya que han tranquilizado y revivido mi alma al ser tan hermosas de mandarme un mensaje privado en este si pude leerlas.

amigas aqui de nuevo, voy a volver a subir este mismo capitulo ya me aparecieron los reviews, del capitulo 10 y del 9 solo leei el de Jane, platicando con mi hija, ella es mi confidente y es la única que sabe que escribo historias. me acaba de informar que ella le dio aprobar a los reviews del capitulo 9 porque habia dejado mi cuenta abierta, y me dice es que tu siempre te emocionas con los mensajes pues les di aprovar. pero resulta que la señorita no me habia informado , hasta que hoy le comente que fanfiction tenia fallas y que los reviews no aparecen en linea y no he podido leerlos. ya me informo su intromisión. chicas pero hay unos que me llegan en moderate reviews y que yo tengo que aprobar y otros que se van a linea directamente, la verdad no se como funcione esto. bueno el caso es que los que han llegado a moderate reviews si los he podido leer y enseguida les dare mi respuesta a sus dudas.

Jane.- jijijiji el Idiota y la tonta cap 9 jajajaja muy buenos adjetivos para los irresponsables tortolos del trama. amiga el episodio de la cachetada salio cuando Candy cae al río y Albert la salva, estaban asando un pescado, se oyen los galopes de un caballo, albert desaparece y Anthony encuentra a Candice. ahí es cuando le da tremenda cachetada y le indica que estaba muy preocupado por ella. ojala y lo veas esto sucedio en el anime. jajaja un Dios griego con una... muy buena esa tambien jajjaja por algo la inteligencia de Patty sirvio mira que aprovechar la vulnerabilidad del rubio para tratar de enamorarlo jijijiji, aunque enamorarlo quien sabe pero bueno logro ser la SRa. Andrew, sobre el capitulo 10 .- Albert con miopia jajajaja Candy quien practica el kamasutra jajaja te juro que me he reeido tanto. me encanta como sacan sus conclusiones, ya quedo descartado Albert y Terry, solo quedan dos posibles candidatos ya se va resolviendo el acertijo. waoooo regresarte a leer el capitulo solo para resolver de quien es la niña. que halagador, eso lo amo que busquen sus respuestas por si sola. ya yo ire confirmando las cosas. Por cierto amiga que deleite me avente con tu suguerencia ese tarzan si que es el Dios griego de nuestro bello rubio ahhhh tanto Tarzan como su jane tienen similitud con la pareja de rubios. gracias por todo y por hacerme reeir tanto. abrazos fuertes.

María 1972.- Gracias por tu apoyo y claro que la voy a continuar, mi comentario fue mi sentir de momento, imaginate iba tan bien la historia y de pronto siento que me dejan, si que me desilucione, desconocia el problema que tiene fanfiction y encima la entrometida de mi princesa y la falta de comunicación hicieron que yo creyera que me abandonaron.

Guest.- gracias por leerme, y mas por animarte a dejar reviews, algo bueno salio de este problema de fanfiction, que se animaron a escribir las lectoras anónimas, muchas veces somos lectoras asiduas pero por las prisas diarias o mucha veces porque somos timidas o nos da pena no nos damos el momento de mandar un mensajito a las escritoras, pero como siempre lo he dicho los reviews son el motor de la inspiració comentando porfis

Chiiari .- gracreias por tus reviews es de suma importancia saber que continuan conmigo, y saber que lees mis historias me hace muy feliz, y referente al terry de mi historia concuerdo contigo no esta muy lejos de la realidad, se asemeja más un hombre de la vida real, el hombre ideal solo existe en tus sueños e imaginación. aveces crees que se encontraste a tu Principe de la Colina (Este personaje del anime es el hombre perfecto) y terrible chasco ese principe se convierte en un sapo con cara de neal. y respecto a la morena, creo que los golpes de la vida te van haciendo más humilde. esperemos que Annie entienda esto.

Robys.- Que lindo saber que te gusta la historia y en cuanto termine de contestar sus mensajes les subiré el siguiente capitulo.

Becky 10000.- Estoy muy emocionada por tus bellas palabras, gracias muchas gracias, porque sus comentarios son la chispa que uno necesita para seguir avanzando en las historias.

Socia Amaya.- preciosa, ahora tu me dejas con la duda a mi , dices que te fascina el galan del trama, pero cual es el galán para tí. ayyyy que emoción ya hasta yo me enrede, amo saber sus deducciones.

Kira anima.- que bien que te gusta la historia y si que la la rubia se esta jugando mas que el cuello, uffff va ser terrible cuando se descubra la verdad. creo que en este capitulo 11 ya se revelo lo que esconde y aqueja al rubio. muchas gracias por comentar, besos amiga.

Rbk .- gracias por seguir conmigo, y por tu apoyo un abrazo fuerte.

Lori.- Gracias por tu apoyo y por continuar la historia. besos

Triny.- preciosa no te prometo nada sobre tu petición hacia Candy, porque creo que si va ser realidad lo que no quieres, gracias hermosa por seguir la historia.

nina.- efectivamente amiga la tematica de esta historia es diferente al anime o manga, se que muchas se sorprendieron porque muchas cosas no concuerdan al estereotipo de nuestros personajes. mas bien estos se asemejan mas a la vida real. uff quien no conoce este tipo de personas, cuantas Candy´s infieles no hay en el mundo o cuantos Terry´s así de irresponsables conocemos. creo que el mundo esta al reves, en fin me agrada que leean mis locuras.

Mary mar.- es lo que mencionaba a nina, es diferente a lo que estamos acostumbradas a leer, quise plasmar lo que desgraciadamente se esta viviendo en la sociedad, muchas personas en nombre del amor cometen cada estupidez.

lucero moon.- waoo te llamas como mi hija. que bien que me has regalado un reviews, se que soy muy pediche, pero porfis se les gusta la historia o la siguen no dejen de mandar su comentarios aunque sea cortito.

Josie.- que gusto leerte, asi que te atrasaste en los capitulos, bueno pero ya tuviste con que entretenerte hoy, hay amiga deverás que entre Jane, Anmoncer y tu van a matarme de la risa, Así que la rubia " Estaba en las nubes viendo estrellitas " jajaja y sobre Terry efectivamente deberia aprender algo del rajá. pero este impulsivo muchaho no aprende ni mide las consecuencias de sus actos.

SAndy.- verdad que si encanta el personaje del esposo de Candice, no se merece lo que le hace la rubia, si va seguir la historia. me agrada mucho saber que les gusta la historia. besos

Silbaby.- a nadie nos agrado la actitud de la pecosa, pobrecita porque a toda acción una reacción. gracias por tus felcitaciones. te mando un fuerte abrazo.

gracias mil gracias a todas, me ha hecho muy pero muy feliz poder leerlas, siempre me interesa saber sus opiniones, besos a todas y gracias por continuar conmigo. chicas los reviews del capitulo 9 se los contesto cuando fanfiction abra la pagina de los reviews. No se cuantas opciones hay para mandar reviews pero los que me llegaron fueron en la liga de moderate reviews. pueden postearlos directamente a esa liga.


	12. Chapter 12

La princesa Candy

La decepción

Cap 12

_como que se marchan eso es imposible, la próxima semana nos iríamos a Chicago y después a Lankewood

_ Sr. Cornwell por mi encantado de continuar el viaje, pero mi mon cherry, desea volver a nuestro hogar

_ pero si Candy era la mas emocionada, no importa hablare con ella y la haré cambiar de parecer.

Se dirige al salón de te y encuentra a la rubia junto a las chicas,

_ ¿como es eso de que al anochecer parten de regreso?, ¿Que hay de los planes que había?, ¿porque ese cambio tan drástico?.

_ así lo he dispuesto, no me apetece ir a Chicago solo quiero volver a la India.

_ Pero porque ese cambio tan repentino gatita, no tienes mas que dos semanas que llegaron y ya quieres irte, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, como para que ahora nos prives de tu presencia.

_compréndeme Archie, soy una mujer casada y debo volver a la tierra de mi esposo.

_ Pero si Yajit dice que tu se lo pediste_

_Claro el jamás me lo pediría, pero se que el tiene muchas cosas pendientes en su tierras y debemos regresar.

El rubi o iba entrando al salón de te, buscaba a la niña desde la mañana que había hablado con Candy, pareciera que la esta escondiendo, no encontraba a Dorothy ni a la pequeña.

_ Albert que bueno que llegas, se que tu si la harás desistir de esa idea de irse _ con esperanza le pide el chico de ojos de miel

_ debemos respetar la decisión de Candy, _ responde con la voz ronca, tratando de esconder sus sentimientos, quien era el para pedirle que se quede, sentía vergüenza de si mismo, de antemano sabia que si la rubia se marchaba era por culpa de el, mas no , no quería alejarse de la pequeña, pero como podría reclamarla, si el había actuado como un cobarde, su pequeña jamás lo perdonaría, y su castigo era el estar alejado de la semilla que había florecido en Candy, su hija. Tendría que aceptar su castigo_ Candy que tengas un feliz viaje, dijo con voz entrecortada, da media vuelta y se marcha a sus aposentos. Patty conocía demasiado bien a su marido, sabia que estaba sufriendo se levanta de la silla

_ después de disculparse se encamina hacia donde se dirigía Albert, lo ve entrar a su despacho antes que cerrara la puerta entra tras el

_ cariño que te pasa _

_ perdona Patricia deseo estar solo_

_ Siento no poder complacerte, tú me necesitas y aquí estoy para ayudarte, que ha pasado con Candy esta mañana. Porque después de hablar contigo se le vio hosca y esquiva a las preguntas mías y de Anny.

_ solo te diré que tiene los motivos para comportarse así,

_ Cariño, dejaras que se marche con la niña, así como así _ al ver la cara de su esposo continua_

te he visto como se te ilumina la mirada cada vez que estas con Yarim, estando con la pequeña todo mundo deja de existir para ti,_con voz apenas audible dice _ incluso Candy _

_ PAtty yo_

_ no necesito explicaciones, soy tu esposa y te apoyare en todo, se que el monarca indio no es el padre de la niña, _ El rubio abre grandemente sus ojos_ Candy te lo ha dicho _ Patty le mira fijamente _hay un dicho que dice al buen observador pocas palabras, _guarda silencio y después continua_ el padre de Yarim eres…..

_ patricia no continúes por favor, soy un cobarde, Candy me odia y con justa razón. _ rompe en llanto como un chiquillo_

_ no se que como se dieron las cosas entre ustedes, pero solo te digo cariño que no estas solo en esto, somos humanos y cometemos errores, _ se acerca y le besa la mejilla_ te dejare solo lo necesitas.

Después del platicar con su marido se dirige a la recamara de Candy, al entrar en ella había doncellas preparando las maletas de su amiga.

_ pueden retirarse un momento, necesito hablar con su Sra._ se dirigió a las doncellas

_ veo que lo de marcharte es en serio_arguyo la chica de anteojos mirando de soslayo las maletas a un lado de la cama

_ Ya nos vimos, mantendremos comunicación constante y cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarme.

_ ¡puedo!, quieres decir que solo me invitas a mi, te recuerdo que tengo esposo Candy_

_ Él no es bienvenido, han sucedido cosas muy penosas que me es imposible decirte_

_ no necesitas decirme nada de lo que ya se, _continua ante el asombro de su amiga _ se que tu hija es también hija de Albert, y me parece injusto que trates de alejarla de nosotros, _

_ Patty no es lo que tu crees, entre el y yo existía una hermosa amistad , yo amaba a Terry, pero tu ahora marido, en el pasado fue un infeliz que se aprovecho de la situación

_ Albert jamás intento hacerte daño, el hubiera dado su vida misma por ti, yo le acompañe en tu búsqueda, viví con el los momentos de angustia y tristeza, las noches en que lloraba en silencio pensando que nadie lo veía, ese hombre, noble, bueno, protector, cariñoso, amable, hizo que me enamorara de el, por lo tanto su sufrimiento me afecta a mi.

_Patricia, él es el culpable de que yo me haya casado con un hombre desconocido al cual no amaba,

_ no culpes a Albert de tus errores_

_ consideras un error casarme para salvarle la vida a mi hija, _levantando la voz_ a ti te duele lo que esta sufriendo Albert, y no piensan en mi, lo que yo viví cuando la tía abuela llego a Francia e iba con toda la intención de que abortara. Si no es por la intervención oportuna de Yajit, mi hija no estuviera aquí,

_ohhhhh, la Sra. Elroy no pudo ser capaz de eso_ inquiere con horror

_claro que lo fue, Dorothy es testigo de ello, entiendes ahora el porque no puedo perdonarle, Si Albert no se hubiera comportado tan cobarde al tomarme, Terry me hubiera buscado y nuestro amor triunfaría, _

_Eres una egoísta, solo importas tu, te recuerdo que tu y Terry tuvieron muchas oportunidades de estar juntos, mas por la inmadurez y la cobardía de ambos no se los permitió, y ahora afirmas que porque quedaste embarazada de Albert, no pudiste ser feliz con Terry…

_ no te permito que me hables así, mi hija es lo más importante para mi, nunca renegaría de ella_

_ Pero es lo que has estado haciendo desde que te enteraste que Albert era el padre de la niña, tu enojo no es mas que tu frustrado amor, y ahora que fácil culpar a otros por tus errores_

_ Patricia pensé que por ser mujer me comprenderías, pero ya veo que el amor te ciega, (El burro hablando de orejas jijiji) no deseo hablar mas contigo_se levanta del sillón, abre la puerta_ te agradecería que me dejes sola.

_ te desconozco, donde quedo la chica noble, buena, amorosa, comprensiva, ahora no eres mas que el reflejo de la típica mujer aristócrata, soberbia y egoísta. _ se da media vuelta se va.

Una hora más tarde

_Annie tu y yo somos como hermanas,

_por supuesto que si Candy, nunca he olvidado todo lo que has hecho por mi

_ necesito un favor muy grande, no puedo confiárselo a cualquier persona, es sumamente confidencial, _ del bolsillo saca un sobre._ por favor ve al teatro Starford y entrégale esto a Terry personalmente,

_ volviste a ver a Terry_

_si pero no es lo que te imaginas, solo que no quiero marcharme como siempre lo he hecho, ahora quiero explicarle mis motivos, lo nuestro es imposible. _ se le entrecorta la voz

_ amiga pensé que eras feliz con tu esposo, _la abraza_ no lo has olvidado verdad

_ No _ desbordado un mar de lagrimas, _no lo he olvidado y creo que nunca lo haré, pero mas que nunca lo nuestro es imposible,

_ Porque siempre tienes que renunciar al amor, por no ver sufrir a los demás CAndy

_ Esta vez no renuncio a el por nadie si no por el mismo, me odiara cuando sepa la verdad,

_ no te entiendo Candy, pero haré lo que me pides

_ entrégasela después de que me marche por favor

Y así fue, dando las 5:00 de la tarde el numeroso sequito se despide, Albert y Patty desde el ventanal observan como los sirvientes acarrearan las maletas, Anny y Archie les acompañaron al puerto,

_ Candy pronto iré a visitarte, ahora que te encontramos, no descansaras de nosotros,

_ será un honor que nos visite Mr. Cornwell, la familia de mi esposa es parte de la mía también

_ Archie por favor cuida de Annie no permitas que carezca de nada.

_ te lo juro gatita, haré todo lo posible porque Anny y los niños no pasen necesidades

_ Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi Candy, _ le da un abrazo a su amiga, la rubia aprovecha y le susurra al oído, _no olvides entregar eso que te di

Entre lágrimas la rubia y la morena se despiden, Archie como hombre tuvo que guardar compostura.

_ Yajit, te las encargo, junto con ellas llevas parte de mi corazón, dijo refiriéndose a Candy y a la princesa

_le aseguro que en mejores manos no pueden estar, antes moriría que hacerla sufrir.

_palabra de honor_ el rajá contesta _ palabra de honor Cornwell

Después de llegar a la mansión, Archie se encierra en su despacho, y Anny aprovecha y le deja los mellizos a Paty. Una vez en el teatro

_ ya le dije que necesito ver a Terruce Grandchester

_ y ya son veinte veces que le digo que Terruce no recibe admiradoras_

_ Pero yo no soy admiradora, le traigo una carta de alguien muy cercano a el

_ déme yo se la daré_ la morena esconde la carta nuevamente y le dice_ lo siento pero se la debo entregar personalmente

_ entonces largo de aquí y espere a que se termine el ensayo, fuera de aquí espérelo afuera

Se sentó en los escalones afuera del teatro, hacia un frío que calaba los huesos, mas no podía fallarle a su amiga, ella siempre fue muy egoísta con Candy, pero ahora le demostraría a su amiga su lealtad,

_ Terruce sale apresurado eran las 9:30 de la noche, tenia que ir al departamento arreglarse para poder ir a visitar a su pecosa como lo había hecho las ultimas semanas. Moría por verla, fundirse en su piel, oler ese aroma, tan inspirado estaba que no vio a Anny sentada en el escalón y le dio un punta pie.

_ auchhhhhhhh, tenga mas cuidado,

_ Anny eres tú, que haces aquí con este frío,

_ El vigilante no me dejo entrar para entregarte esto _ toma a Annie del brazo y da marcha atrás y vuelve a entrar al teatro.

_ Porque no le permitió la entrada a la señora_ reclama enfurecido el actor

_ Porque estaba ensayando señor Terruce, además usted es muy especial creí que se enojaría

_ Pues no ande creyendo lo que no sabe, _ entremos Anny_

_ lo siento pero tengo que irme ya te espere por mas de tres horas, mis hijos se quedaron con Patty

_ salúdame a Albert, mira que no hemos coincidido, pero es mi gran amigo.

_ No se que te escribió Candy pero lo que sea no la juzgues por favor, _

_ te ha comentado algo de nosotros_

_ no, no me ha dicho nada, pero se que todos estos días te viste con ella, te miraba cuando saltabas la barda, nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero yo encerraba los perros para que no ladraran.

_ Gracias por comprendernos, y no juzgarnos, se que esta mal lo que hacemos pero la amo y esta vez no pienso renunciar a ella.

_ Terry es mejor que marche y leas en la privacidad de tu hogar la carta de CAndy

_ acaso no podré visitarla esta noche, de que trata, que me quiere decir _abre el sobre y desdobla el papel

Terry

Estas semanas han sido las segundas mas maravillosas de mi vida, las primeras fueron en Chicago cuando me entregue a ti por primera vez ¿ lo recuerdas? Amor mió, no olvides que te amo, vives en mi corazón, me parte el alma decirte esto, he marchado, lo nuestro no puede ser, te he fallado nunca podremos ser felices, perdóname por favor, mas nunca dudes de mi amor por ti, te he amado como a nadie, es mejor que continuemos nuestro camino separados, no es por falta de amor, sabes que te llevo dentro de mi ser siempre, mas lo nuestro debe terminar aquí para siempre.

Nunca te olvidare, Terruce Grandechester, mi precioso arrogante.

_ Pero que demonios es esto, de que habla la pecosa, ¿Anny dime a marchado ya? ¿Puedo alcanzarla todavía? _ la toma con desesperación por los brazos ¿dime en que se fue? ¿A dónde se dirigió?

_ el barco ya a zarpado, iban a Inglaterra, a una cena del duque de York, después partirían a La India_

La suelta y sube veloz a su auto y se dirige al puerto, era inútil Anny le dijo que ya el barco zarpo, pero podría suceder un milagro quizás de ultimo momento se arrepintió y esta esperando por el, una y mil conclusiones buscaban su mente su pecosa no podía alejarse de el nuevamente, no , no lo permitiría, llego y los empleados le confirmaron lo dicho por la morena

_ entonces dígame a que hora sale el siguiente barco hacia Inglaterra

_ Dentro de tres días, señor_

_ No,_golpea la pared asustando a la chica de ventanilla_ en tres días de retraso podría irse,_ temblaba de desesperación

_ bueno puede irse en el barco que zarpa en media hora, el cual va para Francia y después hacemos el traslape en un buque de Francia a Inglaterra, llegaría el mismo día que el barco que acaba de zarpar hace unas horas. _le sugirió la empleada al verlo tan preocupado

_ déme un boleto de primera clase, para ese barco

_ lo siento señor, los de primera y segunda clase se vendieron, solo quedan unos pocos de la tercera clase.

_ déme el que sea pero que salga en ese mismo barco_

_El afligido ingles abordo el buque sin equipaje y con poco dinero en la bolsa, más tarde desde el mismo barco mandaría un telegrama a su padre para que le depositara dinero y en Francia sacaría un boleto de primera, , así que solo con lo que traía puesto, se marcho. Necesitaba encontrar a su pecosa, antes que ese indio se la llevara a su tierra, en Londres seria mas fácil, huir con la pecosa, esta vez estaría dispuesto a todo, hasta de enfrentarse al mismísimo monarca a duelo si era necesario, pero de una cosa estaba seguro su pecosa, era de el y no permitiría que nadie lo alejase de ella.

Pasaron los días y un barco anclaba en el puerto de Londres, el maharajá y su sequito se instalaron en el hotel Savoy, tendrían que descansar lo más que pudieran, en la noche asistirían a una fiesta en honor a un duque.

Unas horas después de que llegara, Candy a Londres, el buque de Terry también desembarco, el actor, se dirige al castillo Grandchester

_ Hijo que tal el viaje te llego mi giro, pero ve nomás las fachas en que vienes,

_ Padre no me alcanzo el tiempo para ir a la banca francesa, con lo poco que traía complete el siguiente buque, pero después platicamos en estos momentos traigo prisa_ se detiene en las escaleras _ a por cierto hoy es la fiesta del duque de York verdad_ inquirio al ver a su padre con su elegantísimo traje.

_ Efectivamente eso me recuerda que tengo que irme ya, sabes que a los ingleses nos distinguimos por la puntualidad,

_ necesito tu invitación, quiero ir a esa cena _ acoto con urgencia

_ no hay problema hijo , no veo inconveniente alguno en que me acompañes

_yo preferiría que no fueras, _ quería evitar escándalos a su padre, iba dispuesto a todo, Annie le aseguro que la pecosa iría, ese monarca disfrutaba codearse con gente de su nivel, le pediría que huyeran y si se negaba la arrastraría pero se la llevaría consigo .

En Chicago, tanto el matrimonio Andrew O´brien, así como Annie y Archie, viajaron a esta ciudad, la banca requería la presencia del presidente. El trabajo se acumuló al por mayor. El elegante se iba temprano y regresaba ya muy noche vivía sumergido en un mundo de papeles, ese día se dijo _ basta, necesito un descanso, _ve la fotografía de su prima, nos vamos a casa gatita.

Iba entrando cuando escucho que alguien alegaba en voz alta, _ ¿ que raro, quien estará discutiendo? La tía abuela todavía no regresa de su viaje_ la Sra. Elroy al saber que Candy iría a visitar a los Andrew, prefirió alejarse no quería verla, temía que le contara la verdad a sus sobrinos.

chicas ya me llegaron los reviews del capitulo 11, los he leido, pero ya mañana les contesto, El capitulo 11 lo volvi a editar para adjuntar las respuestas de las lectoras que dejaron reviews del capitulo 10,los del capitulo 9 no los pude leer porque mi hija les dio aprobar y se enviaron a los mensajes en linea y estos no los puedo leer hasta que fanfiction me lo permita.

Sofia Amaya, Vialsi y amnocer1708, preciosas ya pueden postear en la liga moderate reviews, aunque no aparecen en linea, ya puedo leerlos antes de aprobarlos.

Sofia Amaya.- a mi tambien me encanta el rajá ,me encantan los dichos, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido, uff si que adverti que se venian cosas fuertes e incluso dije que iban a odiar al rubio. gracias por leer , un abrazo fuerte.

Vialsi.- waooo creo que ya no te sorprenderan los siguientes capitulos tu intuición respecto al precioso Terry es la correcta, hermosa me encanta que comprendas al rubio bello ahhhh. somos humanos y cometemos errores. El solo se dejo guiar por su acelerado corazón, y como el lo dijo desconocia que Annie la habia medicado, ya después se entero de ello. no juzguen tanto a mi rubio bello, el no haria algo así, fue la bruja escritora jiijiji, lo sineto, no puedo dejar a este hombre fuera de la vida de Candy... amo a ese rubio bello.

Anmoncer.- calzón en mano jajaja, eres divina, todas quisieranos hacerle eso para haber si así entiende lo mal que esta. lástima que ya esta terminada la historia, porque no es mala idea hacer eso con Annie. mira que si la creo capaz. que no te de nada amiguita porque me alegras tanto tus comentarios. waoo ya te va adelantando a los hechos, que bien que saquen sus conclusiones.

Josie.- claro que fue imprudente Archie en darles esa fuerte suma de dinero, pero el elegante queria seguir las disposiciones de su prima. y él conocedor y acostumbrado a la elegancia y buen vestir. no reparo en gastos para que Annie tuviera la vida que su gatita deseaba para su hermana. sobre el capitulo 11 .- la chilmostrufia jajajaja pues, que se podia esperar de Neal, asi de bajo a caído el pobre. y no estas tan perdida en lo que va suceder mas adelante.

Maria 1972.- y bastante complicadas y eso no es nada a lo que vendra en los proximos capitulos.

Ericka.- hermosa terrytiana gracias por leer mi historia y apoyarla. yo ame a ese maharajá por ser tan bueno, no se merece lo que la pecosa le hace.

Guest.- si que la pecosa se merece todos los adjetivos calificativos que le ha dicho. y sobre tu pregunta te respondo con toda la honestidad posible. NO ASÍ NO ES MI VIDA, Quizá sacas esa conclusión por la similitud que tienen mis historias. déjame aclaro algo. si hay alguna candy fans que perteneció a los grupos del candy mundo sabe de mis preferencias y quizá un poco de mi persona, yo soy fanática de Candy Candy, me encantan ambos galanes, y mi primer fic fue verdadero amor, desde un principio me dije quiero un terryfic, pero como admiradora de Albert y en aquel entonces también sentía algo por Anthony, quería un minianthony y como lo lograria, pues casando a Candy con Albert, en este primer fic la rubia también cae en infidelidad. quienes han leido mis escritos veran que el rubio siempre esta ligado a Candy, es que soy muy egosita, aunque Terry se quede con la rubia, quiero que esta tenga un pedacito del rubio jijiji soy muy envidiosa. la escritura es para echar a volar la imaginación, esta nada tiene que ver con la personalidad de la escritora. Esto no es para tomarse las cosas en serio, es un medio para divertirnos y desestresarnos de la vida cotidiana.

denny andley.- que gusto leer lectoras nuevas, gracias por animarte a publicar e inmediatamente cumplo tu petición, capitulo 12 a la brevedad posible.

Karla.- gracias por comentar, creo que si algo nos disgusta ahí lo dejamos, es muy respetable el sentir de ustedes, perdón si te desagrada la actitud de la rubia. nacimos con libre albedrío para discernir lo que queremos leer o lo que no nos edifica. como mencione esto es para salir de la rutina y pasarnos un momento ameno, es como ver una película, asi es la lectura sumergirse entre el drama y el romance solo como entretenimiento.


	13. Chapter 13

La princesa Candy

Cap 13

Cuando el precioso ingles entra al salón donde se oficiaba la fiesta en honor al duque de York, busca con su mirada a su pecosa, pero no logra encontrarla, alcanza a ver a ese rey moro en presencia del duque de York y otros miembros de la aristocracia, su cara estaba mostrando fastidio, parece ser que su pecosa no había asistido a la cena, una voz chillona a sus espaldas llamo su atención.

_Terry, que placer volverte a ver, y mas aun que dejaste el mundo del teatro para volver a la aristocracia, me encantaría bailar contigo.

_ siento no poder sentir lo mismo Elisa, a mi no me apetece bailar con gente tan mezquina como tu,

_ todavía no olvidas la pequeña travesura que les hice a la recogida y a ti, _melosamente _ en aquel entonces éramos unos niños. Deberías olvidarlo, eres un hombre y yo una mujer, podríamos divertirnos tu y yo _ musito con voz sensual y seductora

_ ni siendo la ultima mujer en la tierra estaría contigo, me repugnas, eres una falsa, y además una libertina, ofrecer tus servicios a un antiguo compañero de colegio no es bien visto, eso no lo hace una dama

_ La libertina fue la recogida de Candice, esa si hizo de las suyas, jajaja, pero creerías que la muy tonta termino con un soldado mexicano, así que como vez somos iguales, o no perdón iguales no, yo soy selectiva a la hora de escoger mis amistades y a esa pobretona jamás cambio, ahora debe estar en alguna granja limpiando algún establo jajaja,

_ eres una bruja_ se suelta de su agarre dándole un fuerte empujón que casi hizo caer a Elisa, mas la chica se equilibro y se abalanza de nuevo a Terry, abofeteándolo

_ nunca hubieras hecho eso, _el actor le devuelve el golpe que la hace caer y sangrar de la boca,

La gente empezaba a remolinarse, _ ohh pero si es el chico rebelde Grandchester_, otra voz_ y ella es la Señorita Legan nieta de la Sra. Andrew, _ , y las murmuraciones seguían. Un noble se acerca a Terry,

_Señor Grandchester, le agradecería que abandonara la recepción, un buen caballero ingles no golpea a las damas,

_ Usted lo a dicho a las damas, pero la señorita aquí presente_ sonriendo con malicia_ bueno señorita no creo que sea, dado que anda ofreciendo sus servicios, pero la vanidad femenina hizo que se ofendiera ante mi negación, a mi no me apetece acostarme con _ sonriendo _ chicas fáciles,

_ Eres un tonto, me alegra que sigas solo, así continuaras esperando a tu recogida, ella esta feliz con su soldado.

_ No todo lo que te dicen es verdad, te recomiendo que te actualices con la información._ añadió socarrón y marcho dejando a una Elisa avergonzada,

Todos los que presenciaron eso se retiraron dejando a Elisa sola, el rajá no había presenciado la discusión del ingles con la pelirroja, si no hasta que escucho las murmuraciones de los demás, el suceso se extendió como pólvora en la fiesta,

_ Esa chica le ofreció sus servicios, que descarada, _

_ Pero oyeron, según se dice ese chico Grandchester continua enamorado de la chica del colegio

_ Mi hijo estudio en esa generación del San Pablo y dice que los encontraron en el establo, pero parece ser que la Srita. Legan les tendió una trampa,

_ o pobre ¿seguirá enamorado de ella?_

_ ¿pero que acaso no se caso con una actriz llamada Susana Marlow?

_ Si pero se dice que fue por puro compromiso, porque ella le salvo la vida.

_ eso fue lo que determino su vida, pues parece ser que en una de las presentaciones de Chicago se reencontró con esa chica y se iba a casar con ella, pero vino lo del accidente y renuncio a su amada por cumplir con esa actriz.

_ Pero según lo dicho por Elisa Legan , la ex novia de Terruce se caso con un soldado ,

_ ohh pobre chico, no le ha ido nada bien en la vida

Al rajá le llamo la atención cuando supo que el protagonista de esa escena era Terruce Grandchester, la curiosidad por saber mas de ese chico lo obligo acercarse a Elisa, la cual estaba arrinconada en una ala del salón, buscaba desesperada a la tía abuela, quería irse de ahí,

_ madam se encuentra usted bien _ Elisa levanta la mirada y se topa con unos ojos negros brillantes, el hombre vestía un traje con brocado de oro, un turbante con una tiara de esmeraldas, ese hombre debía ser de occidente, y con esas joyas que portaba debe ser un miembro importante de la aristocracia, así que se dijo para si no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco mas, ya se miraba ella llena de esas preciosas joyas que esa personalidad portaba.

_ ohh si ya estoy mejor, que pena por lo acontecido hace unos momentos,

_ no se preocupe, todos sabemos de los alcances de ese chico, pobre de su padre,

_ usted conoce al duque de Grandchester

_ Por supuesto, el es un hombre excepcional, lastima del hijo que tiene, mi primogénito y heredero a la corona estudio con ese joven Grandchester en el Harrow,

_su heredero a la corona ¿Quién es usted?_ pregunto con mayor interés

_ oh disculpe mi descortesía, mi nombre es Yajit Signh , soy soberano de uno de las extensiones de la India ,

_ Un monarca Indio, que honor platicar con usted, _ endulcificó la voz emocionada

_ el honor es mió madam, pero dígame, porque su enojo con ese chico rebelde

_ Es un grosero, me culpa de lo que sucedió hace tiempo en el San pablo,

_ Pero porque la culpa a usted, lamentablemente escuche parte de la discusión que tuvo con el, ya sabe usted las murmuraciones de la gente.

_ los encontraron a el y a la recogida de su novia en un establo, el colegio la expulso a ella, pero el para salvarla marcho a América y ella se fue atrás de el de rogona, pero en su camino se cruzo con un soldado y se caso con el, se da cuenta el tan enamorado de ella y la recogida con el primero que se le atraviesa en el camino se casa, pobre de el, eso lo amargo mas, es un arrogante, soberbio ,_ alzado mas la voz_ lo odio y ahora se puso a inventar cosas de mi , usted cree _ inquirió haciéndose la indignada

_ así que su sufrir es por un amor no correspondido, pobre chico, debe estar sufriendo mucho, pero que trate así a las mujeres no tiene justificación_ sus ojos se entrecerraron al recordar lo que ese rebelde quiso hacer hace meses con su esposa,

_ ohh venga deje le presento a mi tía, la banca americana pertenece a los miembros de nuestra familia, no es por presumir pero somos la familia mas pudiente de los Estados Unidos de América

Se acercan a la Sra. Elroy , Elisa muy efusiva le presenta al monarca Indio, la tía al oír la voz de su sobrina voltea y por la cara que puso decía trágame tierra

_ señorita Elisa, ya conozco a su tía, y siento decir que no es de mi agrado esta señora,_hace una reverencia a las demás damas que estaban con la Sra. Elroy, _ con su permiso bellas damas

El rechazo del monarca dejo atónitas a las demás mujeres de la aristocracia, un desplante de esos a Lady Andrew, jamás se había visto.

Sra. Andrew disculpe al monarca, es raro de su alteza esa actitud , normalmente es un hombre como lo marca el protocolo, respetuoso hacia los demás miembros de la aristocracia, _otra mujer dijo

Es comprensible, tal vez la actitud de su pariente le desconcertó, la nobleza no esta acostumbrados a esos escándalos como el que hace un momento presencio su sobrina con el hijo del Duque.

_¿Que ha pasado Elisa? _

_ Madam Elroy se dice que su sobrina se ofreció al hijo del duque y este la desprecio,

_ Como sucedió eso, o no me ha dado una terrible jaqueca, esas mentiras, necesitamos irnos acompáñame Elisa

Mientras tanto en el Savoy

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ hizo la pregunta de rigor asombrada_ ¿como entraste,?

_ pecosa se te olvida, que no hay imposible para mi _ la toma por la cintura y la besa apasionadamente, _ ahora me explicaras que es eso que me escribiste, porque dices que lo nuestro es imposible, _ la sigue besando con desesperación, _ te necesito pecosa, necesito tu piel tu aroma, haz echo de mi un esclavo tuyo, te amo, te amo, se funden en lo mas profundo de su ser, como siempre sucedia la rubia se desconecto de la realidad, ese mocoso engreido era su debilidad. al poco rato escuchan pisadas por el pasillo, y alguien se detiene en la puerta y toca.

_Terry escóndete por favor_

_ Pecosa otra vez me meterás en el armario, que se entere de una vez de lo nuestro, tu no regresaras a la India,

_ Terry por favor no es la manera correcta de que Yajit se entere de lo nuestro, por favor escóndete,_ suplico con sus verdes ojos angustiados _ después de que hablemos, se definirá nuestro futuro tienes que saber algo_ se pone la bata de inmediato y es ella misma quien abre la puerta,

_ mon cherry te desperté, _- le toma la mano y se la besa, para después subir por el hombro _

_ Yajit no es momento para eso, _ con molestia se retira

_ cariño según mis cuentas estamos en días hábiles, no veo el porque no disfrutar de los placeres del amor, _se vuelve acercar a ella y la toma de la cintura repegándola a su cuerpo, _ moncherry mira como me tienes por ti _ era evidente su abultada erección

El preicioso Ingles, estaba hecho un volcán en plena erupción, no veía nada pero si escuchaba, no soporto mas y sale de su escondite_ al ver como tenia abrazada a su pecosa, las caderas de ella junto con las de el, aun vestidos pero esa posición no le agradaba, toma a la rubia y empuja al monarca con tal fuerza que el raja casi cae al piso,

_ no te atrevas a volverla a tocar, esta mujer es mía_ el maharajá abre muchos los ojos intentando entender, se hace un silencio terrible, el rajá rodo lso ojos a su alrededor, ve la cama desecha, pone mas atención a su esposa, ella no puede sostener esa inquisitiva mirada, baja la cabeza su corazón late fuerte, pero al raja eso no le sorprende tanto como ver a ese hombre con el torso desnudo y descalzo, solo portaba el pantalón del traje, la camisa y el saco yacía revoloteado con la ropa del closet, el maharajá fulminado por el golpe que le hiere como marido, no da un paso mas y se queda de pie lívido. Tiene la mirada ardiente, como si quisiera quemarles con el fuego de sus negros ojos,

Al precioso Ingles le sorprende la compostura que guarda ese rey moro, se podía ver que si esa mirada hablara los quemaría vivos, pero porque no actuaba , que estaba esperando. Al cabo de un interminable silencio el maharajá se dirige a la puerta de salida y le habla al ingles sin levantar la voz,

_ le aseguro señor Grandchester que no vivirá para contarlo _ informo con esos ojos chispeantes como las brazas del infierno

_ Yajit espera por favor _ mas el rajá no escucha sale dando un portazo y solo se oye el cerrojo de la puerta.

En la mansión Andrew, de Londres

_ Eres la vergüenza de la familia Elisa, fuimos el hazme reír de todos, por tu proceder,

_Tía la vergüenza de la familia es esa recogida, no olvide como ha manchado el apellido de los Andrew _

_ te equivocas niña, Candy es un miembro distinguido de la familia, así lo ha hecho ver Williams y Archiball ,

_ Ahora esta de parte de esa, me alegra que haya vuelto a donde pertenece, que mas le puede esperar con un ex soldado jajaja.

_ el esposo de Candy no es ningún ex soldado, ese monarca con el que conversaste hace unos momentos es el esposo de Candice Andrew,

_ que esa recogida es una maharani, no_ chasqueo su lengua ponzoñosa y recordó algo_ jajaja pero algo bueno hay de eso termino encerrada en un harén cierto tía _

_ nuevamente te equivocas Elisa, ella no es India por lo tanto su marido la trae por todo el mundo en sus múltiples viajes, por que crees que te pedí me acompañaras en este viaje, ese monarca y Candy fueron y visitaron a los Andrew. Y por ultimo ese indio esta sumamente enamorado de su mujer,

_ Tía usted esconde algo porque huye de ellos, ese monarca dijo algo de que no es de su agrado volverla a ver, usted ya lo conocía, ya sabia donde estaba CAndy y encima nos mintió a todos haciéndonos creer que se fue a México, porque lo hizo tía.

_ no te daré explicaciones niña ignorante, no olvides a quien te diriges_

En nueva York ..

Archie, después de lo sucedido con Albert, se marcho de Chicago, pero se llevo a Annie y los niños con el, le prometió a su prima velar por ellos y eso haría.

_ Archie crees que hiciste lo correcto al tomar esta decisión, que fue lo que sucedió para que rompieras todo trato con los Andrew.

_ no puedo hablarte de algo que no me corresponde a mi decirte, lo único que te digo que la fractura que se dio con los Andrew no tiene compostura,

Flash back….

Tras enterarse de lo que hizo su tío, lo agredió a golpes, Albert parecía inmóvil

_ defiéndete, vamos hazlo, _

_ Archie déjalo por favor, el no es el único culpable, Candy tiene culpa también, oí la conversación que tuvieron en el despacho de Albert, ella fue quien lo beso, Albert solo correspondió.

_ que sacrificado el tío _ inquiere con ironía y una amarga mueca se forma en su labios_ CAndy estaba mal no tenia sus cinco sentidos, Annie le había dado un tranquilizante, como pudiste Albert, _siguió golpeándolo_

_ hasta que Patty se puso en medio de ambos, Archie reacciono y dejo de golpear a su tío, mas su coraje seguía .

_ me avergüenzo de esta familia, los Andrew solo han hecho desdichada a Candy, te entrego mi cargo que represento en las acciones Andrew, no quiero ningún trato mas contigo.

_ Tu madre es una Andrew es hermana de Albert, por lo tanto tu perteneces a esta familia,

_ desconozco esta sangre, _

_ A donde iras Arhciebol, _ pregunto Albert pasando su puño para limpiar la sangre de su labio inferior

_ a ti que te importa, te prohíbo que me dirijas la palabra, y también que te acerques a Candy y a la niña,

_ tu no puedes hacer eso, Albert es el padre y tiene derecho sobre su hija. _

_ Menudo padre que tendrá la niña, es preferible que continué las cosas como hasta hoy, el padre de la princesa es ese monarca, aunque nos duela, el ha sacado a la casta por ella y por Candy. No como tu Tío que no enfrentaste tu error,

_ como le juzgas de esa manera, que acaso no fuiste testigo de cómo busco hasta por las piedras a Candy, se te olvida como te dejo a cargo a ti, dejándolo todo , enfrentando a la Sra. Elroy para irse a buscarla

_ Archie yo la busque, porque quería pedirle perdón por lo sucedido, estaba desesperado por encontrarla, no sabia el porque se había marchado, mi deber era casarme con ella, y mi hija tendría mi apellido.

_ jajajajaja_río con una amarga sonrisa_Crees que ella te hubiera aceptado después de lo que hiciste, no Williams ahora pagaras caro lo que hiciste, tu hija crecerá en brazos de otro hombre que si merece portar el titulo de padre, apoyare a Candy en todo, que no te quepa la mayor duda, he visto a Yajit como se desvive por su hija, y el es quien en verdad se la merece, no un cobarde como tu

Fin de Flash back…..

En Londres, en el Savoy una pareja llevaba 15 minutos encerrada en una de las suites,

_ pecosa deja de llorar, las cosas ya están hechas, fue lo mejor,

_ Terry no te das cuenta, de lo que dijo Yajit antes de irse,

_ perdona que te diga esto pecosa, pero tu marido es un cobarde, no se atrevería a matar ni siquiera a un bicho, no viste como se fue, dijo eso para amenazarnos, tenemos que salir de aquí, por ningún motivo me iré sin ti_

_por el balcón no podemos salir hay guardias sij, cuidando el jardín

De pronto se oyen unos murmullos y pisadas de hombres,

Se abre la puerta, el maharajá con 6 guardias sij hacen su arribo a la suite de Candy, el ministro atrás de su alteza,

_ llévenselo de aquí y hagan lo que les ordene

_ Yajit que vas hacer con el,

_ antes de irme, dije que iba hacer con el_ Acoto con gélida mirada

_ alteza este chico es un ingles y no cualquier ciudadano es el hijo del duque de Grandchester el heredero al ducado, _- indico el ministro tratando de hacer entrar en razón al monarca

_ no no puedes matarle, _ LA rubia se armo de valor y enfrento a su esposo_ no puedes matarle es el hombre que amo, antes tendrás que hacerlo conmigo.

_ bien sabes que mi amor por ti no lo permitiría, te amo y perdono tu traición, solo dime algo moncherry, porque si te he dedicado mi vida, no has podido amarme, y con solo conocer a este infeliz, crees estar enamorada de el, te engaña moncherry, el ama a su amor perdido, y ahora quiere sustituirte por ella.

_ no te ama ni te amara nunca, y este amor no es fugaz, ella es mi amor eterno _ ante la mirada sorprendida del rajá, el precioso continua _ si su alteza, Candy es mi amor de adolescencia, nos amamos mucho antes de que te conociera y es mejor que termines conmigo, porque si vivo nunca descansare hasta recuperar lo mió. _ el rajá no se esperaba eso, entonces su esposa, era esa adolescente que encontraron en el establo con el chico rebelde , tras reponerse de la noticia volvió al ataque

_ y si tanto la ama como dice, porque la abandono a su suerte, y encima embarazada , sola a la merced de la enfurecida Sra. Andrew, y al que dirán, no tiene cara de reclamar lo que no le pertenece, por ley y derecho su hija es mía y Candy también y no pienso renunciar a ninguna.

_ la pequeña princesa no es suya, entonces yo soy el padre de ese ángel_ dirige su vista hacia la rubia con los sentimientos a flor de piel _ pecosa es cierto, el padre de la niña soy yo, dímelo pecosa quiero oírlo de ti , por favor dilo, mi padre nos ayudara no tengas miedo, el empleado que me ayudo a entrar, debió de avisarle a mi padre si algo salía mal, así que debe venir en camino, no me pasara nada, _ trataba de animar a su pecosa, desea oír de ella esa maravillosa noticia.

_ mire, así pueda venir la mismísima reina victoria de aquí no saldrá mi hija, ni mi esposa, por ley, ambas son mías.

_ Pero no olvide que esta en tierras inglesas, y pueden suceder muchas cosas su alteza, vengo con todo para defender a mi hijo, _ inquiere con soberbia el duque el cual iba entrando con la niña en brazos y Dorothy atrás de el. Acompañados de 5 guardaespaldas armados. El empleado al ver el gran alboroto que se armo en los pisos rentados por el rajá supo que no todo había salido bien, fue en su búsqueda y le dio el mensaje de Terry, el duque siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones de su hijo, pareciera que este quería llevarse a Candy con el, pero también a la pequeña, y tal como venia en el mensaje fue en busca de la niña y después se dirigió a la suite real donde había tanto alboroto, los guardias sij trataron de prohibirles el paso, pero al ver las armas desfundadas de los guardaespaldas optaron por mover sus lanzas y permitirles la entrada. Sabían que una pistola podría acabar con ellos, antes de que pudieran utilizar la lanza.

_ Padre _ dijo aliviado, nunca en su vida habia estado tan ansioso de su presencia _ sabia que no me podías fallar, _ se dirige de nuevo a su pecosa_ pecas ya llego mi padre, dile quien es la pequeña a la que carga, díselo pecas, _ pide con el corazón desbocado, a pesar de estar en esa situación de riesgo la cual podria costarle la vida, estaba desbordante de singular alegria, al saber que es hermoso angel era de él. _

_ Que pasa pecosa, no tengas miedo mi padre no permitirá que nos hagan daño, _ dijo animandola

_ Claro que nadie les hará daño, nunca lo permitiría_ reafirmo lo dicho por su hijo

_ por supuesto que a mi esposa y mi hija nadie les hará daño, _arguyo el raja con su fría mirada y manteniendo la firmeza de su voz tratando de esconder sus emociones_ y si aún quiere conservar a sus hijo es mejor que se lo lleve en este mismo momento.

_ Padre no nos iremos de aquí sin mi hija y mi mujer_ sus bellos zafiros se cruzan con las vidriosas esmeraldas, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho,los ojos verdes de su amada distaban mucho del sentimiento glorioso que sentía el por saber que la niña de su pecosa suya.

_ Yarim no es tu hija _ balbuceo con voz apenas audible, _ El ingles se quedo atónito no daba crédito a lo que escucho, dirige su mirada a la pequeña quien vestía su pijama, sus ojos azul cielo adormilados lo veian curiosos, cabello largo revuelto y un fleco que caía cubriendo su frente . un balde de agua frría cayo en él y un tumulto desilusiones se albergaron en su ser, decepción amargura, se dejan ver en su cara, sin poder quitar su vista escudriñando las finas facciones de esa niña hermosa, era increíble el parecido que esa chiquilla con…. Pero como no lo noto antes quizá como siempre portaba ya sea sombrero que la cubría del sol o gorra que la protegía del frío, o cuando no traía estos traía su cabello recogido , ohhh que tonto había sido, esa niña era de... apreto fuertemente los puños

_ Padre vamonos de aquí, _ chasqueo entre dientes, tratando de calmar su furia

_ Pero hijo todo este show que armaste y todo para que, si esta niña es una Grandchester, no estará lejos de su familia._ acotó determinantee el duque

_ Esa niña no es una Grandchester, _ escupió con la voz distorsionada, por el coraje que le embargo, de dos zancadas se acerca a la Rubia_¿porque pecosa?, ¿porque lo hiciste?,_ pregunto con el tono mas frio que un tempano de hielo_ el era mi amigo y tu la mujer que amaba, eres una pérfida, _ la abofetea con tal fuerza que la fémina cae al suelo, _

_ es un bárbaro, que ha hecho jamás le perdonare esto, _ dirige una mirada rápida a uno de sus soldados, y este le da un golpe en la boca del estomago al joven ingles, _ antes de que otro soldado diera otro golpe, unos de los Guardaespaldas del Duque los apunta con la pistola. La pequeña lloraba al ser testigo de lo que se sucitó, alarga los brazos hacia su madre, quien era levantada con la ayuda de su marido. y una vez de pie

_ basta, basta por favor,_ solicito en un grito_ se dirige al duque le quita de los brazos a la pequeña, y le ruega _váyanse por favor, lléveselo,

_ no es necesario que lo pidas, me asfixia compartir el mismo aire tuyo, Candice,_ Al solo dirigirse a ella su econo creció, no podía quitar de su cabeza imagenes de la pecosa con su amigo, _ esperaba todo menos esto, jamás creí que me hicieran esto, ahora mi desprecio es tal , que ojala no vuelva a verte en mi vida, por mi puedes pudrirte e irte al mismismo infierno. _- se dirige al monarca_ ah y yo que usted tomaría las medidas necesarias para no ser un cornudo, al menos ponga guardias Sij al pie de la ventana de su mon cherry, _ dijo con dolo y una despreciable mueca se dibujo en sus labios _ no valla ser que la próxima vez encuentre a su esposa en pleno acto._ añadió con saña, quería sacar todo el dolor, la rabia que sentía en sus entrañas.

Una vez que se fueron los Grandchester, el rajá dio la orden a sus soldados que se retiraran y a Dorothy le ordeno que se llevara la niña , a solas con su esposa.

_ ¿Quien eres realmente Candy?, ¿cuantos más hay en tu vida? _ le pregunta con reproche

_ Yajit se que te he fallado y con justa razón tienes derecho de hablarme así,_ le ofendio la ultima pregunta de su marido, pero no podia juzgarlo, aunque ella desconociera lo sucedido con Albert, por su infidelidad con Terry, era normal que ante su ofendido marido ,su conducta dejaba mucho que desear.

_ ¿cuanto tiempo llevabas acostándote con el?, dime, cuanto llevo de cornudo como lo dijo tu amante, _ exigió saber con una mezcla de desprecio y de rabia contenida, pensar que mientras el estaba solo como un perro, esperando la fechas de cuando podían estar juntos, su mujer yacía en brazos de otro gozando de los placeres de la vida, _ te cuidaste al estar con el, respetaste los días fértiles como los respetábamos tu y yo, contesta _ arguyo con voz ronca tratando de guardar su enojo

_ si Yajit, incluso hace días termino mi periodo, _ tenia que mentir, no quería ni imaginar si su marido supiera la verdad del retraso que tenia. _ si me repudias lo entenderé, mañana mandare un telegrama a mi primo, el nos agilizara los tramites del divorcio.

_ y quien te dijo que yo quiero divorciarme, partiremos mañana a casa, _ ordeno cortante

Una vez sola la rubia , no sabia que iba hacer de su vida, su precioso arrogante la odiaba, pensaba que lo había engañado con Albert, pero tenia que hablar con el, pero como si mañana partían, para su suerte al amanecer, el ministro del raja va a la suite a dejarle un recado de su alteza.

_ memashib su Alteza me manda informarle que no zarparemos hoy, el emperador Jorge V solicito la presencia del maharajá, arreglaran unos asuntos de estado

_ Cuando partiremos entonces_

_ Mañana sin falta_

La trata de salir de su habitación pero al abrir la puerta unos guardias están afuera custodiando la salida,

_ Perdón princesa pero no puede salir,

_ Pero como, retiren esas lanzas y abran paso_ les ordeno pareciendo autoritaria

_son ordenes de vuestra alteza, _ informaron sin inmutarse, cuando antes, ante solo un levantamiento de dedo de la esposa preferida de su monarca obedecían sin cuestionar a la maharani

Charan iba pasando por el pasillo y escucho el barullo que había en unas cuantas habitaciones de la suya.

_ ¿que sucede?

_ Príncipe Charanjit vuestro padre prohibió salir a la princesa

Charanjit, supo de lo acontecido anoche, era imposible no enterarse, pero porque sentía lastima por esa mujer, después de que engaño a su padre.

_ déjenla salir yo me hago responsable, la acompañare al jardín_ indico autoritario

Candy le explico a Charanjit toda la historia de ella y Terry, la verdad sobre su hija, quería desahogarse se sentía desesperada, le dio tanta ternura esa mujer tan indefensa, era increíble todo lo que había pasado sola, quería ayudarla, aunque sabia que jugaba con fuego,

_ Vamos te acompañare _ le dijo con convicción

_ charanjit no creí que tu..._ fue interrumpida aún sin poder salir de su asombro

_ se cuanto te ama mi padre, pero también se que no eres feliz a su lado, vamos a buscar a ese chico y le explicas como se dieron los hechos, si te ama entenderá y sabrá que nunca lo engañaste con su amigo. _

Continuara…

Awylin 0440.- muy loable lo de Patty, muy sutilmente pero lo dijo sus verdades a la rubia, porque si nosotros se la dijeramos, la deschongamos para desahogarnos del coraje que traemos hacia ella por su comportamiento jijijiji. y respecto a tu pregunta, en el próximo capitulo quedará contestada. el precioso hará algo que ninguna mujer por muy enamorada que este podrá perdonar.

kira anima. Esa rubia si que se paso de lista, pero pronto pagara las consecuencias de sus actos.

Maria 1972.- No amiga, al final no todo queda mal, habra final feliz, pero sucederan muchas cosas en le trama, no preocupeis al precioso no le pasara nada, bueno nada que ponga en riesgo su vida. porque si habrá represalias por su actitud.

Denny Andley.- hermosa eres de las lectoras trasnochadoras. yujuuuuuu igual que yo jijijiji, es que a falta de tiempo en el día, en la noche es cuando me doy mi espacio. Soy madre de tres hijos, trabajadora como muchas de nuestras compañeras. Además no tengo ayuda en casa así que también la hago de cenicienta. En las noches o madrugadas es cuando ando por aqui. pero no siempre ya que también necesito dormir jijiji, ahorita sube el siguente capitulo, es bello saber que lo esperan con impaciencia. besos amiga

becky 7024.- un fuerte aplauso para ti amiga, ya descubriste el pequeño defecto del maharajá, como decia mi abuelita "Nadie da un brinco sin huarache" el podia ayudarla y esperar pacientemente a que ella le correspondiera a pero no, hombre al fin, primero la hizo su esposa (aunque la respetara y no intimidara con ella al principio) pero al menos la tenia segura. y respecto al par de infieles, efectivamente también depende la edad del enamoramiento, siendo jovenes se te hacen faciles las cosas y no mides las consecuencias. con el paso de los años entra la madurez y con ella el control de tus emociones. No pues el probre rubio no tiene ni cara para pedirle a Candy ver a la niña. esperemos que el tiempo sane las heridas y desiluciones. Hay amiga ante tu petición de Terry, si va sufrir y no poquito I´M sorry pero no se ha portado bien. pero al final va tener su motor de vida.

anmoncer 1708.- concuerdo contigo sobre la madre tierra jajjaja, eres genial para expresar tus emociones. y sobre la pareja de infieles exacto ellos son los únicos culpables de no estar juntos. y lo del ruio pues es cierto la carne es débil, y drogada con medicamentos o no, ella inicio el fuego, como besarlo si los hombres y mas enamorados estan de mirame y no me toques. y claro que la rubia no pierde el tiempo, bien suertuda la dama. amiga entiendo tu odio a CAndy pero no te preocupes por tus deseos, todas andamos igual que tu de indignadas. pero dejame decirte que ya nada sera igual en el reino de su esposo para la rubia. gracias por los abrazos. abrazos para ti también amiga.

vialsi..- Quien no quisiera consolar a ese rubio bello ay muñeco hermoso, . jijiji acertadisimas las palabras de la SRa. Andrew. a pero quien no defenderá a capa y espada a ese Dios griego que tiene por marido.(desde que lo escribieron en un reviews asi me lo imagino) y respecto a la pareja de infieles, auch esos dos deben reconocer que no hay mas culpables de su separación mas que ellos.

Jane..- amiga ya me estan llegando los reviews, estoy en las mismas que tu me divierto de lo lindo al leerlas, sus reclamos a la historia, el suspenso de ustedes su indignación hacia los personajes waooo me emociona mucho mantenerlas en ascuas. amiga me encanto lo que definiste de Candy, la indignación y enojo hacia ciertos comportamientos que condena la sociedad no nos deja ver mas allá,en el fondo del alma de las personas, Esto lo digo en verdad, el ser humano juzga , critica, cuestiona, condena sin saber el porque de las cosas. pero es así porque es la escuela de los antepasados. pero bueno eso ya es otro tema. mejor retomemos la historia respecto a las parejas que quedarían en el lugar perfecto para protagonizar la serie. Amiga los galanes que mencionan son unos mangazos, quedan a la perfección para encarnar a nuestros galanes, la actriz tambien se me hace bonita y si tienen cierta personalidad de la pecosa.

Angye.- hermosa, gracias por tu apoyo , abrazos amiga.

Josie.- Tu intuición es cierta, claro por eso se fue la rubia, porque de haber sido la niña de su precioso, ya estaria viviendo con el en NY. y en efecto, el rubio en su momento agradecerá al rajá haber salvado a su hija, y ese precioso ingles sigue sin entender a los que se arriesga con sus locas ideas, bueno la supuesta decepción por descubrir que la niña no era del indio ni de el,su enojo lo mantendra lejos de la rubia y por ende también del peligro a morir.

Chiiari.- me has dejado picada con esa pelicula, de benjamin botton, me has dejado intigada. y respecto a tu forma de interpretar el comportamiento de la pecosa me gusto, al igual que becky y Jane, han aplicado mas la psicologia para entender a la pecosa. respecto al rubio bello, si tenia los medios para localizarla, y queria hacerlo pero muy en su interior su arrepentimiento por aprovecharse de la situación lo reprimían. y buscando la salida fácil a sus males se dejo envolver por patricia. claro que tengo en mente actualizar verdadero amor. solo deja me actualizo. abrazos amiga.

Nina.- definitivamente así es, la rubia va error tras error sin mirar las consecuencias que conlleva a su forma de actuar ya pronto el KArma se le regresara y va sufir las consecuencias de sus acciones mal tomadas.

Chicas hermosas.- gracias por leerme y continuar conmigo, un abrazo fuerte a todas.


	14. Chapter 14

**La princesa Candy**

 **Cap. 14**

En Nueva York,

El elegante quería partir a Londres, para posteriormente embarcarse a la India, solo que los papeles de Annie lo retenían, la Sra. Sara levanto una demanda porque la morena no le permitía ver a sus nietos, las cosas se complicaron, una parte de del chico ojos de miel quería partir, pero otra le obligaba a quedarse, le prometió a sugatita estar al pendiente y arreglar lo del divorcio de su amiga. además la llevaria consigo, candice estará feliz de ver a su hermana de crianza_ dedujo para si mimso.

_ Archie puedes irte tu , después te alcanzaremos nosotros._

_ No, es preferible que lo hagamos todos juntos, hace apenas un mes que Candy se fue, además estoy tranquilo esta en buenas manos_ el sabia que ese monarca no la haría sufrir, por suerte estaba lejos de Albert y de ese aristócrata malcriado, ninguno de ellos se la merecía la habían hecho sufrir.

En Londres, Inglaterra

_ aquí es charanjit, _ le informa la rubia

_ te acompaño_ le pide el chico

_No preferiría que no _

_ te ayude a venir hasta aquí, mínimo es que me permitas estar a tu lado_ el príncipe no quería dejarla sola, sabia el carácter de ese chico, era un año menor que el, pero por los comentarios de su hermano barajim llego a conocerlo.

Una señora les abre la puerta, y les hace pasar a la estancia.

_Duque de Grandchester una señorita y un joven buscan al Sr. Terruce_ El soberbio hombre se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la estancia.

_ Candice que haces aquí, es mejor que te marches antes que Terruce se entere que has venido

_ señor necesito hablar con el, por favor permítame verlo_ le suplica

_ no es lo que yo te permita, el no esta en condiciones de verte, por tu bien es mejor que te retires, le has hecho mucho daño a mi hijo_ le reclama con reproche

_ Pero miren nada mas quien esta aquí_ se escucho la voz burlona, en un peldaño de la escalera estaba Terry el cual traía su traje de montar, con el látigo en sus manos, pensaba montar a Teodora y descargar parte de la furia contenida, como lo hacia de antaño, desde anoche lo ahogaba ese odio, pero que mejor que desquitar su coraje en la persona que lo provoco

_ quieres despedirte de mi antes de irte, el cornudo de tu marido te dio permiso, _ dijo cínicamente, torciendo la boca y alzando una ceja en forma de reto, charanjit dio un paso, la rubia lo detuvo al estirar el brazo y ponerlo sobre el pecho del guapo hombre _ esto provoco mas furia en el ingles, no había prestado atención a su alrededor, por la forma en que iba vestido el chico no era un sirviente ni nada que se le pareciera, su porte aristocrático le cayo como patada al hígado.

_ acaso vienes a presentarme a mi sustituto, _

_ Terruce por favor, es el príncipe Charanjit, hijo menor del monarca _ añadió el duque

_ ignorare el comentario hecho por respeto a la dama presente, _inquirió respetuoso charanjit

_ cual dama, ve acaso alguna aquí, porque si se refiere a esa mujer_ mirando con desden a Candy_ Terry por favor no es lo que tu crees,_ le decía la rubia suplicante

_ no es lo que yo creo jajajaja, acaso me negaras que esa niña no es hija de Albert, _poniéndose tenso y con la voz ronca del desprecio, _ les di mi confianza, permití que viviera contigo, y todo para que, para que terminaran burlándose de mi, _ bufo iracundo _es mejor que te largues antes de que no pueda contenerme_ le amenazo retorciendo el látigo

_ no es como lo piensas, tu bien sabes que fuiste el primero en mi vida, _ este comentario de la rubia avivo mas su enojo, pensar que después de el siguió Albert, su amigo casi un hermano para el.

_ y por ello debo sentirme honrado y perdonarte, eres una tonta ingenua si crees que podré olvidar tu traición, _tajantemente le contesta

_ al menos déjame explicarte como se dieron las cosas, por favor_ suplica y camina unos pasos mas a su dirección

_ Ni te acerques, porque no respondo de mi , me repugnas, eres una falsa, vete, no quiero verte mas en mi vida, desaparécete_ exigió con voz enronquecida a la vez que aventaba un florero al piso.

_ Al menos escúchame, _replico insistente con desesperación ante ese cabeza dura_ tengo un retraso lo mas probable es que este embarazada, _ Por un breve momento el actor se soprendio, pero logro reponerse de la impresión, y achicando mas sus ojos, según él estudiando la situación

_ y a mi que me importa eso, ve e infórmaselo a tu marido, no me vendrás con el cuento que es mió,

_ Terryyyy por favor_ Charanjit la toma de la cintura al ver que la rubia se tambaleo, le temblaba todo su cuerpo,

_ es inútil, ya fue suficiente, no puedo seguir escuchando como este _ mira al ingles con desprecio_ si acaso se le puede llamar caballero, sigue ofendiéndote

_ las verdades no son ofensas, a y dile a tu padre que sea mejor observador, si acaso es verdad que su mon cherry_ escupió con desden _ esta en estado interesante, porque quizá no sea ni de el,

_ Eres un ser sin sentimientos, ojala nunca se te reviertas todo lo que has dicho, _ indignado menciono Charanjit

_ ella es la causante de lo que soy, _ vamos largo , ahora mismo de aquí,

La rubia se marcho en brazos de charanjit, las piernas le temblaban, no podía sostenerse de pie, el llanto no la dejaba ver,

_ creo que te ensañaste demasiado con esa chica, _ le reclamo el Duque

_ Estas de broma verdad, _ dijo indignado_ y lo que ella me hizo, yo la amaba padre, era mi vida, todo giraba alrededor de ella, jajajaja_ soltó una risa pero no de burla , mas bien encerraba su dolor_ yo angustiado por ella, de cómo tomaría lo de Susana y ella revolcándose con mi amigo, después se casa con ese Indio estúpido, y al encontrarla vuelvo a creer en ella, y mira la sorpresita que me esperaba, su hija es el engendró de ella y Albert

_ te prohíbo que sigas hablando así, la pequeña no tiene culpa alguna de lo que hayan hecho sus padres, ¿Acaso no estabas dispuesto aceptar a Candy con su hija cuando creías que era de ese monarca?.

_ Por supuesto que la aceptaba con su hija, pero no es lo mismo al saber que es el fruto de la traición que me hicieron._

_ te comprendo hijo y entiendo tu dolor, pero ahora hay una carta al aire, Candice menciono que puede estar embarazada, ese hijo pudiera ser tuyo.

_ Padre que ingenuo eres, esa pecosa se echa con facilidad a todos en la bolsa, con lo que he descubierto no me sorprendería que hasta Archie haya tenido que ver en la vida de Candy, _ añadió rechinando los dientes_si fue capaz de traicionarme con el que consideraba casi mi hermano, bien lo pudo haber hecho con el elegante, mira que hace tiempo descubrí que ese catrincillo estaba enamorado de ella y ahora que lo vi en Chicago seguía igual _el dolor era tan fuerte que lo hacia suponer cosas,

_ la ira y el dolor te han cegado Teruce_añade preocupado el duque

_ mira quien habla, tu dando consejos, al menos yo tengo razones de repudiar a la pecosa, pero tu a mi madre, que ha demostrado ser una mujer ejemplar, que acaso no la abandonaste y no solo eso también le arrebataste a su hijo._

_ Por un demonio Terruce, porque siempre que se te hace ver tus errores sacas el tema de tu madre, ella me a perdonado, y no viene al caso, tratas de escudarte en eso para que no se te reprenda

_ déjate de sermones, me regreso a Nueva York, fue un error venir aquí.

En el Savoy,

La rubia entra en brazos de Charanjit, al atravesar la puerta un hombre con mirada penetrante los espera

_ se pude saber de donde vienen_ ve la cara pálida y llorosa de su mujer_ dicen que diste la orden de que se le dejase salir, _ esto ultimo se lo dijo a su hijo

_ Padre, su esposa necesitaba aire fresco, la lleve a tomarlo, _ titubea el chico

_ y para eso se tomaron tres horas, te atreves a mentirle a tu padre, _ le reclama

_ El no tiene la culpa yo le pedí que me acompañara_ intercede la rubia

_ Tus palabras ya no tienen ningún valor para mi, nunca volveré a creer nada de lo que me dices, se que vienen del castillo Grandchester, _observa de abajo arriba a la rubia _ te ves fatal querida, veo que tu amante no quiso saber mas de ti, te echo a la calle, que te dio ese para que te humilles así frente a el , yéndole a buscar._ alzando la voz y lanzando una mirada de chispas a su hijo_ y tu has traicionado a tu padre, con que afán ayudaste a mi esposa, acaso mi propio hijo se a enamorado de ella._Después de lo sucedido, el rajá estaba muy susceptible.

_ Padre como pasa a creer eso, yo jamás le faltaría a usted y a mis valores sij, _ la intuición de su padre no estaba tan errada, cuando conoció a la rubia aquella noche en la boda de su hermano lo deslumbro, pero no dejo que su sentimiento creciera, era la mujer de su padre, ahora lo que sentía era una profunda ternura y conmoción de todo lo que esa mujer había pasado, ¿pero lo entendería su padre?

_ entonces explícame que te motivo a incumplir mis órdenes y encima llevarla a las garras con quien me engaño. _ con evidente enojo le exige a su hijo una explicación

_ Padre con todo el debido respeto, Candy es una mujer que ha sufrido mucho, quise darle un poco de alivio a su alma, además ella necesitaba dejar las cosas claras, no puede usted retenerla a la fuerza.

_ y quien te crees para desobedecer las ordenes de tu padre, jamás renunciare a ella, y tu por tu desobediencia , regresando a la India te iras a vivir a Oru, y allí te ocuparas de los negocios familiares.

El príncipe no se rebela, se porta como buen hijo, esta consciente de su castigo, en la travesía Charanjit toma su rumbo y el maharajá regresa con la rubia a su estado , el palacio se siente vació, el rajá no le ha permitido ver a su hija. Por el día ni rastro de él, ni de la niña, decidida se dirige a las oficinas de su marido.

Encuentra a uno de los ministros, _ quiero hablar con su Alteza, _ indico con voz altiva , iba decidida a exigirle que no tenia por que alejar a su hija de su lado . _ me temo memashib que el no lo desea _ al maharajá nunca le ha gustado la confrontación, en eso es como todos los indios, piensa la rubia. Pero ella no esta dispuesta a que esto acabe así_ entonces dígame usted donde esta mi hija, _ pregunto ansiosa.

_ la pequeña princesa esta en el antiguo palacio_ le informa el fiel ministro

_ ¡Donde esta la zenana!_ confirmo con incredulidad

_ Vuestra alteza así lo dispuso, _ inquiere el hombre

_ Esas mujeres no me quieren, ¿porque la mando a ese lugar?. _ con reclamo pregunta la rubia

_ El que no la acepten a usted, nada tiene que ver la princesa, al fin de cuentas es la hija de el dueño y señor_

_ Es mi hija y necesito verle no puede tenerla lejos de mi _ estaba enojada, era inútil con ese ministro nunca arreglaría nada, esperara a estar sola y al caer, la noche cuando sabe que todos duermen, se dirige a sus habitaciones abre con cuidado la puerta, sabia que si tocaba, tal vez no le permitiese la entrada, pero no se iría sin hablar con el,

_ ¿Que haces aquí?_ el rajá iba saliendo del baño, envuelto en un alboroz blanco,

_ deseo hablar contigo, esperare a que te vistas,_ inquiere la rubia

_ vete no deseo hablar contigo_ acoto con determinación

_ no me iré hasta que me digas porque has llevado a mi hija al antiguo palacio, tus mujeres no me quieren, porque exponer a mi hija a los desplantes de ellas,

_ Nadie se atrevería a tocar a la princesa, mi madre es quien cuida de ella, además esa doncella tuya sigue a cargo de su cuidado también,

_ me castigas con una soledad mayor alejándola de mi lado_ con la voz entrecortada le reclama la rubia

_ te castigas tu misma con tu comportamiento irresponsable y escandaloso, indigno de todo lo que he hecho por ti._ hay un silencio que se hace largo y espeso como el aire cálido que entra por las ventanas de palacio, la rubia se siente avergonzada al recordar todo lo sucedido.

_ Tienes razón y aunque se que es inútil te pido perdón de todo corazón_ musita con voz realmente arrepentida.

_ he pensado mucho en lo nuestro, es demasiado lo que te amo, me darás un hijo, eso nos unirá mas como pareja, no estoy dispuesto a perderte nunca, _ la toma de la barbilla y la besa_

_ no suéltame, no quiero, dijo forcejando con el abrazo de su esposo _

_ Porque, porque no soy el, _deja caer el albornoz que cubría su cuerpo, _ tenemos exactamente lo mismo, le arranca la parte alta del vestido, dejando solo con el corset, la besa con fuerza, baja por el cuello, al sentir la humedad de una lagrima que cayo, vuelve en si, avergonzado dice_lo siento me ha cegado la ira, _ la cubre con su mismo alboroz _ es mejor que vallas a tus habitaciones _le pide y con un dejo de remordimiento le indica _mañana veras a la niña.

La rubia se retira llorosa a su habitación, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, casi es forzada a mantener relaciones a la fuerza, por fortuna su marido reacciono, pero no podía juzgarle, estaba herido, en el fondo era un hombre bueno, al día siguiente ya estaba la princesa en el palacio junto a su madre, los días pasaron, La rubia no volvió hablar con su esposo, pareciera que le reuia, al amanecer el iba y daba los buenos días a su hija, antes que la llevaran con su madre, después se marchaba, por las mañanas la rubia disfrutaba de su hija y por las tardes a petición del rajá la llevaban a sus oficinas y el resto de la tarde la chiquilla se la pasaba con su padre, a las 6 de la tarde iba Dorothy y la recogía, la llevaba con su madre , ambas le daban la cena , la bañaban y después Dorothy se iba a las habitaciones de la pequeña. al rajá algunas noches, se le veía salir según los rumores se decía que iba al Karma place, no era difícil adivinar esas salidas nocturnas, de ir y venir de un palacio a otro, su marido volvió a sus antiguas mujeres, pero que le importaba a ella eso, ahora lo que le atormentaba era su mal estado físico, tenia dolores abdominales, vómitos y nauseas, no quería quejarse temia que su esposo pidieran que la revisaran, pero una mañana se le vino un sangrado,

_ Dorothy por favor ve por la Dra. Perreira, la nueva ginecóloga del hospital

_ Pero si el palacio tiene su médicos familiares, puedo hablarle a uno de ellos,

_ no, ellos informarían a mi esposo, haz lo que te digo, _ pidio con dificultad retrocediéndose del dolor

La Dra. Llego después de revisarla, _ membashib, ese sangrado no es normal, usted esta embarazada, debo hablar con su Alteza, su embarazo es de alto riesgo, debemos manejar esto con mucho cuidado si queremos que este bebé se logre,

_ no a mi esposo no le diga nada por favor, _ le ruega antes de que se valla

_ tengo que hacerlo madam, usted no se preocupe y guarde reposo_ tremendo chasco se llevo, se olvido que aquí nadie mueve un dedo sin que el rajá se entere. La fidelidad del pueblo ante su rey es primero.

Imagina todo tipo de soluciones, piensa en huir en solicitar ayuda a las autoridades británicas, pero sabe que seria inútil, nadie le ayudaría. Así que espera la visita del maharajá, se lo imagina llegando por la puerta, fuera de si, insultándola, amenazándola como se merece, pero su marido no acude, pasan los días y no viene a verla. Solo recibe la visita del ministro.

Su alteza me manda decirle que de ahora en adelante vivirá usted en Villa, hasta que llegue la hora del alumbramiento.

_ Pero yo no deseo irme de aquí_ protesto la rubia

_ necesita reposo y un aire limpio_ indica el ministro

_ Mi hija ira conmigo _ pregunta la mujer

_ Lo siento, su alteza no ha dado esa orden _

La rubia es trasladada a su antigua residencia, Que lejos parece todo en la memoria..Candy se encuentra de nuevo en su antigua habitación de la villa , donde al principio de su matrimonio, vivió momentos felices, descubriendo la dulzura de su marido y donde dio a luz a su hija Yarim, ahora vuelve pero vencida, que planes tendrá su esposo, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

En palacio

_ Buenos días me informan que busca a la esposa de mi padre

_ somos familiares de Candice Andrew, hemos venido a visitarle, La Sra. es Anny Britter y su servidor Archiball Cornwell,

ANGYE A PETICION TUYA, CAPITULO DOBLE HOY, MARIA, AWYLIN0440. EN LA TARDE LES RESPONDO COMO ES DEBIDO. DEMAS CHICAS ESTOY DESEOSA DE LEERLAS.


	15. Chapter 15

_ **La princesa Candy**

 **cap 15**

_ El representante de la banca y las empresas Andrew, que gusto conocerlo, Sr. Cornwell, cuando viaje a América, leí artículos de usted en las revistas y diarios, es extraordinario como a traspasado fronteras el consorcio de su familia. y que decir de la banca, la mas importante en todos los Estados Unidos, _ emocionado decía el primogénito del rajá, olvidándose del motivo principal de esa visita.

_ ex presidente de la banca y las empresas de esa familia, _corrigio con seriedad_ pero olvidémonos de eso, hemos venido a ver a Candice Andrew, seria tan amable de mandar avisar que le queremos ver.

_ creo que hay una confusión _ la esposa de mi padre es Candice White, una ex enfermera de guerra, Huérfana de nacimiento y sin familiar alguno.

_ No hay confusión alguna, Candy es hija de los Andrew, hace apenas tres meses fue a visitarnos, convivió con nosotros en Nueva York. ¿Acaso no le informo su padre de ese viaje?_ ante el silencio del heredero intuyo que no _ la esposa de su padre es mi prima, los Andrew la adoptaron de niña, solo que nunca quiso depender de ellos, se rebelo ante las ordenes de la abuela, estudio y trabajo para mantenerse ella misma.

_ Si que no me esperaba esto,_ añadió sorprendido _ mi padre nunca nos hablo de ello.

_ lamento mucho la falta de comunicación con su padre, pero seria tan amable de informar ami prima que queremos verle_repitio cansinamente, ya le estaba fastidiado de ese aristocrata indio.

_ Siento que su viaje haya sido en balde_ ante la cara sorprendida del recien llegado_ mi padre y su esposa se fueron de viaje _

_ se fueron de viaje _ ¿hace cuanto tiempo? ¿Que no acababan de regresar de América?

_ usted sabe las obligaciones que representa ser el monarca de un país, mi padre tuvo que viajar a Europa, Compromisos de estado me entiende_ indico el chico, siguiendo las ordenes que dejo su padre, la verdad sabia que entre el y la extranjera , las cosas no andaban bien, mas nunca supo los motivos, pero quien era el para preguntárselo, sabia que su padre nunca hablaría nada de su mujer, pero algo grave debió de suceder ya que su padre volvió a comportarse como todo un monarca, y paso tiempo con sus demás mujeres, ahora sabia que estaba en la villa, pero su padre dejo ordenes que a nadie se le dijera el paradero de el y su mujer.

_y la pequeña, la niña donde esta_

_ habla de la princesa, mi pequeña hermana_ esto ultimo lo dijo con desden, pero el elegante parece ser que no lo capto, _ ella viajo con sus padres, _ para alivio del chico la niña no estaba en ese palacio, si no en el antiguo palacio, donde habitan las mujeres de la zenana.

_ Archie, ni la niña ni Candy están, no tiene caso seguir aquí, volvamos a América, los niños me necesitan,

Así fue como ambos chicos, partieron en un buque de la india a Londres, pero el joven elegante por nada regresaría a América, nada tenia que hacer ahí, la prensa estaba como una bomba, por su inesperada renuncia al consorcio Andrew, no deseaba lidiar con ello. Así que envió a la morena sola con su doncella de regreso, no habían podido viajar con los niños, aún no se finiquitaba su divorcio con Neal y la Sra. Legan no desistió logrando que la autoridad le negara la salida del país a los mellizos.

Este bello chico decidió ir a Francia, de paso haría una visita a sus padres, y así estaría cerca para dentro de seis meses volvería, según lo dicho por el hijo del rajá, la rubia y el monarca volverían en ese tiempo aproximadamente.

En Nueva york

Terry estaba en la cúspide de su carrera, su corazón encerraba, odio , rencor dolor y amor a la vez todo esto lo quemaba por dentro, mas ya no era aquel adolescente de hace tres años, que cayo en las garras del alcohol y por ella perdió hasta su dignidad, no; ahora era un hombre, todos sus sentimientos los enfocaba en el teatro, ahí en sus múltiples papeles descargaba todos sus rencores, era tal la pasión con que se entregaba al teatro que su talento sorprendió a todos los amantes del espectáculo, su fama rebaso a cualquiera incluido su propia madre. Karen lo seguía amando mas se abstenía de cualquier acercamiento con el, si antes era apático, ahora era insoportable, sabia que las mujeres le sobraban, colegas de tablas, señoritas de la sociedad, el parecía querer saciar todo lo que le oprimía su pecho.

En la villa el rajá después de enterarse, de la visita del primo, quería traerse la niña con ellos, mas no lo hizo, ya que según las tradiciones de los sij, su madre en el estado en como concibió a ese bebe era impura y por el bienestar de su hija, no deseaba que sus reencarnaciones sufrieran el pecado de su madre, así que no solo la niña si no el también estaban en el antiguo palacio, le dolía hacerle eso a su mujer, pero no podía tenerle cerca, no en ese estado, conforme su vientre crecía, el dolor del engaño se acrecentaba mas. Así fue que el también prefirió retirarse de su lado, además no quería estar lejos de su princesa

Pasaron los meses, la rubia estaba a escasos días de dar a luz, el monarca sabia que tenia que ir a la villa mando hablar a Dorothy

_ usted vendrá conmigo, mi esposa la necesitara, _ ante las palabras del rajá

_ claro alteza iré a preparar las cosas de la princesa_

_ en ningún momento mencione que mi hija viajara con nosotros_

_ Pero yo eh cuidado de ella desde bebé, Cand… perdón mi señora me ha dicho que no me separe de ella. _ inquiere preocupada la chica

_ Las órdenes las doy yo, mi esposa por su comportamiento ha perdido sus derechos, no es necesario que le diga los motivos

_ Perdón Alteza, se hará como usted lo ordene, _desprenderse de la niña fue un duro golpe para Dorothy pero no podía oponerse a las órdenes del monarca, además no tenia argumentos para defender a su amiga.

Dorothy se unió al viaje del maharaja, fueron dos horas de traslado, una vez que llegaron, La rubia, al oír el ruido del motor, se asoma por la ventana, era un rolly roce, si, era el azul descapotable el preferido de su marido. Cerro la cortina bajo inmediatamente las escaleras, quizá su marido traía a Yarim , ohhh por fin vería a su hija, tenia 6 meses sin saber de ella. Al ver a su marido y a Dorothy se le alegra el corazón, sin importarle su avanzado estado corre y abraza a su amiga.

_ Dorothy, cuanto tiempo, ¿Donde esta mi hija?, _ pregunta a la vez que se desprende del abrazo que le da a la chica.

_ buenas tardes, querida, veo que eres mas efusiva con la servidumbre que con tu marido_ la observa era evidente su abultado vientre, un nudo le oprime el pecho, _ pero no importa _ cambio de voz_ como vez, mi hija no vino, seria indigno que viera a su madre en ese estado.

_ Que tiene mi estado, ella tendrá un hermanito, _ con altivez lo enfrento la rubia

_ Mi hija no tendrá un hermano bastardo, _ inquirió rechinando los dientes

_Se que te duele como se dieron las cosas, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado, déjame volver con los míos, _ dijo en un tono suplicante

_ bien sabes que eso es imposible, no renunciare a ti y mucho menos a mi hija, las cosas volverán hacer como antes, una vez que nazca esa cosa _ dijo tajante mirando despreciativamente su redondo vientre

_ nunca volverá hacer lo mismo, aun no nace el bebé y ya sientes rechazo hacia el, reconócelo no podrás quererlo, te recordara siempre lo sucedido_ musito por ultimo con voz avergonzada.

_ tienes toda la razón, en los planes a futuro solo están mi hija y tu_ informo con soberbia

_ queeeeeeeeeee; ¿que estas insinuando?, crees que una madre renunciaría a un hijo,

_ aquí ya no importa lo que tu decidas, se harán las cosas a mi modo, siempre trate de darte lo mejor, hice a un lado mi familia, ignore a mis mujeres , a mis hijos, te puse el mundo a tus pies y como me pagaste, acostándote con tu viejo amor.

_ Te pedí perdón, se que eso no basta para ti, pero el pago que pides para resarcir mis errores es imposible_ desquiciada pero con decisión le dice_ Jamás abandonare a mi bebé _ auchhhh aaaaaaaaaaa _añadió retorciéndose de dolor, parece ser que el bebe protestaba por la inconformidad de su madre. Dorothy corre a su lado,

_ Su Alteza el momento a llegado, Candy dará a luz, _ unos criados se aproximaron a petición del rajá la llevaron a la recamara principal, la Dra. Pereira , las ayas, doncellas ya estaban ahí, pasaron unos minutos y se escucho el llanto de un bebé.

_ Mi bebé que fue, _ la Dra. Se lo acerca ya envuelto en una manta, la rubia logra ver sus finos cabellitos castaños, y una nariz respingadita, era un bebé hermoso.

_ ¿dígame que fue? , pregunto la rubia sudorosa y agotada, antes de que la Dra. Pudiera contestar, se oye el sonido de la puerta, el raja a entrado y con una mirada fulminante _ Dra. Pereira eso no esta en sus honorarios limítese hacer lo que le ordene_ acoto en tono molesto, _la Dra. Retrocede con el bebé en brazos y se encamina al maharajá, que al solo ver esos cabellos castaños y para desgracia suya el crío abre sus ojitos, esa mirada color zafiro, se le revuelven las entrañas, ese niño era un bastardo fruto de una infidelidad. _ lléveselo y haga lo que tiene que hacer,

_ Mi bebé a donde se llevan a mi bebé. Yajit haz algo no permitas que se lo lleven por piedad no,_ gritaba enloquecida la rubia, Dorothy quien estaba a su lado lloraba amargamente no podía hacer nada por su amiga. La rubia trato de ponerse de pie, pero el sedante que momentos antes le inyecto la Dra. Estaba haciendo su efecto. El rajá se acerca a su mujer, quien le toma la mano y se la besa, ella con su ultimo aliento le pide_ no lo alejes de mi por favor, le suplica por ultimo antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

El matrimonio Andrew O´brien , viajo a la India,

_ Buenos días mi nombre es Williams Albert Andrew y la Sra. es Patricia O´brien de Andrew, mi esposa

_ Otra sorpresa mas de América, gusto en conocerlo SR. Andrew, hace meses tuve el placer de conocer a su sobrino el Sr. Cornwell,

_ ¿Archieball visito a Candy?, _ con asombro pregunta

_ Efectivamente el y una señorita vinieron a visitar a la esposa de mi padre, pero al igual que hoy, mi padre y su mujer andaban de viaje.

El rubio y su esposa se vieron entre si, parece ser que vuestra alteza no se encuentra, pero por la ventana de la estancia, mira a la pequeña la cual a sus escasos dos años y medio le daban clases de equitación. Era un primor, solo al verla quiso dar un brinco por la misma ventana tomarla en sus brazos y llenarla de besos, desgraciadamente, no tenia el derecho para hacerlo.

_ ¿acaso dejan a la niña todo ese tiempo a solas?, _ volvió a preguntar pero en otro tono de voz, parecía molesto.

_ bueno en el primer viaje de este año la llevaron con ellos que fue cuando vino su sobrino y no encontró a nadie, recién acaban de volver y volvieron a marchar y dejaron a la niña, a petición de mi abuela, ya que la extraño mucho todos estos meses, _mintió el heredero _al rubio esto no le pareció, como es posible que Candy se valla a disfrutar de la vida con su esposo y deje a su hija al cuidado de su suegra, cuanto había cambiado su pequeña, bien dicen que el poder y dinero si no lo saben manejar transforman a las personas.

_ no le importaría si pasamos una temporada aquí, en vista de que sus padres no están, queremos hacerle compañía a la niña, también somos parte de su familia_

_ Por supuesto Sr. Andrew, siéntase en su casa_ al chico se le complico todo, no pensó que el Sr. Andrew fuera tan persistente, a diferencia de su sobrino el cual se veía que si trabajaba, debió de haberse imaginado que el poderoso patriarca, podía darse la vida que el quisiera, al fin de cuenta era uno de los hombres mas ricos de América. _ Me imagino que tiene tiempo de sobra para unas vacaciones, pero según lo dicho por el Sr. Cornwell ya no colabora con usted, no teme que sin el apoyo de su sobrino, la fortuna de su familia se vea afectada,_ indico para hacerlo desistir de quedarse_ según lo que he leído se sabe que cuando su sobrino tomo a cargo la banca y las empresas sus activos fueron muy favorables

_ Cierto el hijo de mi hermana, hizo un excelente trabajo beneficiando a nuestra ya muy grande fortuna, pero sus compromisos le impidieron seguir al frente, pero mi brazo derecho es quien esta a cargo de todo,

_ es bueno contar con gente de confianza, _ dijo sin remedio, haciéndose a la idea de que tendrían invitados no invitados

_ le importaría que fueramos al jardín, mi esposa desea convivir con Yarim. _ corto el tema, le molestaba hablar de negocios además intuía que el chico solo estaba tratando de sacar información, el solo deseaba convivir con la niña.

_ O no, no hay problema alguno, vallan recuerden que están en su casa_

El rubio al momento de llegar ve, a su hija montada en el pequeño Pony, bajo el cuidado de unos de los jinetes, este se acerca a la pequeña, el hombre le dice_ señor la niña aun no termina su clases de equitación, allá es donde puede esperar, el sencillo rubio, odiaba tener que utilizar su poder y voz de mando, pero por su hija sacaba lo que fuera,

_ Quien se cree usted para dirigirse con ese tono de voz, no se ha dado cuenta de la diferencia que hay _

_ lo siento son ordenes que dio el príncipe, _ el mozo ve al rubio, no sabia quien era, tal vez un político ingles que venia de visita al palacio, pero ordenes son ordenes.

_ Rony suspendamos las clases de equitación de la princesa, _ añadió acercándose a ellos el príncipe _ mira te presento al Sr. Williams Andrew, es el hombre mas rico de los Estados unidos y quizá de América, Es familiar de la ultima esposa de mi padre, así que ponte a su servicio y complácele en lo que ordene,_ sonriendo_ no querremos enfrentarnos al enojo de mi padre cierto.

_ te agradezco barajim, _ mas la nobleza del rubio se hace notar_ y le pido una disculpa por hablarle así, pero esta princesa desde que la conocimos nos ha robado el corazón, _ indica a la vez que bajaba a la niña del Pony.

en la clínica la Dra. Pereira llega con un bebe en brazos, una enfermera esperaba por ella.

_ Dra. ¿Como se encuentra?, _

_ El bebé goza de buena salud pero yo me siento fatal,_ inquiere con remordimientos _, deje a una madre destrozada, _

_ lo se Dra. Pero quienes somos nosotros para desobedecer al amo y señor, no solo es nuestro gobernante, recuerde todo lo que ha hecho por el pueblo, el fue el que construyo esta clínica con todo la tecnología necesaria, y bien sabemos que esa chica tuvo la culpa, le debemos mas lealtad a nuestro amo que a esa extranjera.

_ Se que esa mujer a pecado, pero quien somos nosotros para juzgarla, _añadió con voz quebrada

_ Dra. No podemos negarnos a las ordenes dadas por nuestro señor, nos ha recompensado muy bien,

_ Si por ello también debemos abandonar nuestra Tierra._

_ Dra. Al menos usted se quedara en la india, solo cambiara de estado, alégrese gracias a la recomendación del maharajá será la Dra. Principal del palacio Lal Bagh de Patiala. Trabajara para la familia del rajá Bhupinder, este es mucho mas rico que nuestro monarca, _ con avidez le dice la enfermera

_ ya arreglaste las cosas para tu viaje, _ la Dra. Cambio drásticamente de tema, era una mujer buena, le dolía todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía traicionar a su raza,

_ Si como quedamos en Londres nos espera una familia, deseosa de adoptar a un bebé, un ministro de ellos tiene meses esperando este día, y lo mejor de todo es de que por darles la adopción, yo seré la enfermera del bebe.

_ ya deja de ver solo por tu interés, mejor dime contrataste a la nodriza,

_ Si, es una mujer de una aldea, pero hay un problema su marido no la deja ir con la niña de ellos,

_ págale lo necesario, su niña ya pasa de un año, ya no necesita de su pecho para sobrevivir, será solo lo que dure el viaje, en Londres los padres adoptivos se encargaran de buscarle una nodriza de planta.

respuestas al capitulo 13 y 14

Awylin0440 .- y si que exploto la bomba, y la rubia pobre pero ya tiene las consecuencias de sus errores, y como dice la reaccion del rebelde era de esperarse, ese cáracter impulsivo tipico de él, pobre de él porque la pecosa si que no lo va perdonar mas, sobre charanjit, ese chico es noble y va ayudar a la rubia. sobre el capitulo 14, amiga después de lo que hizo en este ultimo capitulo no creo que la pecosa quiera hacer una vida con él, otro más en la lista negra. esos hombres tan orgullosos e impulsivos.

Maria 1972 .- Tan fácil y sencilla que hubiera sido la vida de la rubia, verdad que si, tonta si vivia como reina, tenia que meter las cuatro y perder de golpe todo lo que estaba a sus pies. como se complico la vida ella sola, bueno en conjunto con el precioso ingles.

Angye.- asi es amiga, y mas cuando leas el capitulo 15, despues de lo que hizo el rajá, imposible que la rubia se quede con el. creo que lo peor que le puedes hacer a una mujer es meterte con sus hijos. Terry y el rajá también tendrán que pagar sus errores. cap 14 gracias por continuar la lectura y vayamos al final yupiiiiiiii gracias

becky7024.- estoy totalmente d acuerdo contigo, como el peor enemigo de una mujer puede ser otra mujer, y nuestra rubia es testigo de ello, Elisa, Annie, la tía abuela, Patty. todas juzgan y opinan pero porque no se ponen en los zapatos de la pecosa. grrr y sobre el capitulo 14 amo tus frases " El rencor al igual que el amor nos hace cometer estupideces" acertadísima oración, la ira al igual que el amor nos hace perder la razón, se dicen cosas que no se sienten. pero pobre Terry cabo su propia tumba. me hiciste reir por lo del maharjá, pirateria jijiji, no era bueno como se esperaba, por supuesto que el no es tonto y sabe que la rubia le tenia aprecio pero no le amaba. un punto importantísimo que tocaste, la pecosa no tenia una madre que la guiará, el papel de está es sumamente importante para la vida de todo ser humano.

vialsi .- amiga creo que le llego muy tarde tu mensaje al maharajá, si hizo algo muy cruel, que creo que la pecosa nunca le va a perdonar, yo tambien me apunto para consolar a ese Adonis del rubio sobre el capitulo 14, ya tu guapo rubio va volver en acción, que creeian que no iba a luchar por su hija. amigas aun hay mucha tela de donde cortar. En serio creen que el Duque se va quedar muy tranquilo al saber que posiblemente venga el próximo heredero al ducado. huy esto se va poner cada dia mas bueno chicas.

sayuri1707 .- preciosa creo que lo de Candy y su esposo no tiene salvación, no se tal vez ahi si peco de egoista, pero tras una infidelidad de quien sea, es un duro golpe que aunque perdonaras no se olvida.

anmoncer1708.- amiga yo tambien disfrute ese desplante del maharaja a las bruja de Elroy y mas goce con lo que le hizo terry a Elisa y Patty metiche jajaj me encantas amiga, fijate que me llamo mucho la atencion eso que resumes de Candy, yo criticaba a los galanes Tony yTerry por violentos y groseros al abofetear a la pecosa. pero es cierto la rubia por tonta y mensa y lejos de levantar las antenas de alerta termino enamoradísima de ellos. en cierta forma inconsciente pero le gustaba el maltrato. Archie, stear y el rubio bello. (el del anime, no el de mi historia jijij) esos si eran unos caballeros en la extensión de la palabra. hay hermosa como reei con tu reviews si recordemos que la pecosa no una si no muchas veces qsi que se cayo del padre arbol jajjaja quiza por eso se le atrudieron las neuronas. no amiga ese hijo del maharaja no sera el siguiente en la lista, tengo otro en la mira jajajaa. ta pasaste amiga con lo de casar a Elisa con Terry, jajaja mori de tanto reeeirme, ta bien que se merece un castigo pero no de esa magnitud. y sera como premiar a Elisa nooooooooooo tal vez la primera opción no esta tan descabellada y quisá asi termine. sobre el capitulo 14 estas totalmente en lo cierto si fuera al reves, ya le hubiéramos decapitado a ese hombre infiel, ay pecosa estas pagando con creces tus errores.

Sofia Amaya.- la trama de los personajes es de mi imaginación y totalmente diferente, la escencia nacio, así que ya saben de donde me inspire para desarrollar la historia, me encanta emocionarlas el drama y romanticismo es lo mio jijijiji. las mantengo en ascuas siempre.

Jane.- si que desespera la pecosa por no abrir sus sentimientos a los demás, y contar lo que le sucedio, primero no estaba en sus cabales, ella estaba medicada pero aun con esto se siente culpable. además imaginate el schock tan fuerte que llevo al enterarse de lo que sucedio, esta perdida y confundida y adjuntale los recientes acontecimientos, si buena y sana no tiene juicio su cabeza atolondrada, menos ahora que se le junto todo. como reei con el megafono jajjjajaja. si seras amiga en caso de esos la victima lo que menos quiere es que se enteren, es normal esa reacción en las personas abusadas. sobre el capitulo 14 .- Terrible decepcion de la pecosa, es lo que necesitaba para abrir los ojos, ya que después de todo lo que la ofendio y humillo. no creo que lo perdone y mucho menos con lo que sucedio en este capitulo de hoy. porque tanto el raja como Terry son los culpables de que el baby de Candy no este con ella. y respecto al rubio bello parece que escucho tus reclamos y ya fue a buscar a su hija. amiga no no puedo matar a la protagonista, sabes es una idea que me he planteado pero no para esta historia. pero habrá quien siga una historia sin que la protagonista sea Candy, ya saben que a mi me gusta escribir cosas diferentes a la que estamos acostumbrados al anime. pero bueno volvamos a la princesa CAndy, les adelanto el siguiente capitulo estará de infarto.

Rbk. amiga, como que ni el temblor hizo que soltaras el celular, si que tienes adiccion a la lectura jijiji (que honor que sea mi fic el que te atrapo a tal grado , eso me encanto) pero no amiga primero esta la vida. Bendito Dios que no paso a mayores, donde fue esto del temblor, ¿Esta todo bien?

Chiiari.- me enterneció tu mensaje, con que vehemencia buscamos soluciones para no aceptar la realidad, aqui es cuando me duele el reafirmales que no es terryfic, se me achica el corazón al saber que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, como mencione este fics esta terminado. quiza al subirlo en su totalidad y Dios mediante me de tiempo, haga un final alterno para las seguidoras del precioso. y no amiguita no te me infartes porque necesito de uds. sin lectoras no hay escritoras. y referente a como defines al maharajá no esta lejos de la realidad, asi es si la amara en verdad no la retendría en contra de su voluntad. hermosa se ve buenísima película la buscare y luego te cometo.

Josie.- Andale, tu si entiendes a la pecosa, como le va decir a Terry que su hija fue producto de una relación no consentida, seamos sinceras uds. creen que con el caracter impulsivo del precioso le va creer, ahora si a la pobre ni siquiera le dejo hablar. tremenda conocedora de medicina jajjaja, esque ese engreido de terry a quien no le roba la cordura jajjaja, nomás de ver a ese mango se le olvida hasta el nombre, tu crees que se va acordar de sus dias de ayuno jijijij

Guest.- No sera terryfics, entiendo su indignación y te agradezco que a pesar de las desilusiones que les ha provocado el comportamiento de la pecas, continúen leyendo la historia. un abrazo fuerte.

Patty.- es lindo ver lectoras nuevas, gracias por comentar y compartir tu opinión, ni Albert ni Terry se merecen a la rubia, a partir del siguiente capitulo las cosas dan un giro. no sera a favor del monarca porque lamentablemente su orgullo herido lo hizo hacer algo que no creo que una mujer perdone.

Denny Andley.- Es gratificante saber que hay lectoras transnochadoras, aveces pienso que para que subo el capitulo en la madrugada si nadie lo va leer y hermosa sorpresa que me llevo al prender la computadra y leer que ya llegaron reviews. eso me motiva hacer un espacio antes de irme a trabajar para postear capitulo doble. como madres trabajadoras nos entendemos. en el dia imposible aparecerme por aqui, ya cuando mis hijos duermen o temprano por la mañana es cuando entro a navegar en la web. yo tambien soy una llorona, y mi hija es la que me da carrilla jajaja, por eso no me gusta leer cuando hay alguien conmigo.


	16. Chapter 16

**La princesa Candy**

 **cap 16**

en Londres

_ Duque de Grandchester ya han llegado_ corría una doncella llamando a su patrón, dejando a un lado el estricto protocolo que se exige de la servidumbre que colabora en familias aristocráticas de la realeza, pero ese día era de fiesta, como fiel ama de llamas del Duque. sabia cuanto, su gracia, había esperado ese momento.

en la estancia estaba un hombre y dos mujeres, una de ellas traía un pequeño bulto en brazos, el hombre en compañía de una bella mujer, se aproximan a la estancia donde las personas los esperaban. El guapo hombre maduro se acerca a la mujer que traía al bebe en brazos. Y lo carga en los suyos quita la fina frazada que cubría la carita del bebe, al verlo el duque sonríe con orgullo

_ Ely ven a ver esta preciosidad_ inquiere el hombre con el pecho inflado como pavorreal,, la actriz se acerca con solo ver al bebe, se le vuelven acuosos sus ojos, y el liquido empieza a caer por sus mejillas. El hombre feliz y sonriente dice_ todavía dudas que sea de nuestro hijo.

_ Ohhh Richard _ incrédula la bella mujer, abre sus brazos el duque le pasa al bebe

_ a todo esto que es niño o niña _ pregunta el Duque

_ Es un varón señor_ respondió la enfermera,

El hombre sonríe satisfecho un heredero, desde el día en que la rubia visito el castillo Grandchester, el duque no le perdió la pista solicito un investigador privado, este se las ingenio para meter gente al servicio del monarca, hizo sus arreglos para dar con la enfermera, amiga de la Dra que atendía a la esposa del rajá. Mientras esto sucedía, meses después el duque viajo a Nueva York, visito a su hijo el cual seguía negado a cualquier posibilidad que ese hijo fuera suyo, el rencor, la ira y la desilusión, por la supuesta traición no lo dejaban ver la realidad de las cosas, ante la negativa de su hijo visito a Eleanor. Esta estaba de parte de Terry, le dolía mucho lo que esa chica le había hecho a su hijo. El duque tenia sus dudas y le insistió a Eleanor que no juzgara antes sin haber escuchado, se veía en los ojos de la muchacha que seguía amando a Terry, no muy convencida Eleanor acepto irse con el duque y esperar a que ese dichoso bebe llegara a Londres.

Enl a india

Un guapo joven moreno, hizo su llegada al antiguo palacio, esperaba que en todos estos meses su padre lo perdonase por lo acontecido hace tiempo. había logrado aumentar la productividad de las tierras de Ori de manera espectacular. Las mujeres de la zenana ya sabian la nueva buena.

_ hijo, has regresado, tu padre solo nos dijo que te fuiste a Ori, hacerte cargo de las tierras. _ le menciono su madre

_ si madre y vengo con maravillosas noticias, las tierras trabajadas dieron su fruto, la producción aumento al por mayor.

_ que gusto hijo, tu padre estará feliz, mas en estos momentos que lo necesita_

_ de que hablas madre_ con curiosidad y preocupación pregunto

_ Tu padre esta pasando por momentos difíciles, tiene dos semanas que se fue a la Villa y no ha podido regresar porque la familia de la extranjera, esta en el nuevo palacio_

_ Y que tiene que ver que la familia de ella se encuentre en casa_

_ según rumores, esa mujer que tanto defendimos, engaño a tu padre y quedo embarazada de otro; y para ocultar el pecado de su mujer, se la llevo a las afueras donde esta la villa familiar, ya dio a luz, según lo dicho por el ministro de tu padre, mas no puede volver por estar aquí un hombre rubio y esa mujer gordita de anteojos.

_ madre, porque en las cartas no me contaste nada de esto, cuando te preguntaba por mi padre me decías que todo estaba bien, _ le reclamo consternado el chico_ dime y que a pasado con el bebe.

_ porque no quería alarmarte se que amas a tu padre y te dolería lo que esa mujer le hi

_No sabes lo que has hecho_ añadió por ultimo antes de agarrar su capa e irse a palacio, sin escuchar mas las palabras que le decía su progenitora.

en el nuevo palacio

Su hermano y su mujer no estaba, pero ve a su abuela en una ala del salón tejiendo, le pregunta por los familiares de la mujer de su padre,

_ Charanjit, mi nieto así saludas a esta pobre vieja que tanto te extraño_

_ abuela disculpe usted, pero me urge ver a esas personas_

Una vez que la abuela le dice donde estan, va hacia el área de juegos de palacio, ahí estaba un hombre rubio, cabello corto, y esa mujer de anteojos que le dijo su madre, se les veía muy amoroso con la niña. Se acerca

_ buenas tardes mi nombre es Charanjit sigh, soy el hijo menor del maharajá de estas tierras

_ un placer conocerle, Williams Albert Andrew a sus ordenes, la Sra. es patricia O, brien de Andrew mi esposa.

_ me han dicho que son familiares de Candice, la quinta esposa de mi padre.

_ si hemos venido a verle, pero nos han dicho que andan de viaje,

_ quisiera hablar con usted respecto a eso, _

Una vez que fueron a unos de los privados de palacio, Charanjit le contó todo sobre lo sucedido respecto la infidelidad y el embarazo de la rubia, el la ayudo para que fuera al castillo Grandchester, el trato indigno que le dio el chico Grandchester

_ Pero con todo lo que me has dicho, Candy puede estar en peligro, _alterado le indica

_ Mi padre seria incapaz de hacerle daño, la ama demasiado, _le tranquilizo el moreno

_ Pero si no desea estar con el, no puede obligarla, dime donde la tiene, ella decidirá si quiere continuar aquí o desea volver América._acotó el rubio

_ Sr. Andrew deseo ayudarlo, pero debemos pensar bien las cosas, amo a mi padre, pero sé que está haciendo mal al retener a su esposa a su lado, _ haciendo una pauta, después continua_ pero se ha puesto a pensar, que aunque Candice desee irse no lo hará, siempre y cuando la niña continué aquí, tal vez logre llevarse a ella y al bebe, pero mi padre no permitirá que se lleven a la princesa

_ mire me dejo de llamar Williams Albert si no me llevo a los tres conmigo, _ acoto con firmeza reflejando en su adusto rostro su determinación

_ Sr. Williams recuerde que esta en el estado de mi padre, no lo subestime, se porque se lo digo, le sugiero que saque primero a la niña, yo autorizare la salida, como príncipe puedo hacerlo.

_ Entonces mandare a mi esposa con la niña a Londres, ahi nos esperaran a nosotros.

_ Sr. Williams mi padre tiene a los británicos de su parte, recuerde que el emperador de la india es el rey Jorge V, le recomiendo que partan inmediatamente a América, en su tierra, es mas difícil que mi padre les quite a la niña.

Llega un mozo y les toca la puerta,

_ Sr. Disculpe que lo interrumpa_ hacia una inclinación de reverencia_ pero un hombre acaba de llegar y parece ser que esta discutiendo con la esposa del Sr. Andrew

Charanjit y el rubio salen rápido y en una estancia de palacio, estaba un soberbio elegante con la niña en brazos,

_Patricia pero porque te prestas a los juegos de Albert_

_ yo no me presto al los juegos de nadie, queríamos ver a Candy, es mi amiga y de mi esposo también,

_ parece que tu esposo no recordó eso, cuando _ es interrumpido oportunamente por el rubio

_ Archie, ¿Que haces por aquí?, _

_ dime que haces tu aquí, _replico con ojos fieros_a Candy no le agradara verte_

_ te pido que modules un poco el tono de voz, asustaras a la niña_ le indica el rubio

_ buenas tardes, soy el hijo menor de Yajit el monarca de estas tierras_ extendiendo los brazos _ me permite a la princesa, creo que esta asustada. El recién llegado ni se inmuto e ignoro la petición del moreno

_ usted debe ser el último mosquetero de su prima_ quería darle confianza al elegante chico, y parece que lo logro, esto le dio tranquilidad al joven, parece ser que su gatita hablo de el, además la pequeña estaba en un grito. _ Candy me hablo mucho de usted,_ inquirió y estira los brazos para cargar a la niña , tras hacerle unos mimos se la pasa a unas de las doncellas

_ lleve a la princesa a sus actividades por favor, yo me encargo de los señores_ se dirige al rubio_ Sr. Andrew , el debe saber todo, Candy le tiene mucho aprecio y nos puede ayudar.

Entonces le contaron todo, tuvieron que inistirle y hacerlo entrar en razó , ya que al enterarse de todo se puso histérico quería que lo llevaran inmediatamente con su prima, pero al explicarle que primero tenían que asegurar a la niña, se tranquilizo solo un poco, y fue a la mañana siguiente, Patty con la pequeña y tres doncellas mas abordaron el tren hacia Bombay, después tomarían un buque hacia Londres, una vez que zarpo el barco, tres hombres partieron a la villa

Al llegar había soldados sij cuidando la entrada al ver al príncipe, hicieron la reverencia al hijo de su alteza, el moreno se dirigió a ellos

_ ¿Cuántos soldados hay en la villa,? _

_ somos veinte príncipe_

_ mi hermano Barajim solicita de ustedes en el nuevo palacio, ya lo conocen quien sabe que cosa se le ocurrió, _

_ pero si todo el regimiento se encuentra alla príncipe_

_ te atreves a contradecirme, no se para que los quiere, quizá algunos de ustedes serán enviados apoyar la guerra o que se yo los motivos obedezcan y retírense,

_ solo avisaremos a su alteza_

_ yo me encargo de avisarle a mi padre, le diré que yo les he ordenado su retirada,. La villa es muy tranquila no necesita de sus servicios.

Y así fue como los soldados dejaron la villa, al entrar en la casa, encuentran a unos de los ministros de su padre-

_ mi padre donde esta

_ vuestro padre, esta con la memashib, no se ha despegado de ella, desde hace tres días. _

Dorothy iba saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja de comida, al ver esos rostros conocidos, alzo su vista al techo, agradeciendo al cielo su llegada.

_ Sr. Archie, Sr. Andrew_ balbuceo y las lágrimas fluyeron por si solas

_ ¿Que ha pasado Dorothy? ¿porque estas así? _ pregunto el rubio preocupado

_ La Sra. Candy…. esta muy grave, y ese hombre sigue empeñado en que siga aquí_ balbuceo entrecortadamente por el llanto

_ El mas elegante de los hombres corre hacia las escaleras, ignoraba cual puerta era la habitación de su gatita, ve a unas de las ayas salir con una palangana de agua, se acerca a ella, dígame donde esta la habitación de Candy, _ la chica no responde no sabia quien era Candy _ la memashib , la esposa de su amo. Termina por decir el chico

_ atrás de la chica sale el rajá_ que gritos son estos, mi esposa esta mal de salud, quien a osado a interrumpir su tranquilidad, _ el joven afligido de un salto esta enfrente del maharajá,

_ Donde esta mi prima, _ ante el silencio del hombre, el joven le da un ligero empujón para quitarlo de la puerta que el monarca custodiaba con su cuerpo, el elegante abre la puerta lo que sus ojos ven lo dejan traumatizado por unos momentos, en esa cama yacía postrada su gatita, sus labios de color morado, su piel translúcida como si fuera de porcelana, que deja ver las venas azules y los círculos obscuros que tiene alrededor de sus ojos , hacen resaltar su blanca palidez, su esquelético cuerpo.

_ ¿Que le has hecho desgraciado?, juraste que cuidarías de ella, así es como un indio cumple su palabra de honor, _ Archie estaba furioso, sin medir las consecuencias lo toma por las solapas, y le propina un certero golpe en el estomago, el rajá por mas que quiso esquivar a ese furioso hombre, no pudo, nunca en su vida había recibido un golpe de nadie, eso le costaría la muerte a cualquiera, el rubio, Charanjit, y el ministro corren inmediatamente de donde provenían los gritos. El ministro es el primero en llegar, puesto que el estaba en la habitación contigua.

_ por todos los cielos, que le ha hecho a mi señor_ se interpuso el ministro para defender ya sea necesario con su vida misma a su amo.

_ hable a los soldados le gritaba a una de las mucamas,

_ No hay soldados, señor la villa esta sola

Charanjit y Albert entraron, encuentran al ministro tirado en el piso, este evitaba a cualquier costa que ese enfurecido joven golpeara a su amo, quien con su cuerpo protegía al rajá. El elegante se detuvo,y gira su cara para poder ver nuevamente al lecho donde yacía su prima. El rubio estaba por cargarla en brazos.

_ No la toques, _ el rubio no obedeció y la carga, el chico de ojos miel se acerca y se la quita de los brazos

_ te he dicho que no la toques, ninguno de ustedes es digno de ella, solo la han hecho sufrir, nadie se la merece _

Con la rubia en brazos la recarga en su pecho _ el aristócrata arrogante, tu el que se decía su amigo y ese distinguido monarca, solo la han hecho desdichada,

_ Archie; Candy esta mal tenemos que llevarla a un hospital, _ exige el rubio

_ los Doctores ya la han visto, tiene una fuerte anemia, desde que nació el bebé….. no pudo terminar porque nuevamente el llanto le gano.

_el bebé; que sucedió con el bebé, vamos Dorothy, _ pregunta alterado el joven elegante

_ acaso lo perdió, murió, que paso muchacha _ dijo Charanjit

_ Nació vivo, la doctora que la atendió se lo llevo consigo _ balbuceo con palabras desconsoladas en medio del llanto _ cayo en una fuerte depresión, empezó con vómitos, temperaturas muy fuertes, el Dr. Warburto vino y dijo que era una Mastitis, se le hizo un absceso al no dar de comer al bebe, esto le provoco una infección en las mamas, y empezó con esos síntomas, la infección desapareció, pero ella no pone de su parte no ha querido comer nada, si continua así se va a morir _ termino por contar la chica entre sollozos.

_ ahora mismo nos dirás donde esta ese bebe_ le amenaza el rubio

_ No lo se, _ dijo con tristeza y un dejo de arrepentimiento _la Dra. pereira y su asistente se lo llevaron a Londres, _al terminar de decir esto sus ojos se agrandaron al ver al joven Cornwell como se encaminaba a la salida con su moncherry en brazos._ Alto; no puede llevarse a mi esposa, no podrá sacarla de la india sin mi consentimiento, nunca renunciare a ella_

_ eso debió de pensarlo antes de hacerle esto, una vez que Candy se recupere me encargare de su divorcio, porque dudo que después de la atrocidad que hizo quiera seguir a lado de usted.

_ Yajit, no esta de más decirte que mi sobrino y Candy tienen todo mi apoyo._ arguyo con prepotencia el rubio

_ Ni ella ni yo necesitamos nada de ti,_ aclaro el elegante_ yo estaré a cargo de su recuperación, he escrito a mis padres, ellos me ayudaran de ti tampoco quiero nada. Dijo por ultimo el chico. Saliendo de la habitación con Candy en brazos, y atrás de el rubio y por ultimo Charanjit. Que al salir cierra la puerta con llave.

_ charanjit, abre que estas haciendo, abre inmediatamente la puerta, te lo ordeno,

Sin escuchar los reclamos de su padre, el moreno se une a los dos hombres y a las dos mujeres abordan un coche el cual manejaba Charanjit,

_ y ahora a donde vamos _

_ vallamos al hospital para que revisen a Candy _ sugiere el rubio

_ No; vallamos al puerto, hoy mismo nos iremos de aquí, no quiero que ese se nos adelante y sea mas difícil la salida de Candy. _indico el elegante

_ Es mejor hacer lo que el Sr. Cornwell dice, mi padre no se quedara de brazos cruzados, los deje encerrados pero las doncellas pronto pedirán ayuda. Es mejor que se marchen ya

_ ¿vendras con nosotros'_ pregunto el rubio

_ No; mi padre me necesita no le será fácil reponerse de la perdida de su mon cherry, _ añadió con una leve y triste sonrisa

_ ojala y el cargo de conciencia no lo deje, que se pudra en el infierno_ vocifero iracundo e indignado. El rubio quería protestar y reprender a su sobrino por la forma en que le hablaba a ese buen chico que les ayudo, pero prefirió abstenerse de cualquier comentario, tenia la mente cegada, era comprensible.

_ Pero le has traicionado, tomara represalias contigo _ inquiere el rubio

_ Mi padre nunca atentaría contra la vida de nadie, y menos de su familia se le pasara con el tiempo

Una vez en el puerto de Bombay, Charanjit vuelve a solicitar el permiso de salida de la esposa de su padre, diciendo que su mismo monarca solicito su traslado para su atención en unos de los mejores hospitales de Londres. Con esa pequeña mentira lograron sacar a la rubia de ese país.

En el camarote, el elegante no se despegaba de la rubia,

_ Sr. Archie por favor valla a descansar yo me encargo de ella_le invitaba la fiel Dorothy

_ te lo agradezco Dorothy pero deseo estar con ella cuando despierte_

Unas horas mas tarde la rubia abría sus verdes esmeraldas las cuales eran opacadas por los oscuros círculos que había a su alrededor,

_ Archie ohhhh Archie _decia feliz, _ intenta pararse de la cama, el chico se le adelante y llega a su lado antes de que ponga un pie en el piso.

_ Gatita no te levantes, no estas en condiciones para estar de pie, _ dijo a la misma vez que la abrazaba y la recostaba de nuevo pero la rubia no lo soltaba de su abrazo se aferraba a el como si fuera la vida misma. De pronto el chico sintió la humedad en su hombro y parte de su espalda, y sintió a su prima convulsionar por el llanto silencioso que derramaba.

_ que tienes, ya estoy aquí, nadie mas te volverá hacer daño, nunca mas, nunca mas _ repetia el joven y una lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas depositándose esta en la cabellera rubia

_mi bebe, me quito a mi bebe , ni siquiera me dejo tocarlo, no supe si fue niño o niña, _ cambio drásticamente el tema _Archie; _alterada_Yarim; donde esta mi hija_ la rubia no se había percatado en donde estaba_ un barco, no, no puedo ir a ningún lado sin mi hija.

_ tranquilizate, la niña viajo con Patty a Londres, después se irían a America, decidimos eso antes que ese rajá utilizara su poder y no nos permitiera llevarnos a la pequeña. Y en cuanto al bebé te juro que lo encontraremos, _ le prometió el chico

Pero el nació en la India, si seguimos en este barco jamás lo encontraremos, mi bebe se quedo allá _ indico con aflicción

_ Candy; el bebe esta en Londres, la Dra. Pereira eso fue lo que le dijo al rajá, siendo quien es; imposible que haya mentido, en Londres iniciare la búsqueda, tu iras a América, en Nueva York te estará esperando Patty con la niña. Y de ahí se Irán a Lankewood.

El rubio al oir la voz de la rubia, llego hasta el camarote, toca la puerta, Dorothy abre, la rubia dirige su vista a la entrada del camarote

_ ¿que hace el aquí?, _interroga a su primo_por su culpa soy la mujer mas desgraciada, Terruce me odia, al pensar que lo engañe contigo, ni siquiera me pemitio el derecho de replica, me juzgo por el supuesto error que cometí. cuando yo ignoraba todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros.

_ Candice se que la falta que cometí es muy grave, y es muy difícil que me perdones, pero parte de lo que estas pasando es culpa tuya, si al encontrarte con Terry , hubieran hecho las cosas derechas otro gallo cantaría,_arguyo con el ceño fruncido_ compadeces a Terry, que su comportamiento es porque se sintió engañado, tu marido también no solo se sintió, además comprobó tu engaño, así que aquí los responsables somos varios, _acoto serio_y en cuanto de que eres la mas desgraciada del mundo, si tanto te quejas dame al fruto de mi error, si tu eres desdichada por ello, yo seria el hombre mas feliz si ese error mió estuviera a mi lado. _ al rubio le dolía hablarle de esa manera a su pequeña, pero ya basta de que se hiciera la mártir, el sabia que se comporto como un cobarde aquella noche, en que cegado al deseo correspondió al beso de ella, sabia que ella no estaba en condiciones de saber lo que hacia, pero años de amor pudieron mas que la cordura,

_ No trigiverses las cosas, mi niña es mía solamente, y jamás estará a tu lado, no te la mereces, _ indico iracunda

_ Albert es mejor que salgas de aquí, eres un imprudente tu presencia solo la altera, _ dijo con serio con mirada gelida

El rubio salio del camarote, pasaron los días y el barco anclaba en el puerto de Londres, en el mismo puerto abordaron otro barco rumbo América.

_ Archie pero es necesario que Albert nos acompañe, _

_ Dorothy y tu no pueden viajar solas, recuerda de quien eres esposa, con cualquier telegrama el rajá puede dar ordenes para que se te detenga, Albert jamás permitiría que te sucediera algo. Se que no deseas verlo, pero es necesario gatita, por favor. Recuerda que por protección tuya y por Yarim debes estar en nuestra patria, de ahí nadie las podrá sacar. _

_ Pero mi bebe_ decía sollozando

_ no me movere de Londres hasta que logre dar con el,_ le toma las manos_ confia en mi , moveré piedra, mar y tierra pero lo encontrare

Y así Albert viajo con las dos chicas, en todo el viaje Candy no le dirigió la palabra al rubio, para Archie también fue difícil tomar esa decisión pero ya con la mente mas clara entendió lo importante que son las influencias del poder, bajo el techo de los Andrew, su prima y su hija estarían seguras, mientras el se quedaba en Londres para buscar al bebé. Pasaron las semanas y el barco llego a Nueva York, su aspecto mejoro, gracias al cuidado de Dorothy y de la buena cocina del sr. Andrew, claro que su amiga no le informo quien era el chef exclusivo de ella. Así fue como las suculentas comidas del rubio, hicieron mejorar su aspecto, esos círculos obscuros desaparecieron, su tez fue agarrando su color natural, solo le faltaba unos kilos de peso para volver a ser la misma de antes,

_ porque no esta Patty esperando por nosotros en el puerto_ decía la rubia al ir descendiendo del barco

_ no quisieron enfriar a la niña, ellos nos esperan en la estación de tren, partiremos a Chicago hoy mismo. _

Una vez en la estación de trenes, faltaba 30 minutos para que saliera el tren con destino a Chicago, mientras otro tren que venia de Boston hacia su llegada.

Mientras tanto George y Patty con la niña, esperaban la llegada de los rubios, la recien llegada al ver a su hija jugando con un oso de peluche que traía en la mano, corre hacia donde esta, era tanta la efusividad que tomo desprevenida a la pequeña, la cual al verla empezó a llorar y a correr a refugiarse a los brazos de su tía.

_ Mi hija no me reconoce, soy una extraña para mi pequeña._ inquiere con un nudo en la garganta

_ No es eso Candy, sucede que la asustaste_ dijo el rubio mientras les extendia los brazos y le hablaba cariñosamente a su hija, a lo que la chiquilla inmediatamente corresponde se baja del regazo de su tía y se dirige a los del rubio.

_ valla, valla pero que bonita familia_ se escucho una voz la cual interrumpió ese lazo afectivo entre padre e hija.

chicas preciosas, en la noche les contesto sus reviews, anoche no pude, mi hijo esta en examenes y no me alcanzo el tiempo para entrar a la web. y me dije al rato me despierto y pumm me he quedado dormida jijiiji y ahorita me voy al trabajo. pero no desespereis. gracias por su comprensión.


	17. Chapter 17

**La princesa Candy**

 **Cáp. 17**

La rubia al escuchar esa voz lentamente se fue girando, hasta quedar de frente con la persona de aquella voz, mil cosas pasaron por su mente, dolor, reclamo, soledad, amargura, quería gritarle, decirle que por su culpa, por su maldito orgullo, la había separado de su bebé. Antes de que reclamara algo, Terry continuo con su dialogo de amargura u odio.

_ Pero que tiernos se ven en verdad parecen una familia feliz, _ intuyo mordaz el rebelde chico

_ Y somos una familia feliz Terruce_ la primera en contestar fue Patty, pareciera que los rubio enmudecieron

_ ohhh Patricia O´brien como haz estado, eres la única persona digna a la cual le brindo mi saludo, como puedes estar rodeada de basura, _ índico con arrogancia a la vez que mira con repulsión a los rubios _

_Terruce , a mi podrás decirme lo que desees, pero no soportare que ofendas a Candy,

_ jajajajaja acaso esta mujer merecen que la defiendan, _dirige una mirada de miedo, sus hermosos ojos se tornaron mas oscuros como felino que ataca a su presa _ eres una devoradora para ti es muy fácil conseguir sustituto,

_ como te atreves, _ alzo la voz el rubio a la vez que le lanzaba un golpe en el rostro haciendo tambalear al actor, pero logro equilibrarse y con una mueca desdeñosa _ entonces dime como se le llama a una mujer que años atrás te engaña con tu mejor amigo y no conforme con eso ahora se hace su amante engañando , no solo al cornudo de su marido si no a su propia amiga.

_ Eres un ignorante, Candy no esta engañando a nadie, entre ella y yo no hay nada mas que un lazo de amistad. _le dijo a la vez que le lanzaba otro golpe el cual el actor logro esquivar esta vez

_ Solo un lazo de amistad jajaja-_ reía con dolor, _ y ese engendro de ustedes también es algo que los une como amigos, _sin intimidarse se vuelve a dirigir a la rubia_y dime pecosa donde dejaste al cornudo de tu marido

_ eres un pobre diablo que no sabes lo que dices, te haré tragar, todas esas idioteces que haz dicho. _ el rubio estaba encolerizado nunca se le había visto de esa forma, su blanca piel tomo un color rojo de ira, se lanzo sin misericordia tirando golpes certeros a Terry, no escuchaba las suplicas de nadie, George intento retirarlo mas el rubio era mucho mas fuerte, aunque el rebelde también tenia lo suyo, ambos yacían en el suelo revolcándose

Karen que hasta ese entonces no le dirigía la palabra a su compañero intervino por el, al ver que el rubio le llevaba ventaja _ Robert, Julián , Alex ayúdenlo lo va a matar pero el precioso ingles no vería pisoteado su orgullo_ deja de meterte en lo que no te importa_ le dijo el actor a su compañera de tablas_ el rubio estaba cegado, mientras lo golpeaba le decía_ jamás en tu vida vuelvas a faltarle de esa manera y mucho menos a la niña, si quieres desquitar tu odio, tu coraje hazlo conmigo yo soy el único culpable de todo, ella es la mujer mas pura e inocente que hay en el mundo. Yo _ la voz autoritaria de la rubia lo volvió a la realidad sin dejarlo terminar.

_ basta Albert, este ser sin sentimientos no se merece ninguna explicación, cuando se le quiso dar no la acepto, ahora me es indiferente lo que piense de mi. _ fría como el hielo la rubia continuo_ Terruce Grandchester, ahora yo soy la que te digo que te odio, solamente una vez le dije eso a alguien, mas no se compara con lo que hoy siento por ti, te desprecio, nunca debí haberte conocido, no se como llegue a confundirte con Anthony, el si era un hombre de verdad, no el ser amargado e insolente que eras tu, me arrepiento de haberte amado, pero sabes el ultimo rastro de amor que sentía por ti murió el mismo día en que perdí a mi bebé, _aseguro dolida la rubia

El actor guardo silencio por un instante, le sorprendió la actitud de su pecosa y sobre todo las palabras lo desconcertaron, _entonces perdió al bebe que esperaba _se preguntaba el actor mentalmente. Su orgullo se sintió herido que la pecosa le dijera eso delante de sus compañeros de teatro, pero como consagrado actor no le haría saber cuanto le dolían sus palabras, el que le comparara con Anthony,dejandolo a el como plato de segunda mesa le cayo como patada al hígado,

_así que perdiste a ese bastardo, por algo suceden las cosas, imagínate cuando te preguntara quien es mi padre, _ con una sonrisa burlona_ que le dirías ni yo misma lo se _ dijo el actor sin pensar, por un momento sintió que se le encogió el corazón al ver a la rubia llorar, el rubio dio un paso al frente deseaba romperle los huesos uno por uno, pero la rubia lo detiene al cogerle del brazo.

_ Terry como puedes ser tan cruel, _ reclamo Karen

_ la rubia creciéndose al dolor volvió a enfrentarlo_ perdí a mi bebé, pero lo encontrare, y ojala que en tu miserable existencia no te arrepientas de todo lo que has dicho, te quiero lejos de mi vida, no deseo volverte a ver nunca, _ añadió por ultimo la rubia, dirigiéndose al vagón y atrás de ella el rubio, el le dirigió una mirada de rabia contenida a Terruce, la cual encerraba muchas palabras, Patty y la niña estaban ya en el vagón, esta cuando inicio el pleito se llevo inmediatamente a Yarim para que no presenciara esa escena.

_Candy lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa, debiste dejarme decirle que el único cobarde y culpable de todo fui yo,

_ no quiero hablar mas del tema, de que sirve que le dijeras la verdad, eso no cambia nada, aquí lo importante es encontrar a mi bebé,::dijo fria como el hielo.

En la estación del tren , Robert se acerca a Terry, mira nada mas como te han dejado muchacho, vallamos al hospital a que te atiendan esos golpes, quizá tengas alguna costilla rota, te puso una buena y bien merecido te lo tenias_ le dijo Robert con reproche.

_ Porque te metes en lo que no te importa_y con arrogancia añade_ además el no se fue limpio

_ Terruce, a una mujer jamás se le debe tratar así_ le regaño el hombre

_ es mejor que te calles, no sabes lo que me han hecho_ se defendió el actor

Lo que haya sido no debes tratar con tal saña a una dama, no es de hombres_

_ por un demonio cállate ya _ le ordena con furia el Ingles

_veo que no estás de humor, te vendría bien unos días de descanso, además así como estas no puedes actuar, la audiencia no puede verte en ese estado, que haremos_ decía preocupado Robert

_ sabes para mí la temporada ya término, utiliza a mi suplente, me largo de aquí, no quiero respirar los mismos aires que ella, _ con decisión y arrogancia informo,

_ Adonde iras, _ preguntaba Karen con tristeza_ tienes que curar esos golpes

_ viajare a Londres_

_ no puedes dejar la obra así como así

_ claro que puedo, y lo sabes bien, puedo darme el lujo de volver cuando quiera, si no es aquí es en la competencia, _ indico con desden sabia que tenia el mundo a sus pies, con esto desarmo a Robert.

En Londres, Inglaterra

_que hacen aquí padre_ indico sorprendido el elegante

_queremos saber que esta sucediendo en tu vida, solo nos mandaste a pedir sumas de dinero,_inquiere el Conde

_ el conde de Cornwell, escatima en dinero, _ ironizo _si mi hermano y yo nunca les pedimos nada _ofendido le reclama

_no es eso hijo mió, sabes que la fortuna Cornwell es tuya, _indico su madre_solo que jamás habías recurrido a nosotros, siempre renegaron del titulo y de la aristocracia francesa, hijo de mi corazón se que los descuidamos a Stear y a ti, ahora tu eres lo único que nos queda. queremos resarcir el tiempo perdido

_ Otra cosa que nos angustia, porque dejaste a los Andrew, en las cartas solo decían que sucedieron cosas que te avergonzaban de esa familia, dejaste los negocios de la familia de tu madre y recházaste todo dinero proveniente de ellos.

_solo les diré que tengo mis motivos, ahora necesito dinero, bien saben que si fuera para mi no les molestaría, pero por ella, he dejado mi orgullo atrás_ (Cuando fallecio su hermano, fue un duro episodio para el elegante, inconcientemente culpo a sus padres por el abandono que vivieron Stear y él, reclamandole que fue mas importante sus viajes, fiestas y trabajo que convivir con sus hijos, _ahora no me vengas con arrepentimientos _ fue lo que les dijo cuando sus padres desbastados por la muerte de Stear, le pidieron que se fuera con ellos a Francia, era obvio el elegante se nego. )

_ Te refieres a Candy, sabemos lo que ha sucedido, la princesa Diana prima de tu padre, tiene lazos afectivos con Yajit, ese monarca es muy querido en Francia le hemos visto en algunas fiestas y es un hombre intachable,

El Chico se sincero con sus padres, le contó todo lo que había sucedido con la rubia , el motivo de su enojo con los Andrew, su amor por ella, mientras le relataba todo el pasaje de su vida y adolescencia, a la Sra. se le derramaron las lagrimas, cuanto se había perdido en la vida de sus hijos, pero todo seria diferente jamás volvería a dejar en el desamparo al ser mas amado por ellos, ya perdieron a su primogénito ahora enfocarían su vida para la felicidad de su hijo menor.

_ Archieball tienes todo nuestro apoyo, como hijo único de nosotros y como mayor de edad, puedes disponer de tu herencia y hacer de ella lo que te plazca, solo una cosa, lucha por ella, ayúdala y enamórala no dejes tu felicidad por nadie mas._le sugiere su padre

_ yo solo deseo la felicidad de Candice, _ dijo con vehemencia _Stear y yo nos sentíamos felices con solo una sonrisa de ella. _ suspiro con nostalgia

_ Y que has ganado con eso, ya comprobaste que nadie valoro tu esfuerzo, al contrario esas personas solo lograron su desdicha y amargura, se que tu eres el único capaz de hacerla encontrar la verdadera felicidad. _le anima la mujer

En Lankewood

La rubia no acepto quedarse en la mansión Andrew, lo que menos deseaba es otro enfrentamiento no le apetecía ver a esa señora Elroy, independientemente que no quería tener tanto contacto con Albert, era imposible perdonarle, quizá con el tiempo,

Así que cuando llegaron a Chicago, el rubio se dirigió en un coche a Lankewood y la pecosa y Patty en otro con George. Al llegar al hogar se sorprendió, al ver una gran construcción de dos pisos y amplios jardines,

_ Mi hogar desapareció mi hogar, ese Sr. Carwaigth no cumplió su palabra, nos quito las tierras del hogar de Pony, _ con carácter fuerte_ pero no lo permitiré quien allá adquirido estas tierras, se las comprare como es posible que destruyeran mi hogar, _ con ojos vidriosos_ donde irían mi madre y los niños. Escucho un grito de un niño_

_ Srita Pony, hermana María llego un coche al hogar_ gritaba entusiasmado el chiquillo, desconcertando a las chicas.

Una vez que salieron bajaron del auto, las dos mujeres,

_ Srita Pony, hermana Maria que es todo esto, que paso aquí

_ las damas se vieron con interrogación _ acaso no recuerdas que tu mandaste a reconstruir el hogar, tiene mas de un año de eso, un ingeniero dijo que eran ordenes de la princesa Candy Sigh,

_ debe haber un error hermana yo nunca hice eso_acoto con extrañeza

_ Mira aquí vienen todos los giros que se enviaban al hogar a nombre tuyo y esos trabajadores un día llegaron con un hombre que decía ser de la India, que por ordenes de su alteza y la membasib , venían a construir un hogar digno para que cada niño del hogar tuviera su propio espacio, e hicieron lo que ahora vez, hemos albergado mas niños, y los giros que mensualmente nos envías siguen sosteniendo este hogar, claro también tenemos las donaciones de antes,

La rubia estaba atónita, esto tenia que ser obra de Yajit, ese hombre tanto que hizo por ella, pero no; no podía perdonarle, el que la haya separado de su hijo, pero como decirle a la hermana que no siguiera recibiendo los giros bancarios de la India _ mira todo su entorno era una hermosa casa, amplia, elegante, con la decoración sobria, tenia el sello de su aun esposo,

Ahora ella no podía costearse esa vida, nunca aceptaría la ayuda de Albert, sabia que contaba con Archie, pero pedirle dinero para depender de el no era correcto, además ya tenia suficiente con todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Una búsqueda no es nada fácil, requería tiempo y muchos gastos, como le estaría haciendo su elegante para solventar todo esto, se dio cuenta el rechazo que el sentía también por Albert, incluso Patty le platico lo sucedido y como renuncio a la presidencia del corporativo, ni siquiera tomo la liquidación que el consejo le dio.

Tendría que buscar un trabajo, mientras recibia noticias del avance de la búsqueda de su bebé y así fue una vez instalada en la casa de pony, al día siguiente fue a un hospital nuevo que hicieron cerca de Lankewood, esto era una bendición, encontró trabajo inmediatamente y cerca de su hogar, solo que como madre trabajadora tenia que dejar a Yarim todo el día en el hogar de Pony. Cada semana recibía carta de su elegante primo, donde le informaba como iba la búsqueda y para sorpresa recibió un dinero que Archie le envió, esto a la rubia se le hacia injusto, pero intuyendo su reacción, su primo le dijo en su carta_ acéptalo si no di ordenes de que el banco lo donara mas adelante, era un necio de primera, así que lo que nuestra rubia hacia es cobrarlo e irlo guardando cuando lo viera se lo entregaría personalmente. Po otra parte el rubio sabia que estando Candy en el hogar no quería verlo, pero aprovechaba cuando la rubia estaba trabajando para estar con su hija. El como dueño de poderio Andrew podia darse el lujo de ajustar sus horarios o incluso se permitía no ir a laborar para convivir con su pequeña.

Una mañana la rubia salia del hogar para ir al hospital, pero unos comentarios de sus compañeras llamaron su atención

_ oyes viste a esa gente vestida con esos trajes, parecieran del siglo pasado,

_ si los vi con lanza y todo _

_ vendrán de alguna compañía teatral_

_ no; a poco no se enteraron hace mas de un año que vino, solo que llego a Nueva York, es un monarca de la India y esos hombres son soldados sij _ se oyó un ruido fuerte al voltear las enfermeras encontraron toda la charola con instrumentos quirúrgicos en el suelo. Pero lo que más les sorprendió es a la palidez de su compañera.

Estas bien Candy

LA rubia salió despavorida, tenia que pedir ayuda si Yajit estaba aquí, es o no venia por su hija, tomo un carruaje llego a Lankewood toda llorosa, sin importar la presencia de la Sra. Elroy, entro presurosa y gritando.

_Patty, donde esta Albert, _ pregunto histérica

_Candy fue al hogar de pony, se que no quieres verle cerca de la niña, pero comprende el esta sufriendo_ decía Patty, pensando que Candy venia a reclamarle algo._

_ Yajit esta aquí, se que viene a llevarse a la niña, _ inquirio alarmada

_ jamás se lo permitiremos, esa niña debe estar con los Andrew, menciono la sra. Elroy

_ Mi hija debe estar conmigo y nadie mas, es mía, mía _ le indico posesivamente,

_ perdón Candice, tienes razón, _ bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

Flash back….

La señora Elroy Cuando supo de la existencia de la niña, y de quien era el padre, se le rodaron las lagrimas y arrepentida se sincero con él rubio. le pidió perdón a su sobrino, este estaba petrificado ante la confesión de la anciana, en primera instancia se indigno y le reclamo su proceder, pero ver la vulnerabilidad de su tía quien lloraba arrepentida se ablando su corazón y se dijo quien soy yo para juzgarla, al menos su tía no consumo ese pecado mortal sin embrago el si cometió una atrocidad al tomar lo que por derecho no le pertenecía, porque el de antemano sabia que el corazón de la rubia añoraba a otro que no era el, El castigo para ambos seria ver crecer a una autentica Andrew, bajo el techo y cobijo de otra familia que no eran los suyos. aprovechaban que Annie, sacaba a las niña con pretexto de llevarla a pasear junto con los mellizos, era una vez a la semana cuando la vieja Sra. Elroy convivia con la primogénita de su sobrino consentido. LA anciana estaba muy arrepentida y cada que veía a la niña se le formaba un nudo en su garganta pensar que quiso acabar con la vida de la única heredera de la fortuna Andrew. porque aunque llevara el apellido de otro, esa pequeñita pareciera que seria la única hija de Williams, era fecha que se preguntaba porque patricia no se embarazaba, pero se prometió no volverse a meter en los asuntos de su querido sobrino, solo el tiempo dirá que pasará con el matrimonio Andrew o´brien, sin embargo Albert y Patty si visitaban el hogar, pero por ordenes de Candy la hna. Maria no dejaba que la niña saliera con ellos, aun no entendía porque la rubia era tan fría con el matrimonio Andrew O´brien.

fin de flash back

_ Candy vamos entonces al hogar no quiero ni pensar que sucederá con Albert y el monarca si se llegan a encontrar.

Y así las tres mujeres abordan el carruaje, George y otro coche mas con guardaespaldas iban atrás del carruaje. Al irse acercando al hogar, la rubia parecía asombrada no había ningún coche o carruaje ni guardias sij

_ llegamos a tiempo, Yajit todavía no llega, tendremos que irnos de aquí

_ No_dijo la anciana, _ tú no puedes irte con la niña, nosotros la necesitamos también_

_ Yarim es mía, ninguno de ustedes tienen derecho sobre ella_ de pronto unos gritos hicieron que bajaran del carruaje y se dirigieran a la puerta del hogar. Era Albert y Yajit, las chicas entraron en ese momento la hermana Maria quería calmar a los dos hombres.

_ Por favor Sr. Andrew, el es el padre de la niña esta en su derecho, el querer verla_ indicaba la Srita. Pony, ella ignoraba, que el rubio era el padre de Yarim

Cuando Albert llego al hogar encontró en la estancia del hogar al rajá, venia a ver a la niña, pero para fortuna de el estaba dormida, así que sacaría a ese monarca antes de que su hija despertara

_ este hombre no tiene derecho de ver a la niña, lo que le hizo a Candy no tiene perdón, como pude ser capaz de decir amar a la pequeña, si arranco de los brazos al pequeño bebe de su madre.

La rubia entro y sorprendió a los hombres

_ Ninguno de los dos lo tienen, creen que es correcto que mi hija los vea así, _ se dirige a su aun marido_ podrás ser el monarca de la india, pero estamos en América y Yarim es mía_ la rubia sabia que con el poder que tenia su marido no seria nada difícil arrebatarle a su hija, pero antes muerta que dejar que la separaran de su pequeña. Esa criatura era su esperanza, su compañía, con ella podía soportar la terrible espera de saber de su bebé.

_ moncherry no he venido a quitarte a mi princesa, se que merezco tu abandono, pero por favor no me separes de ella, _ suplico acongojado el rajá

_ No Candice no puedes escucharle recuerda que te separo de tu hijo_ repitio el rubio

_ mire Sr. Andrew no se meta en lo que no le llaman, bien saben usted que moviendo un dedo, me llevaría a mi hija,_acoto soberbio_ pero nunca, jamás volveré hacer algo que dañe a mi moncherry. Así que deje de meterse en asuntos que no le incumben

_ claro que me incumben, esta usted hablando de mi hija, usted bien sabe que es una farsa su parentesco con Yarim, yo soy el verdadero padre de la pequeña_ dijo dejando atónitos a tres personas

_ Candice, no solo engañaste a tu esposo con ese actor, también con tu tutor hay me falta el aire _ indignada le reclama la hermana María

_ Señorita Pony, no piensen mal de Candy, yo fui un desgraciado que me aproveche de ella_solto la verdad el rubio

_ usted hizo que _ el raja furioso no daba crédito a lo sucedido_ como fue capaz, y así dice llamarse un caballero, _ ustedes la aristocracia americana son unos cobardes, primero usted cometió esa canallada, después su tía aquí presente quiso ponerle fin al embarazo, que clase de personas es esta familia, y me critica a mi, que en un acto de ceguera cometí un error, el cual en lo que resta de vida no me lo perdonare, pero lo que usted y su tía han hecho con mi moncherry no tiene nombre.

_ moncherry sabes que te sigo amando como a nadie, y solo quiero tu perdón, , respetare tu decisión de dar por terminado lo nuestro, en Londres me encontré con el Sr. Cornwell _ con voz enronquecida _me extendió el acta de divorcio, tenemos que firmarla y lo haré si así tu lo deseas solo te pido que me dejes ser participe en la vida de mi hija, si no me aceptas lo entenderé pero puedes instalarte en Londres, para viajar a menudo y convivir con mi hija, la princesa debe estar lejos de esta aberrante familia _se dirige al rubio en un tono autoritario _ porque entérese bien Sr. Williams, el padre de la princesa soy yo, usted no se merece ni siquiera llamarse hombre mucho menos padre. _

_Sr., Andrew no es necesario decirle que no es bien recibido aquí, _ dijo por ultimo la hermana Maria, con dificultad pro el escozor de su garganta, cuanto habían criticado a Candice por abandonar a su marido, sin saber la realidad de las cosas, un dejo de culpabilidad estrujo su corazón por juzgar a su niña traviesa, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla

Ignorando los reclamos de los presentes, y con el alma en un hilo de solo pensar estar lejos de su pequeña Angel se dirige a la rubia _ se que no merezco tu perdón, porque ni yo mismo me lo perdono, vivo día y noche atormentado por mi cobardía pero por favor permite que vea a la niña_ decía el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos era tal su dolor y arrepentimiento que su cuerpo va cayendo lentamente hasta caer de rodillas en los pies de rubia_ por favor pequeña perdóname, perdóname, _ suplicaba con lagrimas. _ La señora Elroy y Patricia se desgarraban por dentro al ver al ser que mas amaban en ese estado, el imponente Williams Albert Andrew, humillado de rodillas implorando perdón, la Sra. Elroy no pudo mas con esa escena, sale del lugar y tomando desprevenido a George se abraza fuertemente a el, _ el Sr. Jonson no sabia lo que sucedía, jamás se imagino que la señora Elroy se mostrara tal cercanía con la servidumbre,

_ ¿Que pasa Sra. Elroy', ¿porque salio así, en ese estado?_ pregunta el fiel administrador

_ George, mi muchacho, _ la señora no pudo decir mas el llanto no la dejaba, el hombre se desprende del abrazo, dejándola al cuidado de uno de los guardaespaldas.

_Albert no hagas las cosas mas difíciles, yo te perdono pero no se puede cambiar el pasado, tienes que enfrentar tus errores, mi hija ya tiene un padre, quizá no sea el hombre perfecto, pero se que daría la vida por ella.

_ muchacho ya fue suficiente, vamonos hijo_ le pide su fiel servidor con voz ronca,

_ George tiene razón cariño no tiene caso que sigamos aquí _ balbucea Patty con la voz poco entendible por el llanto

Cuando la familia Andrew dejo el hogar de Pony

_ Yajit es mejor que hablemos en otro momento, estoy muy abatida con todo esto, necesito estar a solas comprende por favor_ le solicito antes de dirigirse a su recamara.

_ Señor, que estará pensando usted de nuestro hogar, siento mucho como se comporto Candy con usted_ decía avergonzada la hna. Maria.

_ Pero nada justifica que separen a una madre de su hijo_ añadió molesta la Srita Pony

_ dice usted toda la verdad madam_ de pronto entra una pequeña rubia de 3 años corriendo por la estancia

_ papá, papito viniste por nosotros, _ pregunta la chiquilla saltando a los brazos de su padre, el rajá en la India nunca se separo de su hija, dichoso de alegría que su hija le reconociera a pesar de no verla en 5 meses , el hombre la carga lleno de felicidad, las mujeres atónitas, nunca habían visto tan feliz a la niña. El monarca se bajo nivel de su hija y jugo con ella todo el resto de la tarde parecía otro niño más del hogar.

i

.Awylin0440 .- respuesta al cap. 15 .- efectivamente ese matrimonio ya pronto sera inexistente, hay amiga respecto a tu pobre rubio upss en este capitulo 17 si fui muy cruel con él jijijiji respuesta al capitulo 16 .- es cierto las palabras del rubio tienen mucha veracidad, pero ya ves las neuronas de la rubia no funcionan del todo bien jijiji, y si que va ver batalla legal, esperemos que todo quede a favor de la pecosa. si vedad, seria lindo que el rubio tuviera a su pequeña con el. ayy imaginatelo como papá, cosa bello a pesar de lo que hizo lo sigo amando a es Dios griego. y respecto a TErry no te preocupes la rubia confirmo una vez más que ese precioso arrogante no se merece más su amor

anmoncer1708 .- respuesta cap. 15. siento mucho que te decepcionaras del maharajá, hay amiga es que esos hombres no piensan con la cabeza, nadamas ven su orgullo herido y brotan sus instintos malos. pobre hombre se va arrepentir tambien. sobre patricia pobre creo que se va encariñar con Yarim, tal vez es por su instinto maternal. ya veremos mas adelante que pasa con ella. capitulo 16 .- esa frase esta divina, me hizo reeir tanto" ya no quiero Albert y odio a Patricia" creo que encierra un dejo de envidia jijiji, hay pero quien no envidiaria a patty con ese bombonazo de hombre ahhhhh y que mejor que el bebe este con el duque su abuelito. creo que el mas cuerdo aqui sera el duque jijiji y sobre los hijos de Patty con el rubio. dudo que este quiera, no saldrian tan bonitos como la pequeña de Candy jijijiji que mala soy

nina.- amiga transnochadora, claro que el rubio va luchar por su hijita, y si ese monarca nos sorpendio a todas consu arrebato de ira, pero no preocupeis ya sabemos donde esta el pequeño. Me da mucha alegria saber que has leeido mis escritos y es un honor que lo sigas releyendo por aquí. es cierto les debo un Albertfics, voy a pensar el trama e ira dedicado especialmente a tí. gracias por seguir mis historias. besos

Tete.- gracias por compartir tu opinon, se que como seguidora de Terry y lo acontecido con la rubia, este fic no a sido del agrado de muchas, por ahí en unos de mis comentarios aclare que el estereotipo de estos personajes no van de acorde al comportamiento de los que vimos en el anime o manga. me gusta hacer historias diferentes, soy amante del drama, suspenso y romanticismo, especialmente del primero. gracias por la oportunidad que le diste y respeto mucho tu deserción a esta historia, fue un placer leerte.

Rbk.- acuérdate de Acapulco cielito lindo! ahhhh que hermoso vivir en ese bello puerto. pero tambien que miedo conlos temblores, ya que ante estos tambien se pueden ocasionar maremotos. pero Dios bendito que la madre naturaleza a tenido misericordia de nosotros. Yo soy de Monterrey, recuerdas la amenaza del huracán PAtricia, que el mas potente de todos los ciclones. aca en el norte nos unimos en cadena de oración varios grupos religiosos y concidencia o no cuando toco tierras mexicanas se deprecio a tormenta tropical. para los escepticos siempre buscan una explicación científica, yo solo se que la oración y mas en comunidad mueve montañas. bueno volviendo a la historia, si habrá final feliz amiga, no con los galanes principales pero si lo habrá.

denny andley .- cierto amiga el capitulo 15 fue triste, pero en los que vienen ya la pecosa no va sufrir tanto, ahora serán ellos.

vialsi .- preciosa tu petición se cumplio, el bebé fue a parar en brazos de su abuelo. que emocionante verdad, claro que la rubia perdonara a Albert, el tiempo cura todo. y el rebelde si pagará caro todo lo que ha hecho. cap 16.- no hay equivocación en tu deducción referente a PAtty y Albert, hay mi rubio bello a donde tiene que llegar (regañarla) para hacerla ver sus errorres también, ay cosa hermocha el solo quiere ser participe de la vida de la princesita.

chiiari.- amiga se te hizo corto, yo podria subirle los tres diarios, pero como me encanta leerlas, no quiero que me junten los reviews en uno solo jijiji, quiero verlas emocionada, eso me alaga, I´M sorry que egoista soy capitulo 16.- bravo amiga diste en el punto, quien es Eleanor para juzgarla, acaso ella no cayo en el mismo error, se habla de que terry es un bastardo. en aquel tiempo asi se le llamaban a los hijos fuera de matrimonio. asi que Ely calladita te ves mas bonita jijijiji y respecto a la rubia, eso mismo digo yo. por ahi leei que si traciona al raja igual lo hubiera hecho con Terry o con quien sea. difiero en ese comentario, porque la pecas traiciono por amor, otra cosa seria si se hubiera casado con su rebelde adorado. quien va a tracionar a esa preciosidad de hombre. referente a lo de la estación de trenes, clalro que no lo va perdonar, creo que el amor embrutece, pero ya cuando se meten con un hijo, te vuelves una fiera y el amor lo mandas por tubo por tal de defender a tu crio. y respecto al rubio jajaja me hiciste reeir, verdad qeu si es el colmo de los colmos qeu le pida que le regale a su error. jijijiji a que rubio bello se le boto la canica con eso de la perdida de memoria no quedo del todo bien.

preciosa.- me puse de mil colores, me emociono, y se me inflama mi corazón de alegría por tus bellas palabras, hago lo que puedo, pero fue un alago muy grande, hay amiga me chivee toda. te mando un abrazo grande y mil gracias por compartir tu opinion, no solo de la historia sino de la humilde escritora. besos oy abrazos

sayuri1707 .- si fue cruel que le quitaran al niño, y claro que la van ayudar, ese elegante sera su incondicional. respecto a Terry su comportamiento habla por si solo, no hay mal que dure 100 años y la pecosa lo va a olvidar.

Guest.- que linda que continue leyendo a pesar de la decepción que te ocasiono la pecosa, todas tus dudas se irán resolviendo conforme avance la lectura.

Idaly .- bienvenida, que gusto tener el honor de que una lectora anonima, se anime a escribir en especial en mi fic, sabes difiero a tu opinión sobre la traición de Candy, dudo mucho que la rubia caiga en infidelidad si quien tienes a tu lado es a la persona amada. aqui el hecho fue como se suscitaron los hechos. y respecto al principe, es cierto pudo irle peor a la rubia, es comprensible su reacción. y la rubia efectivamente no piensa, por algo le decían cabeza dura. gracias por comentar.

angye.- jajaja disco rayado, al contrario me encanta que pidan doble capitulo, eso quiere decir que les gusta el trama poco convencional de los personajes. todas tus preguntas quedaran resueltas conforme avanza la historia.

josie.- otro mas descartado de la lista jajaja, la reacción del rajá es la esperada de un hombre dolido, pobre esa acción enterro cualquier apendice de cariño que tuviera la rubia por el. Calenturienta jajajaja, no pos si esas hormonas solo querían al precioso rebelde. no amiga la rubia no perdera la razón, los golpes de la vida la harán madurar a tan temprana edad. amiga cero a la izquierda con la hipótesis del baby, el Duque de GRandcheser es quien lo tiene. a poco creían que el se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados al saber que existía la posibilidad de un heredero al ducado. capitulo 16.- exactamente tu si sabes, Archie nada tonto sabia que necesitaba de su tío para salvar a CAndy, preciosa, no tengo palabras mira que posteando cuando vas a una entrevista de trabajo. ay amo leerlas gracias por el valiosisimo tiempo que me regalan para leer mis locuras .

María 1972.- exacto amiga, todos juzgan y no estudian la situación, pobre Candy pero ahora les toca a quienes la hicieron sufrir se les regresara la moneda. capitulo 16.- muy cierto amiga aqui no hay preferitismo el que es culpable no se le debe eximir de culpa, tienen que pagar las acciones de sus actos. gracia por tu apoyo amiga.

Jane.- que bien conoces al Duque, no estas equivocada respecto a las acciones del Duque. La rubia esta quedando sola, sip,ahhh pero el elegante deja su orgullo de lado para poder tener sus propios recursos y poder defender a su prima de quien sea. hemocho, bello, pechocho elegante ahhh. noamiga no queda sola imaginate después de tanto drama como la voy a dejar sola. pitufa, 4 ojos y GORDA jajjajaj como reei, hay esa PAtricia si que nos trae locas de celos al tener a ese ADonis consigo. amiga si Albert deja a la gordita, va ser mas dificil tener acercamiento con la rubia y por ende con su hija. LA rubia ya esta harta de todos lo que una vez dijeron amarla. a todos va mandar por el caño jijijiji. Así que Patty es labanderita con la que navega el rubio para poder estar cerca de su hija. capitulo 16.- controversial el capitulo tu tambien hay ame los corazoncitos de ARchie y las carita de lagrimas tuya, que emocionante yo tambien quiero saber donde venden ARchies jijiji hay amiga estoy que me muero de risa con la boquita de Terry MISILES DE OFENSAS jajajajja me encanto y esas caritas no tienen precio, que lindo me las imaginaba y despertaste ternura , risa y alegria eres genial amiga Albert de monje, que desperdicio jajajja, creo que ese chapulin colorado se durmio, en sus laureles para venir a rescatar a CAndy. preciosa me gusta tu propuesta si dejan reviews en cada capitulo si les subo dos por dia. preciosa me encanto tu apoyo a Becky que claros ejemplos haz plasmado. felicitaciones un abrazo fuerte.

Deny Andley.- hay princesa otra noche desvelada y yo de ingrata que no subi capitulo, es que queria contestarles los reviews primero. pero hoy les dejo doble capitulo.

lulu grandchester.- preciosa que placer leerte, en efecto los tres han sacado el cobre,y ellos que apoco se creen dulces palomitas, pero casda uno va tener las consecuencias de su erroneo comportamiento. gracias por comentar amiga. abrazos

Patty.- por ahi va tu intuición jijijiji y claro que tu rubio bello merece una oportunidad con la princesita solo lo estoy castigando un poquito. verdad qeu si un trama diferente es mas emocionante jijiji no amiga el rajá queda descartado, la pecosa si lo perdona pero solo lo acepta como padre de yarim.

Angie.- con i latina, porque hay otra lectora con Y a quien si le gusta el trama, bueno preciosa en primer punto, cierto, estos personajes de mi historia son imaginación mia. creo que en mi historia quienes deben de estar mas enojadas son las albertfans, porque a este si le cambie totalmente su personalidad, ya que el albert del anime nunca hubiera cometido una falta así con su querida Candy. sabes me sorpende tu reclamo sobre Terry. porque en este personaje mi imaginación no va tan errada, puesto que en el anime y en el manga si se comporto como un COBARDE PELELE QUE NO PELEO POR CANDY,

ejemplo de cobarde: la abandono en el colegio, en el hospital ni siquiera se digno en dirigirle la palabra, porque, por cobarde porque ahi estaba la sra. MArlow y la Gusana en sus brazos, cobarde porque la dejo marcharse a nueva york sin importarle la fria nieve o si tenia para comprar el boleto de regreso ya que el solo le mando el de ida. cobarde porque no se sincero con la pecosa, debió de decirle sobre el accidente de la gusana, porque dejar que dejar que la rubia se enterara por terceras personas, cobarde porque cuando fue a buscarla borracho y que albert lo llevo a la clinica feliz, se acobardo al verla. prefirio irse sin que la pecosa lo viera.

Pelele.- esto se convirtio en las manos de las MArlow, era el pelele de la gusana y de su madre, incluso pelele del teatro, acaso nunca pudo pedir un break para viajar y ver a su pecosa.

Pelar.- solo lo hizo en el colegio, Era mucho mas hombre de adolescente que cuando se hizo actor. ahi peleaba con ARchie y hasta a neal le daba sus camotazos ahhh pero ya cuando se gano el amor de CAndy, se desentendio y nunca jamás volvio a pelear o preocuparse por su novia, que hizo cuando Susana le dijo qeu aun podia alcanzar a la rubia. el muy pelele dijo me he decidido por ti. manejado al antojo de esas dos arpias. Y respecto a qeu porque CAndy no lucho por su amor, como iba hacerlo cuando de antemano sabia que era una batalla perdida. además ella si hizo cosas por el, acaso no se escapo cuando en florida karen la encerro. ella si pudo hacer un espacio para ir a verlo. El interes de ella por esa relacion fue palpable, sin embargo el de el fue un amor mediocre que prefirio el deber que una vida feliz a lado de CAndy.

preciosa te felicito porque ya resumiste la historia acertadamente, llegaste a la conclusión exacta el que mencionaste es quien sera el galan de Candy. más obvio no podia ser, ese paladin es quien se la merece. que bueno que la abandonas, es como las películas, cuando ya sabes el final, se vuelven tediosas y aburridas.

becky 7024.- amiga concuerdo totalmente contigo sobre el aborto, para mi es el crimen mas horrible, y respecto a Terry, sabes es cierto fue un niño maltratado y alejado de su madre. pero Candy en su momento tambien lo fue, (claro ella tenia personas queridas a su alrededor) el mismo rubio sufrio soledad al morir sus padres, hermana a temprana edad, los mismos Cornwell, fueron abandonados por sus padres al dejarlos bajo el cuidado de la Sra. Elroy. Sabes amiga este tema de la psicologia de las personas siempre es un debate.- es totalmente loable que las actitudes de los individuos se forma en la niñez, pero tambien es cierto que llega una edad en que tienes la capacidad de discernir en lo que esta mal y bien. creo que esas personas que demuestran apatia y se viven quejando dela vida y culpando a otros de sus errrores. es un modo de justificarse para que la sociedad no les juzge, escudándose en el ay pobrecito, es así porque la vida fue duro con él. al llegar a la adultez el mismo individuo es responsable de sus actos.

Cwg. bienvenida amiga, I´m sorry, este no es Terryfic. lo siento también por no poder complacer tus peticiones, este es un fic ya terminado y lo estoy subiendo tal y como esta. aunque créeme que me ha pasado por la mente hacer un final alterno para complacer a ms amigas terrytianas. pero desgraciadamente no dispongo de tiempo en estos momentos. siento decepcionarte, si es así entenderé tu decisión si seguir o ahí dejarlo. besos amiga.

Alyvenus.- ya te extrañaba, y con eso que me estan abandonando es gratificante para mi saber que hay quienes continúan conmigo, me agrada saber que te gusta la historia aunque no tenga a los galanes preferidos de protagonistas.

sayuri 1707.- si amiga el bebe lo tiene su abuelo, que emoción, exacto aunque se diga que no tiene derecho de llamarle la atención si era necesario una sacudida ala rubia, esta histria esta de locos jijijiji todos merecen un regaño . gracias amiga por postear. es muy importante sus comentarios. abrazos

Sofia Amaya.- preciosa, que decepcion te has llevado referente al maharaja del capitulo 15 al 16. pero hasta cierto punto se entiende su enojo pero no es justificable su acción, pobre esa fue su tumba para desterrarlo de la vida de la pecosa. y respecto a Terry uff si que la va pasar mal por sus arebatadas decisiones.

Angye.- preciosa si que se van a enterar de lo que sucedio con Candy y Albert, pero demasiado tarde para ambos, el precioso por ser tan obstinado e impulsivo y el rajá por el arrebato que tuvo al quitarle a su hijo.

Claudi.- bienvendida, si que se paso el rubio, pero tendra su merecido, bueno en este capitulo 17 queda mas que comprobado que ya esta pagando lo que hizo.


	18. Chapter 18

**La princesa Candy**

 **cap 18**

En Londres

_ En un lujoso departamento de esta ciudad, unos de los investigadores interrumpió a altas horas de la noche en los aposentos de este elegante chico, _ no pudo esperar para mañana para traer su informe, _ protesto somnoliento Archie, _

Perdón Lic. Cornwell, se que nos son horas apropiadas para trabajar, pero la información que le traigo no puede esperar, _ con una sonrisa _ hemos encontrado a su sobrino, tras entrevistar y revisar todos los barcos que en esas fechas desembarcaron procedentes de la india, unos de los capitanes nos informo que dos mujeres y un hombre viajaban en unos de los camarotes premier de la embarcación, _ bueno alguna de ella seria la madre y la otra una de las doncellas, _ le pregunta Archie pero lo interrumpe el investigador_ eso mismo le mencione al capitán, pero me dijo que se le hacia imposible que alguna de las mujeres fuera la madre, ya que ambas eran indias, y una de ellas era enfermera y la otra la nodriza del bebé, que era un varón y los rasgos del niño eran muy finos, mas bien parecía Ingles,

_ podría ser una posibilidad, ¿busco los datos de donde fue llevado ese niño?, _

_ si aquí tengo la dirección, parece ser que una familia de la aristocracia fue quien lo adopto_

A la mañana siguiente Archie y el investigador fueron a la dirección, al ver donde se detenía el carruaje, contrariado pregunto

_ ¿pero si este esta es el castillo Grandchester? _

_ Lic. Cornwell, esta fue la familia que adopto al niño, mis contactos son muy eficiente no hay ni la mas mínima duda que ese niño fue traído aquí.

Ambos hombres descendieron del carruaje por el inmenso portón a lo lejos en el jardín divisaba a una mujer con un bebe en brazos, pareciera que le hablaba, como mostrándole la naturaleza. Un hombre se acerca y les abre el portón, los hace pasar, a un área del castillo donde se tomaba el te,

_ tomen asiento por favor iré a llamar al duque, _haciendo una reverencia _ desean algo de tomar los señores _

_ así estamos bien, oiga disculpe usted, quien es la mujer que esta en el jardín con un bebé en brazos, _

_ es la duquesa, esposa de mi señor _

_ Y el bebé es hijo de ellos supongo_ pregunto insistente Archie

_ No, el niño es el nieto de los Duques_

Archie no necesitaba saber mas, solo espero que el mayordomo diera la espalda, se levanto del asiento y se dirigió al jardín la mujer estaba de espaldas _ buenos días madam_ la ex actriz se da la media vuelta para contestar el saludo_ el asombro del chico fue mayor _ usted es la actriz Eleanor Beacker pero que parentesco tiene con el duque de Grandchester, mi hermano Alister y yo fuimos sus mas fervientes admiradores, _ inquirió emocionado Archie

_ oh veo que me reconoció, fui actriz, pero he dejado las tablas para dedicarme a mi nieto._ le informa sonriente Eleanor

_ Su nieto _ hasta entonces reparo en el niño, era increíble, su blanca piel resaltaba de sus cabellos castaño oscuro, y esas largas pestañas y sus ojos zafiros, indudablemente era el hijo de Candy _ se dijo para si

_ veo que le ha sorprendido mi nieto, es hermoso verdad_ indico la orgullosa abuela

_ ehhh si, perdón, lo que pasa es que se parece tanto a_ no termino porque Eleanor lo interrumpe

_ siendo amante del teatro, me supongo que ha visto actuar a Terruce Grandchester, el es el padre de mi nieto.

_ usted es la madre de Terry, _ balbuceo atando cabos el chico

_ si, fue un secreto a voces, pero su padre y yo nos hemos reconciliado y ya no importa que salga a la luz pública mi parentesco, como bien ha visto la actuación es parte de mi pasado.

_ Sr. Cornwell, el duque tiene rato esperando por usted_ le indica el mozo

_ con su permiso sra. necesito hablar con su esposo_ se disculpa el chico aturdido y dando una ultima mirada al niño. Antes de volver a entrar y dirigirse a donde estaban esperándolo.

_ Buenas tardes duque de Grandchester, soy Archieball Cornwell, necesito hablar de algo de suma importancia para mi

_acaso usted es pariente del conde Cornwell de Francia _ con una sonrisa le pregunto

_ Efectivamente el es mi padre, pero el motivo de mi visita, es por el niño que tiene aquí en su castillo

_ Que tiene que ver mi nieto con usted, _ desconfiado pregunto el hombre,

_ Que su nieto es hijo de Candice Andrew, es inútil negarlo, a mi prima le arrebataron a su bebe al nacer llevo 5 meses investigando su paradero hasta que por fin _ señala con la vista al investigador _ el Sr. Patrick dio con el niño.

_ esa muchacha será la madre de mi nieto pero Terruce es su padre, por lo tanto el hogar de mi nieto es con nosotros_

_ Que no escucho usted, a Candy la separaron de su hijo, ese monarca cegado por los celos, los separo, madre e hijo se necesitan, y haré todo lo que este en mis manos por que vuelva con su madre.

Eleanor al escuchar gritos llego hasta ahí, aterrada y abrazando fuerte al pequeñín, siguió escuchando todo.

_ haga lo que le venga en gana, es una batalla perdida Sr. Cornwell porque no permitiré que mi nieto este lejos de su verdadera familia, _ dijo con voz fuerte el duque a la vez que daba un golpe a la mesa de servicio, cayendo de esta la loza la cual se quebró al tocar el piso

_ de tal padre tal hijo, violencia es lo que quiere enseñarle al niño, y deje le informo que ese aristócrata malcriado de su hijo, rechazo a Candy y al bebe, porque desea tenerle con usted si el mismo padre no lo quiso, la humillo y se burlo de ella cuando le informo de su estado, y no lo niegue, Charanjit el hijo del rajá fue el que me informo todo, el fue testigo presente ese día que echo a la calle a Candy, se da cuenta, su hijo sabia lo enardecido que estaba el esposo de mi prima, y aun así la mando sola, desconsolada, humillada, _ inquirió entre dientes solo de imaginarse esos terribles momentos de su prima sentía una impotencia de no haber estado el para protegerla _ y embarazada_ dijo por ultimo, esperando la respuesta del Duque_ pero una voz femenina desconcertó a los caballeros

_ Usted es un Andrew, es familiar de Candice,_ pregunto incrédula la mujer_ tal vez mi hijo, no fue cortés en el trato hacia la chica, pero debemos entenderlo, lo que esa muchacha le hizo, fue un duro golpe para el, imagínese usted ella lo engaño con el que era su mejor amigo. Si fue capaz de hacer eso con justa razón mi hijo dudaba de su paternidad, pero le aseguro que en cuanto vea al niño lo reconocerá de inmediato como su hijo_ indico su madre en su defensa.

_ Sra. dígame cuando su hijo a sido cortes con alguien, _con desden le respondió el chico_ quizá lo fue con esa actriz Susana, pero con quien debió serlo no lo fue, _ dolido por lo que pensaban de ella, añadió _ y no soy yo la persona autorizada para decirles lo siguiente, pero no puedo permitir que se siga enlodando el nombre de mi prima, ella jamás engaño a Terry con su amigo.

_ Pero si la misma Candy acepto enfrente de mi hijo que el padre de la niña no era ese monarca si no de un hombre llamado Albert,

_llego el momento de que sepan la verdad, es necesario para que se enteren de todo lo injusto que han sido con una pobre mujer que desde la niñez ha padecido el rechazo, primero sus padres al abandonarla, mi tía abuela que nunca la acepta como miembro de los Andrew, su hermana de crianza Anny se avergonzaba de ella y del hogar de pony , usted mismo duque la rechazo cuando se entero que era una huérfana, el mismo Terry al abandonarla por Susana, y por ultimo me da pena, vergüenza tenerle que revelar esto, porque quien fue el protagonista de esto es alguien de mi propia familia, el tío abuelo el que todos creíamos un anciano, era nada mas ni nada menos que ese vagabundo de Albert, amigo de Terry y de ella, este se enamoro de Candy cuando ella cuido de el en su amnesia, el caso es de que tras el abandono de Terry y la boda precipitada de el con Susana, mi prima cayo en depresión, una noche mi tío fue a verla, ella no estaba conciente de si misma, Anny su hermana de la infancia horas antes le había dado un tranquilizante, _ por un momento Archie calla era muy difícil para el narrar eso _ esa noche el muy desgraciado se aprovechó de ella, Candy ni enterada estaba de lo sucedido, ese sedante la tenia drogada, ella estaba en la errónea idea que su hija era de Terry, nunca supo lo que sucedió hasta que el tonto de mi tío al ver la niña, le salio lo paternal y se lo confeso._ les declaro la verdad con ojos vidriosos y voz ronca.

_ Eleanor se desploma en el sillón con el niño en brazos, sus piernas temblaron al ir escuchando lo narrado por Archie, ohh que injusta había sido al dudar de esa pobre chica, que malagradecida fue, después de cómo gracias a ella se reconcilio con su hijo , como dudo de esa dulce muchacha.

_ ya decía yo que esa chica no era lo que se creía de ella, se lo dije a mi hijo pero estaba cegado no quiso escucharla, Sr. Cornwell lamento mucho todo por lo que ha pasado su familiar, pero entiéndanos no podemos separarnos del niño, es nuestro nieto. _ se sulfuro el Duque

_ pensé que los haría reaccionar, pero veo que no es así tendré que dar el siguiente paso, esto lo llevare a la corte, no quiero hacerlo porque esto enlodara mas el nombre de Candy, pero se que por recuperar al niño ella hará lo que sea.

_en Chicago, el raja estuvo 6 semanas, conviviendo con su hija, había hablado con Candy, esta se porto al principio arisca mas después se porto afable con el, pero en la misma postura de antes, la hermana Maria hablo con la rubia, le dijo que entendía todo el resentimiento que tenia para con su marido, pero que ella tampoco había tenido un comportamiento digno con el, y que esos no fueron los principios que ellas le habían dado, incluso le llego a decir que su deber era estar con su esposo, la Srita. Pony entro en su defensa y en parte le dio la razón a la hermana Maria, pero en lo cual no la apoyo fue en que le dijo a Candy que su lugar estaba con su esposo, la srita Pony acotó que deben de respetar las decisiones de candy ya que era toda una mujer dueña de si misma.

_el monarca se le termino el tiempo, en su itinerario estaba invitado a ir al bautizó del hijo del rey Alfonso, que tendría que viajar a España, le solicito a Candy si le prestaba la niña para llevarla consigo a dicho evento, a lo cual la pecosa se negó, _cuando quieras verla, puedes hacerlo pero nunca será lejos de mi_ fueron las palabras dichas por la rubia

Antes de su viaje iría hacerle una visita alguien, así en la estancia de una bella mansión de LAnkewood, esperaba por el Sr Andrew. De pronto ve al Patriarca de esa familia entrar, su aspecto era terrible, su evidente perdida de peso, ojeras alrededor de sus ojos era increíble como en 6 semanas dio un cambio drástico en su persona. Atrás de el venia la chica de anteojos

_ a que ha venido a decirnos que Candy lo perdono y se las lleva a las dos, con usted _

_ ojala su boca fuera de profeta Sra. Andrew_ musito tristemente el monarca

_ entonces a que has venido, a echarme en cara que tu eres el padre de mi hija, que me mantenga alejado de ella _ inquirió con dolor el rubio_

_solo quiero pedirle que nunca le revele la verdad a mi princesa, su madre y yo hemos hablado respecto a ella, y creemos que es lo mejor para Yarim, el que las cosas sigan su curso, mas le he pedido de favor a Candy que le deje ver la niña a usted, pero para ella será su tío, _le informo con nobleza el príncipe

_y porque abogaste por mí ante Candy, _ inquirió el rubio

_ porque soy hombre en un momento de rabia casi cometo el mismo error suyo, mas me llego mi cordura y me detuve a tiempo, estaba cegado por los celos, _ añadió recordando aquella noche en que su moncherry entro a sus aposentos a hablar con el.

_ Usted cometió un error imperdonable, quizá yo no hice eso que usted, pero el error mió también es del mismo nivel que el suyo, no tenía porque separar a mi moncherry de su hijo. Y como hombres debemos afrontar nuestros errores, yo he perdido por siempre a mi esposa, me ha dicho que el divorcio es inevitable y he aceptado sus disposiciones, y usted debe afrontar el suyo, podrá estar cerca de mi princesa pero solamente como su tío,_recalco la palabra tío y añadió creo que después de todo, mi moncherry fue benévola con nosotros,

_Albert y el rajà se despidieron, no como los buenos amigos, pero al menos ya no como enemigos, Candy puso las cosas en su lugar. A los pocos días de que el rajá dejo Chicago, la rubia recibe un telegrama de Archie, donde le avisa que es importante que viaje a Londres, han encontrado al bebe, _ la rubia salta de alegría, no lo podía creer, Archie encontró a su bebé y era un varón,

_ soy tan feliz, debemos partir inmediatamente a Londres_ grito la rubia con alegría

_ pero como así, no crees que es mejor que dejes a la niña en el hogar, tu necesitaras instalarte primero, no es bueno que la niña la traigas de un lado a otro, además estarás muy ocupada en vueltas,

_ hija ve y recupera a tu niño, pero lo que dice la hna. Maria es cierto, y dime como pagaras los costos y tu estadía allá, si te has empeñado en no recibir nada de tu aun marido.

_ bueno tengo lo que Archie me ha mandado, pudo tomarlo prestado y después se lo repongo.

_ de ninguna manera señorita, ese dinero no se toca, como vas a aceptar el dinero de un hombre que no tiene nada que ver en tu vida, es muy mal visto.

_el es mi primo, y dijo que era para mis gastos, solo lo tomare prestado.

_ nada de eso en ese caso toma parte del dinero que tu esposo dejo para el hogar y la niña.

_ No, _con determinación_ dinero del ni de Albert jamás tomaré, _

_ Hija pues es preferible que tomes dinero de tu marido, al fin que todavía eres su esposa,

_ he dicho que no, en eso iba entrando la hermana Maria con un cofre, labrado a mano, hermosísimo.

_ Candy el rajá nos dejo esto dijo que cuando estuvieras mas tranquila te lo diéramos que son parte de tus pertencias,

_ ohh son mis joyas, toma el cofre y lo abre, pero estaba dudosa _

_ este no es dinero de tu marido, _ recalco Pony, _son obsequios que el te dio en los buenos tiempos de su matrimonio.

_ Solo tomo un juego de gargantilla, pulsera y aretes, de pronto observo aquella gargantilla de Diamantes y esmeraldas que le obsequio Terry, la toma también y la guarda._ Candy solo tomaras eso _ añadió la , se veía que la anciana mujer desconocía el inmenso valor de cada pieza que guardaba ese cofre.

_ con esto es suficiente, con la venta de esto podré pagar estancia y el viaje de ida y regreso, solo recogeré a mi bebe y lo traeré conmigo a reunirnos con Yarim. _

Así fue como la rubia se financio el viaje, se despide de Anny y de Patty quienes la acompañan a la estación de tren en Chicago,

_ Anny ayuda a la Señorita Pony con Yarim, cuida de ella y repréndela si pelea con los mellizos, _ ahora se dirige a Patty , quien con una profunda tristeza miraba a su amiga_ Patty, Yajit y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, me prometió que el mismo se lo diría a Albert, así que pueden convivir con la niña, mas ya saben las restricciones. _Patty comienza a llorar, a la rubia se le encoje el corazón, _ Patty no llores, podrán convivir con ella, pero entiéndeme, Albert no puede ocupar el lugar de Yajit, cada uno cometió errores, pero no es necesario recordar el pasado, Hoy soy tan feliz, quisiera ver a todos felices, creo que no es justo para mi hija desequilibrar su infancia, para ella y para la sociedad su padre fue Yajit, Albert puede tenerle cerca, _ con una sonrisa_ así que aprovechen que no estaré para que la acaparen porque volviendo, no me despegare de mi pequeña, quiero que conozca a su hermanito y aprenda a quererlo. Estoy muy feliz amigas._ Dijo antes de abordar el vagón del tren.

En Londres, Archie esperaba la llegada de Candy, los Duques, estaban en un plan imposible, pero necesitaba de la madre del menor para entablar la demanda correspondiente a seguir, como si el chico intuyera algo desde que se entero del paradero del niño, mando a poner investigadores privados que vigilaban los movimientos de esta familia.

El duque al ver lo insistente de este chico, opto por mandar a Escocia a Eleanor y al niño. Cuando esta llego ahí, menuda fue su sorpresa cuando la madre de MArck le dijo que su hijo había llegado hace unas semanas a la villa. Pero que en ese momento no estaba ya que andaba cabalgando, Eleanor esto le tomo por sorpresa, pero se dijo para si, es mejor, esto no es coincidencia por algo suceden las cosas, _ conocerás a tu padre nieto de mi corazón, _ menciono ante la mirada atónita de la Sra. ese bebe era del joven amo.

_ señora ya valla a descansar el joven Terruce, siempre regresa tarde a casa_

_Maria no me digas que ha vuelto a beber_

_ no señora, regresa sobrio, solo que no se que hace en todo ese tiempo, siempre sale a las 6 de la tarde y regresa a media noche,

Una vez que bajaba el sol Terry se perdía en los alrededores de Escocia recordaba los días felices de aquellas vacaciones de verano, era feliz recordando a su pecosa, pero al final siempre volvía lo mismo, la falsedad, la traición de esa mujer, galopaba con Teodora hasta que esta quedaba exhausta.

Cuando llego a la villa, era media noche, todo oscuro, silencioso, como siempre, esta maldita soledad se decía para si, llego a su recamara, se despojo de sus prendas de montar, tomo una ducha antes de dormir, al terminar se viste con la pijama, y se mete abajo de las cobijas sedosas, cerro sus ojos, ya estaba dormitando cuando escucho el llanto de un bebé, _mmm _ se dijo parecía que soñaba, pero el ruido se agudizo mas, parecía que a ese bebe se le saldrían los pulmones _ que demonios de donde viene ese llanto pareciera que es de un crió, quizá fue alucinaciones eso es imposible _ pero esa idea la descarto cuando el llanto se hizo mas profundo y fuerte _ si que es un crío, y esta en la villa, sale de su cuarto echando rayos y gritando, _ Por un demonio no oyes el llanto de ese niño, de quien sea callen eso no puedo dormir_ grito un malhumorado hombre, pensando que quizá era de alguna de las sirvientas nuevas que halla contratado la madre de Marck, se vuelve a escuchar ese llanto, no aguantó mas y en las penumbras camino y se detuvo en una puerta el llanto no venia de las habitaciones de los sirvientes eran en ese mismo pasillo. Abre la puerta de donde venia el llanto, y se encuentra a un bebé parado en el barandal de una hermosa cuna, su blanca tez, era opacada por un color rojizo producida por el esfuerzo del llanto, pero eso no sorprendió a Terry si no la mirada penetrante y fija que el bebé tenia, lo estaba viendo a el, dos pares de zafiros se encontraron, que clase de juego le estaba jugando su mente, pensó que quizá estaba en un sueño, pero de nuevo el llanto del niño lo volvió en si, fue cuando recupero la cordura y supo que no estaba imaginando ese niño existía y por lo que se veía tenia carácter, lo ve que mordía uno de los barrotes de la cuna y después volvía a llorar, se acerca lo toma en brazos, la sensación que sintió fue indescriptible, parecía que su corazón le decía, estos brazos son para acunar a este crió, porque sentía esas sensaciones, de pronto sintió ganas de llorar y no sabia el porque, tenia al bebe en sus brazos acunándolo y arrullándolo, sus brazos tranquilizaron al bebé , de pronto sintió una mordida en su torso, esto hizo que el actor soltara un bufido,

_ eso dolió auchhhhh_ el bebe volvió a llorar, Eleanor entra despavorida, y atrás de ella la nodriza y Maria, quitándole el bebe a Terry,

_ Terry lo has asustado _ inquirió indignada

_ no fue mi intención, lo estaba arrullando para que se tranquilizará de pronto me mordió _ dijo el actor señalando su pecho

_ ohh quizá quiere comer, Alis, encárgate de niño_

_ espere a donde se lo lleva _ pero que le pasaba, que le importaba a el si se lo llevaban, parecía que le arrancaban algo suyo,

_ Sr. Soy la nodriza de Richi; alimento al nieto de la duquesa_

_el nieto de la duquesa_ voltea y ve a su madre, sabia que Eleanor se reconcilio con el duque, incluso por medio de las revista vogue se entero del matrimonio del duque con la ex actriz de Brodway, entonces ella era la duquesa. Inmediatamente vuelve su vista al niño, su castaño cabello oscuro, su cara roja ya era blanca como la nieve, el color azul verdoso de sus ojos, Terry se le paro el corazón en seco, lo que sus ojos veían, era una replica en miniatura de el,

_ Quien es la madre de ese bebé era imposible que fuera de alguna de sus aventuras, el tomaba siempre las medidas necesarias para no tener sorpresas de estas, pero sabia que el era el padre de ese niño, no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, era igual a el. Ohhh con la única que no tomo precauciones fue con _

_ su madre es Candy, _ ante el semblante pálido de Terry prosigue _ ella es la madre de tu hijo al cual rechazaste, el que decías que era de otro, dejando a su madre en el desamparo._ Indico con reproche Eleanor y sabiendo el rumbo que tomarían las cosas le pide a la nodriza que se retire con el niño. Tenia que dejar las cosas claras con su hijo.

_ No puedes criticarme, el comportamiento de ella, hizo que dudara de mi paternidad, después de su engaño como iba creer en sus palabras, pero indudablemente ese niño es mió, y crecerá a mi lado,

_ su madre lo esta buscando_ acotó Eleanor

_ lo se, la vi en Nueva York, pues seguirá buscándolo ella no es apta para cuidar de mi hijo, su comportamiento deja mucho que desear_

_ Según tu Terruce cual es su comportamiento, el que haya engañado a su marido por entregarse al amor de su vida, el que haya tenido un hijo de el,

_ No, eso no, es algo mucho mas atrás, el que me engañara con el que consideraba mi hermano, _

_ ya basta de seguir creyendo esa mentira, no has oído lo que se dice, repite mil veces una mentira y terminaras creyéndola, eso te sucedió a ti_

_ pero no es ninguna mentira, hay una prueba contundente, tuvo una hija de el, ella lo acepto; el padre de su hija es Albert y no su marido como la sociedad piensa, no Eleanor, ella no es la dulce palomita que aparenta _ se sulfura el chico

_ solo porque una mujer fue tomada en un estado de inconciencia se le debe juzgar como la peor de las mujeres,

_ de que estas a hablando Eleanor_ exclamo fastidiado el actor, tocar el tema de la traición de la rubia le provocaba dolor

_ que Candy nunca te engaño con nadie, ese mal nacido de tu amigo abuso de ella , en su estado de inconciencia su amiga Anny le dio un tranquilizante para que descansara un poco después de que se paso todo el día llorando tu boda con Susana, y ese hombre hizo su aparición y sucedió eso…. Esa canallada _su voz se apagó momentáneamente pero siguió su dialogo tras pasar saliva y aclararse la garganta_ ella jamás te engaño, cuando supo de su estado pensó que tu eras el padre del bebé, para ella tu eras el único en su vida, hasta que un día ese hombre le contó la bajeza que cometió con ella, fue de que se entero que la niña no era tuya.

_ Terry no daba crédito a las palabras de su madre, su amigo, su hermano, cometer una cosa así, una mounstrosidad de esas, y el que hizo, darle la espalda a la mujer que amaba creyéndola la peor de las mujeres, el trato que le dio, se odiaba el mismo, pero a ese desgraciado lo mataría en cuanto lo viera, ahora recordaba las palabras de Albert en la estación _ **si quieres desquitar tu odio, tu coraje hazlo conmigo yo soy el único culpable de todo, ella es la mujer mas pura e inocente que hay en el mundo**

Fue un tonto como no se dio cuenta de las cosas antes, su maldito orgullo y su hombría lo cegaron, cuanto daño le hizo el también a su pecosa, por todas las barbaridades que el dijo _

DOBLE CAPITULO COMO LES PROMETI.- JANE, NINA Y GUEST BUENOS DIAS EN LA NOCHE LES RESPONDO, ME BRINCA EL CORAZÓN AL LEERLAS TAN TEMPRANO, QUE TENGAN TODAS UN EXCELENTE VIERNES.


	19. Chapter 19

**La princesa Candy**

 **cap 19**

Un barco proveniente de América, anclaba en las frías aguas de Londres, los pasajeros desembarcaban, un chico de ojos miel, desesperado buscaba entre los pasajeros, de pronto la ve aproximarse a los escalones, ahí estaba deslumbrante como siempre, su rubio cabello ensortijado sostenido por un medio chongo, opacaba hasta al mismísimo sol pálido que alumbraba la ciudad, quería correr abrazarla, llenarla de besos y girar con ella en sus brazos, sabia que solo en sus sueños eso era posible,

La rubia logra verlo a lo lejos, rápidamente avanza entre la multitud de gente, ante un desconcertado chico, se lanza a sus brazos, Archie se queda inmóvil, un hombre que estaba a un lado de el disimuladamente le da un codazo, esto hace reaccionar al chico, corresponde al abrazo, posa sus manos en la delicada cintura, sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuantas veces deseo un abrazo iniciado por de ella.

vinieron a su mente los recuerdos que guardaba su pobre corazón, cuando bailo con ella en Lankewood, aun recordaba el dolor de ese pisotón, cuando recién llego a Londres lista para entrar al colegio San Pablo, como iban en el carruaje cuando el sonido de un coche asusto a los caballos, la reacción asustada de ella fue abrazarse de el, el baile del San Pablo, como odiaba esos bailes de intercambio de parejas, pero disfruto mucho el breve momento que la tuvo en brazos, también recordó la angustia que sintió cuando fue a recogerla enferma, a la estación de tren, pero esa desesperación no se compara como cuando cargo en sus brazos su esquelética figura de hace meses, ahora si bien era delgada su cuerpo tomo las curvas de antes.

Para sorpresa nuevamente del chico, la rubia se desprende del abrazo y lo besa varias veces en su rostro, hasta que uno dio en la comisura de sus labios, la atolondrada de su prima, no sabia en los aprietos que lo ponía, se puso rojo como un tomate,

_ Ohh lo siento Archie pero me gano la emoción, estoy muy feliz, y todo es gracias a ti, has encontrado a mi hijo, vamos llévame con el por favor.

_Archiball si me hubieras dicho que ese seria el premio por encontrar a un bebe, te hubiera pedido me dejaras ayudarte en la búsqueda_ inquirió el hombre que estaba a su lado. Fue hasta entonces que la rubia acato que su primo no venia solo. Y esto le recordó que ella tampoco, ohhh pobre Dorothy, la dejo con todo y maletas atrás. Pero ya su fiel doncella estaba a un lado de ella.

_ Perdón Señor no sabia que mi primo venia acompañado_

_ Candy te presento a mi Padre, el conde Edgard Cornwell de Francia_

_ Archie tu padre es un conde _ repitió y tomando un color carmín en sus mejillas, avergonzada musito_ con mayor razón que estará pensando de mi _añadió avergonzada.

_ Que ojala mi hijo un día encuentra a una mujer tan bella como usted para esposa, _ arguyo con una sonrisa feliz el conde

_ Papá que cosas dices_ balbució apenado el chico,

_ mejor llevemos a las señoritas a la suite del hotel, necesitan descansar _

_ quisiera me llevaras, con la familia que tiene a mi hijo, no soporto mas esta ansiedad deseo conocerle, entiéndeme por favor Archie.

_ Padre puedes adelantarte con Dorothy al hotel, Candy y yo necesitamos hablar, nos vemos mas tarde en el departamento.

En un lujoso restaurante,

_ Archie en lugar de traerme aquí, podríamos ir a la casa donde tienen a mi hijo_ protesto la rubia

_ antes tenemos que hablar, tu hijo ya no esta el Inglaterra, _ informo frustrado

_ Como es posible si en el telegrama me dijiste que lo habías encontrado _ se quejo la chica

_ Y así fue, solo que al verse descubiertos y ante el temor de perderlo, la abuela se llevo al niño, ya tiene dos meses que tu hijo esta en Escocia. Cuando supe el paradero del niño, mande gente privada a vigilar día y noche el castillo Grandchester _ ante la mirada desconcertada de su prima_ Candy el bebe fue adoptado por el Duque y Eleanor, los verdaderos abuelos de tu hijo. Y no tienen ninguna intención de regresarlo.

_ no pueden hacer eso, mi bebe es mió, su padre lo desprecio, se burlo de el y de mi, _ inquirió con dolor la rubia al recordar las duras palabras del actor, _ y con muecas y dolor las repitió _ (imagínate cuando te preguntara quien es mi padre, que le dirías ni yo misma lo se)

_ Cuando te dijo eso el desgraciado,_ gruño apretando sus puños

_ no tiene sentido ya, lo importante es que encontraste a mi hijo, _ lo tranquilizo la rubia tomándole la mano, _ ahora bien te pediría que viajemos de una vez a Escocia,

_ necesitas descansar, mañana temprano te prometo que iremos.

_ Pero será a primera hora _ replico ansiosa la rubia

El chico quedo de pasar por ella y Dorothy al día siguiente, después de dejar a su gatita se dirigió a su departamento,

_ has llegado ya, gustas un te _ le ofreció el hombre

_ solo quiero descansar y te aconsejo que también lo hagas tú si quieres mañana acompañarnos a Escocia, ya debe estar extrañándote mi madre.

La madre de Archie se había ofrecido a irse a Escocia para estar pendiente de los movimientos de la ex actriz, incluso su hijo tenia personas vigilando los pasos de Eleanor, Lourdes estaba emocionada, el que su hijo le permitiera ser parte de las cosas que estaba haciendo.

_Hijo, no dejes marchar al amor de tu vida, con solo ver la vehemencia con que le miras, entendí que esa mujer es a la que amas, no entiendo como ella no se ha dado cuenta de tu amor, hasta un ciego con el simple hecho de oírte hablar y mas al escuchar con que dulzura te manejas cada vez que te diriges a ella. Hijo el amor que le tienes son de esos amores que jamás se olvidan,

_hay veces que quisiera,e todo lo que llevo aquí adentro clavado como una espina, y decirle que cuando contemplo el cielo, solo veo su cara bonita, esa que llevo en mi mente todo momento, decirle que por ella vivo que con una sola sonrisa me vuelve la vida. _ Confeso en un suspiro

_ Y así ira pasando el tiempo y solo te quedaras con las ganas de decírselo, llegaran mas gavilanes y la alejaran de tu lado. No seas tonto lucha por ella, declárale tu amor. _Inquirió su padre

_ Que fácil es para ti todo, _ cambio su semblante de soñador_ un día en el colegio desesperado quise contárselo, antes de eso le reclame que fuera amiga de ese aristócrata malcriado, después le dije que hace mucho tiempo, y no puede terminar porque Anny nos interrumpió, pero se que ella supo mis intenciones, mas lo único que obtuve fue que me encargara a su amiga,

_ Entonces tu noviazgo con la Srita. Brither fue porque Candice te lo pidió_

_ me dijo "sabes que Anny se siente mejor si tu estas a su lado, cuídala mucho Archie". Esas fueron las palabras exactas de ella, y yo con tal de verla feliz y contenta me quede a su lado, se que si Anny sufría, mi gatita también lo haría, me conforme con solo verla feliz, además estaba mi hermano intuía que el también la amaba, así que opte por buscar solo la felicidad de ella.

_ jamás has recibido ese ejemplo de mi, como te das por vencido a la primera y te conformas con lo que te de la vida solamente, _ le hablo con firmeza, mas después le instruyo _hijo cualquier hombre enamorado tienen agallas para pelear por lo que ama.

_ Yo la amaba. _balbuceo_ la amo, Pero ella jamás sintió algo por mi, primero fue Anthony, después ese aristócrata malcriado, Anny, Stear, además a mi solo me importaba la felicidad de ella, y de agallas por pelear _ se sulfuro al recordar esas peleas de colegio, _ la discordia entre Terry y mía fue por Candy, la diferencia es que el tenia su amor y yo solo su amistad,

_ Los golpes no es la manera correcta de pelear por el amor de una mujer, _ ahora la vida te da una segunda oportunidad, lucha por ella, pero de la forma correcta, enamórala, ábrele tu corazón, _ aconsejo el hombre

_ padre tengo miedo, _ reconoció el bello elegante

_ Miedo a que _ replico su padre

_ A que se aleje de mi lado, _susurrando _ padre mi corazón vive por ella, el saberle cerca es mi consuelo, no soportaría su desprecio que se aleje de mi lado seria como mi muerte._

_ que cómodo para ti y conformarte con tan poco, pudiendo ser el hombre de su vida, el que la haga realmente feliz, solo te diré que al paso que vas terminaras soltero, soñando con un amor que no fue, deseando la familia de otro, _ las palabras de su padre lo desconcertaron _ si hijo porque vendrá otro valiente o quizá el mismo padre de su hijo o tal vez el mismo Yajit reconquisté a su aun esposa, y tu te quedaras cruzado de brazos, conformándote con verla feliz, mas ya comprobaste que ninguno lo logro, Porque esa felicidad que tu deseas para ella, solo tu eres capaz de dársela. Concluyo por ultimo dejando a su hijo sumergido en sus pensamientos.

En Escocia

Un padre feliz jugaba con su pequeño hijo de ocho meses, la sonrisa del niño le devolvía el alivio a su atormentada vida, cuando estaba con su hijo podía olvidarse por breves momentos de lo desgraciado que fue con la madre de su retoño, pero otras veces avivaba el pasado, que diferente hubiera sido todo, si el la hubiera escuchado aquel día en que fue a buscarlo al castillo, hubiera vivido el embarazo de su pecosa, el alumbramiento de su hijo, ohhh cielos cada vez que recordaba, se imagino todas las penurias que paso su pecosa, cuanto deseaba verla, pedirle perdón, que lo abofeteara por imbécil, ¿podría perdonarle algún día?, quería regresar a América y entregarle al niño, pero sabia que lo rechazaría y quizá le impediría acercarse a su hijo y eso el no lo permitiría, pero tampoco quería que su hijo creciera lejos de su madre como el, pero que podía hacer , la única forma que veía posible, era de que ella le perdonase y se casaran, así ambos tendrían al niño a su lado, no era del todo descabellada la idea, el seguía amándola y estaba seguro que su pecosa también, es cierto que le dijo que lo odiaba pero sabia que en medio del dolor se decían cosas que no se sentían, tal y como el las dijo. Podría Candy darle otra oportunidad,

Sonó el timbre del portón, por el balcón de la habitación de su hijo, no daba crédito a lo que veía, su pecosa, el elegante y otro hombre estaban en el portal de la villa, cierra rápidamente la ventana. Los hombres los hace pasar Maria, el chico desciende las escaleras, su madre ya estaba atendiendo a las personas.

_Duquesa, mi prima ha llegado por su hijo, al que supuestamente adoptaron

_ Eleanor no pensé en volverla a ver y menos en estas circunstancias_ una voz proveniente de las escaleras opaco la suya

_ Pero yo si pensé en volverte a ver pecosa _ le sonríe brevemente para dirigirse posteriormente al chico _ a por cierto elegante deja te corrijo, aquí nadie adopto a ningún niño, Grandchester es su apellido legalmente porque yo soy su padre, Richard Terruce Grandchester es hijo mió.

_ Estas equivocado Terruce, el bebé es mió, tu renunciaste a el, desde antes que naciera, te mencione mis sospechas e hiciste caso omiso, además se te olvida también que hace unos meses que nos vimos en Nueva York me dijiste que te alegrabas de que perdí a mi bastardo, _le dolía el alma recordar como la había tratado_ que por algo pasaban las cosas, ya que ni yo misma podría contestarle a mi hijo cuando me preguntara por su padre, porque ni yo sabia de quien era. _ arguyo con rabia y dolor la rubia.

El actor trago saliva, su pecosa estaba mas dolida de lo que el creía, y lo peor es que tenia toda la razón. No tenía armas en su defensa,_ Pecosa yo, _ balbuceo el actor_ soy un estúpido que hablo sin pensar, pero no todo es culpa mía, yo pensé que me engañaste, que te habías burlado de mi, nunca imagine que ese desgraciado de Albert fuera capaz de algo así, pero te juro pecosa que en cuanto lo tenga en mis manos lo matare, el es el culpable de todo esto que esta pasando.

_ Tu no vas a matar a nadie, la misma vida se encarga de dar el castigo que nos espera cuando obramos mal, yo ya le perdone, pero las cosas no dan marcha atrás, créeme que esta pagando con creces lo que hizo, y lo mismo pasara contigo, el destino te cobrará tus humillaciones, el de llamar a mi hijo bastardo y el de tacharme como devoradora de hombres,

_pecosa perdóname por favor, yo te amo, nunca te he dejado de amar, todo lo que dije fueron estupideces de un hombre dolido si al menos me hubieras contado la verdad._ instruyo el actor con desesperación

_ queeeeeee _ alzo la voz incrédula e indignada_ el llanto de un bebe le recrimino su grito, siente un vuelco en el corazón al ver el dueño de ese llanto, era un precioso bebe, de cabello castaño y unos bellos ojos color zafiro. Se le anegan los ojos en lagrimas, despacio aun incrédula se va acercando hacia su primo que era quien cargaba al bebe, todo parecía tan irreal, que temía que fuera solo un sueño.

Mientras la rubia se enfrasco en la discusión con el actor, este le susurro a su padre que estuviera al pendiente, que en un momento regresaba, el elegante subió las escaleras y se dirigió a las habitaciones, abrió una de las puertas y vio una cama a la izquierda pero a la derecha estaba una cuna también, entra y toma al bebe en brazos y baja con el hacia el salón donde estaban los demás,

La rubia llega hasta donde se encontraba Archie, este le entrega al niño, quien se retorcía lloroso, su madre lo acuna y con una dulce voz le habla, el bebe pareciera que recordó esa melodía que le cantaba su progenitora, cuando aun estaba en su vientre, increíblemente el bebé deje de llorar, todos los presentes tenían el corazón a flor de piel, como una mujer podía ser tan vulnerable, pues de la ira pasa a la ternura total, besaba, acariciaba los castaños cabellos del niño, le susurraba palabras cariñosas y dulces.

El actor era uno mas de los espectadores de tan hermosos momentos, mas lejos de sentir alegría felicidad como lo hacia la rubia, se apodero de el un miedo irracional, no quería perder a su hijo, lo necesitaba a su lado. Pareciera que presentía lo que vendría a continuación, su pecosa sin despedirse de nadie, con su bebe en brazos se encamina a la puerta de salida, atrás de ella el elegante y su padre. La reacción del actor no se hizo esperar.

_ detente _ indico con firmeza, pero después en un susurro dijo _por favor _

_ no tengo nada que hacer aquí, vine por lo que es mió y ya esta en mis brazos y jamás nunca jamás se volverá a separar de mi _ musito con calma para no asustar al bebé.

_ tampoco lo puedes separar de mi, soy su padre_ replico el actor

Archie iba a intervenir pero su padre con una mirada le aconsejó que no

_ Un padre que lo abandono, y le deseo lo peor_ recalco la rubia

_ no puedes ser tan radical, te he pedido perdón, somos humanos comentemos errores,_ arguyo minimizando las cosas en su defensa

_ hay de errores a errores, nunca ha sido correcto maldecir a nadie y menos a alguien que lleva tu sangre_ lo atajo con estas palabras

_ yo no lo sabía, _ se defendió el actor

_ Si lo supiste te dije que tenia un atraso y que si estaba embarazada era tuyo, _ musito no quería discutir mas con el, delante de su bebe, _ no pienso hablar mas contigo y espero que te quede un poco de prudencia, si es que alguna vez la tuviste y no hagas una escena en presencia de mi hijo

_ Es mió también, _ replica con terquedad

Eleanor que hasta ese momento al igual que Archie eran solo espectadores de ese intercambio de palabras, ahora ella fue quien tomo la palabra

_ Candy puedes llevarte al niño, se que necesitas estar a solas con el, _ estas palabras de su madre no le parecieron al precioso ingles. Era loable lo que su madre dijo pero sin inmutarse sugirió

_ si desea convivir con Richi puede hospedarse en la villa. _

_ No solamente su madre lo necesita, interrumpió el elegante, _ con voz ronca tratando de esconder sus emociones, un miedo descomunal lo invadio ante la posibilidad que su inocente prima accediera a la petición del aristócrata engreido _ella tiene familia y amigos que también deseamos conocerle_

El saber que el elegante quería estar cerca de su hijo le puso los pelos de punta, mas la pecosa tenia razón no podía sacar sus demonios internos, no delante de su pequeño por fin pudo pronunciar lo que jamás imagino que haría.

_ puedes llevarte a Richi, solo te diré algo no permitiré que lo tengas lejos de mi, _ indico con voz calmada, la cual contrarrestaba con el fuego y la ansiedad que lo estaban consumiendo en ese momento.

Sin decir mas, la rubia dejo la villa, iba llena de felicidad por fin su hijo estaba en sus brazos, se dirigen a la villa Andrew en Escocia, al principio la rubia estaba renuente a hospedarse ahí, pero el conde hablo con ella, hasta convencerla, que era una Andrew también, y que su esposa esperaba por ellos, así fue como el padre de Archie abogo para que la rubia, se hospedara con ellos en la villa.

Ve llegar el carruaje y observa que su hijo, es el primero que baja para después ayudar a su gatita a descender de este. Lourdes se deleita con tan bella imagen, la rubia permite que Archie le ayude con el niño el cual se había dormido,pareciera qeu el movimiento del carruaje lo arrullo, venían caminando, a ambos se le ve felices, en verdad parecían una verdadera familia, y ella haría todo lo posible para que la felicidad de su hijo fuera total,

En la villa Grandchester, minutos después de que la rubia dejo la villa, se oían fuertes ruidos en la habitación del actor, Eleanor impotente escuchaba los estrepitosos sonidos que hacian los objetos al estrellarse contra el piso, pareciera que el actor estaba descargando toda la furia contenida momentos antes,

_ Después de dejar su cuarto en un campo de batalla, en un rincón yacía acuclillado un hombre con el corazón destrozado, no solo había perdido a la mujer que amaba, si no también a su propio hijo, dirige su vista a la hermosa cuna blanca que estaba en su misma habitación , desde el día en que supo de su existencia, ordeno que la cuna fuera trasladada ahí, si bien el bebe ya comía de todo, la leche de la nodriza ya no era su paltillo preferido, le gustaban mas las cosas sólidas, y era el mismo actor quien se encargaba de dárselas. Se había formado un lazo inquebrantable entre padre e hijo. Podría s estar sin su retoño. cuanto tiempo podría soportar ese ahogamiento que lo aquejaba.

En otra parte de Escocia

Mientras tanto una rubia feliz, admiraba a su hijo, el cual dormía en una de las enormes camas que había en la casa, se oye un toque suave en la puerta, Dorothy abre, y da paso a un elegante chico, que se acerca a su prima. Le toma la mano, ¿Eres feliz Candy?,_pregunta y besa el torso de la mano de la fémina _ inmensamente feliz, y todo gracias a ti, _ reconoció la chica con una sonrisa que ruborizo al bello chico.

Para romper el momento de tensión, temiendo que su mirada lo delatara, le indica_ mis padres nos esperan para cenar,

_ no me quiero despegar de mi bebé, por favor ordena que suban mi cena a mi habitación,

_ Como tu digas, si deseas que te acompañe con gusto lo haré_se ofreció

_ estaré bien, Dorothy cenara conmigo, tu ve y acompaña a tus padres, mira que soy madre y se que no querrán despegarse de ti, _ musito sonriendo la chica.

_ Le acompañare Sr. Cornwell sirve que yo misma traigo la cena para las dos,

Una vez que salieron de la habitación, dejando sola a la rubia, una sombra entro por el balcón, la rubia al ver la sombra iba a gritar, pero esta fue mas hábil y la sujeto por la cintura y con la mano libre le tapo la boca,

_ pecosa, hoy en la tarde te acepte que te llevaras a Richard contigo, pero no sabes la falta que me hace mi hijo,_ le susurro el actor al oído _ te amo tarzan pecoso, se que ya te perdí, pero no pienso ahora perder a mi hijo _ balbuceo el actor, sentía el cuerpo tembloroso de su pecosa_con palabras suaves_ mas te juro que tratare de recuperarte, mi hijo necesita de ambos, _te esperaremos a que decidas formar esa familia que el y yo necesitamos_ pero mientras ese día llega, el estará conmigo_ murmuro con calma. Después se encamina arrastrando a la rubia a un cuarto contiguo, _ pecosa Richard y yo quisiéramos llevarte con nosotros, pero se tus alcances eres capaz de resistirte y tirarnos de Teodora, _ musito por ultimo el actor antes de besar los labios de su pecosa y encerrarla en el baño, toma al niño el cual despertó al momento, estaba por llorar, pero al reconocer la voz de su padre le sonríe y balbucea _ pa, pa, pa

_ Si pequeño te iras con papá, _ replico con alegría, tomando a su pequeño desciende del balcón, tras unas maniobras logra llegar a piso y monta a su yegua con su bebe en brazos, el cual iba feliz con el juego de su padre. Sin ser conciente del gran vació que dejaba en su madre.

Los gritos de Candy alertaron a todos, histérica se aferra a su primo,

_ se lo llevo, me arrebataron nuevamente a mi bebe, solo lo tuve unas horas conmigo, Archie después de verle no se si pueda resistir una nueva separación, me moriré sin el, _gritaba angustiada la rubia

_ hija tranquilízate, no podrá llegar muy lejos con el niño, además un padre no le hará daño a su hijo._ indica la condesa

_ es un inconciente exponerlo así, puede caérsele, lo que mas me angustia es que se lo lleve lejos y no le vuelva a ver. Inquirió con desesperación

_ Candy eso no sucederá, hay gente siguiéndolo a donde valla lo encontraremos, temía que algo de esto ocurriera por ese motivo no le quite la supervisión, hay un hombre siguiéndole, no tardaran en informarnos su paradero. _ La tranquilizo el bello elegante

Continuara…

respuestas al capitulo 17

Nina.- preciosa la más feliz soy yo. mira que a pesar de tan controversial historia, que hubo deserción de algunas lectoras, no te miento eso duele, pero la gran mayoria sigue conmigo, no tengo palabras para agradecerles este apoyo que me brindan. imaginate la emoción que siento yo, al igual que tu me fascina esta interacción y disfruto enormemente ese lazo de compañerismo que se ha formado. respecto al capitulo, el rubio si sera participie de la vida de su hijita. y para TErry habra muchas sorpresas.

Vialsi.- imaginate cuando yo escribi ese capitulo de mi rubio bello, ayyyy llore a mares, si queria castigarlo pero también lo hice como castigo de la Sra. Elroy, tan soberbia y prepotente siempre. imaginate el impacto de ver humillado al patriarca de la familia. aunque esto nos provoco dolor a nosotras las seguidoras de ese Adonis bello.

Serena Candy Grham Andrew.- amiga, muchas lloramos con esa escena del bello rubio, aunque es un alago para mi muy grande saber que te conmovió tanto, sabes me entro curiosidad por saber cual es la otra historia que tambien te hizo llorar, gracias por tu recomendación y pronto la leere. ay amiga como me emociona leerlas, REVERENDO IDIOTA jajaja me fascina que expresen sus emociones jijijiji ese precioso rebelde siempre a dejado mucho a desear esa conducta impulsiva de él. y respecto al rajá concuerdo contigo totalmente es todo un hombre.

Awylin0440.- y si que lo es amiga, cuando madurara este muchacho, ayyyy que dolor de cabeza para sus padres y la pecas jijiji, ayyyy mi rubio bello, si fue un episodio triste, pero se repondrá por su hijita. y sobre PAtty jajajaja, pobre nadie la queremos, quiza sea cierta la intuicion de la tía abuela.

anmoncer1708 .- ame tu indignación hacia Terry, jajaja así que querías meter mano y ayudarle al rubio, me encanto esto haber si así entra en razón y deja esa actitud infantil que tiene. y respecto a la bruja de Elroy y el rubio. creo que verlo arrodillado y pidiendo perdon al patriarca de la familia fue una estocada perfecta para la soberbia de la matriarca de esa familia. sabes comparto tu opinion, ese rajá sique entre los predilectos para Candy es un gran hombre, solo tuve ese error cegado por los celos. ay pero ay otro que tambien entra al raiting de los preferidos. mi bello elegante pechocho, hermoso, creen que la pecosa se llegue a enamorar de él. waooo lo iremos descubriendo.

guest.- preciosa que bien que ya piensas darle una oportunidad a mi bello elegante. y si amiga mi querido Monterrey es precioso. y efectivamente el poder de la oración es grandioso. gracias por tus bendiciones amiga. Que papá Dios te cubra con su manto y te bendiga siempre.

Rbk.- como olvidar a mi lectora de Acapulco, gracias por postear, un abrazo fuerte amiga.

María 1972.- es que ese elegante bello es todo un caballero, gracias por comentar amiga. besos

jane.- preciosa como me haces reeir , de veras como me divierto con ustedes, me fascina que agreges a tus lineas esa caritas me las imagino y muero de risa, eres genial literalmente mori con la CArita que te provoca PAtty.- (carita de cara borracha jajajaja) y la de esperando su merecido de TErry y patty.-(carita de sentada y esperndo) jajajaja no pues si tengo que adelantar capitulos para que no sea larga la espera de la carita sentada y esperando jajajaj eres divina. respuesta al segundo comentario capitulo 17.- Jane me encanta que leean los demas reviews y compartan opiniones. concuerdo con Amnocer y contigo, Eleanor y nadie tiene cara para juzgar a la rubia, como se dice que tire la piedra el que este libre de pecado. mmmm nadie porque todos tienen cola que les pisen. es increible que en pleno siglo XXI aun haya esa desiguldad de genero, osea ellos si son infieles ay pobrecito la carne es débil, dale otra oportunidad, pero si es la mujer ahí si la crucifican viva.

Chiiari.- totalmente cierto tu opinion sobre la actitud de TErry.- abandonarla tras ser el mismo quien origino la situación de Candy, dejandola a merced de un hombre herido por el latigo de una traición, que poca ... piiiiiiiiiiiii no se vale y respecto al rubio si que esta dificil su situación, amiga uffff si que tuviste para todos me alegra que les digas sus verdades tu conclusión en parte son acertadas.- sobre el raja, creo que así son la mayoria de los millonarios, acostumbrado a tener lo que se les antoje.- Eleanor Duquesa sabiendo que no es del todo una Dama waooo estas lineas me gustaron. el Duque exactamente el fue testigo del desperecio de su hijo hacia la rubia, el pudo ayudarla a pero no dejo que se la llevara ese monarca, egoista el solo quería al heredero. y que te puedo decir sobre Archie, su persona habla por si sola, ojala que la pecosa valore realmente a ese gran mosquetero. quien es quien verdaderamente se la merece..

chicas ahorita solo conteste los reviews del capitulo 17, en el capitulo que suba en la tarde les respondo los reviews del capitulo 18.-


	20. Chapter 20

**La princesa Candy**

 **cap 20**

en la estación de tren de Escocia, un hombre con bebé en brazos, apenas una pañalera, en el hombro compra un boleto con rumbo a Londres, ya una vez ahí le pediría ayuda a su padre, horas después llego al castillo

_Duque necesito tu ayuda, _ solicito el actor presuroso

_ Terruce, que haces con mi nieto, donde dejaste a tu madre_arguyo sorprendido y preocupado el duque

_ es mi hijo, necesito sacarlo de Europa, _ agitado_ la pecosa esta aquí, me lo quitara, no tengo tiempo que perder, dame suficiente efectivo, no quiero hacer giros en el banco, podrían rastrearme. En Nueva York sacare mis fondos en las cuentas,

_ no puedes llevártelo así, por todos los cielos, llega a un arreglo con la madre de tu hijo, _le recomendó

_ como el mismo arreglo que tú hiciste con mi madre al alejarme de su lado_ lo atajó

_vas a volver con lo mismo de siempre, _ se sulfuro el Duque _ entonces fíjate en tu pasado, quieres cometer el mismo error mió, deseas que tu hijo pase lo mismo que tu, al estar alejado de su madre. _ inquirio el hombre con facciones adustas

_ claro que no; es lo ultimo que haría, yo solo quiero tenerlo a mi lado_ musito acongojado el precioso ingles.

_ Eso mismo quise yo, y mira los resultados, podrán pasar cien años y ni así podré borrar la culpa que cargo por haberte alejado de tu madre, un niño necesita de su progenitora, no es tan difícil entenderlo tu bien sabes de ello_

_ yo no quiero alejarlo de Candy_replica nuevamente

_ Y que es lo que deseas entonces, _ inquirió su padre

_ Yo, _ balbucea _ yo deseo que Richard nos tenga a ambos, quiero que me perdone y casarme con ella _

_ veo que ya sabes la verdad sobre lo que sucedió en el pasado con esa pobre muchacha_

_ soy un imbecil padre, como pude dudar, ¿podrá perdonarme algún día, por lo bestia que fui con ella?_ dijo compungido y realmente arrepentido

_ esa muchacha a sus escasos veinte años a sufrido mucho con todas las vivencias y penurias por las que tuvo que pasar, no lo se hijo, perdonar es fácil pero olvidar _ pensativo _ hay cosas que no dan marcha atrás. _

_ pues no me voy a esperar a ver esas cosas, me darás el dinero, _ ante el mutismo de su padre_ por favor llegando a América te lo devuelvo en un giro,

_ no es eso hijo, solo que no quiero que cometas mas locuras, solo te lastimarás mas_

_ Si el querer que Richard este a mi lado es una locura, pues me confieso loco total,

En Escocia, después de un día de angustia, reciben un telegrama,

_ Niño fue llevado a Londres, ubicación castillo Grandchester_

_ solo esto dice el telegrama, Archie porque no lo detuvo en la misma estación

_ Candy esta gente es de inteligencia, no pueden prohibirle viajar a un padre con su hijo, recuerda que el niño lleva el apellido Grandchester en sus documentos, además las ordenes precisas del inspector es que no se separe de Terry, no podía venir avisarnos y dejar que el tren marcharse, su deber es no perderle la pista a donde quiera que valla.

_ Entonces usted nos ha mantenido vigilados estos últimos meses_ inquirió molesta Eleanor, quien tras la noticia de que su hijo se llevo al niño, no se despegaba de la familia Andrew para saber la ubicación de ambos.

_ Duquesa no podría hacer menos, ya ve usted que con todo y vigilancia los alcances que tiene ese arrogante aristócrata_

_ Si mal no recuerdo el Conde de Cornwell, aquí presente es su padre, así que usted también es un aristócrata, y de arrogante no esta muy lejos de serlo_ recalcó molesta la ex actriz

_ ya basta con la aristocracia y la arrogancia, viajemos a Londres, y vallamos por mi niño_ pidió la rubia

_ El niño se llama Richard Terruce, pero para mayor comodidad puedes llamarle Richi o Terry_ solicito con altanería la abuela del niño

_ me quedo con el primero, Richi esta mejor, _ le indico la rubia, ya no quería ahondar en el tema, sabia que Eleanor estaba muy sensible por todo lo sucedido y era obvio que una madre siempre defendería a su hijo.

Una vez que llegaron a Inglaterra, fueron inmediatamente al castillo Grandchester,

Richard ¿Dónde esta Terry y Richi? Dime recurrieron a ti _ pregunto afligida Eleanor

_ han estado aquí, zarparon hoy en la mañana, _reconoció el Duque

_ Pero a donde se a llevado a mi hijo_ arguyó la rubia

_sabe que esto puede costarle la cárcel a Terruce_ indico el chico ojos de miel

_ Y dígame usted Sr. Cornwell, de que lo va a demandar _ contesto altivo el Duque

_ se le hace poco, ha robado un niño y eso amerita estar tras las rejas _ recalco

_ Por favor jajajaja no me haga reír, tal vez cometió un error en llevarse al niño, sin el consentimiento de la madre, pero mi hijo es su padre, así lo registran sus papeles, el niño es Richard Terruce Grandchester, en lugar de perseguirlo como si fuera un delincuente, enfóquese en hacer los tramites para que mi nieto lleve el apellido de su madre.

_dirige su mirada a la rubia_ Candice, se que mi hijo te a ofendido grandemente, pero bien sabes que parte de su inseguridad e inestabilidad es culpa de nosotros_ musitó refiriéndose a el y a Eleanor_El no es malo, estuvo aquí con mi nieto, trate de persuadirlo, aunque me escucho y esta muy arrepentido por todo lo que te hizo, no lo hice cambiar de parecer, jamás había visto a Terruce temeroso, se le notaba un miedo indescriptible de perder a su hijo, lo siento , no pude negarle mi ayuda._

_ lo comprendo cualquier padre haría lo mismo, pero entiendan yo necesito a mi bebé _ replico cansinamente

_lo se dale un poco de tiempo, el mismo te lo va regresar, su intención no es separarlo de tu lado, al contrario el no desea que su hijo viva lo mismo que el, _ lo defendió _ el quiere que mi nieto tenga a ambos, quizá con el tiempo puedas perdonarle de corazón y formen esa familia que tanto han deseado, se que se aman._inquirió el Duque

_ hay cosas que se perdonan pero no se olvidan, no puedes ofender, maldecir e ignorar a tu sangre cuando te piden ayuda, el le dio la espalda a Candy cuando mas lo necesito, _ protesto el joven elegante

_ Sr. Cornwell acaso usted no ha cometido errores en la vida_ lo atajó

_ quizá si, (aceptar quedarse con Annie, penso mentalmente, no pero eso no es error, eso fue un encargo de su gatita) _quizá no ; no lo se,_ añadió con seguridad_ pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que cuando amas en verdad no te importa nada mas que el bienestar del ser amado, te desprendes de lo que sea por tal de su felicidad.

_ Cuanta razón tenia mi hijo, usted esta muy enamorado, _afirmo el duque _ pero recuerde, hay amores que jamás se olvidan, y el corazón de la mujer a quien usted ama ya esta ocupado_recalco con una sonrisa de arrogancia el Duque

_ Duque de Grandchester se me hace una falta de respeto, alegrarse del desamor de otro, _reclamo ingenuamente la rubia _ tal vez mi hermana de crianza no valoro el amor de mi primo, pero sepa que cualquier mujer seria muy dichosa de tener a un hombre como mi primo a su lado _ recalcó orgullosa, desconcertando a los hombres, ella creía que se referían a Annie. Los hombres optaron por callar y el elegante chico en el fondo con una mirada le agradeció al Duque no ahondar más en el tema.

En el hotel Savoy

_ Bien señorita si la suite presidencial esta ocupada, déme la siguiente _

_ Sr. lo siento las suites del décimo piso están ocupadas, quedan disponibles la que usted quiera de los otros pisos

_ Pero son de otra categoría, la Sra. no puede hospedarse en cualquier habitación_ recalco el elegante chico

_Archie tranquilízate ven por favor, _ le indico la rubia, _ es mejor así, necesito ahorrar en gastos,

_ De que hablas, todo esto corre por cuenta mía, _

_ por lo mismo, no es justo para ti, ya has hecho muchas cosas por mí, no quiero darte una carga más _

_ tu nunca serás una carga, me entiendes, _ arguyo y sus facciones se endurecieron

_ no te enojes yo solo quería librarte de una preocupación mas _ musito dulcemente la rubia

_ jamás me enojaría contigo gatita_ le declaro antes que una figura se hiciera presente

_membasih_ haciendo una reverencia_ el maharajá se alegrara de encontrarla aquí

_ nosotros también, mire que tenemos unos trámites pendientes,_ recordo la fémina, aprovecharía su estancia en londres para finiquitar su matrimonio con el rajá_como no lo intuimos antes, ya sabemos porque no alcanzamos la suites del décimo piso, _ le confió Candy _ Yajit ocupo toda la planta

_ Su esposo estará muy feliz de compartir algunas de las suite con usted.

_ perdone pero yo tengo ya mi habitación en otro piso del hotel, pero si me gustaría hablar con su Alteza, necesitamos darle agilidad algunos tramites_ recalco la rubia a la vez que se dirige a su primo _ me acompañarías Archie.

Ya en la estancia de la suite del maharajá

_ gusto en verle Sr. Cornwell_ se dirige a la rubia_ moncherry dichosos mis ojos que te vuelven a ver, pero dime donde esta mi princesa. Uno de mis ministros esta en América, le había pedido que fuera por ti y la niña, mira que deseaba verlas a ambas, recién llego de Francia y traigo el tiempo limitado, mi estado me necesita, pero antes quería dejar todo arreglado, respecto a nosotros.

_Eso ya lo arreglamos cuando fuiste al hogar de Pony, y no hace mucho de eso, que tiene dos meses aproximado_

_ precisamente de eso quería hablarte, quisiera radicaras en esta ciudad, en Londres seria mas fácil para mi ver a la princesa

_ quedaste que la niña estaría conmigo_ reclamo la rubia

_ Y así será moncherry, solo que viajo con mas frecuencia a Europa, hay mas cercanía de la india a Inglaterra, que de India a América

_ Yajit eso que me pides es muy difícil para mi, en Inglaterra jamás he trabajado, en Chicago fácilmente me acomodo en cualquier hospital,

_ Pero quien dijo que tu necesitas trabajar, recuerda quien eres, _protesto el maharajá

_ Soy Candy White simplemente, el trámite del divorcio sigue, no es propio aceptar tu ayuda, seria como si me siguieras manteniendo y ya divorciados no tienes porque hacerlo.

_ Nos une nuestra hija moncherry, te dije que aceptaría firmar el divorcio, y así lo haré solo que pondré unas disposiciones, ya no pienses en ti ni en mi, será por la princesa, además el que vivas en Londres te facilitara la búsqueda del bebé _ replico tratando de convencerla

_ ya lo encontramos es un niño hermoso, _ añadió con una sonrisa

_ me alegro por ti debes estar feliz, y también me quitas un gran peso de encima, vivía atormentado por lo que hice nunca debí de separarlo de ti,

_ Encontramos al niño, pero el infeliz de ese aristócrata arrogante se lo volvió a llevar._ dijo con amargura el joven elegante

_ quiere decir que el niño lo tiene ese chico Grandchester,

_ si mi hijo esta con su padre, estoy ansiosa por tenerlo conmigo, pero la angustia de saber que fue de el, de saber si estaba vivo, quien lo tendría, si lo trataban bien , si no pasaba hambre o frío , eso desapareció, _ ante la mirada reprobatoria de los hombres_ si ya se que esta mal lo que esta haciendo, pero al menos ya se donde esta y tal como lo dijo Eleanor y el Duque su padre jamás le haría daño, _ se dirige a Archie _ tu eres testigo del amor que Terry le tiene a su hijo. Haré lo que dijo el Duque esperare a que recapacite y lo entregue por si mismo.

_ Mon cherry eres tan buena, ningún hombre es digno de ti, tu corazón tan noble nos perdona a todos los que te hemos hecho sufrir,

_ No todos los hombres son como ustedes, hay quienes si valoran a la mujer, _indico con altanería el elegane

_ Por cierto donde esta la princesa, _el monarca prefirió hacer caso omiso al comentario del elegante_ como te mencione al inicio de la conversación, mande a uno de mis ministros que fuera por ustedes me ha mandado un telegrama donde le informaron que ni la niña ni tu estaban en el hogar de Pony

_ Yarim, claro que debe de estar en el hogar de Pony, ohh tal vez esta en Lankewood, le dije a Patty y Albert que la cuidaran

_ En Lankewood, ni en Chicago se localizo a los Andrew _ agrego el monarca

_ la niña viene en camino a Londres, pensé que la querrías tener a tu lado, en estos momentos difíciles, _ informa el joven elegante

_ Y porque se toma esas libertades para con mi princesa_ solo su madre y yo tenemos autoridad sobre ella,

_ La autoridad la tengo yo,_ afirmo dejando expectante a los dos hombres_ y me parece muy bello de tu parte mandar por Yarim, gracias Archie has sido muy importante para mi, no se que haría sin ti.

Al día siguiente se presentaron para firmar los papeles. Pero ante la insistencia del monarca, en que su hija viviera dignamente como una princesa, la rubia acepto la mansión estilo victoriano, en unos de los barrios mas selectos de la capital Londiese, además de una suma anual de mil quinientas libras esterlinas al año, también puede seguir utilizando los títulos de princesa y la ultima cláusula es totalmente reveladora de carácter magnánimo del maharajá " en todo el mundo, las embajadas y consulados británicos velaran cuidadosamente para que a Candice White Andrew no le falte nada.

Archie quiso protestar por que para el no era necesario esa cláusula, porque mientras el viviera jamás a su prima le faltaría algo, mas no pudo decir nada, ella había aceptado a el no le quedaba mas que apoyarla en todo.

Terry por su parte había llegado a Nueva York, se instalo en su departamento

_ Richi se que esto no es lo que tu mereces hijo, pero démosle tiempo a tu madre, para que me perdone y podamos formar una familia, hasta quizá con el tiempo te demos una hermanita, claro tendrías dos hermanas, pues no debemos excluir a la princesa, _ hablándole cariñosamente _ porque has de saber que tu hermana mayor es una princesa de la India, _ el actor estaba platicando felizmente con su hijo cuando tocan la puerta.

_ Que haces aquí Karen _ arguyo con seriedad

_ así es como te comportas, después de lo que te ayude aquella semana, que te cure de la golpiza que te dieron, antes de que te fueras a Londres,

_ nunca me ha gustado que me impongan las cosas, _ declaro molesto

_ Pero yo creí que después de lo que paso_ la actriz es interrumpida por el actor

_ Karen no me apetece hablar de cosas que carecen de valor para mí, y menos en presencia de mi hijo, fue una noche como otra mas del pasado un desahogo para ambos._ exclamo el actor

_ ¿Tu hijo, ese niño es tu hijo? ¿Pero quien es su madre? Terruce necesito hablar contigo por favor,

Ante la suplica de Karen, el actor dejo a la portera al cuidado del Richi, solo por treinta minutos, se fueron a un pequeño Restaurante de la esquina, sin embargo no se percataron del hombre que les seguía

_ Dime que deseas decirme, ve al grano, no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin mi hijo

_ ¿Quién es la madre del niño?_ inquirió la actriz

_ Acaso no intuyes quien es _ respondió con arrogancia

_ el niño es idéntico a ti, así que se me dificulta mas saber de quien es, no le halló parecido a ninguna de tus amantes

_ Quien crees tú que podría darme un hijo así de hermoso, no podría ser otra más que Candice_ recalco el actor

_ Pero tu dijiste que te engaño, además el hijo de Candy estaba desaparecido, incluso te alegraste porque decías que ni ella sabia quien era el padre_ protesto Karen

_ ya no me recuerdes esas estupideces que dije, fui un idiota, mi pecosa jamás me engaño, solo espero que me perdone, y acepte formar una familia conmigo.

_ ¿Te vas a casar con ella?_ pregunto incrédula

_ por supuesto, solo es cuestion de darle tiempo para que me acepte, _ afirmo con altivez,

_ Antes necesito hablar contigo, no creo que después de que se entere de que serás padre de nuevo, acepte tu propuesta. _

_ Que estas diciendo Karen, habla con claridad, _ le indico perplejo, quizá escucho mal

_muy sencillo Terry estoy embarazada tengo tres meses de embarazo, _ musito la actriz

_ Pero si tu te cuidabas eso me dijiste, _ arguyo el hombre

_ ya teníamos tiempo de no intimidar lo recuerdas, _ la mente del actor volvió al pasado era verdad desde que volvió a ver a su pecosa no había vuelto a intimidar con ella, cuando volvió a las andadas, después de que creyó que su pecosa lo había engañado, Karen se había mantenido alejada de el, mas aquel día en que se agarro a golpes con Albert, su compañera de tablas lo acompaño a su departamento para curarle las heridas, y esa noche sucedió ohh maldita sea como fue a sucumbir su calentura antes que la cordura .

_ no iba preparada para lo que sucedió, simplemente se dio no podemos dar marcha atrás_

_Karen Klasie piensas que con un embarazo puedes retener a un hombre _ se sulfuro el actor

_ Que estas pensando, crees que lo hice a propósito para que estuvieras a mi lado _ exclamó estupefacta

_ que más, eres igual de chantajista que Susana Marlow, pero esta vez no voy ceder mi felicidad, no dejare a mi pecosa ni por ti ni por nadie. _

_ Eres un idiota, jamás pensé en eso, y nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a confundir con esa mosca muerta, _le hirvio la sangre el que la comparara con la gusana _no somos iguales, solo quería que estuvieras enterado de mi estado, ten por seguro que nunca te molestare para nada, _ concluyo la actriz

respuesta capitulo 18 y 19

 **Reyna899.-** preciosa ese es el fin dejarlas con ganas de más, me alegre que te guste y mil gracias por las felicitaciones.

 **vialsi**.- exacto amiga, cada personaje debe hacerse responsable de sus actos, sobre el capitulo 19.- preciosa me emociona despertar los sentimientos de ustedes a flor de piel, es palpable su coraje e indignación sobre Terry, pobre ojala y no repita los patrones de su padre. sobre mi rubio bello, yo tabien se me cruje el corazón con su sufrir. pienso lo mismo que tu, es una victima más del amor.

 **Awylin0440.** \- efectivamente ya es muy tarde para el rebelde, capitulo 19.- te entiendo preciosa, tambien tenemos vida social, es loable que aveces dejemos el entrenimiento y el relax para cuando se tenga un tiempo libre. preciosa como reei sobre mis planes maquiavelicos malvados giros del destino, esta bien que soy mala pero para quien se lo merece, Archie no, el si se ha portado bien jijijiji

 **patty81medina.-** hermosa que bien que te pusiste apellido, porque las chicas estamos megas celosas de PAtty o´brien,jijijiji, si lo va recuperar

 **anmoncer1708** .- te pasaste amiga, jajajaja me duele el estomago de tanto reeirme, LA METICHE DE PATRICIA, EL DUEÑO DEL CIRCO,NO CON SU MONO, pobre, en efecto quiere estar en todo lo que se refiere a Albert, quiere ser la esposa cariñosa, comprensiva defensora, desea con toda su alma ser reconocida y amada por ese bombón. calzón en mano jajjajaja, si que es tonta la rubia si llega a caer en los encantos y arrebatos de ese precioso chamuco de terry. capitulo 18.- amga yo tambien amo los reviews de Jane, su humorismo me encanta es genial. de verdad qeu el leerlas tan divertidas me alegran la noche, Jane , amonecer y Josie a quien por cierto no he leido en estos ultimos capitulos. sus ocurrencias y los sobrenombres que les ponen a los personajes hacen morirme de risa

 **sayuri1707**.- preciosa, creo que la rubia los golpes de la vida la harán madurar y conseguir inteligentemente la custodia de su hijo.

 **Guest** .- me encanta que esten en ascuas jijiji, ahorita les subo este capitulo. haber si la otra semana tengo mas tiempo, les contare que esta semana han sido de vueltas con mi hija. mi trabajo es de 9:00 a 5:30 p.m. y las pocas horas libres después del trabajo las ocupaba mi hija. todos los días saliendo con ella. para cumplir los requisitos que tenia que hacer para inscribir a su perro a una carrera con ella. visitas al veterinario, para vacuna y revisión, la carta de buena salud etc.. ir a inscribir al animal y adjuntale a eso que mi hijo menor estaba en examenes. pero ya mañana domingo es la carrera y espero verme más relajada la proxima semana, odio no poder contestarles los reviews diariamente. a pero si las estoy leyendo, sin sus comentarios no hay actualización . cap 19.- amiga que atrapadas estamos verdad, es cierto aveces la desesperaci´on qusieramos hacernos parte de la misma. para darle sus cocasos a los personajes jijijiji. gracias por leer.

 **cwg.** \- hermosa me encanta tu sinceridad, estas entre el amor y el odio, que placer que a pesar que te disgusta la historia continuas leyendome. waoo si que me vas a odiar más con la nueva metida de pata del precioso arrogante.

 **Jane**.- preciosa mil gracias por proponer eso de los dos reviews por capitulo, que alegria que nos entiendas. para una escritora los reviews son el motor que te impulsa continuar, no saben como salta mi corazón de felicidad al saber que esperan mas de esta historia. te repito me recontra facina las caritass jajajaja así que la princesita Yarim te transporto a las magicas princesa de Disney jajaja. las amo respuesta al segundo rerviews capitulo 19 .- preciosa estamos en la misma, estoy en el monitor y me gana la risa, que mis hijos me que tienes mamá, hasta se asoman a ver la pantalla de mi pc haber si no chateo con alguien, jajajaja son super celosos. los amo. ya nollores por el rubio bello les voy adelantar algo, nuestro ADonis no queda con la gordita, jijijiji. preciosa gracias mil gracias por tu palabras para tu humilde servidora. no tiene precio lo que me hacen sentir al continuar y aceptar mi historia a pesar de la controversia que a causado. esto es posible a usteds quienes continuan conmigo apoyandome. un abrazo a todas mis bellas lectoras.

 **angye**.- fue una escena fuerte pero se necesitaba un castigo ejemplar par castigar sobre todo a la Vieja Elroy. pobre de mi rubio bello como sufrimos con ese episodio de caer arrodillado pidiendo perdón.

 **denny andley** .- preciosa, ese es el inconveniente cuando estamos leyendo fuera de casa, que oso hacemos al llorar en publico,jijijiji, a mi me ha pasado y terminan haciéndome bullying ji ji jiji y claro que le llegara su momento al precioso terry.

 **Josie**.- ya te vi, ya andaba preguntando por ti. ay josie me sacaste la risa desde las primeras lineas del reviews, con eso de que al ingles se le trata con menos dureza jajaja, amiga el precioso hara su luchita para que la pecosa lo perdone y lo acepte. la rubia aun esta susceptible, no puedes borrar de la noche a la mañana al ser que amas, pero el precioso metio las patas nuevamente. con esto si quedará totalmente descartado de la vida de la pecosa. sobre lo sucedido con el rubio si es un debate fuerte, yo estoy en una encrucijada, amo a mi rubio y si se que actuo mal, al dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, hay pero cuando leo la palabra violación se me acongoja el corazón, pobre de mi rubio yo lo meti en esto, jijiji preciosas no se me enojen, no estoy a favor ni de las que estan en contra de la actuación del rubio. yo les comparto la mia, si el rubio hizo algo malo muy malo, pero imaginate que el amor de tu vida se te valla encima y te bese,quien no va perder la cordura. ay pobrecito de mi rubio aqui yo siento qeu fue victima y victimario a la vez. ya se lluvia de tomatazos para la escritora jijijiji.

 **sofia Amaya**.- solo unos capitulos mas y la rubia ya no va sufir por el precioso arrogante, vienen muchas cosas nuevas. ay Dios me emociona porque se qeu les va emocionar también jijijiji, en efecto ese rajá es un bonachón, un gran hombre. pero ni modo no estaba destinado para la rubia

 **paty.** \- .- hermosa no preocupéis que el rubio bello no quedara con Patricia. hay amiguis, si que vas a enloquecer porque en lo unico que aciertas en sobre lo del rubio, el cual no quedara con PAtty. muaja, mujaja soy mala jiijiji

 **Gladys.** \- bienvenida, amiga el precioso TEry seguira haciendo la lucha por reconquistar el amor de la pecosa, aunque para serte sincera se llevara otra desilusión más.

 **Alyvenus.** \- preciosa, es que estan tan emocionadas que desean seguir con la lectura por eso se les hace cortiro jijiji, peor ya le s dejo la continaución. a mi también me encanto sacar el lado tierno de Terry, ojala y su hijo lo haga madurar y sepa comportarse para que tanto la rubia y él tengan buena comunicación por el bienestar de Richi.

 **AStrid lee.** \- bienvenida amiga, ya nos alcanzaste uf muy rapido, quiere decir que te agrado para haberlo leido de corridito, mil gracias por tu apoyo y por animarte a postear, un secretito tu favorito también es el mio. gracias por leerme.

 **becky 7024.** \- Tu madre tiene toda la razón, yo soy igual, soy una mama gallina, mis hijos siempre conmigo, preciosa entiendo tu indignación sobre el rubio y creeme que aun le falta mucho para eximir sus pecados. leei tus reviews del los dos capitulo, claro qeu el duque tiene mas ´poder qeu los Andrew, y la rubia lo sabe, creo que ella va actuar con mas madurez en lugar de iniciar una batalla legal. no desea estar en mal con los abuelos del niño y tampoco con el papá. aun le falta mucho hilo por cortar a esta historia. gracis amiga por compartir tu sentir, abrazos fuertes.

yolo.- bienvenida, mi corazon da un vuelco e emoción a ver lectoras nuevas, el bello elegante va ser muchos meritos ojala y logre conquistal el amor de Candy.

 **chiiari.** \- es verdad ojala el precioso reaccione y no caiga en el error del Duque, ojala la paternidad lo haga madurar, me encanto eso de qeu si el bebé necesita un padre esta Archie, waoo que tierno y por supuesto que nuestro paladin esta que muere por ser el padre de ese bebé, pero dudo mucho que el duque y el mismo TErry lo permitan.

 **brendyx**.- bienvenida amiga, preciosa aveces se creo qeu el amor es para siempre, y claro que asi debe ser, pero para que se logre esto se tiene que alimentar dia con día. y aqui nuestro querido ingles, se a portado muy mal. por mucho que se ame a alguien, un día se tiene que abrir los ojos, porque no hay mal que dure 100 años. abrazos amiga.


	21. Chapter 21

**La princesa Candy**

 **cap 21**

en Inglaterra,

La rubia después de la plática que tuvo con el Duque, se tranquilizo un poco, ansiaba ir a América por su bebe, pero al menos saberlo con su padre disminuyo esa sosobra de saber que visisitudes estaria pasando su bebé, el inspector estaba en constante contacto con Archie y le pasaba todos los pormemenores del actor y de su hijo. pero tenia que esperar a la princesita, puesto que ya venia en camino a Londres, ademas aprovecho para finiquitar su divorcio. El lelegante a petición de su prima la invito a cenaro, fueron a un club llamado el Ángel caído, donde cinco músicos de color tocaban como si estuvieran poseídos por una extraña magia, ambos escuchan el jazz, bailaron un buen rato, pero ante el fuerte ruido de la música

no se podía ni hablar, así que la rubia alzo un poco la voz y se acerca mas al oído del elegante chico, y sin dejar de moverse al son de la música, le dice.

_Te dije que me llevaras a festejar mi libertad, pero no en un lugar tan concurrido como este _

_ pensé que te gustaría un lugar de estos, pero eso lo arreglamos, _ la suelta de la cintura y aprovecha esto para separarse un poco de ella, tenerla tan cerca y al sentir su respiración cerca de su oído, lo perturbaba, era un tormento esa proximidad con ella, agradeció la oportuna queja de ella para dejar la pista del baile y salir del lugar. Se dirigieron a un restaurant,

_ esta mucho mejor aquí, puse de pretexto el que viniéramos a festejar mi libertad, la verdad es que quería hablar contigo _

_ gatita para hablar conmigo no necesitas cita, en cualquier lugar sabes que estoy a tu entera disposición_

_ Archie , quiero agradecerte por todo lo bueno que has sido conmigo, eres un gran hombre, _ toma la mano del chico, esto lo desconcertó totalmente _ ilusionándose al pensar que tal vez su gatita lo estuviera viendo con otros ojos, tal vez ya se dio cuenta lo que el lleva guardado por años , estaba haciéndose una y mil conjeturas cuando de pronto de la nube azoto al piso, por las siguientes palabras de su prima.

_ no sabes como me duele, que Annie no te valorara, cuanto debiste de haber sufrido cuando te dejo para casarse con Neal,_ hizo un a mueca de disgusto_Es una tonta por no ver lo valioso que eres, tu siempre tan pendiente y preocupado por mi_ avergonzada_ y yo ni siquiera te he preguntado como estas tu, mira como terceras personas antes que yo saben que estas enamorado, siento mucho el que el Duque te hiciera recordar el abandono de Anny,

_ Candy¿ tu piensas que sigo enamorado de Anny? _ pregunto con asombro

_ se que tengo mucha culpa de esto, yo te pedí que cuidaras de ella, jamás pensé que te pagaría así, al amor que le brindaste, cuanto debiste de haber sufrido _

_ Candy, Candy escúchame deja de hablar por favor, _ toma aire para darse valor, no podía callar mas esto que le atormentaba por dentro, además su gatita ya era libre nuevamente y tal como lo aconsejo su padre, lucharia por conquistarla antes de que llegue otro y lo haga o peor aun, que el aristocrata se presente nuevamente bajandole la luna y las estrellas_ yo jamás ame a Annie si estuve a su lado fue porque tu me lo pediste y créeme que si ella no hubiera terminado la relación, quizá hasta estuviéramos casados

_ ¿como que nunca la amaste ? Pero entonces porque dices que hasta te hubieras casado con ella

_ Porque si eso hacia feliz a Annie, se que tu también estarías alegre por la felicidad de tu hermana_

_ no te entiendo Archie, es tu vida, ¿que tengo que ver yo en ella?, _ desconcertada pregunto

_ tienes que ver mucho, si tu eres feliz al ver a Annie feliz, yo soy feliz con verte feliz a ti _le declaro

_ espera un momento descíframe ese trabalenguas _ exigió confundida

_gatita cuando se ama con el alma y el corazón, solo deseas la felicidad del otro sin obtener nada a cambio, _

_ Archie que tratas de decirme, sigo sin comprender_

_ te amo _ le confeso

_ que dices no puede ser, _ arguyo desconcertada

_ Porque no, bien sabes que en el corazón no se manda, desde que te vi. en el portón de LAnkewood cuando la barca donde dormia, se iba con la corriente del rio y me ayudaste a salir, sin echar a perder mi camisa de seda pura_ sonríe suavemente mas después toma nuevamente la seriedad con que hablaba_ desde ese día que te vi por primera vez quede prendido de ti, de tus ojos, tu espontaneidad, de tu dulzura,

_ para, por favor no sigas_ añadió perturbada

_ no Candy esta vez al menos permíteme desahogar todo esto que llevo adentro por años _ señala su pecho a la altura del corazón, _ mi amor por ti fue a primera vista, al principio creí que te guste, me sonreíste y te sonrojaste con mis palabras, después mi hermano te conocí y al igual que yo se enamoro de ti, pero ambos quedamos descartados de tu corazón cuando apareció Anthony,_suspira_ con solo ver como se iluminaba tu mirada cada vez que estabas con el, fue motivo suficiente para hacerme a un lado, pero tiempo después apareció ese aristócrata arrogante, me encolerizaba al verte con el , su mala fama y sus traumas me preocupaban sabia que te haría sufrir, recuerdas aquel día en que te encontré en el bosque y te reclame si eras muy amiga de Terry, era porque me encolerizaba al saber que podía separarte de mi lado, estuve a punto de confesarte mi amor y fue cuando Anny nos interrumpió, entendí que tu ya intuías mis sentimientos, y sabia que jamás me aceptarías si eso hacia daño a tu amiga, además ya para ese entonces tu estabas enamorada del rebelde del San Pablo, así que solo me dedique a cuidarte en la medida que tu me lo permitieras, te juro Candy que si Terry hubiera sido el hombre que te hubiera hecho feliz, en lugar de las continuas peleas que teníamos, le beso hasta los pies en agradecimiento.

_ Archie nunca pensé que me amaras de esa forma, no te niego que en el colegio, ese día del bosque si supe tus intenciones pero creí que te gustaba, hasta llegue a creer que te habías enamorado sinceramente de Annie_

_ si estuve ese tiempo con ella, fue a petición tuya, nunca haría algo que te entristeciera, _ toma su mano entre las suyas_ creeme, tu eres lo mas importante para mi, ahora que sabes mi mas preciado secreto, solo te pido me des una oportunidad_

_ que dices, yo no estoy en condiciones de una nueva relación_ inquirió a la vez que retiraba sus manos de las de el

_ lo se gatita, quizá con el tiempo, solo deja que te corteje, _ suplico el chico

_ no tiene caso Archie, solo perderías el tiempo, mi corazón se cerro al amor de mujer, en el solo tiene cabida el amor de madre, me dedicare de lleno a mis hijos. Yo te quiero pero no de la forma en que tu deseas, para mi eres mi primo, mi ultimo mosquetero, solo eso._ murmuro con calma _ entrega tu corazón a una mujer que en verdad te ame y te valore_acoto con tristeza al ver la cara desilucionada de su primo, pero tenia que ser sincera con él, lo ultimoque querria es hacerle daño. así que era mejor dejar aclaradas bien las cosas con su primo. ella, ella seguia... o Dios que estupidez pero sigo sintiendo algo por terruce. _ se dijo para si misma.

_ mi corazón lo tienes tu desde hace mas de nueve años, y si en ese tiempo no has podido salir de el, nunca mas lo hará_replico triste_ solo te pido me dejes continuar cerca de ti, si no quieres que vuelva a tocar este tema nunca mas lo haré, solo que no quería llevarme este amor guardado para siempre como lo hizo mi hermano,

_ pero si Stear amaba a Patty_ inquirió

_ a el le sucedió lo mismo que a mi , pero no seré yo quien hable de su vida , _le confió _ se que mi amor no es correspondido, pero tu sonrisa basta para mi, _ sonrió tristemente

_Archie lo siento, en verdad lo siento, no tengo cabeza para nada de esto, mi prioridad son mis hijos y en estos momentos lo mas importante es que Terry recapacite y entregue al niño por su propia voluntad

_ si no lo hace, podemos demandarlo _ inquirió para cambiar de tema

_ no , no es lo ultimo que haría, no pudo hacerle eso al padre de mi hijo, _ le indico

_ aun lo amas verdad_ musito mientras pensaba en las ultimas noticias que el inspector le había dado en el telegrama recibido unas horas antes, _ es imposible no querer al padre de mi hijo_ balbució

_ pero te ha hecho mucho daño_ se quejó el bello elegante

_ mejor dime que más informes te han daddo _ acoto de tajo para cambiar el tema

_ Esta en Nueva York, en su departamento de soltero, aun no ha regresado a la actuación, el mismo es quien cuida del niño_ recalco, diciéndole la mitad del telegrama y omitiendo lo ultimo de este sobre el embarazo de la actriz Karen Kleise, deseaba contárselo pero sabia que esa noticia entristecería a su gatita y el no deseaba eso.

En Lankewood

Neal aprovecho que, nadie de los Andrew estaba en America, sabia que habían ido a Londres, así que aprovecho para visitar a Anny en la casa de campo que Archie había mandado a comparar para ella y los mellizos,

_ veo que no te ha ido nada mal querida_

_ que haces aquí, ya te gastaste el dinero con la mujerzuela esa_

_te prohíbo que me hables así_ le da un golpe en la cara_ recuerda quien soy, eres mi esposa y si no quieres que te quite a los niños tendrás que regresar conmigo

_ no puedes hacer eso, _ grito

_ claro que puedo, ahora no hay nadie de los Andrew en America, y tampoco esa recogida de tu amiga, vendrás conmigo, soy tu marido y me debes respeto y obediencia.

La morena dejo la casa de campo y se fue con Neal a radicar a otra ciudad.

En Nueva York

_ ya te dije que no, no puedo volver a al actuación, Richard necesita de mis cuidados_fastidiado le decía a Robert

_ Terruce por favor te necesito para la nueva obra, contigo será un boom, no me hagas eso por favor, llévate al niño a los ensayos, contrata una niñera_

_ yo deseo cuidar de el_ arguyo

_ pampalinas muchacho, los pollitos deben estar con las gallinas, porque lo tienes contigo, acaso la madre lo rechazo

_ No, todo lo contrario lo desea con ella, pero yo también lo necesito, es mi hijo._

_ eso indiscutiblemente es evidente, _añadio por el gran parecido _ pero no hay mejor lugar para los hijos que los brazos de la madre, oyes y quien es la madre, acaso alguna fans o amiga del medio

_ ni una ni otra, su madre no es del medio artistico, y ya no fastidies mañana iré al teatro para iniciar los ensayos, Richard ira conmigo, así que encárgate de que adapten el camerino contiguo y que abran una puerta que comunique a los dos camerinos.

En Londres,

Archie estaba en el puerto esperando la llegada de un barco que venia de América, mientras tanto Candy en su mansión, despertaba un poco tarde eran las once de la mañana, al levantarse se dirige al cuarto de baño y entra a la tina, después de cambiarse se dirige a la salón de invitados y encuentra un precioso ramo de flores,

 **Tu cabello, tus ojos, tu mirada:  
no dejo de pensarte,  
entera eres mi pensamiento,  
y no puedo dejar de amarte** **  
tengo que conquistarte,**

_ Dorothy quien trajo este arreglo floral, _

_ un mensajero, solo menciono que eran para la Sra. Candice Andrew._

_mmm no podría ser nadie mas que _ una voz la interrumpe

_ Gatita te traigo visita, _ la Rubia da media vuelta y cual su sorpresa encuentra a Yarim en brazos de Archie , Patty a su lado y la Sra. Elroy y Albert se quedaron en el hotel, a diferencia de la vez pasada que la niña no la reconoció esta vez ella misma le dio los brazos

_ ohh Archie porque no me dijiste que el barco llegaba hoy mismo, según dijiste llegaría la próxima semana, que malo eres

_ quería sorpenderte Gatita_

_ y si que lo lograste _ se dirige a Patty_ Albert y la tía abuela, donde están, porque no vinieron con ustedes

_ ellos se quedaron en el Savoy, por cierto la tía abuela esta furiosa porque la hospedaron en otro piso que no es el decimo donde esta la suite presidencial.

_ ohh ya se ese piso lo tiene reservado Yajit, para su sequito de gentes que lo acompañan en sus viajes. Pero ustedes pueden hospedarse en mi casa, hay mucho espacio para todos, incluso para el sequito de Yajit, pero el prefiere seguir en el hotel, para mi tranquilidad,

_ ohh no que tal si se molesta que nos hospedes aquí_

_Patty para nada, no conoces a Yajit, tal vez su titulo y su porte hacen ver de el un hombre duro, pero es un hombre bueno y noble , además esta casa fue una de las disposiciones que el mismo puso, si yo no la aceptaba no había divorcio, el quiere que Yarim siga con el mismo estilo de vida que llevaba en la india

Dos horas mas tarde llegan los Andrew, a la mansión victoriana de Candy, era una construcción bellísima, con amplios jardines, una preciosa fuente a la entrada del portón, arboles por doquier, y con amplias y cómodas habitaciones, su decorado era sobrio y elegante, se veía que el decorador de su ex marido, puso manos a la obra y la dejo mas que bella,

Había pasado dos semana cuando recibieron un telegrama de la Srita Pony, informándoles que tenían quince días que no sabían nada de Anny, al ir a la casa a buscarla solo encontraron un recado donde informaba que se había ido con su marido a Florida.

_ tenemos que viajar a América, no es posible que Annie, halla vuelto con Neal. _ exclamó alarmada

_ tranquilizate gatita, si deseas yo viajare_inquirió el chico

_ iré contigo, sirve que vea a Terry, debemos dejar arreglado lo de nuestro hijo, no puede tenerlo alejado de mi, ya ha pasado un mes y ni siquiera un mensaje a enviado,

Ambos, incluyendo a Dorothy abordaron un buque con rumbo a América, el viaje duro dos semanas, por fin divisaron la estatua de la libertad, llegaron a la casa Andrew de esa ciudad, El matrimonio Andrew O´brien y la tía abuela, se quedaron en Londres, y el maharajá disfrutaba esos días cerca de la princesa, los duques Cornwell tuvieron que viajar a Francia por asuntos de negocios del padre de Archie.

Unas horas después de haberse instalado en Nueva York, la rubia y Archie se dirigen al departamento, pero la portera del edificio les dice que esta en el teatro, una vez que llegaron, estaban los actores ensayando, toman asiento como espectadores, la rubia no quería interrumpir los ensayos, así que se sentó a esperar que terminaran, pero el actor sintió su presencia y voltea hacia las butacas, y la mira embelesado, pero cuando vio a su acompañante frunce el ceño,

_ que pasa Terruce sigue tu parlamento_ el actor hace caso omiso a su interlocutor se baja del escenario y se dirige hacia la chica, la cual al verlo que se aproximaba se levanta de su asiento, lo mismo hizo el elegante.

_ pecosa que haces aquí_ musito bajo

_ creo que debes saberlo, no crees_ se quejó

_ si, es algo que nos importa a los dos, Candy necesito hablar contigo respecto a Richard, no deseo separarlo de ti,

_ no lo deseas y eso fue exactamente lo que hiciste_reclamo Archie

_ mira elegante tu no tienes vela en el entierro, _ se dirige a la rubia_ creo que solo a ti y a mi nos incumbe esto, este no tiene porque meterse_ arguyo con desdén

_ Este tiene su nombre arrogante_ protestó el chico

_ Yo también tengo el mió Catrincito_ replico el actor

_basta las escenas son arriba del escenario, no vengo a ver esto, lo único que quiero es ver a mi hijo_se sulfuro la Rubia

_ Richard esta en mi camerino, te llevare con el , pero Cornwell se queda aquí, _ exigió el actor

_ Archie, discúlpame_ musito y su corazón se achico al ver la cara de desepcion de su mosquetero, pero su hijo era primero, por el momento no queria enfrentamientos así que abusando de la buena disposicion de su familiar _ se que me comprendes, en un momento regreso, _ le indico la chica.

Candice Andley de Grandchester.- amiga comparto tu opinion , la rubia ya debe olvidarse de Terry y darle una oportunidad a quien si la merece. ayyy pero ese rebelde solo la esta confundiendo más, espero que no le gane el corazón nuevamente ante que la razón. ese precioso va cometiendo error tras error.

Reyna899.- preciosa no sabes el gusto que me da y el privilegio que es para mi que sigan terrytianas en mi historia. y mil gracias por darle oportunidad a Archie. me alegra saber que esten expectantes y ansiosos por leer mas de mis locuras jijijiji, gracias por compartirme tu opinión estos mensajes son los que me dan bateria y me emocionan saber que hasta en la madrugada estan esperando capitulo jjijijiji. un abrazo fuerte y aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo.

Betina C .- hermosa, no me ofendo al contrario me alaga que a pesar de lo controversial que es, sigan conmigo. mira que es totalmente diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados a leer. continuen conmigo. abrazos amiga.

Astrid Lee.- me da mucho gusto saber que estan al pendiente de las actualizaciones, y mas que se den su tiempo para mandar un mensaje, porque así como ustedes esperan capitulo yo espero ansiosa leerlas para saber sus opinione sy tomatazos tambien jijijiji. .

Jane.- preciosa desconocia que Fanfiction aun tuviera problemas, si me sorprendio que el reviews tuyo saliera a nombre de Guest, esperemos que fanfiction no vuelva a trigiversar los mensajes.

denny Andley.- preciosa transnochadora , me encanta saber como se dan el tiempo para leer jijijiji porque creeme qeu si es realmente incomodo que nos vean llorar. al menos yo, mis hijos me hacen bullying de que sea fiel admiradora de Candy Candy jijijiji. gracias por leerme y hacerme un espacio en sus apretadas agendas.

Awylin0440 .- en efecto amiga la pecosa tu intuición es acertada la rubia no quiere darse una oportunidad con ARchie buaaaaaaaaa porbre mi elegante ya se le declaro y lo mandaron con cajas destempladas . ayy que te podre decir de mi rebelde sin causa. porbrecito inocentemente piensa reeconquistar a la rubia. pero ya tiene otra piedrita en el camino. I´m sorry precioso pero hay que hacerse responsable de sus actos. ¿pero querrá hacerlo? lo descubriremos en el proximo capitulo. mujaaa, mujaaa. que mala soy. un abrazo fuerte a todas. el leerlas tan temprano y en Domingo no tiene precio.


	22. Chapter 22

**La princesa Candy**

 **cap 22**

Al entrar al camerino lo admira, era muy amplio y con una pulcritud impecable, entran en el y la rubiasolo ve el tocador el armario y una pequeña sala,

_ Y mi hijo _ inquirió con desesperación

_espera pecosa_ le toma la mano y la guía a la habitación continua, ahí estaba el pequeño de once meses, en el regazo de una mujer quien lo arrullaba en la mecedora, sintió un sentimiento en su pecho el ver a su retoño en brazos de alguien los cuales no eran de ella.

_ Déme al niño su lugar es conmigo_ exigió celosamente

La chica asustada dirige su mirada a su patrón, este hace un movimiento afirmando y es cuando la mujer se lo entrega a la Rubia

_ puedes retirarte por un momento, mi hijo esta en brazos de su madre._se deleitaba al ver a su pecosa realizada con su hijo en brazos

_ Candy te ves hermosa, _ su voz se torna ronca,_ nunca quise separarlo de ti, me crees verdad_ musito con sus bellos zafiros esperanzados.

_ Terry lo se, no puedo juzgarte por traerlo contigo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero debemos llegar a un arreglo el niño nos necesita a los dos.

_ de eso mismo quería hablarte, _ se detiene por un momento, para darse valor_ primeramente deseo que me perdones por lo estúpido que fui al no escucharte, al dejar que mi celos me cegaran a tal grado de _ la rubia no lo deja terminar_

_ no tiene caso recordar eso y menos en presencia de nuestro hijo, por el bien de el he dejado todo atrás, por eso mismo estoy aquí para decirte que de mi parte no hay rencor, debemos entendernos y llevarnos bien por el

El actor le pide el niño a la Rubia y a la vez habla a la niñera para que lo cuide un momento mientras ellos hablan

_lleve al niño a dar una vuelta, necesito hablar a solas con su madre_ le ordeno

_ Terry porque hiciste eso, no podemos estar solos tú y yo_ protesto a la rubia

_acaso me temes, nunca haría algo de lo cual no estuvieras de acuerdo, quiero hablar de nosotros Candy _ toma aire_ pecosa yo te amo, deseo que Richard tenga una familia, esa que yo nunca tuve, _ añadió con tristeza

_ por supuesto que la tiene, sus padres lo aman, tiene una hermanita, tíos, abuelos, _ musitaba nerviosa, el saberse sola con el, temía que su corazón la traicionara nuevamente.

_ no me refiero a eso, se que ellos son parte de la familia, pero quiero que estemos juntos, pecosa cásate conmigo por favor

_ Terry me acabo de divorciar tiene que pasar un año para poder casarme, pero independientemente de eso no puedo casarme contigo, _

_ Porque no pecas, si yo te sigo amando y se que tu también _

_ pasaron muchas cosas, no es tan sencillo_ inquirió la rubia

_ acabas de decir que dejaste todo atrás_ le reclamo el actor

_ lo hice por el niño, para que haya una buena relación entre sus padres, pero de ahí a que regresemos, es imposible nos hicimos mucho daño,

_ te he pedido perdón, estoy muy arrepentido, no dejes que el destino se ensañe con nosotros nuevamente, _ suplicaba el joven

_ no culpes al destino de nuestros errores, todo lo que ha pasado es culpa tuya y mía, _ protesto la mujer

_pecosa es injusto que estemos separados amándonos_ recalco el actor

_ te ame mucho, pero tu fracturaste ese sentimiento, y bien sabes porque sucedió, tus palabras me hicieron mucho daño, ya no te amo como antes, hoy te veo como el padre de mi hijo, es un amor diferente_ trataba de convencerse ella misma de las palabras que dijo

_ Te demostrare lo contrario _ la toma de la cintura y le da un beso posesivo, la Rubia intento desprenderse del abrazo, pero las piernas se le doblaron, no pudo resistirse al sabor de sus labios, o no porque era tan débil cuando estaba con el, _ el actor sigue un camino por el cuello de la mujer, su mente le decía que no era correcto, pero su cuerpo le reclamaba las caricias de ese hombre.

Pareciera que escucharon sus suplicas, pues en ese momento tocan la puerta, el actor continuaba con lo suyo, pero la rubia lo aparta, cuando escucho al interlocutor que estaba atrás de la misma,

_ Terruce tocan la puerta, es Archie_ exclamo

_ Candy estas ahí, responde, arrogante abre esa puerta o la derribare_ gritaba

_que demonios quieres Elegante, , _sulfurado le dijo al momento de abrir la puerta_ que no recuerdas las clases de modales del San Pablo, de no debes interrumpir conversaciones _ haciendo caso omiso al hombre, Archie se dirige a su prima.

_ estas bien, te ha hecho algo, _ inquirió dudoso

_ no hemos hecho nada que ella no desee, ante todo soy un caballero Ingles_ arguyo con burla

_ Si le has hecho algo te partiré la cara_ se sulfuro el joven

_ Tranquilo elegante solo hablábamos, de nuestro hijo, verdad pecosa_ musito con una sonrisa

_ tratábamos de llegar a un acuerdo con el niño_ dijo en un susurro la rubia, a la vez que se acomodaba , parte de sus rizos alborotados

_ entonces nos llevaremos a Richard, ya Dorothy lo tiene con ella, batallamos para que nos lo entregara la niñera, pero al fin entendió que era lo mejor,

_ déjate de meter en asuntos que no son tuyos, niño bonito_ exigió el actor

_ Todo lo referente a Candice Andrew me incumbe, no te olvides que es mi familia_ le recalco el chico

_ es solo eso elegante o hay otra causa mas _ indago alzando una ceja con arrogancia

_ no caeré en tu juego Grandchester, _ le contesto

_ basta, parecen niños chiquitos, _ se dirige al actor_ Terry me llevare a Richi, espero que estés de acuerdo, estamos en la mansión Andrew, puedes pasar por el cuando quieras, las puertas están abiertas a la hora que desees, solo una cosa nunca te lo vuelvas a llevar sin mi autorización.

Así pasaron los meses y Terry visitaba diariamente a su hijo, mientras tanto el elegante continuaba con la investigación para dar con el paradero de Annie, solo sabían que estaba en florida, mas aun no tenían noticias del investigador que habían contratado, en una ocasión el actor le informo a la rubia que un fin de semana no estaría en la ciudad, porque tendrían una presentación fuera pero que el Lunes regresaba, la realidad era que el actor viajo a Florida para ver a Karen, se disculpó con la actriz , por la forma en que la trato la ultima vez que la vio, le pido que lo mantuviera informado de los avances de su embarazo, llegaron a un acuerdo provisional, el pasaría por los gastos y reconocería al bebe cuando naciera, la orgullosa actriz cedió a la petición del actor, cabe mencionar que aun lo amaba.

Terry trataba de reconquistar a la rubia, cada que visitaba a su hijo, aprovechaba para reafirmarle su amor, pero la pecosasiempre que sabia que iría, le exigía a Dorothy que no la dejase sola con el,

La rubia tenía a su hijo con ella pero extrañaba enormemente a Yarim, le pido a los Andrew que se la trajeran, una noche en que Terry había ido por Richard, le informo a Candy que hasta el día siguiente lo llevaría de regreso. La rubia acepto. Y el bello elegante aprovecho para invitarla a salir. Fueron a un lugar muy acogedor y lleno de romanticismo, un pianista, un hombre con una voz melodiosa, tomaron asiento en una de las mesitas del lugar, de pronto Archie le da un papelito a escondidas al mesero, después de la deliciosa cena, el hombre con micrófono en mano, se dirige a la pareja.

La siguiente Canción va dirigida a un bella mujer que ha robado el corazón de un excelente hombre de negocios, Si Tu Quisieras _ dijo por ultimo y se encamina cerca de las mesas donde estaba Archie y Candy

Si yo pudiera abrirte en dos mi corazón,

Para que vieras el color de mi ilusión,

Si yo pudiera hacerlo amor,

Si tú quisieras.

 **Archie fuiste tu quien pidió esa canción**

 **_Gatita escúchala por favor _**

No importaría la distancia entre los dos,

Regresaría yo en el tiempo por amor.

Si supieras lo que quiero

De tus ojos ser él dueño

Y perderme en lo profundo de tus sueños.

 **Mientras escuchaban la melodía,**

 **Le toma la mano y le susurra,**

 **_Esto es lo que deseo de ti _**

Si en tus sueños, corazón, pudiera estar

Inventaría un nuevo mundo para ti

Serias tú la única princesa,

La fantasía de mi cuento.

Convertiría cada sueño en realidad

Cual mosquetero yo sería tu guardián

Defenderte hasta la muerte

Todo por ti eternamente

Si quisieras...

Si tú quisieras...

 **_ mas si no es posible, como te dije en Londres, seguiré amándote en silencio,**

 **Solo permíteme seguir siendo tu mosquetero para continuar cuidando de ti**

Mientras tanto yo en silencio te amare,

Venerando tu sonrisa viviré.

Si supieras lo que quiero

De tus ojos ser el dueño

Y perderme en lo profundo de tus sueños.

Al terminar la canción el músico, los sorprende, con las siguientes palabras,

_ les gusto la bella canción, _ ante el si del publico continuo_ , esta letras eran inéditas hasta el día de hoy, fueron escritas por el Sr. Archiball Cornwell, para su bella acompañante la Srita. Candice White Andrew, _

Esto a los dos los tomo por sorpresa, Archie le dio el papel con la canción al mesero pero no había escrito su nombre en este mismo, pero como se fue a olvidar de que su ex cargo como representante de las empresas Andrew había dejado huella.

Las personas empezaron aplaudir, haciendo que Archie se levantara y solo inclinara, parte de su cuerpo en agradecimiento, cuando de pronto sintieron los flashes de las cámaras.

Una vez que dejaron el lugar, el apenado chico le dice a la rubia_ perdóname creo que todo se me salio de control, jamás imagine que nos reconocieran

_ no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario gracias por tan bella canción_, Te gusto _ inquirió el chico, _ la rubia afirmo pero ya no hablaron mas del tema.

Al día siguiente, un hombre llego a las ocho de la mañana con su pequeño hijo, se lo entrega a Dorothy,

_ La Sra. esta en casa, ¿llego a dormir? _ indago el hombre

_ Si, Sr. Terry, solo que esta descansando_ respondió la chica

El actor sube las escaleras ante la mirada asombrada de Dorothy, abre de pronto la habitación de la Rubia la cual dormía plácidamente, cobijada bajo las sabanas de seda, el hombre entra se dirige al cuarto de baño y después de cerciorarse que no hay nadie mas en la habitación, se dispone a salir, pero en el pasillo se encuentra con su peor pesadilla.

_ Que hacías en la habitación de Candice, _ arguyo molesto

_ cerciorándome que no estuvieras tú ahí, _ respondió con arrogancia

_ por quien me tomas, crees que soy como tu, jamás le faltaría el respeto a Candy _ contesto ofendido el chico

_ me tomas por imbecil, _ le extiende el New york time _ con enojo_

 **El acaudalado Sr. Lic. Archieball Cornwell, hombre proveniente de unas de las familias mas nobles de Francia, anoche demostró ser un hombre común, enamorado de la belleza femenina, de una dama preciosa, la Sra. Candy White Andrew. Esta belleza de mujer es la ex esposa de aquel monarca indio que ha visitado la ciudad en dos ocasiones. Pero cupido anda fuerte, aunque el Sr. Cornwell no menciono palabra alguna al público solo lea la letra de la canción que el mismo, escribió para su acompañante, estas letras dicen más que mil palabras** , _

Abajo del encabezado venia la canción que escribió el chico,

_ esto no tiene nada que ver, con lo que tú insinúas, tú ya sabias mi amor hacia ella_ indico

_ Pero jamás creí que te atreverías a decírselo_ se sulfuro el ingles_ ¿Desde cuando la cortejas?

_ se lo confesé hace meses en Londres, aunque ella fue sincera conmigo, al decirme que no siente lo mismo por mi, esta vez estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella, si no logro nada, al menos lo intente, pero mi corazón la seguirá amando hasta mi muerte.

Con los ruidos del pasillo Candy despertó, adormilada, sale de su cuarto y se sorprende al ver a Terry en el pasillo con Archie

_ Que pasa aquí, _ protestó adormilada

_ nada gatita solo que Terry, trajo a Richard a temprana hora _ le explico a la rubia

_estuvo un poco necio en la noche, creo que te extrañaba, pero veo que su madre la paso mas que bien, que ni sintió la ausencia de el,_ inquirió con dolo _ a y te recomiendo que cuides mejor las apariencias ya no eres una chiquilla, eres una señora madre de dos hijos, no puedes andar exhibiéndote en lugares públicos, _

_ Terruce que te pasa porque me hablas así_ inquirió desconcertada

_ creo que el elegante te lo explicara, _el actor se marcho rápidamente no quería que su carácter impulsivo echara todo a perder, como deseaba moler a golpes a ese elegante, conque todos este tiempo a pretendido conquistar y quitarle el amor dela madre de su hijo, Diablos cuanto lo odiaba, sera por eso que Candice no lo ha aceptado nuevamente, No, se dijo mentalmente, se que ella me ama, su nerviosismo y sus ojos no mienten me ama, solo que no me perdona _pensaba para ssi mismo, ya no quería que su pecosa tuviera esa imagen de el. Tendría que darle batalla a Archie no le dejaría a su pecosa así como así, el llevaba las de ganar, sabia que la pecosa lo seguía amando, además era el padre de su hijo, _ Cornwell no eres mas que un pobre diablo mi pecosa jamás se enamorara de ti, su corazón es mió, _ se decía en su mente el actor, solo había un gran peso que lo acechaba, como tomaría su pecosa lo de Karen. Se lo contaría todo pero a su tiempo, cuando ella lo aceptara nuevamente.

Ese día en la tarde llegaron los Andrew a casa, la princesa va con su madre, y le enseña un pequeño sapo,

_ Mi amor que es esto, _ indago haciéndose la desentendida

_un sapito mamá, lo traje del castillo de mi papí _ contesto risueña la pequeña

_ Yajit nos dijo que llevaría a la princesa a la india a ver a su madre, por supuesto que lo acompañamos, _ añadió el rubio con alegría pero en sus ojos se miraba tristeza, mas cada que Yarim, se dirigía al monarca como papí, cuanto deseaba el escuchar eso para su persona.

_ Pero si a Yajit no le gustan los animales, siempre mantenía el palacio libre de estos,

_ Cuando estuvimos en la India se vinieron las lluvias y salieron muchos de estos, obvio que el maharajá mando fumigar, pero tu hija, sin que nadie se enterara se dispuso a guardar algunos de estos animalitos en una caja, y fue a mostrárnoslos en plena comida, cuando abrió la caja saltaron sobre los invitados de palacio, funcionarios, gente del gobierno, y algunas mujeres, incluida la Sra. Elroy que se desmayo cuando uno de estos brinco a su cabeza. Albert y yo creímos que la iba a reprender, ya estábamos preparados mentalmente para defenderla y ante el asombro de todos, El monarca se echo a reír, y encima le dejo uno como mascota _platico con diversión PAtty

_ creo que antes se cae el palacio a que Yajit reprenda a esta niña consentida, _ menciono la rubia a la vez que acariciaba el cabello de su hija, _ todos reían felices por las ocurrencias de la pequeña excepto el rubio guardo silencio solo el sabia lo que su corazón guardaba, estaba pagando con creces su error del pasado,

_ mama, quiero también un perrito, un gato, una tortuga, y muchos animalitos en casa, _ la chiquilla tenia los mismos gustos que su verdadero padre, era increíble como amaba la naturaleza y a los animales, _ también le dije a mi papí que si seguía cazando animalitos ya no lo iba a querer y me prometió que ya no iría de cacería, _

_ me alegra que tu padre te lo prometiera y debes creerle, el siempre cumple lo que promete, _El rubio se levanta y sale al jardín , sus ojos estaban por traicionarlo, sale a tomar un poco de aire cuando ve un bulto por los jardines, cuando se aproximo mas, se dio cuenta de quien era ,

_ A ti quería verte desgraciado, como fuiste capaz de traicionarme, eras mi amigo, casi mi hermano, confié en ti, ella confiaba en ti, porque te aprovechaste de la mujer que amaba, contéstame, _ le grito el actor

_ Esta de mas lo que te diga, solo que es algo de lo cual me avergüenzo, mas no me arrepiento, _ afirmo

_ eres un gusano, no te arrepientes de lo que le hiciste_ vocifero iracundo

_ No, porque mi amor por ella dio frutos, aunque ella nunca me correspondió, me regalo un ángel, _

_ Al cual no te mereces idiota _ añadió con rabia_ tú tampoco te mereces a Richard, _ replico el rubio

_ Tal vez, cometí muchos errores pero no de la calaña tuyo_

_ Lo se y créeme que lo estoy pagando caro, _dijo con tristeza

_ ni con tu vida lo terminaras de pagar, _por fin le da un golpe fuerte en el rostro, el cual produjo una abertura en el labio inferior, _era momento de descargar su ira mas Una chiquilla fue corriendo en su ayuda

_ no le pegues a mi tío Albert, le voy a pedir a los soldados de mi papito que te maten por malo, _reclamo furiosa la chiquilla _ mira lo hiciste llorar, _ le toca el labio inflamado y con su impecable vestidito le limpia la sangre que salía de la herida, _ te dolió mucho tío, _pregunta con inocencia

El actor mira el rostro de su ex amigo y entiende todo, la niña creía que esas lagrimas eran por el golpe, mas el actor supo a que se debían, al ver que las lagrimas no se detenían, se ennobleció, y esa furia que tenia por el se convirtió en una profunda tristeza y lastima, dio gracias que a pesar de los grandes errores que el cometió, tenia la dicha que su hijo lo llamaba papá, lo cual su amigo jamás escucharía de los labios de la pequeña princesa, ella seguía en la creencia que el monarca era su padre. Se inclina para ayudarlo a levantarse.

_ quítate eres malo, _ con sus manitas jalo del brazo al rubio _ vamos tío levántate, _ el rubio obedece a la princesa, mas las lagrimas no le permiten pronunciar palabra alguna

_ pequeña discúlpame, tu tío y yo solo jugábamos, el y yo somos amigos _

_no soy pequeña tengo cuatro años, y soy una princesa, mi tía Patty me dijo que aquí no hay princesas, pero en Europa habemos y yo soy la princesa hindu , y si vuelves a jugar con mi tío así tan feo te mando al ejercito de mi papí.

_ ohh no mejor no volvemos a jugar así amigo, mira que tienes todo un ejercito que te defiende,_ indago jugando ante los ojos de la niña, después añade_ oyes princesa porque no le avisas a tu mamá que vengo por tu hermanito Richard,

_ Tu eres el papa de Richi, voy avisarle a mamá, en un momento vuelvo tío, también necesito cambiar mi vestido, este se mancho.

_ Albert siento mucho por lo que estas pasando, solo de pensar que mi hijo le llame padre a otro, se me sofoca el corazón, Dios que dolor, _le indicó con sinceridad

_ Ves como hasta la muerte es mas dulce que pasar por esto,_ pronuncio el rubio con desesperación _ el ver como Yajit se desvive por ella, el como mi hija se abraza a su cuello y lo llena de besos, y cada vez que le dice papito lindo, tengo que tragarme mi dolor sintiendo como arden mis entrañas sin poder gritar lo que me ahoga por dentro, y seguir demostrando a mi pequeña que soy el buen tío Albert.

El actor lo toma por el hombro, como en los viejos tiempos, _ Albert al menos la tienes cerca de ti, además nos tienes a nosotros amigo, _ le sonríe y le estrecha la mano, para demostrarle que esta con el _ el rubio corresponde a ese apretón, esperando que el tiempo y el pasado queden atrás y renazca esa amistad que por errores del pasado se perdió,

 **Candice Andley de Grandchester .-** yo creo que no los va tener, sucedera lo mismo que la gusana, amiga en tus deducciones aciertas en algo. mas adelante sabras en que jijijiji, gracias por leer los dos capitulos de hoy.

 **Awylin0440 .-** preciosa veo que terry te tiene muy molesta para que ni lo menciones jijijiji eso le pasa por inmaduro, en realidad lo de Annie sirvio para que la pecosa estuviera ocupada y dejará disfrutar un poco a los niños con sus padres. mientras ella se enfoca en la busqueda de Annie waoo que pronto va aparecer y tremenda bomba que va explotar en florida muajja, mujaaaa que mala soy ji ji j i.

 **brendyx .-** me hiciste el dia con lo de NENA FRESA, literal mori de la risa, hay pechocho elegante quien te manda a ser tan refinado jijiji y respecto a TErry, creo que es el que mas daño le ha hecho. porque es a quien ella ama y lo minimo que se espera es ser correspondida igual y pienso que la rubia a dado más en esa relación.

 **denny andley.-** hay amiga que hermoso que a tu nena le guste candy candy, fijate que yo también quise inducir a la mía a ver la serie y si la vio pero para ella bien x, yo me sentí decepcionada. y hasta pense que estaba muy infantil yo . pero waoooo años atras, cuando entro a conocer el cibermundo me quede boquiabierta, me dije no soy la única a quien le gusta candy candy. y en el foro rosa waoooo todas estabanos loquitas por algunos de los galanes y yo me senti en mi mundo, mis hijos hoy en dia ya son unos jovencitos mi hijo el mayor en noviembre cumple los 17 y mi hija en diciembre los 16 y el peque cumplira 13. amiga que emocionante y bello que pases ese tiempo de calidad con tu niña, sabes que las historias antes de dormir son cosas que nunca olvidan nuestros hijos. claro que hay que omitir ciertas cosas jijijiji. mil gracias por leer y comentar los dos capitulos de hoy.

 **GLADYS .-** preciosa gracias pro compartir tu opinion, efectivamente el amor todo lo puede, pero cuando se hieren los sentimientos perdonas pero no olvidas y la relación no vuelve a ser la misma.

 **anmoncer1708.-** como me haces reeir, me encanta que se desahoguen y saquen su sentir respecto a los personajes, jijijijiji y adoro esos adjetivos calificativos que les ponen jajaja, así qeu la mona patricia y el rubio siguen en la lista negra, hay amiga pero nooooo de sacerdote no seria un desperdicio tener a ese Dios griego en un monaterio jijijiji. la que definitivamente si esta sin un apice de neuronas es la rubia, como despreciar al bello elegante.

 **vialsi .-** hay amiga, es que el amor enloquece, mi Terry querido pobre ahora si tirara patas de ahogado, porque no creo que la pecosa lo perdone después de lo de karen. creo qeu si lo vamos a mandar al psiquiatra jijijiji preciosa me fascina leer sus emociones, te juro que me las imagino echando bronca jijijiji, hay quisiera entrar uno ala historia y agarrarlos por los pelos para que entiendan su mal comportamiento jijijiji. amiga me encanta como te expresas de ARchie. ahhh y a la rubia la agarraste con todo jajajja ame esa frase **E** s que estoy Idiota mente enamorada de un reverente tarado.

 **Alyvenus.-** gracias por seguir conmigo, no pues si ya no hay remedio con Terry, y efectivamente en el corazón no se manda. pero no hay mal que dure 100 años y esperemos que en un futuro sane su corazón y se de una nueva oportunidad la rubia.

 **Reyna899.-** preciosa gracias por tu apoyo a ARchie a pesar de que el que esta en tu corazón es Terry. es bello leer cuando reconocen al hermoso caballero que es el elegante. y a petición tuya y para cerrar con broche de oro el Domingo el tercer capitulo de hoy.

 **sayuri1707 .-** les voy a dar un adelanto desafortunadamente o en buen ahora PAtricia es estéril, así que no habrá bebes de ese matrimonio y a las otras preguntas en un capitulo mas se responderán solas.

 **Guest.-** amiga no estan llegando tus reviews , o no se que pasa se empalman con los de Jane.

 **angye.-** aplausos para ti amiga, en tan pocas palabras pero diste en el clavo se ve que conoces muy bien a Candy, era de esperarse alguien perdonaria que tu amor tenga un hijo con otra. hay Dios que egoista soy jijijiji y respecto a Patty y Karen, es cierto ellas viviran siempre bajo la sombra de la pecosa. ¿soportaran esto'. vamos a descubrirlo mas adelante

 **Jane.-** preciosa me encanto todos los puntos que definiste, muy bien argumentados. en especial el número tres, si bien es sabido esta historia es irreal formada de mi loca cabecita jajaja y ojo ehh no porque mi vida sea así jajaja. si hay alguien que le teme a Dios soy yo, pero no el temor de miedo que nos enseñaron nuestras abuelitas, si no el temor de ofenderle a el que es bondad infinita; porque nuestro padre celestial es un Dios de amor no un Dios castigador. el mismo hombre es quien se castiga, por sus malas decisiones. no quisiera hablar de religión por el derecho laico y el respeto hacia las creencias de nuestro prójimo. Pero volviendo al tema principal es cierto lo que escribe Jane, esta sociedad de hoy en dia esta tan corrompida que hay cosas peores. Así que en lugar de asustarnos o alarmarnos por lo que leemos. mejor estudiemos el mensaje de esta historia. cada personaje esta cosechando lo que sembró. bendiciones a todas.

respuesta capitulo 21.- como olvidar eso del instrumento jajaja si fue motivo de mi dolor de quijadas de tanto reeirme jajaj eres genial. esas caritas me deleitan le dan un plus al reviews me encantan. LOCO DE REMATE TERRY, jajaja como me haces carcajearme mujer. Archie fue el que mando el ramo, si que no lo lastime Candy el es tan bueno prechocho bello. y Patyy jajajaja tanto la odian que ya quieren que Stear se la lleve jajajaja. que malvada son ay pero esque la envidia nos corroe. jijijiji

 **Josie**.- No amiga, con Neal no, esta bien que es tonta pero no creo que llegue a esos extremos, mejor qeu el bello elegante siga haciendo meritos

 **Astrid Lee** .- ay amiga ese precioso rebelde saca nuestro yo malo jajjajaja, pobre karen ahora le va tocar igual que a Patty, grrr. que celos de que tangan a nuestros galanes. amiga yo también he notado que actualizo y no aparece en la primera liga. quien sabe a que se deba.

 **Patty.-** te adelanto un poquito, tu tocaya no se queda con nuestro rubio bello y para que no te quedes intrigada, cerramos con broche de oro este domingo. a solicitud de nuestra compañera Reyna. amo que pidan mas de esta loca historia.

besos amigas preciosas. nos leemos mañana.


	23. Chapter 24

**La princesa Candy**

 **cap 23**

Pasaron los meses Terry visitaba diariamente a su hijo, en ocasiones cuando sabia que saldría tarde del ensayo, invitaba a su amigo Albert quien junto con la pequeña princesa le llevaban al travieso Richi, que ya caminaba por si solo y era un torbellino no había cosa que no alcanzara con sus pequeñas manos las cuales terminaban estrellándose en el piso, mientras tanto su hermana revoloteaba todo el vestuario y se disfrazaba, ambos amigos reían a carcajadas con lo que hacían sus hijos. La relación de los amigos se estrecho aun mas con la convivencia diaria de los niños, en ocasiones el rubio tenia que ir a firmar algunos pendientes a las oficinas Andrew, unas veces Yarim lo acompañaba en otras estaba tan entretenida en el teatro que no quería irse de ahí, a petición de su amigo y con lo caprichosa de su hija cedía a la voluntad de la niña y la dejaba al cuidado de su amigo, claro que la niñera de Richi los cuidaba mientras el actor ensayaba, un día el rubio bello se tardo mas de la hora y la niña ya lo extrañaba.

\- Ya me aburrí, quiero a tío Albert conmigo-_ dijo cruzando su brazos, más que una petición era una orden

\- princesa, si, tio Albert no ha venido es porque todavía no termina sus pendientes, te quiso llevar con el y decidiste quedarte con Richard y conmigo,

-pero es que ya lo extraño tío Terry, - poniéndose las manos en la cintura - acaso tu nunca has extrañado a alguien , es tan difícil que me entiendas-

\- El actor casi suelta la carcajada, pero sabiendo el carácter de la chiquilla, decidió abstenerse, recordaba como su pecosa se enojaba cada vez que se burlaba de ella en el colegio, pero con la princesa caprichosa decidió no probar, era mejor guardar su risa para otro momento

\- Dime princesa quieres mucho a tu tío Albert- musito curioso, le dolía tener que darle ese titulo a su amigo, se le enchinaba la piel solo de pensar estar en los zapatos de su amigo.

\- quiero mucho a todos mis tíos, pero a ninguno como mi tío Albert, _ dijo la niña

_ nombra al diablo y aparecerá jajajaja_ mira ahí viene a quien extrañabas

_ princesa me extrañabas _ se alegro a la vez que la cargaba

_ si tío y muchísimo_ afirmo dibujándose una enorme sonrisa en su angelical rostro

_Sr. Terruce le ha llegado un telegrama urgente, _

"internamos a la niña Karen , dolores muy fuertes, todavía falta una semana para el parto"

_ malas noticias, te pudo ayudar en algo_ se ofreció el rubio, solo con ver el cambio de cara de su amigo.

_ no, bueno digo si , después te explicare, necesito hacer un viaje, cuidaras de mi hijo _ pidio a sabiendas que la madre de Richi, está andaba de samaritana buscando a su querida amiga por los suburbios y alas afueras de nueva York.

_ no tienes ni que mencionarlo, sabes que Richard estará bien ¿pero a donde iras?_

_ perdóname Albert pero no puedo decirte, con el tiempo te explicare, ahora necesito marcharme _

_ así tan repentino ni siquiera le avisaras a Candy_ con curiosidad le pregunta

_ es algo muy importante para mi, no puedo perder mas tiempo, por favor discúlpame con ella, _

_ Cuando regresaras_ interrogo el Rubio

_ No lo se, no se como se manejan estas cosas, cuanto tiempo tarden, _

El rubio no entendía nada de lo que le explicaba su amigo, sabia que sus escuetas respuestas escondían algo, no lo presionaría, haría lo que este le pidió. Se ofreció a llevarlo esa misma tarde a la estación de tren, para darle su privacidad, ni siquiera se bajo del auto poniendo de pretexto que los niños venían dormidos y tenia que llevarlos a casa, antes de bajar del coche le brinda un beso tierno a su hijo quien yacía en los brazos de Morfeo, _ pórtate bien campeón, papá te ama, recuérdalo siempre_ susurro en el oído de Richard.

En la mansión Andrew, al llegar la noche, el rubio le explica a Candy, que Terry no estará por algunas semanas en la ciudad, que la compañía Stanford lo mando urgentemente a una presentación de caridad a una ciudad vecina, la Rubia no pregunto mas, ella tenia la cabeza en otra cosa, el investigador que buscaba a Annie aun no daba noticias satisfactorias, Archie trataba de tranquilizarla en que pronto darían con ella.

Al día siguiente un tren llegaba a la ciudad de florida, el actor presuroso se dirige al hospital donde se encontraba internada Karen, la actriz al verlo le sonríe y le dice que aun falta para el nacimiento del niño, solo que empezó a sentir dolores y se asusto, así que prefirió, internarse y esperar el anhelado momento, le daba mas seguridad, estar con atenciones adecuadas, temía estar sola en casa a la hora del nacimiento, su madre murió en casa al dar a luz, quedando ella huérfana de madre, su padre se volvió a casar y ella quedo bajo el cuidado de su tío, le aterraba estar sola.

Terry se hospedo en un hotel cercano al hospital, y todos los días iba a verle por las mañanas y las noches, aunque no era mucho lo que hablaban, el solo hecho de tenerle a su lado le daba la tranquilidad que ella y su bebe necesitaban. Siempre lo veía pensativo, tenia miedo preguntarle en que pensaba, intuía de antemano la respuesta, aun así una tarde le pregunta,

_ ¿Estas bien?,_ musita cariñosamente_ desde el día que llegaste has estado muy pensativo_

_ pienso en que estará haciendo mi hijo, _ dijo con una leve sonrisa, al recordar las travesuras de su primogénito,

Esta respuesta fue un alivio para Karen, al menos no era la madre del niño quien ocupaba sus pensamientos si no su hijo, de ese pequeñito no sentía celos,

_ lo extrañas mucho, no debiste venir con tanto tiempo, esta nana mía solo asustando gente_

_ no puedo negar que mi hijo me hace mucha falta, pero en estos momentos me necesitan tú y el bebé que esta por venir,

En Nueva York

El elegante le informa a la rubia que el investigador dio con la dirección de Annie, y le insiste que será el quien viajara y la traerá consigo. El chico no quería que su gatita viera las condiciones en las que vivía Anny, las noticias del investigador no fueron del todo gratas. Pero la terquedad de la rubia lo obligo a ceder a sus planes, viajaron a Florida, para encontrarse y rescatar a su amiga.

Se instalaron en el hotel, Archie le pidió que lo esperara en la suite mientras el visitaba a Anny, nuevamente la Rubia se negó y esta lo acompaño,

Al abordar el auto después de una hora de recorrer calles, la rubia abre sus ojos cuando entran a un barrio bajo, con las calles de terraceria, a lo lejos se divisaban una callejuelas con casas viejas, avanzan un poco mas, hay tanta gente en las calles, que van y vienen, mendigos que duermen en la calle solo con un trozo de tela, al ver el lujoso coche se arremolinan ante el, para pedir una ayuda,

_ avanza vamos Jaime _ insistió el elegante joven _ Sr imposible avanzar podría arrollar alguno_ arguyo desesperado el chofer_, Sra. Andrew ¿que hace?_ pregunto sorprendido

_ abrir la ventanilla para darles una ayuda y preguntarles por la dirección que buscamos, quizá alguno de ellos nos ayude a encontrar la vivienda de mi hermana

Y así fue, ante los ojos asombrados de los hombres, la rubia abre la ventanilla y de su bolso saca monedas y las reparten entre los lugareños, para después preguntar,

_ alguien conoce esta dirección, es donde vive la familia Legan _

_ yo la llevare_ contesto presuroso un joven mal vestido

_ bien sube al auto_ correspondió con una sonrisa la rubia, ante los ojos desorbitados de su primo.

_ Solo que no se puede entrar en auto las calles se hacen mas angostas, es cerca de aquí esta a solo dos cuadras

_ yo iré contigo la Sra. espera aquí, _ inquirió Archie

_ bien sabes que no me quedare, _ protesto la rubia

_ gatita no sabes el tipo de gente con quien nos podamos topar, mira a tu alrededor, puede haber ladrones, asesinos, y sobre todo no es lugar para una dama como tu, _ insistió el chico

_ óigame catrincillo, seremos gente pobre pero somos honrados, el único mal viviente es ese hombre que vienen a buscar, ese Neal es un desgraciado, y anda en cosas chuecas

_ Si mi amiga esta aquí, no veo porque dices que no puedo estar yo,_ recalco _ y el chico tiene razón, El ser pobre no es ser malo, _ le indica

Tanto el elegante y la rubia se dirigen a pie, de pronto el joven se detiene en una casucha con un tejaban, su aspecto es deplorable, tocan la puerta y les abre una mujer peinada con trenzas y vestida con una roída falda y una blusa que alguna vez fue blanca,

_ a quien buscan, creo que se equivocaron de lugar, _ arguyó la señora,

_ Jacinta los señores vienen a buscar a los Legan, _ añadió el chico

_ son familiares del desdichado ese _ exclamo molesta, en sus alardeadas platicas Neal les presumía que el provenía de clase alta

_ no, _inquirió la Rubia, bueno si _ reconoció al final, _pero no venimos a buscarlo a el, queremos ver a la Sra. _

_ mmm pasen para que vean el mounstro de familiar que tienen, _ recalco la mujer

El joven y pulcro elegante, frunce el ceño y se coloca la mano entre la nariz y la boca, olía a humedad, a polvo, suciedad, pero cuando la señora los guía a la siguiente habitación en una cama estaba postrada Annie

_ Annie te buscan vino la familia de tu marido a buscarte_ le indica la Sra.

_ no deseo ver a nadie de esa familia, _ contesta de tajo la morena, al pensar que era la odiosa de su suegra o peor aun la presumida de su cuñada

_ Annie somos Archie y yo, _ le confirma la rubia

La morena se voltea con cuidado y al ver a su amiga sonríe, la rubia al verle se queda pálida, sus verdes ojos, derraman lagrimas, su amiga se veía muy mal, sus ojos azules yacían escondidos en unos inflamados parpados, sus mejillas, con moretones, la rubia corre a su lado y le abraza, la morena da un grito de dolor

_ Que te sucede, te lastime, _ dice asustada

_ le rompió unas costillas, y la cadera la trae lastimada_ le indica la mujer

_ Archie debemos de llevarla a un hospital, por favor ayúdame, _ suplico la rubia

Hasta que escucho la voz de su gatita reacciono el chico, al ver a la morena su mente ideaba la forma en que haría pagar a Neal cada una de las atrocidades que había hecho con Annie, no podía concebir que un hombre tratara con tal saña a una mujer. El chico se aproxima a la cama, toma a la morena en sus brazos, se olvido del olor desagradable que imperaba en el ambiente, la morena sabia lo escrupuloso de Archie y le dio pena cuando la cargo, desde hace días en que Neal la golpeo no se había duchado, a duras penas se levantaba de la cama para ir hacer sus necesidades, pero la voz del elegante joven la tranquilizo.

_ no por favor, estoy sucia, _ susurro apenada_ no me he bañado en días

_ Annie por favor, acaso no recuerdas en el San Pablo cuando Candy se fue dure cinco días con la misma ropa, _ agrego con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla y dejara cargarse

_ todo estará bien, te juro por lo mas amado, _ le confeso mirando a la dirección donde se encontraba la rubia, _ la morena entendió de inmediato quien era lo mas amado para el _ que ese imbecil jamás te pondrá una mano encima, camina con ella en brazos y al llegar donde estaba Candy y la Sra. Jacinta

_ Vamonos gatita, Annie necesita atención medica de inmediato_ inquirió el chico

Una vez que caminaron hacia donde estaba el chofer, este rápidamente les abre la puerta, _ Sr. debió de haberme hablado para ayudarle_ , dirígete inmediatamente al mas reconocido hospital de Florida._ ordeno apresurado

Cuando llegaron por el área de urgencias les informaron que debían irse a la sala de espera,

Un hombre estaba ahí esperando noticias de Karen, hacia unas horas que inicio el trabajo de parto, la rubia al verlo se dirige donde estaba el actor

_Terry que haces aquí, le sucedió algo a alguien de la obra, _pregunto angustiada

Mas el precioso actor no alcanzo a contestar, ya que una enfermera se acerca a ellos y con una sonrisa le informa

_ Felicidades Sr. Grandchester, su mujer le ha dado una hermosa niña,

El actor no hizo expresión alguna, acto que sorprendió a la enfermera, quien fue testigo de como todos esos días preguntaba emocionado cuando llegaría la hora de que el bebe naciera

_ mi niña Karen debe estar muy feliz, pase a verla _ le pido alegre la nana de la actriz

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la mujer, Terry se dirige a la rubia, ,

_ pecosa yo,_ balbucea el Ingles

_ felicidades Terruce, _ musito ironicamente y sus esmeraldas se volvieron acuosas y a pesar del fuerte escozor que quemaba su garganta _ve y conoce a tu hija, debe ser una niña hermosa,_ exclamo con voz apenas audible, un rio caudal amenazaba con desbordarse de esas preciosas esmeraldas, ante de que le ganara el sentimiento da la espalda y se marcha. aun así las lagrimas empiezan a rodar por sus mejillas. Era una tonta una estúpida tonta, se repetía en su loca carrera.

El actor corre tras ella, no había escaleras, pero su mente recreaba la misma escena de hace tiempo,

Pero esta vez que la alcanzara no la dejaría ir, se aferraría a su cintura y no la soltaría jamás, no podía repetirse lo mismo de, hace años, esta vez no, _ repetía para si mismo.

Y no se repitió, cuando el actor levanto la vista, su pecosa ya estaba en brazos de Archie, su angustia se combino con enojo, se acerca frunciendo el seño,

_ suéltala_ exigió de golpe

_ encima de lo que haces vienes a exigir, _ se quejó el chico

_ necesito hablar con ella, _ replico_, pecosa necesitamos hablar, tienes que escucharme, por favor_ musito con desesperación

La rubia no pronunciaba palabra alguna, solo sollozaba en el pecho de su primo. fueron minutos interminables, hasta que su primo ya no la siente temblar en su brazos _ gatita deseas hablar con este arrogante_ murmuro con calma. La mujer se desprende de los brazos de su primo y mas tranquila tras haberse desahogado enfrenta al actor,

_ Que quieres, _ vocifero arisca

_ te lo explicare todo, no es lo que piensas_ acotó el actor

_ no tienes nada que explicarme es tu vida,_ dijo tratando de sonar indiferente_ tu sabes como la manejas, solo una cosa deja de jugar con la vida de los demás _ le aconsejo tratando de guardar las formas,

_ pecosa jamás he jugado con nadie_ replico el hombre

_ ah no, y como le llamas a esto, Karen embarazada y tu haciendo promesas de amor en NY._ lo atajó la mujer

_ quise decírtelo, pe ro no quería perderte, _ se defendió el Ingles

_ Terry la historia se repite, has escondido el embarazo igual como lo hiciste con el accidente de Susana, Eres un cobarde, el mismo de siempre.

_ Precisamente por esto mismo, porque temía tu reacción, _ la toma de las manos, el elegante tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para continuar solo siendo un espectador mas, era necesario que se desahogaran,

_ pecosa nunca te he mentido_ la rubia se suelta de su agarre el cual quemaba como si de fuego se tratará, y con fiera mirada y sin poderse contener más le voltea la cara con tremenda cachetada, eres un reverendo idiota al afirmar que nunca me has mentido_ esta bien reconozco que omití algunas cosas_ reconoció sobandose la mejilla, la cual le ardía como fuego vivo_ pero ya te exprese mis motivos, mi intención no era lastimarte, _ declaro con el corazón en la mano y con el llanto a punto de salir de sus angustiados zafiros.

_ no te preocupes, mi corazón a pasado pruebas mas difíciles, esto lo superare pronto, felicidades nuevamente por tu nueva paternidad. _ repitió por ultimo antes de dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

Continuara…


	24. capitulo 24

**La Princesa Candy**

 **Cap. 24**

El actor trata de seguirla, el chico le cierra el paso, y el chofer ante la orden de la rubia emprende la marcha, ohh pobre de Archie tendrá que tomar un cochero.

_ quítate de mi camino elegante_ grito el precioso

_ escúchame aristócrata malcriado, ya obtuviste lo que quisiste, hablaste con ella, a pesar de no estar en condiciones de hacerlo, _ arguyó firme_ déjala tranquila, esa compañera tuya te espera con esa mujer procreaste un hijo, el cual esta esperando que le conozcas junto con su madre, deja a Candy en paz, ya suficiente tiene con los sucedido con Annie para tener que lidiar contigo.

_ ¿acaso ya sabias tu lo de Karen? ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?, ¿como fue que no se lo dijiste a Candy? _ pregunto curioso el actor, _ bien que pudiste utilizarlo en mi contra, _añadió_ ohhh me olvidaba que el cerebrito era el inventor, _aseguro mordazmente

_ Grandchester lo de esa chica y tu lo se desde hace mucho tiempo, y porque no te delate, no creas que fue por ti, si no lo hice fue por esa mujer que acaba de irse, y tal vez sea un tonto como lo das a entender pero prefiero ser un hombre sin cerebro_ recalco con firmeza_ a ser el causante de una lagrima de ella. No puedes amar de verdad cuando haces sufrir a lo que amas,

_ yo la amo, la he amado durante años, desde que la vi en el barco supe que mi corazón le pertenecía.

_ Si nos basamos por el tiempo, yo la ame mucho antes que tu, pero mi amor es muy diferente al tuyo,

Mi amor es de entrega, renuncia, y el tuyo es posesión y egoísmo. _ le indico con reproche

_ No todos somos iguales, cada persona es diferente,_levanta la ceja_ mi carácter posesivo y egoísta es mi mejor cualidad elegante_ aseguro mordazmente

_ eso es cierto, pero lo que si debe ser con igualdad es el amor verdadero, ese al cual uno renuncia por la felicidad del otro, el que da la vida entera por evitar una lagrima del ser amado, el que se conforma con solo una sonrisa de ella, el que entrega todo sin esperar nada a cambio.

_ Cornwell felicidades me has conmovido, _ aplaude _ lastima que la pecosa ya se fue, si no segurito cae redondita a tus pies_ ironizo en forma de burla

_ veo que contigo jamás se podrá hablar, no necesito decirle todo esto con palabras, yo se lo he demostrado con hechos reales, _ inquirió Archie

_ y te ha servido de algo_ añadió mordaz el actor

_ solo te diré esto una ultima vez, el amor es entrega, renuncia y espera, solo me queda la espera, y esta nunca muere la esperanza sigue viva_dicho esto se retira y sale camino al hotel en busca de su gatita

El actor le ve irse , y en fondo le admira su manera de amar, pero su orgullo y arrogancia no lo aceptan, pero su conciencia le dice que las palabras de ese chico tienen mucha verdad, el ama con todas sus fuerzas a su pecosa, pero solo la ha hecho sufrir, primero con su cobardía, después sus celos enfermizos, que lo orillaron a tacharla la peor de las mujeres, Albert justifico su falta, que por amor, su marido la amaba pero le arrebato a su hijo, menuda forma de amar tenemos, _decía en sus adentros el chico_ quizá quien en verdad se la merece es el,_ ohhh pero como duele aceptarlo, pero era verdad, todos los que nos decíamos amarla solo la hicimos sufrir, mi pecosa merece ser feliz, _pensó por ultimo el actor

Se dirigió a la habitación de Karen conoció a la preciosa niña, era una chiquilla, castaña muy parecida a su madre. El actor contemplaba a su hija, cuando la actriz lo interrumpe

_ ¿que te parece?_ pregunta emocionada

_ es linda, igual que tu, se te parece_ inquirió con una suave sonrisa el actor

_ Nany dijo que te vio con una Rubia en la sala de espera, era mmm, _ musito mordiéndose el labio inferior_ si deseas hablare con ella y le explicare que entre nosotros no hay nada, que lo del embarazo fue inesperado _

_ Lo que tenia que saber ya se lo mencione yo, _ la atajo cortante

El actor hablo con Karen, le dijo que Robert le pido volver, pero que estaría al pendiente de ella y de la niña, también le menciono que le gustaría que volviera a NY. Para poder estar cerca de su hija , y así ella podía volver al teatro si acaso lo deseaba. Esa misma tarde el chico regreso a NY.

Annie todavía se recuperaba en el hospital según el medico tardaría mas de dos semanas en recuperarse totalmente, así que la Rubia y su mosquetero continuaban en florida.

_Archie porque no finiquitaste el divorcio de Annie_

_ la sandijuela de Neal nunca apareció, y la tia Sara estaba en un plan imposible, nos dijo que si quería el divorcio tendría que cederle la custodia de sus nietos,iniciamos los tramites pero no se concluyo nada. _ ante la mirada descepcionada de su prima_pero te juro, que dejo de llamarme Archiball Cornwell si acaso no disuelvo el matrimonio legan Britter.

En Nueva York, el ingles se incorporo nuevamente a sus actividades, Una tarde que visito a Richard, el rubio se animo a preguntarle que era lo que le sucedía, desde que había llegado a la ciudad lo notaba cambiado.

_ buenas tardes Albert, mira que ya se han tardado en traerme a Richi_ inquirió

_ no desesperes tu hijo esta jugando con su hermana, ven quiero hablar contigo, se que quizá aun no me tengas la confianza de antaño, pero me preocupas desde que llegaste de ese viaje te noto distante, pensativo, ¿que te sucede amigo?.

El actor le platico todo los sucedido en Florida, de como sucedieron todas las cosas, de la cátedra que le dio Archie del amor verdadero.

_ sospechaba del amor de mi sobrino por Candy, El a sido un gran chico, atento y respetuoso con las damas, pero a ninguna la trata como a ella, Incluso cuando era novio de Annie no disimulaba su amor , _ no pongas esa cara_ Ella siempre supo de ese amor, y si Archie estuvo con ella fue porque Candy se lo pidió

_ Esa pecosa siempre decidiendo por los demás, lo mismo me hizo a mi con Susana_ se quejó

_ hay una gran diferencia Terruce, a ti te amaba, ella guardo la esperanza, que la retuvieras que no la dejaras ir , y seamos sinceros amigo, tu estabas indeciso, de otra forma desde un principio le hubieras dicho a esas mujeres que las ayudarías pero no podías aceptar las disposiciones de ellas.

_ estaba en una disyuntiva, Susana me había salvado la vida, y por otro lado mi amada pecosa,

_ exacto estabas entre el absurdo deber y el amor, la decisión de Candy solo te facilito las cosas. Para cumplir con lo que ya habías decidido tu mismo.

El actor se quedo sin palabras, le dolía reconocer que era cierto, fue un cobarde que no supo luchar por el amor de su vida, que diferente hubiera sido todo, si no la dejase marchar esa fría noche de invierno.

_ con Archie fue diferente, el solo se hizo a un lado para que ella fuera feliz, renuncio a su amor y te la dejo a ti, quedándose el con la srita. Britter, para la tranquilidad de su amiga. Archie siempre a buscado su felicidad.

_ Y el es el único capaz de dársela, _ afirmo con decisión _ todos los que dijimos amarla, solo la hemos hecho desgraciada,

_ Es muy fuerte lo que dices, yo no lo veo de esa forma, cada uno cometimos errores, pero de eso a lo que mencionas no voy de acuerdo, ¿tu crees que Yarim o Richard fueron una desgracia para ella?

_de alguna forma u otra pero todos incluyendo ese sobrino tuyo el tal Anthony con su muerte, hemos sido causantes de sus lágrimas. _ reconoció con dolor

_Terry en la vida hay tropiezos y levantones, y de esas experiencias aprendemos, eso es lo que nos va enseñando a ser mas fuertes e ir en la búsqueda de nuestra felicidad.

_por eso mismo, la felicidad de Candy no soy yo _ musito con tristeza

_ renuncias a ella, _ pregunto desconcertado

_ Albert la felicidad que le doy a mi pecosa es momentánea, conmigo nunca alcanzara la felicidad plena, _ suspiro cansinamenteLos malditos celos aparecen en cualquier parte_

_ esfuérzate a cambiar y demuéstrale que puedes ser el hombre de su vida_

_ Por todos los cielos, si hasta de un muerto siento celos, en el San Pablo por mas que me repetía, el jardinerito esta muerto yo estoy vivo, cada vez que la pecosa lo mencionaba me ardían las entrañas, eh tratado de cambiar pero no puedo, no sabes como me hierve la sangre, cada vez que la veo en compañía de otro hombre que no sea yo, quiero adivinar en que piensa, saber con quien esta, _ afirmo desconsolado_Si en todos estos años no pude asimilar todo esto, se que nunca lo haré, y lejos de hacerla feliz, la seguiré dañando. Por eso he decidido apartarme de su camino.

_ aprenderé un poco de la cátedra del elegante, _ le confió con tristeza

_ y que harás tu_ inquirió el rubio

_ dedicarme a mis hijos, que por cierto esa princesa tuya, ya acaparo a mi Richard mucho tiempo_ se quejó con una leve sonrisa, la cual no opaco el dolor de sus ojos.

A la morena la dieron de alta, así que arreglaron todos los tramites y papeleos, necesarios para los planes a Futuro, tomaron el tren de regreso a NY. En eso se aproxima el chico, hacia el asiento de ellas, y sin importar que este la morena presente

_ Candy por favor, reconsidera tus planes, o al menos permítete acompañarlas _

_ Como me pides eso, después de que me ocultaste lo de Terry, _ reprocho dolida,

_ ya te explique el porque lo hice, no quería verte triste, se que aun lo amas, y no deseaba ser yo el causante de una lagrima tuya, recuerda como te afecto cuando te enteraste en el hospital_ el guapo elegante una noche en que la rubia la encontro llorando por el recuerdo del maldito aristocráta, se sento a consolarla y entre platica y platica se dio el tema y el le platico que desde hace tiempo el investigador le informo del estado de karen.

_Tarde o temprano me iba a enterar, preferiría saberlo en su momento a que me tomara de sorpresa, _ arguyo malhumorada_Por eso este viaje tanto mi hermana como yo, lo necesitamos, debo despegar mi mente de tantas cosas que han sucedido.

_ siempre huyendo de los problemas, asimila las cosas o reconcíliate con ese arrogante, _ con voz ronca_ pero no te alejes de mi lado. Se que lo amas y que por mi parte te dolió que te escondiera lo de esa actriz, pero por favor perdóname gatita. _ musito con angustia el chico.

_ Archie lo siento, en verdad no estoy enojada contigo, has hecho tantas cosas por mi, pero eso no evita que este molesta, pero con el tiempo se me pasara, y respecto a lo que afirmas, ya no se si lo siga amando, estoy muy confundida, por eso quiero reencontrarme conmigo misma, finalizo por ultimo la rubia

Al llegar a la mansión Andrew de NY. Candy les informa a todos los demás de su viaje, Albert tristemente pero acepto lo dicho por la rubia, ahora venia lo difícil decírselo a Terry, llego la hora en que el actor paso a la mansión a ver a Richard, tal y como lo hacia siempre,

_ buenas tardes_ saludo cortésmente la rubia

_ Pecosa, no sabia que ya habías regresado de Florida, ¿y la timida como siguió?_ pregunto tranquilo

_ hemos llegado hoy a temprana hora, y respecto a Annie, físicamente ya esta bien, pero precisamente de eso quiero hablar contigo, _ suspira_ mi amiga necesita recuperarse de las heridas internas esas que los médicos no pueden sanar, Neal la ha dañado física y psicológicamente, yo también quiero despejar mi mente, así que he planeado un viaje por algunos meses.

_ me parece perfecto, pero no tienes porque necesitar mi autorización eres libre de manejar tu vida, vete sin preocupaciones, yo cuidare de Richard, le pediré vacaciones a Robert, para estar con el de tiempo completo.

_ No es necesario que pidas las vacaciones, Richard, el viajara conmigo_

_ no puedes llevártelo, _ acoto determinante_ acaso te estas vengando por haberte escondido lo de Karen

_ Como puedes pensar que utilizaría a mi hijo para una cosa de esas, _ se indigno la rubia

_ entonces porque lo alejas de mi lado, se que he sido un cobarde por no enfrentar las cosas, pero estoy arrepentido , he cambiado y te aseguro que no volveré a molestarte mas, guardare mi distancia contigo si así lo deseas, pero no de Richard, no permitiré que te lo lleves.

_ nunca lo alejaría de ti, eres su padre y mi hijo te necesita, quien lo ha tenido mas tiempo consigo has sido tu, pero yo también necesito de el, este viaje es para reencontrarme conmigo misma , pero crees que estaré muy tranquila si solo me llevo a Yarim conmigo. Irán los mellizos de Annie, tendrá compañeros de juego. Solo serán unos meses.

Al final el actor acepto, debía reconocer que efectivamente el era quien mas a disfrutado a Richard, y aunque doliera tenerlo lejos, su hijo necesitaba también de su mamá, al salir de los jardines en el portón de entrada se cruzo con Archie.

_ Cornwell, si que eres un excelente jugador_ le indico

_ De que hablas Grandchester_ inquirió el chico

_ Que gran idea de utilizar a la timidita para llevarte a mi pecosa de viaje, _

_ no es tu pecosa, y te mal informaste no puedo ir a ese viaje, _

_ no necesitas restregármelo en la cara, ya lo se _ reconoció, tratando de esconder cuanto le dolía aceptarlo _ el que si es mió es Richard y el cariño de mi hijo nadie me lo quitara.

_ nunca he pretendido eso, _ se defendió el elegante chico_ como tampoco es mi intención arrebatarte el amor de Candice. Si tu realmente la hubieras hecho feliz, mi amor por ella seguiría guardado, tal y como duro por años, pero al ver que nadie supo darle el verdadero amor, la tranquilidad y estabilidad que ella necesita, fue lo que me orillo a declararle mis sentimientos, porque si no llegaría otro mas, como siempre a sucedido.

_ pues mas te vale que seas tu el afortunado, y no ese otro,_indico para sorpresa del chico_ porque entonces si, la pecosa conocería la terquedad de Terruce Grandchester_

_ ¿que quieres decir?_ pregunto desconcertado

_ una vez mas confirmo que el cerebrito era el inventor, como se ve que no le heredaste nada a tu hermano, _ musito en tono de guasa _ tendré que explicarle mas detalladamente al niño bonito _ agrego

_Bien espero que ahora si me entiendas, he decidido no interferir mas en la vida de la pecosa, _ el chico abre grandemente sus ojos,

_ no me mires así, no ando ebrio, estoy mas cuerda que nunca _ aclaro_ esta de mas decirte que no es por falta de amor, mi sentimientos por ella siguen intactos, pero he reconocido que mi carácter no ayuda mucho y aunque me he esforzado por cambiarlo no he podido. Y los celos siempre saldrán a flote, si la pecosa sufre mi hijo también, he perdido a su madre y no me queda de otra que aceptarlo, pero jamás aceptaría perderlo a el, si eso llegara a suceder seria el fin de mi vida.

_Terruce nunca creí que tu, _ meditando_ agradezco tus intenciones, pero creo que Candy jamás me aceptara menos ahora que siente que le he fallado _

_ de que hablas _ pregunto curioso

_ le confesé que estaba enterado de lo de Karen de hace tiempo, y me reprocho que no se lo dijera, _ suspira _ y al día siguiente me hablo de este viaje.

Cornwell no te rindas en la batalla sin haberla iniciado, no hay peor batalla que la que no se intente,

la pecosa es así se enoja con facilidad, pero de la misma manera se le pasa, animo hombre, quita esa cara, _

_ si que me has sorprendido Terry, ni en mis mas locos sueños imaginé esto, tu diciéndome que luche por la mujer que amas

_ porque se que mis oportunidades ya pasaron le he hecho mucho daño, _ reconoció con tristeza, _ sin embargo tu haz hecho mucho por ella, reconquístala tu eres quien se la merece, de verdad te deseo toda la suerte con la pecosa, te lo has ganado a ley. Y por ultimo te daré un consejo, sorpréndela apresúrate a tramitar el divorcio de la timidita para que las alcances en ese dichoso viaje, mira que dos hermosas mujeres son mucha tentación para los buitres que andan sueltos. Porque bien dicen Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente. _ finalizo con arrogancia este precioso Ingles

_Aristócrata arrogante ni vuelto a nacer cambiaras _ recalco con una sonrisa el chico. Y admirando aquel hombre que siguió su camino,

Al día siguiente en el puerto, Archie y Terruce, despedían a las mujeres que partían en ese enorme barco, Patty y su esposo optaron por quedarse en la mansión, suficiente fue el dolor de saber que la princesa se iría de viaje, como para soportar la tortura de verla cuando el barco se alejara. El barco zarpaba mientras dos hombres con el corazón oprimido veían como se perdía el barco en horizonte el mar.

_ Estará bien Grandchester, esta con su madre_ indico el chico con voz ronca _ al ver las lagrimas del actor.

_ lo se, solo que es difícil saber que no lo veré por un tiempo, y tu desahógate no es bueno aguantarse las de cocodrilo, _ dijo en broma _ además debes irte entrenando, por si alguien te come el mandado jajaja_

_ no le veo lo chistoso, Ojala y Richard no herede tu arrogancia_ musito con seriedad

_ no te enojes elegante, es broma, ven vayamos a tomar algo, _ le invita el actor

_ te han dicho que en ocasiones eres insoportable_ le confeso Archie

_ si, pero no lo considero un defecto es parte de mi atractivo _ afirmo el Ingles, y uniéndose a la caminata de Archie fueron a un café cercano.

Continuara….

 **AWylin 0440, Paty, Josie, Lis, Jane, Candy Andley de Grandchester, Vialsi, y anmoncer 1708 Preciosas buenos dias, es un amanecer hermoso, muy fresquecito por aca, he leido sus mensajitos mi alimento de todos los dias, ando en preparacion para empezar este inicio de semana pero no podia dejarlas sin el mañanero antes tan bellos buenos dias. preciosas en la noche les contesto como es debido. les mando un fuerte abrazo y que tengan un excelente lunes.**

 **demas chicas donde andan?**


	25. Chapter 25

La princesa Candy

Cap 25

Había pasado un mes de que las chicas emprendieron ese viaje, El precioso, El rubio y El elegante, habían limado las asperezas, pero sin la presencia de los niños, cada quien estaba ocupado en sus cosas, Terry con el teatro y con su hija, Archie seguía con la búsqueda de Neal, tenia que hacerlo firmar los papeles del divorcio a como diera lugar, Albert continuaba con una depresión terrible al no tener a su princesa, por mas que su esposa intentaba animarlo, el seguía osco, solitario y pensativo. George le llevaba las cuentas de la banca, y negocios de la familia, pero el trabajo del rubio, lo hacia su esposa, era una experta en las inversiones, ella aprobaba o desaprobaba los acuerdos. Pero un buen día, George fue a buscarlo insistente,

_ Williams necesito que revises estos papeles son de suma importancia_

_ Ve con Patty ella los revisara _ musito con desgano

_ Desde hace tres días que tu esposa no esta en la mansión_ le informa

_ ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿A dónde se fue?_ se altera

_dije que la Sra. se fue, trate de detenerla, solo me dijo que ella salía sobrando en tu vida,

Antes de marcharse me dijo que te entregara esto.

El rubio abre el sobre y comienza a leer

 _Mi querido Albert_

 _Sabes que te amo, mas que nada en el mundo, por eso me marcho,_

 _No puedo soportar ver como te estas autodestruyendo,_

 _Y me siento atada de manos al no poder ayudarte,_

 _Lo mejor es separarnos, no sirvo como mujer,_

 _Patricia O´brien_

_ Que diablos escribiste Patricia_ endurece sus finas facciones y le ordena a George que le consiga un boleto para esa misma tarde a Florida.

_ Muchacho tranquilízate, comprende a la Sra. Patricia, _ el hombre ignoraba lo que decía el papel, pero intuía que algo no le gusto al rubio, pero esa mujer era un ángel y la defendería _ la has abandonado, desde que marcho la princesa , no dormías con ella, _ con sus ojos señala todo a su alrededor_ este lugar se convirtió en tu refugio_ era la habitación de la pequeña,

Esa misma tarde el rubio, parte a Florida, no tenia la seguridad de encontrarla, pero sabia que la Sra. Martha era muy querida por su nieta, así que siguió sus instintos y se dirigió a la casa de la abuela de su esposa.

Mientras tanto un Ingles, visitaba todos los días a su hija. Karen había aceptado la propuesta del actor, de irse a Ny. Para que tuviera cerca a la niña. Terry la llevo a casa de Eleanor Beacker, esta yacía vacía desde que su madre se había casado con su padre radicaba en Londres. a la niña la llamaron Eleanor Constanza, en una ocasión en que Terry salía de la casa un reportero lo esperaba fuera de esta.

_ ¿Sr. Grandchester es usted el padre de la hija de Karen Kleise?, El actor paso de largo sin contestar, pero el insistente reportero lo siguió _ ¿y la madre de su primogénito que opina de que le haya puesto casa a su amante? ¿Oiga al menos contéstenos esta ultima pregunta que es la que mas le interesa a su publico, ¿Quién es la madre de su primogénito? _ el actor fastidiado sigue su camino aborda su coche y se marcha.

El elegante por fin dio con el paradero de Neal, este vivía en una zona residencial, toca la puerta y para su sorpresa abre una señora gorda, la cual le sonríe muy coquetamente y lo invita a pasar, en el interior ve a mujeres con diminutas prendas de vestir que acompañaban a hombres bebiendo y fumando.

_ Que paso guapo, bienvenido al club de las nenas, mmm tenemos una gran selección de chicas, rubias morenas pelirrojas, cual son tus gustos muñeco_

_ se disponía a marcharse cuando en un rincón observa a Neal en un diván acariciando y besando a una mujer, con enojo se aproxima hacia donde estaban y de un solo estirón levanta a Neal,

_ Que demonios _ fue el grito de protesta de Neal, pero al ver de quien se trataba _ que haces aquí, primo _ sonriendo con burla _si quieres divertirte búscate otra chica esta es mía.

_ aquí es donde te pasas tu sucia vida, mientras abandonas a tus hijos y tu mujer en esa pocilga _

_ Que te importa a ti lo que haga con mi vida_

_ Lo que hagas de ti me vale un cacahuate, pero lo que has hecho con tu esposa no tiene nombre, golpear a una mujer es de cobardes, y ahora mismo te exijo que firmes los papeles del divorcio _

_ Tu lo has dicho es mi esposa y puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana con esa huérfana, y si solo viniste a eso puedes irte , no firmare nada, _

_ Huérfana o no tiene quien la defienda, en nombre de Annie te daré tu merecido y te juro que jamás te quedaran ganas de golpear a una mujer, y firmaras por las buenas o por las malas _ se sulfuro el elegante

Se abalanza e inmediatamente lo tira, y empiezan a intercambiar golpes, a su mente se venían las imágenes de como encontraron a Annie, las lagrimas de su gatita, las chicas de ahí le gritaban que se detuviera _ ayúdenlo lo está matando _ gritaba la mujer que lo acompañaba momentos antes, _ ahh una basura menos en este mundo _ decía otra. Hasta que llego un hombre alto y robusto, vestido de negro con sombrero y lentes con una arma en cada mano, y acompañado de otros dos con la misma personalidad, de malos, _ alto a la pelea amigo_ pronuncio de tajo, al verse ignorado da un disparo al aire, es cuando Archie se detiene,

_ no se metan en esto, es algo entre esta basura y yo_

_ lo se amigo, y con gusto lo dejaría que terminara su trabajo, pero luego que razón le doy a mi jefe, ya muertito con que nos pagaría lo que nos debe, mejor vallase al fin de cuentas si este no paga tiene sus días contados. _ advirtió el robusto hombre

_ de que están hablando_ inquirió

_mire un hombre como usted, no debe mancharse la sangre por ratas como estas, _ escupe a donde estaba tirado Neal_ esos trabajos son para nosotros, pertenecemos a la mafia y a pesar de que nos tienen como malditos, no nos metemos con la gente derecha, quien entra con nosotros son los que desean el dinero fácil, drogas, trafico me entiende usted,_ señala a Neal_ y este tiene una deuda muy grande con nosotros. Usted mejor valla a casa amigo. _ le aconsejo

_ necesito que Neal me firme unos papeles, y no me iré hasta que lo haga, _ insistió el elegante decidido

_ no me diga que son pagares jajaja, entonces esta rata asquerosa le debe a todo mundo, si es así ya estas frito Legan _ le apunta con el arma

_ no , la única deuda que tengo es con ustedes, el es mi primo, se llama Archieball Cornwell, fue el director de las empresas Andrew, su padre es el conde de Cornwell de Francia, su madre es mi tía política, si lo secuestran pueden obtener muchísimo dinero, los Andrew y los Cornwell son familias multimillonarias, les dejaría mas que la venta de drogas, mi deuda es una nimiedad a la cantidad de dinero que obtendrían si pidieran rescate por mi primo, les aseguro que mi tía la condesa Lourdes Andrew de Cornwell les entregara lo que pidan,

_ Neal como se te ocurre mencionar a mi madre en tus locuras, y exponerla así _ molesto pero con la frente sudorosa por el nerviosismo, debía reconocer que si sintió pánico que aceptaran la propuesta de su primo.

_ Legan no se oye nada mal tu propuesta, pero sabes que apreciamos mas nuestro pellejo, en esto de las drogas con dinero se arregla todo, pero los secuestros es algo mas complicado y como le mencione, aquí al caballero, no nos metemos con personas derechas.

_ no sean tontos con el les pagare mi deuda, los Cornwell les darán lo que les pidan por liberarlo y mi adeudo quedara mas que liquidado,

_rata asquerosa no oíste que la mafia no se mete con personas bien, mas vale que en cuarenta y ocho horas tengas nuestro dinero,

_ ¿Cuánto es lo que les debe? _ pregunto_ yo lo liquidare

_ Amigo si que esta usted mal de la cabeza jajajajaja, Legan lo a puesto en charola de plata y usted intercediendo por el jajajaja

_ no me interesa lo que suceda con el, solo quiero que me firme los papeles que antes mencione

_ Y de que trata esos papeles amigo_ el chico le extiende el fólder y el mafioso hace una expresión de asombro_ por un divorcio esta dispuesto a pagar lo que este nos adeuda _

_ con tal de que Annie quede libre de esta basura, les duplicare la cantidad del adeudo, si Neal firma en este mismo momento. _

Así fue como Archie obtuvo el divorcio de Annie al fin podría alcanzar a su gatita y darle la buena nueva.

En España

Madrid era una fiesta, desde que las chicas llegaron a esta ciudad, la rubia fue recibida con honores, la casa española conocía muy bien al prínci maharaja , la llegada del tren fue un acontecimiento, en Europa los reyes y príncipes se conocían a la perfección, en América la aristocracia podía pasar de incógnito, pero en el continente Europeo eso era imposible, cuando llego el tren que transportaba a las chicas grande fue su sorpresa que fueron recibidas por la comitiva que esperaba su llegada, la prensa a todo lo que daba, una maharani llega a España.

CAndy se desacostumbro a todo esto, recordaba que cuando estaba casada con Yajit a cualquier parte de Europa que llegaban eran recibidos con una fiesta. Nunca imagino que después de su divorcio le darían este recibimiento, ahora entendía la ultima cláusula que su ex marido mando a poner en el acta de divorcio, donde decía que las embajadas de todo el mundo velaran por ella y seguirá portando los títulos de maharani y princesa

Un ministro de la comitiva se acerca a Candy, inclina su cuerpo y besa su mano, mi Sr. el Rey Alfonso, a ordenado que se le reciba como usted merece princesa y agradecería si aceptase hospedarse en palacio,

_ muy cortes de su parte, y agradezco a vuestra alteza tal recibimiento y su amable invitación, pero tengo ya mi reservación en el hotel París, _ le sonríe con amabilidad

_ Si aceptara la cena de bienvenida que se ofrece en su honor esta noche, un carruaje real esta a su disposición alteza,

_ se lo agradezco pase a las ocho a recogernos_ le indica la rubia

La morena, no creía todo lo que estaba viviendo, era fantástico como las recibieron en Madrid, se sentía soñada,

Ahora vestía con trajes elegantes, llegaron al hotel con los niños y las nanas, y por su puesto su fiel Dorothy,

Ya instaladas en la suite, la morena aun continuaba en la habitación de la rubia, cuando tocan la puerta, esta sale del cuarto y se encamina al recibidor abre la puerta.

Anny se queda atónita, era un chico moreno con rasgos aristocráticos, delgado y con una mirada oscura profunda, traía un turbante en la cabeza, y ropas orientales, waooo que hombre tan interesante se dijo para sus adentros, quien será, alguien de la embajada británica, _se pregunto en su mente

_ Srita. Creo que me equivoque de suite, me informaron que aquí estaba la princesa Candice_

_ O no, _ tartamudeó _ aquí es, pase por favor en un momento le aviso a Candy,

Quien será esa bella chica, es hermosa, que ojos tan bellos, se preguntaba el chico cuando quedo solo en el recibidor, al salir la rubia su rostro sonríe de sorpresa, se acerca al chico que estaba de espaldas_

_ Charanjit, que alegría verte, si que esto es una sorpresa, que haces en Madrid_

_ Candy, la más bella maharani que a tenido la India, que hermosa estas, el tiempo no pasa para ti_

La morena miraba celosamente la escena, esa familiaridad con que la que el chico se manejaba con Candy no le gusto, y con que cariño la trato, era inevitable los terribles celos de su amiga volvieron a surgir, porque todos querían a la rubia, estando a su lado se sentía chiquita.

_y no me vas a presentar a esta otra belleza_

_ohh perdón mira ella es Anne, mi hermana de crianza, estuvimos en el mismo orfanato_

Porque siempre tienes que mencionar eso Candy, porque , se repetía la morena en sus adentros, era evidente que aun se avergonzaba de sus orígenes

_ Anny, el es Charanjit singh uno de los hijos de Yajit _

_ honrada en conocerlo su alteza_ tímidamente saludo

_ no me digas alteza, llámame simplemente Charan, así me gusta mas_ inquirió con sencillez el chico

Tanto Anny como Charan quedaron flechados, en la noche fueron a la recepción y con todos los honores el rey Alfonso y su esposa la inglesa Victoria recibieron a la princesa y maharani Candice Andrew, Charan tenia ya unos semanas de haber llegado a Madrid de vacaciones, en la recepción platico con Annie, pero la morena era muy seria, su timidez no daba para mas.

la rubia le platico a Charan el difícil momento por el que pasaba su hermana, este quedo indignado por la historia, no podía creer que un hombre le levantara la mano a una mujer, instintivamente, quería protegerla, ahora comprendía la timidez de la chica, esos ojos azules tan bellos reflejaban tristeza, el ayudaría a Candy para que la morena se recuperara y volviera a sonreír,

Mientras tanto en América, Albert llegaba a Florida, en busca de su esposa

Se desconcertó al ver tantos autos y carruajes aparcados afuera de la residencia. Se baja del carruaje que lo transportaba y después de pagarle al Sr. y pedirle que lo esperara, se dirige a la entrada de la casa.

La enorme puerta tallada labrada madera, yacía abierta, al entrar ve gente vestidas de negro con la mirada triste, su corazón palpito fuerte, pero al ver en un rincón del lugar a su esposa, le volvió la vida, pero estaba llorando acaso su _vuelve a escudriñar el lugar y ve un cuadro de la Sra. Martha y un pequeño altar de flores debajo de este, ahora entendía las lagrimas de Patty, vuelve a buscar con la mirada a su esposa, la cual ahora estaba abrazada por un chico pelinegro, sintió un encogimiento en su pecho , que era eso, jamás lo había experimentado con nadie que no fuera su pequeña princesa, ohhh eran celos, pero porque , ni con Candy que fue su amor idolatra se sintió así, tal vez porque en el fondo supo que la rubia nunca fue suya, ese amor siempre fue de otro, pero el amor de Patricia era suyo,

_ buenas tardes Patricia_ saludo con ironía

_ Albert que haces aquí_ desconcertada

_ vengo acompañarte en tan lamentable perdida_ al ver que el tipo ahora le tomaba la mano_ pero veo que estas mas que reconfortada_ sin despegar los ojos de ellos_ no me vas a presentar querida.

_ Michel te presento al Albert Andrew, _ voltea con el rubio_ Albert te presento a Michel Cóndor

_Michel Cóndor,_ lo escudriña de arriba abajo, _soy Williams Albert Andrew, esposo de la Sra. aquí presente.

Patty se sorprendió por la manera en que se estaba comportando el rubio , ese tono de voz autoritario y prepotente jamás se lo había escuchado, donde estaba la sencillez de su Albert , la voz del pelinegro se escucha

_ ohhh Patty que escondido te lo tenias primita, el imponente Sr. Williams Andrew es tu esposo, _

_ eres su primo, _ repitió el rubio_ por supuesto mi nombre es Michel Cóndor O´brien , supimos en Europa que te casaste Patty , pero jamás me imagine que con el hombre mas popular de América, mi padre hizo unos negocios con los Andrew, pero era cuando usted todavía estaba en el Anonimato, el Cornwell fue con quien tratamos.

_ Efectivamente el es mi sobrino, y estuvo al cargo de las empresas un tiempo _ al rubio le regreso la tranquilidad el hervor por dentro se apago en cuanto el chico menciono el parentesco con la familia de su esposa.

_ la familia Andrew prefiere mantenerse alejada de la vida publica, por seguridad y por la amarillista de la prensa, incluso no debiste venir, hay mucho trabajo en el corporativo Andrew.

_ En estos momentos tu me necesitas y mi deber es estar contigo, además ya es tiempo que la sociedad conozca a la Sra. Andrew, mira que no me parece correcto que ni tu familiares sepan quien es tu esposo.

_ prima el Sr. Williams tiene razón, los O´brien estamos muy orgullosos de emparentar con los Andrew,

_ Albert, necesito hablar contigo,_ inquirió la chica ignorando los comentarios de su primo.

_ Eso mismo venia a pedirte, pero no se si sea oportuno, se por el difícil momento que estas pasando_

_ Mi abuela ya era una mujer muy mayor, últimamente estaba enferma, si duele su perdida, pero no con la misma intensidad que otras cosas, ven sígueme por favor_ entraron a una de las habitaciones,

_ ¿A que has venido Albert?_ interrogo la chica

_ ¿porque te marchaste?_ respondió con otra pregunta

_ ¿en la nota te lo explique?_ musito tiste

_ creo que unos párrafos no son suficientes, dices que me amas y me abandonas, y la última línea es una incoherencia absurda, me pides que me busque otra mujer,

_tu necesitas alguien que te de un hijo, mi amor no es suficiente para tu felicidad, _

_ Y de cuando acá te has vuelto adivina,_

_ Cuando estas con Yarim te vuelves alegre, y siempre que te apartan de ella pareces un muerto en vida, si al menos tuvieras un hijo, tendrías un consuelo, búscate una mujer que te un hijo así no sentirás tanto la ausencia de la niña._ le recomendó

_ Patricia, crees que un hijo me daría lo que necesito,

_si, te daría lo que necesitas ,_ con lagrimas en los ojos_ no sabes la impotencia que siento, al ver la tristeza de tus ojos cada vez que oyes la palabra papá, papí , padre, _con tristeza y sollozando _es algo que yo jamás podré darte.

_, aunque tenga uno o varios hijos que me llamen papá, crees que ya descansare del tormento de que mi hija llame padre a otro,_ con voz ronca_ no Patricia un hijo no se olvida con otro,

_ Yo no pensaría así, ahí tienes a Terry, permito que CAndy se llevara a Richard, y este continuo como si nada con sus actividades del teatro, y volcó su amor a su beba, con otro hijo se siente menos la partida de otro.

_ Nadie sabe lo que pasa en realidad con las personas, y no te olvides la profesión de el, sabe esconder muy bien sus sentimientos, se que esa pequeña le trajo felicidad, pero no por eso olvida a Richard. Lo conozco sobremanera y se que aunque aparente otra cosa, esta sufriendo, mi caso es distinto pero semejante, ningún otro hijo opacaría a Yarim

_ Lo se, perdón por favor si te di a entender eso, jamás pretendería que te olvidaras de Yarim, solo que me desgarra el alma ver como sufres por ella, se que es lo que mas amas, pero tienes que ver por ti también,

_ yo solo no puedo, te necesito conmigo_

_ Para que, soy un cero a la izquierda en tu vida, _

_ no hables así, se que he sido un tonto, por no valorarte, por no demostrarte lo que te quiero_

_¿Que has dicho?_

_ Que te quiero Patricia, te necesito ami lado, como la señora Andrew que eres te pido que regreses conmigo.

_Tú estas confundido, tu amas a Candice , yo solo soy una inútil, no puedo concebir un hijo, _ no te merezco_

Y era cierto si estaba confundido, pero lo que si era un hecho es que necesitaba el apoyo de su esposa para soportar la ausencia de su hija,

_ amo a Candy pero ya no como hombre, ese amor se a transformado, es muy diferente, en su tiempo la idolatre como un loco, _ se acerca a ella y le coge las manos y no muy convencido le dice_ pero hoy eres tu la que me hace falta, Mi princesita y después tu son lo mas preciado que tengo, volvamos a casa._ Patty siempre se a preocupado por el, seria injusto que no luchara por su matrimonio, quizá ese querer y necesidad que sentia por ella se transformara mas adelante en amor

_ Albert y si adoptamos un niño, yo quiero ser madre, no un bebé, seria un niño de la edad de Yarim, así la princesita tendrá mas compañeritos de juegos, y a mi me ayudaría a superar la perdida de la abuela Martha

_ no me siento preparado para ser padre, quizá no pueda con esa responsabilidad, _

_ Pero si eres el mejor padre del mundo, Yarim es feliz cuando esta contigo,

_ Es diferente para ella soy solo su tío_

_ por favor cariño, la vida me negó el derecho de ser madre, ahora no lo hagas tu, hay tantos niños que necesitan un hogar, si adoptaste una vez porque no otra vez,

_ no es lo mismo a Candice se le adopto como hija adoptiva de la familia Andrew,

_ Bueno la diferencia es que ahora ese niño será adoptado como nuestro hijo, del matrimonio Andrew O´brien _

Al final la chica convenció al rubio en la adopción, visitaron los orfanatos de Florida y por fin un chiquillo de 4 años le robo el corazón a la morena.

Continuara…

JANE, NINA, DENNY ANDLEY, GUEST, ANMONCER, JOSIE, BECKY 10000, ANGYE, MARIA 1972, PATY, SOFIA AMAYA, ASTRID LEE,VIALSI, ANMONCER 1708, CANDICE ANDLEY DE GRANDCHESTER, AWYLIN 0440, LIS , REYNA 899, ALYVENUS, BRENDY X, BETINCA C , CHIIARI, YOLO. BECKY 7024,

CHICAS PRECIOSAS HE LEIDO CADA UNO DE SUS MENSAJES, ESTOY MUY FELIZ PORQUE FUERON MUCHOS, NO QUERIA SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO HASTA CONTESTARLES INDIVIDUALMENTE A TODAS. SOLO QUE AYER TUVE UN DIA DE CANES JIJIJI, MUCHO TRABAJO. HE AMADO SUS OPINIONES, TOMATAZOS, SUGUERENCIAS AUCH LAS AMOOOOO, DE VERDAD USTEDES ME HACEN MI DIA, COMO ME DIVIERTO, ME ENTERNEZCO, ME HACEN MORIR DE LA RISA POR LOS DIMINUTIVOS QUE USAN PARA ALGUNOS PERSONAJES. QUE POR CIERTO AL CONCLUIR ESTE CAPITULO ME VAN A QUERER AHORCAR LAS ALBERTFANS JIJIJIJI, POR LA ACCIÓN DEL RUBIO. PERO ENTIENDALO SE SIENTE INSEGURO ADEMAS DE AGRADECIDO CON LA CHICA DE ANTEOJOS. PERO CUANTO MAS PODRA AGUANTAR LA POCA ATENCIÓN DE ALBERT PARA CON ELLA.

SON GENIALES TODAS. GRACIAS POR EL TIEMPO QUE ME BRINDAN, LAS VEO EN LA TARDE. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS EHHH


	26. Chapter 26

La princesa Candy

Cap 26

En la mansion Andrew de NY. Se recibio un telegrama urgente, el rubio se dispone a leer,

"Williams necesito que vengas a Londres, es un asunto de suma urgencia"

_ ¿Qué pasa cariño? _

_ la tía abuela solicita mi presencia en Londres, tendré que marchar esta misma tarde, ¿me acompañas?_

_ aun falta algunos tramites para la adopción legal de Martín, _

_el niño viajara con nosotros, le pediré a Archie que se encargue de ese asunto, es un excelente abogado,

_ Eso si, ni quien lo dude, aun estoy sorprendida por la rapidez que logro el divorcio de Annie _ se acerca a el y le rodea la espalda, _ cariño pero recuerda que Archie, mañana parte a Francia, tu hermana Lourdes le aviso que después de Marsella, Candy viajaría a Francia. Es mejor que me quede aquí, entre George yo arreglaremos este asunto, _

_ es verdad había olvidado eso, ojala y tenga suerte con Candy, _suspiro nostalgico

Esa misma tarde el rubio embarco, despidiéndose de su mujer y su pequeño hijo adoptivo_

Las chicas y la comitiva del príncipe Karan, llegaron a Tierras francesas, tanto el conde y su esposa conocían perfectamente bien a Charanjit , el monarca Yajit Signh era muy querido en ese país, ante la petición de los condes el chico se hospedo en la mansión de ellos,

Lourdes estaba encantada con los niños, tenían noches en que se quedaba supervisando el cuidado de ellos, ya que las chicas y el príncipe desde que llegaron no hacían otra cosa que ir a reuniones y fiestas, pero en esta ocasión tuvieron que asistir los condes también, era una recepción en honor a la princesa francesa Chimay, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos con todos los honores, la princesa conocía y tenia una estrecha amistad con el príncipe y los condes cornwell, se porto muy amable con la rubia y con Anny

mientras tanto en la mansion Cornwell, llegaba un chico, deseoso por ver a su amada,

_ mi señor porque no aviso que llegaba hoy, para haber ido por usted al puerto_

_ Rony ya sabes que no me gusta depender de nadie, dime han llegado ya _

_ se refiere a la visita de su prima, si mi Sr. llegaron dos bellas damas, con niños, y un principe hindu vino con ellas.

_ ¿Yajith Singh esta aquí,? _

_ no mi señor, es su hijo menor el que acompaño a las memashibs, ahora están en el palacio, festejando el cumpleaños de la princesa Chimay. Pero debe venir agotado mi amo, valla y descanse _

_ Rony ,_ ignorando la suguerencia del mayordomo _ has que preparen el baño y alisten unos de los trajes de etiqueta, iré a palacio_

Mientras preparaban el baño, se dirigió al cuarto de los niños, los cuales yacían ya dormidos, les pide a la doncella que lo dejen solo un momento, se acerca primeramente a la camita de Richard, le alborota el cabello y toma su pequeña manita, _ hasta dormido tienes el gesto arrogante de tu padre, serás todo un galán, _ después va a la cama de Yarim _ princesita , eres una mujercita muy bella, me recuerdas mucho a la tía Pauna, _ después de decir esto, le besa la frente y aunque los niños estaban en brazos de Morfeo y no escuchaban lo que este elegante tío les decía, el continuaba hablando con ellos_ pequeños amo a su madre mas que a nada en el mundo, y ustedes han entrado de la misma manera en mi corazón, porque son una conexión de ella, los amo pequeños, desénme suerte esta noche,

Después este bello chico, se ducho, perfumo y se vistió con un elegante frack, abordo unos de los carruajes, y llego a palacio. Al entrar dirige su vista por todo el enorme salón, buscaba algún rostro conocido pero nada, hasta que una linda chica llega a el,

_ ¿Archiball Conwell, verdad?, tienes que ser tu, esa elegancia y porte no se olvidan jamás_ inquiere una dulce voz

_ Perdón madam ¿ la conozco?, _ pregunto y achica ligeramente los ojos observándola y haciendo memoria

_ pollito deja de jugar, ya no somos unos niños, _ dijo desilucionada de que su elegante amigo la allá olvidado_soy Chimy, venias a palacio todas las tardes con tu padre el conde Cornwell,

_ eres la princesa Chimay, tu si que cambiaste, estas muy distinta desde la ultima vez que te vi _ indica y vuelve a pasa sus ojos de miel por el bello y bien formado cuerpo femenino, si que el tiempo le favoreció a la princesa. su complexión gordita se esfumo y dio paso a una bien delgada figura.

_ fue cuando teníamos 12 años, antes de que tu tía abuela, los llevara a América, pero ven_sonríe_ aquí están tus padres, _ lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva a la mesa de los invitados de honor, Archie esboza una gran sonrisa al ver quien estaba en la mesa, con solo verla su corazón latio a mil por hora, se van acercando lentamente, al chico se le olvido con quien iba si no es que hicieron un alto y la chica recarga su cabeza en el hombro del bello elegante.

_ miren a quien les traje, _ presume alegremente la fémina, la cual seguía recargada en Archie

_ Hijo que sorpresa tan grande, si sabemos que llegas hoy mismo te esperábamos para venir todos juntos_

Las sorpresas siempre son mas divertidas condesa_ dice feliz la festejada y sigue con las presentaciones_ ya conoces a Charanjit príncipe hindu

_ Si chimy, le conocí en la india, _ afirmo

_ ohh me olvidaba que tu prima se caso con el padre de Charan, que por cierto que bella prima tienes pollito_

LA rubia sintió un ardor en el estomago primero al ver como venia esa mujer recargada del brazo de Archie, después de cómo le llamo pollito, ohh pero porque se sentía así, eran celos, si ese ardor en el estomago y rabia contenida eran celos, como los que sintió por Karen, pero porque sentía eso, será que _ o no imposible, solo que estaba acostumbrada a que toda la atención de Archie era para ella, que verlo ahora tan risueño con esa chica, su vanidad femenina la hace sentir así, al rato se le pasara_ trataba de convencerse la rubia_

_ indudablemente así es chimy, Candy Andrew es una de las mujeres más bella de America_

_ Muy amable de tu parte Archie, pero no es para tanto_ musito con una sonrisa forzada la rubia, _ una de las mujeres mas bellas, ósea que si estaba familiarizado con las bellas mujeres _protestaba en su mente la pecosa.

_ pollito bailemos si _ pido cariñosamente la chica_ el elegante no podía desairar a su amiga de infancia, aunando a eso que era la festejada y sobre todo la princesa de Francia, así que le toma la mano y se dirige con ella a la pista de baile._

La rubia empezó a mover su pierna con nerviosismo o desesperación, la condesa noto inmediatamente eso_

_ te sucede algo Candy_ pregunto

_ estoy bien, _ contesto cortante

pero Charan sabia que a la rubia le sucedía algo, la invita a bailar para que se distraiga, en la pista la rubia le pisa el pie continuamente al príncipe_

_Candy tranquila que te sucede_ musita el chico

_ no me siento bien, debo retirarme estoy indispuesta_ inquiere la rubia

_ vallamos a la mesa, a despedirnos yo te llevare_ añade el joven

_ Lourdes, estoy preocupada por los niños, quiero irme ya, Charan me llevara_

_ nada de eso, _ charan, sabes los protocolos de la realeza, no puedes dejar la recepción, Chimay es amiga tuya, así como nosotros la conocemos de toda la vida, tu padre también, y no debes hacer un desaire de esos, además Anny quiere bailar, yo seré quien acompañe a Candy a casa_

_ Pero usted romperá el protocolo Lourdes_ se mortifico la rubia

_ no cariño, mi esposo y mi hijo me disculparan con los reyes, ellos se quedan representando a los Cornwell_

En el carruaje la rubia _ por un momento calla, se le miraba pensativa no sabia como hacer la siguiente pregunta hasta que por fin se dio valor_ Lourdes que relación tiene Archie con la princesa Chimay,

De niños eran muy amigos, tanto Stear como Archie visitaban diariamente el palacio, por los asuntos de estado tanto Duques, condes y Márquez tenían que acudir cuando el rey se los pedía, incluso Stear estuvo comprometido con la Princesa, pero tanto la princesa como Stear no aceptaron las disposiciones de nosotros,

Anteriormente yo estaba ciega, el status social era sumamente importante para mi, hasta que Williams se entero de ese contrato matrimonial, tomo cartas en el asunto, le pido a la abuela que se llevara a mis hijos a América, y ese absurdo convenio matrimonial quedo anulado, el rey de Francia lo comprendió también, su hija no quería ese matrimonio, y optamos por no obligar a nuestros hijos a nada.

La rubia va al cuarto de sus hijos, después de verlos se dirige al de los mellizos , los cuatro niños dormían plácidamente, ella se va al suyo y no logra conciliar el sueño, se mete a la ducha con aceite de lavanda para relajarse pero ni así logra dormir, de pronto escucha un carruajes eran las tres de la madrugada, ve al cochero abrir la puerta y de el bajan muy alegres, Archie, Anny y charan, _ a de venir muy alegre por volver reencontrarse con su amiga _ ohhh porque no podía alejar eso fuego de su interior, al fin concilia el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente era mediodía cuando despierta,

_ le pregunta a una mucama_ los niños que están haciendo_

_ la casa esta sola memashib, los condes partieron a Londres urgentemente, mi señora recibió un telegrama, e inmediatamente se fueron al puerto. El amo Archie dijo que no se le despertara, me pidió que le informara que se llevo a los niños a un picnic, junto con la Sra. Anny y el príncipe Charan _

_ Y en que lugar seria el picnic, alguna montaña, colina cercana por aquí, _indago la rubia

_ tengo entendido que fueron de picnic a los jardines de palacio, la princesa Chimay fue quien los invito, mando un mensajero a temprana hora.

Esto molesto mas a la rubia, como se atrevía Archie a llevarse a sus hijos, estaba como León enjaulado, pasaron las horas y llegaban a casa, la pequeña princesa Yarim salta a los brazos de su madre..._

_ mamita tío Archie nos llevo con los amigos de Papi y de tío Charan, la princesa Chimy _ ahora hasta mi hija le hablaba con diminutivo, continua escuchando a la pequeña, _dijo que conocía a mi papí y que tanto mi tío charan como mi guapo tío Archie eran sus amigos de cuando ella tenia mi edad, _ agarrándose la carita y tapandose la boca por la risa que le daba _ además no sabes como le dice a mi tío _

Sonriendo con alegría_ le llama pollito jijijijiji_ la rubia tuvo que ser uso de su control para no descargar su mal humor

_ mi vida mas tarde me sigues platicando, si amor_ sonrie con discreción _ necesito hablar con tu tío _

Le quita a Richard de los brazos a Archie y se lo da a Dorothy _

_ por favor ordena que les den un baño y después le sirvan la merienda, _

_ Candy quería decirte que ya estoy divorciada, anoche me lo dijo Archie en la fiesta, estoy muy feliz amiga,_ entusiasmada le dice su amiga

_ después de que te fuiste nos informo de esa gran noticia_ le confirmo Charan

_ Anny, Charan me disculpan, tengo que aclarar unas cosas con Archie._ con seria amabilidad les pidió

Ya solos la rubia le reclama el que se haya llevado a sus hijos a ese picnic, sin su autorización, el chico le explica que si acepto la invitación fue precisamente para que ella descansara y que los niños se divirtieran.

Estaba sorprendido por la actitud prepotente de la rubia, no la entendía que estaba pasando con ella.

_ Candice no comprendo tu actitud, que tiene de malo que los niños convivan con Chimy, _ otra vez ese nombre, con solo oírlo era una tortura para la rubia_ el chico continuo con su parlamento _ el rey de Francia es intimo amigo del padre de Yarim, a Richard se le trato con los mismos privilegios, todos en palacio estaban encantados en conocer a la pequeña princesita.

_ Yo soy quien decide con quien convive mi hija, tenemos días aquí y no había recibido invitación para los niños, lo que mas me molesta es que esa princesa Chimay tome a mi hija como excusa para estar contigo, no crees que si tanto deseaban conocer a la hija del monarca Yajit Signh , le hubieran extendido la invitación a su hermano Charanjit, por que a ti, si esa chimy desea estar con su pollito, _ acotó mordaz_que te lo diga directamente pero que no utilice a mi hija. _ Dicho esto se retira dejando confundido al elegante

Inglaterra, Londres

En una de las habitaciones del Savoy,

_ tía abuela que sucede porque envió esa telegrama con carácter urgente_

_ estoy desvastada Elisa a manchado el honorable apellido Andrew._

_ tía tranquilícese, a que se refiere_ musita la mujer

_ todo este año me quede en Escocia con ella, quería enderezar su camino, lo que no pudimos hacer con el Neal, me prometí que no dejaría a Elisa perderse, esa niña empezó a asistir a todos los eventos en los que eran invitados los Andrew, yo la acompañaba pero , ya estoy vieja no pude seguir el paso de esa niña. En una ocasión en el palacio de la reina Victoria, llego como invitado el nizam de Hyderabad, y engatusó a mi nieta. _jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente, _Elisa se escapo con ese nizam, a desonrado a la familia, fugarse como una cualquiera.

_ tía ese hombre es el mas importante de todos los monarcas de la India, por eso su titulo de nizam, no necesita engatusar a nadie, mas bien las mujeres le persiguen por su gran poder y dinero , conocemos a Elisa, sabemos que siempre a deseado tener poder absoluto en todo y cree que con este nizam lo lograra su propósito.

_ tu le conoces bien _

_ por supuesto tía, es el heredero del fabuloso reino de Golconda, y esta considerado el hombre mas rico del mundo. Dispone de once mil criados, de los que treinta y ocho se disponen solamente de quitar el polvo de los candelabros. Acuña su propia moneda y su legendaria fortuna solo es comparable a su no menos legendaria avaricia. Posee el mayor diamante jamás descubierto el Koh-i- Norr , además posee una colección de joyas tan fantastica que se dice que puede tapizar con ellas las aceras de picadilly. Guarda maletas llenas de rupias de dolares y de libras esterlinas empaquetadas de papel periódico.

_ que hicimos de estos niños, ese hombre es el partido que Elisa buscaba, todo es culpa mía y de Sara, pero si le dimos todo. porque venderse de esa manera. _

_ ay tía, haber por cuanto tiempo la va tener cmo princesa, porque este hombre es un tacaño que cuida cada uno de sus bienes, dicen que cuando esta solo, sin invitados se viste con miserables pijamas y sandalias compradas en el bazar local, y que lleva siempre el mismo Fez, endurecido por el sudor y la mugre, si los calcetines que usa tienen algún agujero, ordena a los criados que lo remienden. Tiene un numero considerable de concubinas, es tan tacaño que no se casa para no seguir el ritual que se estila en las bodas de la india, donde en una balanza se pesa al novio y el peso de este se da en oro al pueblo como donación, lo mismo con la esposa, por eso prefiere tomarlas como concubinas, a desperdiciar parte de su fortuna en su pueblo.

_ mi nieta no puede estar con un hombre así, solo esperaremos la llegada de Williams e iremos por ella_

Y así sucedió al llegar Albert, las mujeres lo pusieron al tanto de todo, el rubio estaba fastidiado que el problema fuera Elisa, pero al ver a la angustiada anciana, opto por acompañarlas, siendo la cabeza de la familia era su deber el bienestar de todos los miembros de la familia.

Viajaron a al estado de Hyderabad en la india, al llegar al enorme palacio los recibió un mozo, Albert fue quien hablo personalmente con el nizab, el cual le dijo que el no obligaba a nadie a estar con el en contra de su voluntad, la señorita Legan era una mujer bella, pero el como buen indio siempre le hablo con la verdad, no le prometió nada que no cumpliera. Así que la ultima palabra la tenia su familiar. El nizab mando a una doncella por su mujer, retirándose el del salon,

Elisa hizo su entrada triunfal, con un hermoso vestido cocido en hilo de oro, las zapatillas incrustadas con Diamantes y diminutos zafiros, una soberbia y hermosa gargantilla, con unos pendientes de esmeraldas, otra gorda esmeralda colgada en la frente , brazaletes ostentosos, era tal los colgantes que traían que parecía arbolito de navidad , con soberbia y altanería,

_ tía abuela, tía Lourdes y tío abuelo Williams, ¿a que debo el honor de su visita a mi humilde palacio?_ mordazmente pregunto

_ la tía Elroy quiere que regreses con nosotros, _ acotó el rubio

_ acaso han perdido la cabeza, piensan que renunciaría a ser la dueña de todo esto, ahora soy superior a cualquiera, la fortuna de mi marido es la mas grande del todo el mundo.

_ con el número de mujeres, que tiene el nizam, dudo que llegues alcanzar gran parte de esto_le contesto el rubio

_ me tienen envidia porque ahora soy de clase superior a los Andrew, y también estoy arriba de Candy, por fin la venci, ni loca regresaría con ustedes _aseguro la chica.

_ Elisa me das pena, hasta donde te ha llevado tu avaricia, nunca serás superior a Candy, Ella si se caso como Dios manda, porque ella es toda una señora y aun con su divorcio, porta el titulo de Maharani y princesa , tu no eres mas que una amante mas de ese nizam que en cuanto se canse de ti, te va ir a meter en la zenana con las demás mujeres, _ le indico la madre de Archie

_ ustedes jamás me entendieron , siempre estuvo antes esa huérfana, que yo, váyanse de mi palacio, antes que los mande a echar. _ sin insistir mas los Andrew abandonaron ese mismo día la india, y regresaron a Londres.

Continuara…

 **denny andley .- amiga no sabes como valoro eso de ustedes, que a pesar de su apretada agenda me brinden un espacio para leer mi historia. abrazos amiga.**

 **Awylin0440.- ufff que alivio amiga, gracias pro ser paciente y no matarme en este capitulo jijiji y por el derecho de replica a esperar que concluya la historia. No preocupéis que Elisa le tengo un buen castigo muajjjajaja. Annie pobrecita no creen que ya sufrio mucho. denle una oportunidad please.**

 **MAría 1972.- exacto amiga y asi se iran acomodando las cosas, gracias por comentar y compartir con nosotras. abrazos amiga**

 **sofia amaya.- si amiga el fin de semana me chifle en subir varios capitulos, pero ya me ire mas tranquila, ay preciosa veo qeu ese yajit enamoro mas de una. yo también me enamore de ese personaje.**

Astrid Lee .- **preciosa ya no hay duda sobre el galan, ya sabemos a donde se inclina la balanza, en efecto Teery y el rubio estan lejos de esto.**

 **CAndy Andley de Grandchester.- en efecto el precioso ya va madurando, es de sabiso reconocer los errores y el ya lo sabe, que bien que recapacito y se hizo a un lado,**

 **Aleyna Nami .-** **bienvenida, gracias por unirte a la lectura y a la interacción de los reviews, y respecto a tus dudas, NEal no vuelve con Annie, El niño que adoptaron más que nada va ser un refugio para Patty. ya que el rubio le espera una gran batalla por la custodia de Yarim**

 **vialsi .- upss ahora si que las hice enojar, jijijiji me encantan que me describan sus emociones, amo esto me las imagino todas encolerizadas jijiji que mala soy. amiga tal y como lo dijo Awylin0440 no pueden matarme hasta que termine la historia veremos que le depara el futuro al bello rubio.**

 **sayuri1707.- ahi va la cosa amiga, en uno o dos capítulos mas sabremos con quien queda la rubia, este fic es de 30 capitulos y un epilogo , este ultimo esta de risa, mas que drama es comedia.**

 **anmoncer1708 .- ay Dios ya van tres que las hice enojar jijijiji, y que me quieren linchar con tomatazos jajaja, amiga me emociona , ver hasta donde las desespera los personajes de mi historia. hasta querer agarrar del cuello y retorcerlo como gallina jajjaja genial, que se desahoguen, ODIO JAROCHO hacia Anie jajaja lo peor que pario la tierra ay como reei, gracias chicas revivio a la vida al leerlas. ohh por cierto** **que rajá tan mas chulo nos recomendo Jane. me fascina que interactuen y compartan entre ustedes también.**

 **Betina C .- preciosa, enojada porque la traigo con Albert ji ji j iji, tambien a los demás les va tocar.**

 **Alyvenus.- Que certera frase amiga " TIEMPO AVECES MUY NECESARIO PARA UN ALMA DOLIDA" ay ame estas letras. y claro que va llegar ese hombre que le quite los perjuicios y la haga sentir, esta muy cerca, pero muy cerca, jijiji amiga gracias por seguirme. me emociono cada que las leeo.**

 **Jane.- preciosa si que estan enfurecidas upss "DOS IDIOTAS" hay TErry y Albert se ganaron el titulo ni modo, jijijiji tu misma lo has dicho ya estos dos estan descartados, es un Archie fic. y si que la prensa se lo va comer vivo al preciosa, pero la rubia no se va quedar atrás, vienen cosas muy interesantes. amiga como puede ir el rubio tras Candy, aun sus demonios internos no lo dejan.**

 **angye .- creo que a muchas les parti el corazón, tanto terrytianas como albertfans. pero gracias por continuar conmigo, es cierto amiga Angy, el rubio debe sincersarse con PAtricia, el fue por ella por agradecimiento y porque el cree que la necesita. pero es solo agradecimento lo que lo une a ella.**

 **tarresnom .- claro que la vamos a seguir hasta concluirla y ya no falta mucho para eso. gracias por comentar**

 **Nina .- amiga preciosa, yo tambien amo la interacción con uds. aunque me quieran ahorcar jajajja amo sus tomatazos jijijiji entiendo tu indignación el bello rubio esta para que le rueguen no para andar rogando y menos a la cuatro ojos. lo que pasa es que se siente mal por PAtricia , Albert la costumbre no es lo mismo que el amor. y estar con alguien por lástima tampoco es bueno, despierta mi rubio bello. vamos que ya quiero recrearte en mi imaginación para escribir algo sobre ti, si no las compañera Albertfans entonces si me linchan jijijiji abrazos amigas.**

 **ofe .- bienvenida amiga, gracias** **ti por comentar y unirte al club de lectoras .**

 **Bunny .- preciosa y aviene un giro inesperado, el cual favorecerá mucho al rubio**

 **paty .- me enterneces ,cosa hermosa la esperanza muere al ultimo, preciosa no creo poder cambiar el rumbo de esta historia, pero I'm promise que les escribire un albertfics al concluir esta historia.**

 **Guest .- hermosa me emociona** **tu defensa para el rubio, ay mi corazón , ya el rubio pronto vera la luz, saldra de esa oscuridad que lo acecha.**

 **Veronique .- preciosa bienvenida seas. sabes** **yo tambien lo creo, a lo mejor si va muy rápido la historia, y prueba de ello es que me atrase con la contestación de los mensajes. quizá nos reducimos a 1 capitulo diario para que tampoco se me atrasen uds. gracias por tu observación,**

 **Josie .- Eso esperemos que Annie aprenda un poco de humildad, creo que el amor puede cambiar a las personas, pero es cierto lo que dices la pecosa ya esta grandecita com para andar presumiendo sus origenes, aunque Charanjit ya los conocia. E** **n cuanto al rubio si le daremos ese zape para despabillarlo, mira que si lo va necesitar para la avalancha que se avecina.**


	27. Chapter 27

La princesa Candy

Cap 27

En Francia los días continuaban la rubia seguía distante de Archie, al chico se le veía preocupado, su gatita estaba peor que cuando dejo NY. Seguiría enojada por lo de Karen.

En otra ala de la mansión, estaban las chicas, de pronto llega un carruaje con el escudo real de Francia, un lacayo toca la puerta y a sus espaldas estaba la princesa Chimay,

_ Candice que gusto verte, _ saluda amablemente la francesa_

_ El gusto es mió vuestra alteza_ responde con cortesía simulada,

_ dejemos los protocolos, siendo prima del pollito eres mi amiga, háblame de tu por favor, solo soy un año mayor, y ambas somos princesas, no hagas que yo también te hable de usted. _

_ esta bien será como tú desees, ¿quieres que mande a buscar a Archie? _pregunto con aparente calma, cuando lo que realmente quería es sacarla a empujones, como se atrevía venir personalmente a buscar a su primo.

_ no, con quien vengo hablar es contigo,_las esmeraldas de la rubia se abren como platos por la sorpresa_ solo serán unos minutos por favor, _ l acepta y van a un salón donde solo están ella y la francesa, _

_ Candice me da pena tener que recurrir a esto, pero se que eres alguien muy importante para el pollito, _ toma aire_ necesito tu ayuda, _

_ Como _ dice sin interés _ no entiendo en que puedo ayudarte _ contesta con indiferencia a la vez que le da un sorbo a la taza de te

_ quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a tu primo, _ la rubia por poco y escupe el te encima de la chica. Logro tragarse el líquido pero se atraganto y le agarro una tos, _ te encuentras bien

_ si, estoy bien, creo que tome muy a prisa, _ musito disculpándose_ siente una opresión en el pecho pero le dice, _ continua por favor, a lo cual la princesa gustosa siguió con su discurso

_sabes de niños me comprometieron con un Cornwell, cuando papá me lo dijo fui la niña mas feliz, pero cuando supe que mi prometido era Alister me opuse tajantemente, porque quien me gustaba era Archie, fuimos muy unidos, pero el solo me veía como una hermana, cuando la Sra. Elroy Andrew se los llevo América, resentí mucho su ausencia, y ahora que lo he vuelto a ver, me he dado cuenta que no solo me atrae si no que me estoy enamorando perdidamente de el. _ La Rubia se quedo pasmada con la declaración de la francesa, se acerca a la ventana para tomar un poco de aire, esa opresión volvió a su pecho, _ mientras tanto la princesa seguía hablando _ es tan elegante, tan guapo, tan caballeroso, tan alegre y protector, tan refinado y a la vez sencillo, su pulcritud y buen vestir desde niño, _ suspira _sabes porque le digo pollito, porque Alister siempre lo protegía de todo. Y ese dulce aroma que siempre lo a caracterizado lo traigo en mi mente, cuando me tuvo en sus brazos, en la fiesta, puede aspirar su varonil fragancia que me enloquece, imagínate si con solo bailar despertó esas sensaciones en mi, _ sonríe_ no quiero ni pensar si me besara que pasaría_ añade la chica soñadora

_ creo que esta platica esta fuera de términos, si sientes todo eso por el, que tienes que decírmelo a mi, _

_ Porque eres mujer y quiero que me ayudes a conquistarlo, _ le toma las manos _ por favor

_ lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte, siempre he respetado la vida de los demás, no pienso interferir en la vida de nadie, _ la rubia retira sus manos con suavidad y una leve sonrisa en sus labios tratando de esconder sus sentimientos, no podía ser despectiva con ella, en realidad nada malo habia hecho, es solo una mujer llena de ilusiones y descubriendo el amor, pero porque precisamente tenia que buscarlo en Archie

_ Buenos días _ saluda el chico que iba entrando junto con Charan y los niños_

_ Pollito que bueno que te veo, _ le abraza efusivamente plantandole un beso en la mejilla, se despega un poco solo para verle sus dulces ojos de miel_ porque no has vuelto por palacio, e ignoras mis invitaciones_ musito triste

_ he estado muy ocupado con los niños, _ contesta pero sin despegar la mirada de la rubia

_ No mas pretextos, veo que vienes de jugar con ellos, así que es justo que me dediques tiempo a mi,_acoto la princesa

_ Si Archie ya paseaste a los niños, tienes toda la tarde libre_ inquirió la Rubia con dolo

_ vengo cansado además tenemos un compromiso con el Duque Stoward_ responde el chico

_ ohh iras a la cena, entonces nos vemos en la noche_ se despide alegre la princesa

En NY. Una mujer arrullaba a su hija, el padre de la niña estaba por llegar como cada tarde lo hacia, ya se había retrasado, Karen estaba preocupada por el hombre, minutos después tocan la puerta, una doncella abre la puerta.

_ como esta la muñeca mas bella del mundo _ pronuncia el actor a la vez que extiende sus brazos para cargarla, la bebe tenia ya tres meses cumplidos, aun era muy pequeña pero reconocía inmediatamente la voz de su papá, llora en brazos de su madre y cuando el ingles la carga reina otra vez la quietud.

_ eres muy manejadora, estabas muy bien conmigo y solo oyes a papá y te sale lo Grandchester_ musita con risa la actriz, al ver que el actor no sonríe y sigue pensativo._ sucede algo Terry

_ Karen la prensa esta a todo lo que da, hacen preguntas, Richard y Constanza son lo mas importante para mi, no quiero exponerlos, quiero que nos casemos para que mi hija tenga una familia,_ Si a mi hijo le he fallado, al haber perdido a su madre, imposibilitandome para darle la familia que yo quería para el. con constanza no caere en el mismo error. ella si tendra la familia que sueña cualquier niño. se repitio el precioso ingles en su mente.

_ No Terruce, yo no quiero casarme _ esto sorprendió al actor, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

_ creí que te gustaría la idea y que eso deseabas,_ el chico seguía sin comprender, _ mi hija nos necesita unidos,

_exacto ese era mi sueño, pero nunca me casaría con alguien que no me ama, un matrimonio sin amor jamás funcionaria_

_ no sabes lo que dices, mi amigo se caso con una mujer sin amarla y con el tiempo me imagino que a llegado a quererla, puesto que hasta acepto adoptar a un niño para hacerla feliz. _

_ no dudo lo que me dices, pero no es mi caso, conoces mi carácter, soy muy impulsiva y tal vez egoísta, no seria feliz al saber que mi hombre piensa en otra_

_ Karen se que mi comportamiento del pasado deja mucho que desear, pero he cambiado, en presencia de nuestra hija te aseguro que te seré fiel, _ le confió el actor

_físicamente quizá puedas serlo, ¿pero en tu corazón y en tu mente me serás fiel?_ ante el mutismo del hombre_ verdad que no, ella continua en tu corazón _ aseguro _ quizá suena egoísta de mi parte, pero ahora que nació mi hija, se que soy una gran mujer que puedo aspirar a mas, no a recoger las migajas que a dejado otra. _ el actor se desconcertó aun mas con sus palabras _ se que es fuerte lo que dije, pero es la verdad, soy madre Terruce, no le daré un ejemplo así a mi hija, _ Karen _ balbucea el actor, pero la chica no se intimida y continua_ tu como padre te gustaría que tu hija se casara con alguien que no la amara, _ mordazmente _le dirías si hijita cásate , el amor llegara después, no importa que piense en otra, al fin que tu serás la única que lo tendrá todas las noches en su cama _

_ por supuesto que no, _se sulfura el ingles_tus palabras me ofenden, vine con la mejor disposición buscando la forma en callar todas las malas lenguas que afectan la integridad tuya y de Constanza, y que haces tu, salirme con estas estupideces_ le grito el ingles asustando a la niña por el cambio de voz_

_la has asustado, ven con mamá tesoro_ el actor hace caso omiso a la madre y le ordena a una doncella que se lleve a la niña.

Porque no me la diste a mi _ reclamo la actriz a lo cual el chico le contesta_ nunca me ha gustado que me impongan las cosas. _

_ te das cuenta, no solamente tu amor por Candice es un impedimento, tu carácter y el mió chocan, jamás nos entenderíamos, crees que eso seria una familia para la niña. Es mejor como hemos estado hasta hoy, el que dirán de la gente jamás me a importado, lo único que en verdad me importa es que mi hija sea feliz.

_ tienes razón nunca nos entenderíamos, los dos somos tan similares, y como bien dices el amor hacia mi pecosa seguirá siempre, estaba dispuesto a poner todo de mi parte para que ese amor se transformara, y quería que tu me ayudaras como la gordita ayudo a mi amigo, _ toma aire tratando de tranquilizarse y prosigue_ claro que otra equivocación mas en mi larga lista de errores, _sonriendo con amargura_ no se como llegue a creer que tu podías ayudarme, si careces de lo mas elemental que se necesita en estos casos, te falta humildad, _ añadió por ultimo antes de marcharse

En Francia la noche llego, las chicas estaban listas para ir al baile del Duque de Stoward, las dos mujeres dejaron boquiabiertos a los hombres que esperaban por ellas al pie de las escaleras, para asombro de Archie Y para la mala fortuna de Charanjit, ya que el príncipe quería acompañar a esa bella morena no le queda de otra que sonreírle a la rubia y aceptar ser su acompañante esa noche, Annie toma el brazo de Archie, esto desencajo al elegante pues el queria se acompañante de su gatita, peor pareciera que esta le reuia, ¿Parece enojada pero porque ? y así los cuatro chicos parten a ese baile

Al llegar la princesa francesa se invito sola a la mesa de ellos, _ es una descarada _ decía la rubia por las insinuaciones de ella para con el fino chico._

Charan conocía bien a la rubia y al verle la cara, decide invitarle a bailar, a lo cual la rubia se negó, no pensaba dejarlo solo en la mesa con esa, momentos después la princesa invita a Archie y estos se unen a la pista de baile. Candy no despegaba los ojos de ellos,

Para su mala suerte la siguiente canción era una balada la cual aprovecho la princesa para pegarse mas al cuerpo del elegante chico, al ver esto la rubia deseo ir y gritarle déjalo en paz ese hombre es mió_ ohh mío, pero que es todo esto que estoy imaginando porque pienso eso_ se preguntaba la rubia

_ sentía un ardor como fuego que quemaba su cuerpo se tomo una copa de vino para apagar su calor, y después siguió otra y otras más

_ Candy creo que ya es suficiente _ le menciono la morena

_ deja de molestar Anny, el que a ti no se te apetezca no es cumpla mía, _ atajo a su amiga, la cual se sintió insignificante por el tono de voz que uso Candy, jamás le había hablado tan prepotente y déspota. Charan vio la tristeza y vergüenza de Annie en sus ojos y entro en su defensa

_ Annie tiene razón, la fiesta se termino tu no estas acostumbrada a esto, esta no es la forma de resolver los problemas Candice_

_ Problemas yo,_sonrio ironicamente, parece que el alcohok se le ha subido , quien te ha dicho que tengo problemas, si lo tengo todo, tu papi a sido muy generoso conmigo, mira que con todo lo que le hice me dejo una pensión que ni en sueños tendría cualquier mujer_ la rubia empezó hablar incoherencias, el moreno la toma de la mano y la levanta y a estirones la saca de la mansión. Esta sigue resistiéndose, ya afuera la toma por la cintura y se la hecho al hombro. Sube al carruaje y le ordena al cochero que se dirija a la mansión Cornwell,

_ Charan porque me has sacado de la fiesta, hip ,hip_ le diré a tu papí que te reprenda, bonito circo hiciste sacándome a la fuerza del baile_

_ circo hubiera sido si continuas ahí, entiende Candice esta gente solo esta esperando un motivo para empezar a ser la comidilla de la aristocracia, eres una señora te debes a tus hijos, ahora si tanto te afecta el que Archie este con Chimy,

_ cállate tu también le dices Chimy, _hip, hip_- quien dice que me afecta que Archie este con esa princesa, mmm que le aproveche, _ musito mordaz, pero su ebriedad la hace contradecirse continuamente_ hay pero como duele verlo con esa princesita de cuento, _ se queja con reproche_ Charan tu crees que soy fea, _ el chico casi suelta la carcajada, que barbaridad lo que hace el alcohol, se decía divertido _

_ Candice eres una mujer bellísima, pero la verdadera belleza es la que llevas en el alma, esa la cual enamora a cualquiera, pero no la cubras con esa sombra que te has puesto, la mejor arma de una mujer es su bondad,

Cuando llegan a la mansión el chico la deja en manos de Dorothy , quien la despoja de sus prendas le da un baño caliente y un café cargado para que se despeje, lo cual sucede todo lo contrario a lo que la doncella quería, Dorothy pensando que la dejo dormida, se retira a su dormitorio, la rubia no tiene sueño, así que se levanta y se dirige a la biblioteca en busca de un libro, parece que ya estaba mas sobria, pero al ver la vinotera de la casa, la abre y saca una botella de champaña, su coraje aumento al saber que ella estaba en casa y Archie en el baile con esa mujer, se sirvió una copa y continuo así con resto de la botella.

La rubia dormita un rato en el sofá, en eso llega Anny y Archie, el cual dejo la fiesta a medias por ir a ver que le paso a su amada, Charan les informo que Candy ya estaba dormida, los morenos se van a dormir, el elegante chico se queda en la sala, estaba aturdido, Candice no era la misma de NY. Que le estará pasando se preguntaba, camina al extremo de la habitación y se deja caer en el sofá, en lugar de estar algo blando topa con algo duro y escucha un quejido, era las piernas de alguien, se levanta de inmediato, no había nada de luz, pero la voz de la persona pudo identificar de quien se trataba.

_ Quien anda ahí, porque no pregunta antes de sentarse_ reclamo la mujer

_ porque es hora de que todos estén en sus habitaciones, jamás me imagine que estarías aquí_ contesto _ ¿pero dime estas bien?, ¿ te lastime?_ pregunto con preocupación

_ si me lastimaste, y tu juraste que seria lo ultimo que harías, dijiste que jamás me lastimarías_ añadió con palabras apenas audible, _ es extraño el tono de su voz se decía el chico_ espérame deja prendo la vela, quizá fue el tobillo pero lo revisaremos en un momento, _ se encamina a la mesita donde se hallan los candelabros con la vela, la prende y se extraña de ver una copa y una botella de vino en esta, se gira para regresar al lugar donde estaba el sofá, se impresiona al ver al ver a la pecosa a espaldas de el de pie, quedando frente a frente le regaña_

_tienes el pie lastimado, vamos a revisártelo, _ la toma en sus brazos para depositarla suavemente en el sillón, pero antes de llegar a este la rubia lo besa, al chico se le pone la mente en blanco, ese sabor tan dulce, su boca era como una droga , todo su ser lo acompañarían siempre, por un momento pierde la cordura, cuantas veces no había soñado con tenerla así, corresponde al beso, la rubia enreda sus dedos en el suave y fino cabello de el , a la par la chica lo profundiza introduciendo su lengua, el aroma de su piel le invadió los sentidos, el hombre siente la reacción inmediata de su cuerpo, la mujer parece que también sintió su dureza, pues gimió al instante , este gemido alerto al chico , abre grandemente los ojos y se da cuenta que todo es real, pero no era así como el quería las cosas, la mujer olía alcohol, era ella quien había bebido la botella completa. El chico levanto bruscamente la cabeza separando sus labios de los de ella, ese beso dulce se torno seductor y peligroso, La baja al piso y se desprende de su abrazo, se da cuenta de que ella tenia los ojos nublados y las mejillas encendidas, es el alcohol la cual le provoco esa excitación, el chico estaba confundido y excitado

_ es mejor que vayas a tu habitación, _ indica y respira profundo para calmar su agitación_le hablaré a una doncella para que te acompañe, _ musito con voz avergonzada, mas al ver el pequeño camisón que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, inmediatamente dirige su vista a otra parte

_ no quiero ir a mi habitación,hip, y porque me esquivas la mirada, ya te prohibió esa princesita de cuento que me hablaras, rechazaste mi beso por ella verdad, donde esta el amor que me tenias, de buenas a primeras me cambias por ella._le reclamo ofendida por su rechazo

_ pero que incoherencias estas diciendo Candy, no entiendo nada de lo que dices, en primera entre Chimy y yo solo nos une un linda amistad, y el amor que siento por ti sigue intacto, y respecto a lo otro creo que no estas en condiciones de saber lo que haces. Ve a descansar mañana no recordaras nada de esto.

_ me estas diciendo borracha hip, pues no estoy ebria, solo me tome una copita,_indica levantando el dedo indice de la mano derecha_ pero tu si eres un mentiroso, como todos los demás y yo que creí que eras sincero, y todavía cínicamente me dices que me amas y coqueteas con otra, o niégame que esa princesa esta enamorada de ti,

_ ignoro los sentimientos de Chimay, pero los míos si los tengo definidos y tu eres quien esta en ellos, Pero no tiene caso hablar esta noche, mañana no recordaras nada,

_ claro que recuerdo todo, como me lastimas cada vez que bailas con ella, que me siento insignificante para ti , verte en brazos de ella me lastima , al principio pensé que eran imaginaciones mías, pero ahora entiendo que todos esos temores son por causa del amor que siento por ti , no quiero perderte Archibol ,La muerte me arrebato a Anthony, el destino me separo de Terry, pero no dejare que esta vez suceda lo mismo esta vez no.

…_Dicho esto se aleja, tratando de caminar equilibradamente apoyándose en el barandal, logra subir a su habitación, el chico se queda estático por unos minutos esta sin moverse, después reacciona y sube las escaleras, y llega al cuarto de la chica, pero al final desiste de tocar y se va a su cuarto, esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en las palabras de Candy pero sabia que la rubia no estaba consiente de lo que decía. Porque tenía que jugar el destino con sus sentimientos.

 **Candice Andley de Grandchester.- en efecto amiga, ese arroz ya se coció, gracias por tu apoyo. besitos amiga**

 **Awylin0440.- increible pero sobrevivi jijiji, quien sabe después de este jijiji. pero quise plasmar la escena muy similar a la que vivio el rubio, el cual a diferencia de Archie este si cayo en la tentación jijiji. Así que ya no sean tan malas con el rubio bello. Celos benditos celos ahora le tocan a la pecosa, ojala y no sea tarde para darse una oportunidad con Archie. ay Candice creo que necesitabas una rival para entender el gran partidazo que ese guapo elegante. y creeme que a Eliza no le va ir nada bien con ese nizam jojoojo.**

 **anmoncer1708.- Arroz sin sal es comible pero sabe mal jajajjaja entonces asi ven al rubio con la mona Patricia jijijiji, amiga bella no preocupéis Annie nunca va ser princesa, veamos si se enamora realemente de Charanjit por sus sentimientos o por su posición de principe. ya se acerca el final pero van a estar buenisimos los capitulos me encanto lo que dijste de Terry, "A EL LE GUSTA JUGAR DE CABALLERO CON TODAS MENOS CON CANDY" y en este mismo capitulo se repite nuevamente la historia, que tonto de querer casarse con Karen solo por su hija. auch que bueno que karen no acepto .**

 **vialsi .- preciosa, me encantas que expreses tu sentir jjiijiji, por suerte que bueno que este es un mundo virtual si no ya me hubieran fusilado por ser tan mala jijiji me encanta verlas enojadas jijiji hay amiga que alivio leer que gracias al bello elegante fue mi salvación en este capitulo. hay como reei con lo de kilomentros bajo tierra para Patricia. lo normal son tres metros cuando se entierran a las personas, pero la quieren demasiado lejos para que no se le ocurra regresar jajjaja.**

 **Guest .- amiga no se va quedar con Karen, ya viste que esta no lo acepto.**

 **Denny Andley .- gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir la historia, aunque no sea de tu wero bello, y mas con lo que lo a hecho sufrir, besos amiga.**

 **angye .- si amiga, ya ay avances y acercamientos jijijiji, pobre elegante, y por cierto te va encantar como termina Elisa, eso lo veremos en el epilogo.**

 **sofia amaya .- preciosa, este fic ya esta terminado solo lo estoy subiendo tal y como esta, creanme que si contara con tiempo las complaceria, gracias por leerme, abrazos amiga**

 **Betina C .- lo se preciosa, estos galanes que no entienden. pero ya la rubia va encontrar estabilidad bueno eso creo,**

 **Jane .- amiga tus reviews siguen llegando a nombre de Guest, identifico que eres tu por esas hermosas caritas, las amo porque le da mas realismo a tus expresiones, preciosa voy de acuerdo en lo que expones respecto a Albet y TErry. ahh pweo abra sorpresas, el rubio bello pronto entrara en acción.**

 **Paty.- loable totalmente lo que dices, a traves de los celos nos damos cuenta cuando una persona realmente nos interesa. preciosa Gracias por darle una oportiunidad a Archie.**

 **RBK.- fijate que lo mismo le pasa a Jane con sus reviews, si llegan pero a nombre de Guest, creo que siguen las fallas en facfiction. pero que bueno que este si llego con tu nick. mi amiga bella de ACapulco.**

 **tarresnom.- bienvenida amiga, gracias por leerme y postear, me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, y referente a tu pregunta es Archific.**

 **preciosas gracias por continuar conmigo, falta poquitos capítulos pero hay mucha tela de donde cortar.**


	28. Chapter 28

La princesa Candy

Cap 28

A la mañana siguiente al despertar la rubia se dirige a la cocina,

_ Buenos días, los señores , ya despertaron, _

_ Si madam, el príncipe Charan y la Sra. Annie así como los niños ya desayunaron, _

_ Y el Señor Archiball_

_ no al joven le estoy preparando su desayuno, Ronald se lo llevara en un momento,_

_ No es necesario que llame al mayordomo, seré yo quien se lo lleve, _ ordeno la rubia ante los ojos sorprendidos de la mujer

La rubia lleva la charola y toca la puerta, Archie abre y a pesar de andar desvelado su aspecto era encantador, vestía únicamente, el pantalón negro de vestir de la noche anterior, ahora fue la rubia quien tuvo que desviar la mirada de su torso desnudo, sofocando una punzada de indómito deseo. Un deseo que indicaba a las claras que su reacción de la noche anterior no había sido una excepcional anomalía de su borrachera.

_ Te he traído el café, zumo y pastel _ musito con voz dulce

_ Archie tomo la bandeja se rozaron los dedos, _ hubo un total silencio hasta que la rubia lo rompe_

_ le quita la bandeja y sin ser invitada entra a la habitación y la pone en una mesa de servicio, _ si no lo quieres puedo pedir que te preparen otra cosa.

_ No, así esta bien voy a salir temprano,. Se le queda mirando y la rubia pudo leer en sus ojos preocupación, tristeza, arrepentimiento,

_ antes quiero hablar contigo, te debo una explicación, acerca de lo de anoche, se que fue inapropiado _ ¿inapropiado? No supo responder a eso, allí estaba toda acalorada y excitada de solo mirarlo y el ahí estaba con la misma compostura de siempre.

_no es necesario, yo no he pensado en lo de anoche _ mintió en tono despreocupado, ¿inapropiado? Para ella eso fue, lo sabia eran los efectos del alcohol_ se decía mentalmente el elegante

_ Se que anoche actué de manera poco prudente, pero todo tiene su explicación _ indica la rubia pero el chico la interrumpe

_ Lo importante es que ahora estas bien, no necesito explicaciones, solo quiero que seas feliz,

_ me dejaras hablar, _ reclamo exasperada la fémina,_ si actué así de impulsiva es porque te amo, no se desde cuando pero solo se que fui una ciega , no quiero perderte _ el chico no da crédito a sus palabras, _ _ y lo beso nuevamente Archie cerro los ojos aturdido de placer por las sensación de la lengua de la chica, explorando el interior de su boca, dulce suavemente, tenia los dedos enterrados en su melena , estaba de puntillas para alcanzarlo y ella seguía besándolo como si no pudiera saciarse de el , su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, parecía desatarle una marea de deseo. Apenas podía respirar todo le dolía por dentro. La rubia le acaricia la espalda y la recorre con sus suaves dedos, el chico le toma las manos y se aparta de ella_

_que sucede Archie, _ inquirió dolida por el rechazo

_ no es esto lo que yo deseo de ti_ inquirió molesto, pero con el mismo.

_ se termino el amor que sentías por mi, reaccione demasiado tarde a mis sentimientos, ¿ya no me amas?_ exclama con horror al imaginarse una vida sin su bello elegante, estaba tan aferrada a Terruce que no veia con claridad sus sentimientos. quiza desde hace un año que empezo a cortejarla. pero ese precioso rebelde era quien la confundia, creeia amarlo, porque así se lo hacia creer él. Pero ohh Dios ese amor murio el dia que desconocio a su hijo. todo este tiempo solo eh estado desorientada, no sabia con exactitud desde cuando empezó a ver al elegante como hombre, tenia que aparecer otra para darse cuenta del verdadero valor de ese excepcional hombre

_ que preguntas haces Candice, porque te amo mas que a nada en el mundo, no caeré en esto, para mi eres una cosa sagrada y jamás te faltaría al respeto, anoche casi ocurre lo mismo que sucedió con Albert, jamás me perdonaría hacerte daño.

_ Tú jamás me harías daño, _ admitió la chica

El hombre Camina a donde esta el perchero y se pone la camisa, , a la vez que del closet saca algo y se lo mete al bolsillo del pantalón, se acerca a la rubia la cual desconcertada por el rechazo, se sentó al borde de la cama , el guapo elegante se pone en cuclillas para estar al nivel de ella.

_ Candice, estas segura de tus sentimientos, me parece demasiado hermoso para ser real, no hace mucho todavía pensabas darle una oportunidad a Terruce, _

_ jamás dije que volveria con Terry,_ ante la intensa mirada del bello elegante_ bueno no te voy a mentir llegue a pensarlo, estaba confundida creei que lo seguia amando, pero no, ahora se y lo confirmo. mi amor por el murió el día que no se quiso responsabilizar de mi embarazo, desconocio a mi hijo dudando que fuera de el, esas son cosas que pueden tal vez perdonarse pero no se olvidan. es por eso que todo este tiempo a pesar de su insistencia de casarnos, no cedi a su petición, pense que por dignidad y orgullo por lo que me hizo, pero no, ahora comprendo que si no cai en sus redes nuevamente, fue porque mi corazón reestructurado fue habitado por otro nuevo amor, yo no lo sabia, hasta que el peligro acecho. no quiero perderte Archie, no te vallas a enamorar de esa princesa chimay .

_ pero si yo fui testigo como te destrozo, el saber que tuvo una hija con su compañera de teatro. lloraste en mi hombro, tu cuerpo temblaba e incluso este absurdo viaje que has hecho para escapar de tu dolor._

_si , llore, pero de rabia, enojo ira, coraje, pero no de amor. me dio colera saber lo mentiroso que fue, rabia porque como puede alguien prometer y pedir una vida juntos, cuando a kilometros esta otra mujer dando a luz a otro hijo suyo. Y este absurdo viaje sirvió para reconocer el amor que ha nacido en mi. Te amo Archiball Cornwell._ le confirma y aprovechando que lo tenia sentado a un lado de ella, corta distancia, esmeraldas y ojos de miel cruzan miradas, sus rostros se van juntando hasta que se vuelven a besar, la rubia le pasa sus brazos por el cuello el coloca su mano en la espalda femenina, entonces ella baja una mano y la apoya en el pecho desnudo, aprovechando que su camisa de seda estaba abierta. el reprime un gemido y da un paso atrás, esto se estaba tornando demasiado peligroso.

_gatita, he esperado tantos años por ti, que no me conformaría con tener solo tu cuerpo, tal vez sea egoísta pero quiero todo de ti, se mi mujer, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi amante, _ se sonroja toma aire y continua_ déjame compartir contigo la crianza y el cariño de tus hijos. Se que ellos tienen sus padres, y no pretendo ocupar su lugar, pero si quiero que sepan que su madre esta al lado de un hombre que la ama tanto como a ellos, tu mundo es mi mundo gatita, déjame ser parte de el por favor, se que no es la declaración de amor que tanto soñé darte, pero me has tomado de improviso. Saca de su bolsillo el cofrecito cambia la posición de cuclillas y se arrodilla en un pie.

_ te casarías conmigo Candice White Andrew_

_ ohhh Archie eres, eres_ la rubia no pude hablar por la emoción,

_ no importa lo que soy, solo di que si por favor_ suplicaba el chico

_ Archie te amo_ y se arroja en sus brazos muy efusivamente

_ Candice por favor acepta mi propuesta_ inquiría ansioso de escuchar el tan anhelado si, de la rubia

_ Tonto por supuesto que si acepto casarme contigo, _ dicho esto lo vuelve a besar, pero el chico lo termina pronto, y el ultimo beso se lo da en la frente de la chica, _gatita cuantas sensaciones despiertas en mi._ casémonos hoy mismo _ suplica el joven

_ te has vuelto loco, como se te ocurre, _ exclama anonadada

_ estoy loco de amor por ti, no puedo esperar mas, somos adultos, no tenemos que pedir permiso a nadie, ahora o nunca, he esperado tanto por este momento, no sea que te vallas arrepentir después_ dijo en tono de juguetón.

_ hoy es muy pronto, _ al ver la cara compungida del chico, _ pero mañana a primera hora nos casaremos. Te parece bien

_ sabes que mi vida entera es para ti, y tus sueños son los míos también _

En NY.

Un hombre recibe un telegrama, y pareciera que la noticia le alegro y le entristeció a la vez, termina de leerlo y lo guarda, tocan en su camerino

_ hola Terruce, una personita quería verte, hace días que te extraña, ya que su papí no ha ido a verla _

_ Karen no involucres a mi hija en tus cosas_ se inclina sobre el carrito y toma a la bebe en brazos

_ sigues molesto conmigo,_ el ingles la ignora_ esta bien se que me excedí en la forma en que rechace lo del matrimonio, pero olvidemos ese detalle y sigamos como antes, ya que es imposible ser pareja al menos seamos buenos amigos por la niña. _

_ esta bien olvidemos el pasado, Constanza nos necesita a ambos, que bueno que arreglamos las cosas, en la noche iba a visitarlas, yo también extrañaba a esta muñeca,

_ Si quieres nuestra PRINCESA y yo podemos acompañarte hoy al ensayo_dijo haciendo enfásis en el sujeto de la oración

_ La princesa esta en Francia con su mamá y la niña y tu se quedan aquí _

_ esa niña no es tuya, Constanza es quien debe ser tu princesa_ levanto la voz con enojo

_ sabes una cosa eres insoportable, no tolero a una mujer celosa, Yarim es princesa por titulo y si le quiero llamar así por cariño no es cosa que te deba importar_ contesto mordaz_ a otra cosa no consentiré que me impongas tu las cosas de cómo debo llamar a Constanza, _ reclamo con arrogancia

Y la dejo sola en el camerino llevándose a la niña a las butacas del ensayo con sus compañeros.

Londres

_ William , pareces un chiquillo, pronto llegara el barco tranquilízate_ inquiere su hermana

_ Lourdes, tengo mas de 5 meses de no ver a mi princesa _ responde el rubio, supuestamente su viaje a Londres seria express, solo para arreglar lo de Elisa, Eso es lo que el patriarca le prometió a su esposa quien esperaba por el en chicago. pero al revelarle su hermana la buena nueva, y saber que la princesita venia con ellos, cancelo su viaje de regreso a los Estados Unidos.

_ hay esa impaciencia déjala para mi, que mira que estos muchachos hicieron de las suyas, casarse de un día para otro, sin el debido protocolo que se necesita,

_ Candy es una chica sencilla, y nunca le han gustado las excentricidades.

_ Pero no es justo, Archie es lo único que tenemos su padre y yo, nuestro deber era echar la casa por la ventana,

_ hermana lo mas importante para tu hijo es Candice, y teniéndola consigo dudo que desee algo mas.

Candy y Archie, por medio de un telegrama les informaron a los padres de Archie que se habían casado Esto tomo de improviso a la madre del chico. Si que quedo sorprendida nunca pensó que tan rápido se dieran las cosas, ya platicaría con ellos después.

_ya llego, _el rubio agitaba sus manos para que la niña lo viera,

_ Mamá mira mi tío Albert esta esperándonos con la tía Lulu, _ gritaba emocionada la niña.

Ambos apresuran el paso ante la mirada sorprendida de las personas, padre e hija se funden en un efusivo y cariñoso abrazo.

_ tío tenía muchísimas ganas de verte _ efusivamente le dice al momento en que el rubio la carga

_mi princesa, eres aun muy pequeña para comprender la falta que me hiciste, _ musito con voz ronca

_ Bienvenida a Londres, membashib, _la voz de ese hombre llamo la atención de todos_

_Candice, le envié un telegrama a mi padre, que vendríamos a Londres, el iba a viajar a Francia, quería ver a la princesa, disculpa que no te avisara antes_ le aclara el príncipe Charanjit

_no te preocupes hiciste bien, necesito entrevistarme con el. _ inquiere la chica

_ le avisare a vuestra Alteza que en la tarde puede pasar a verla en su casa membashib_

_ Todos se fueron a la mansión que el rajá le había comprado a CAndy cuando se divorciaron, por obvias razones Archie se hospedo en una suite del Savoy

En la tarde el maharajá fue a visitar la mansión y se entrevisto con la rubia,

_ Yajit, es necesario que hablemos, _

_ mon cherry, deseo estar con la princesa, te importaría si dejamos la platica para después_

_ veo que Charan no te ha dicho nada_ inquirió con cautela la chica

_ decirme que _ pregunto curioso el monarca

_ me he casado con Archie en Francia, ya tengo un marido que velara por mi, te devuelvo la mansión no es correcto que me quede con ella. Y en vista que no estoy desamparada también cancela la pensión de manutención

_ Candice de ninguna manera aceptare tu disposición, el que tu tengas marido no me quita el derecho de paternidad de Yarim, todo quedara intacto, esta casa es de la princesa, y si no deseas tocar el dinero que se deposita se quedara como un fideicomiso para mi hija. otra cosa no le veo nada malo el que tu esposo viva aquí, lo que haga feliz a la madre de mi hija, ella estará feliz también _ con esto concluyo el monarca.

Al día siguiente llego Eleanor y el Duque a visitar a los Andrew, en el momento en que Terry le mando a su madre ese telegrama donde le hacia mención que su pequeño Richard estaba en Londres, la ex actriz emocionada va a ver a su nieto en conjunto con el Duque de Grandchester.

_ Me imagino que ustedes se irán de Luna de miel, si es así me gustaría me permitieras cuidar ese tiempo a mi nieto y llevarlo con nosotros América y así le daríamos a la vez una sorpresa a mi hijo

_Archie me lo propuso pero me preocupan los niños._ añadió la rubia

_ nada de eso, tus hijos estarán mas que cuidados, Albert y yo cuidaremos de la princesita, y Richard en mejores manos que sus abuelos no podría estar, así que ustedes se me van mañana de viaje, les hemos comprado los boletos para un crucero luna mielero así que a conocer el mundo mis hijos. _ decía divertida Lourdes ante una sonrojada chica._

Así fue como una parejita embarco feliz en ese enorme barco, Eleanor y el duque al día siguiente partían a América, Albert y el Conde Cornwell harían lo mismo, pero cambio de planes, Yajit le pido la niña a Candy por una temporada, la rubia no pudo negarse y acepto, dejando desconsolado al verdadero padre de la pequeña.

Pero este no se separaría de ella tan pronto y le solicito a Yajit acompañarlo, ya que su familia deseaba conocer el hermoso país de la India. La tía abuela, Anny , Charanjit, Albert y el monarca en conjunto con su enorme sequito, partieron a la India.

 **Awylin0440.- preciosa ya pronto sera la separación definitiva, ay si los celos matan y la pecosa es presa de ellos jajaja, pero algo bueno salio de estos se animo a abrir su corazón y salir de la confusión en la que estaba. como reei con la suguerencia del ladrillazo a Archie, recorde la escena donde Stear le pega a Albert con un martillo de esponja para que recupere la memoria jajaja**

 **Jane & anmonacer.- preciosas que bello que interactuen y hasta se quieran ir de parranda con el rajá. Jane estoy que me hago pipi de tanto reirme con lo de pichirre Bere ay hermosa se les hizo cortito el capitulo. otra carcajada con esas caritas jajaj en especial carita de cólico fuerte jajaja, que mujer no esta familiarizada con esta carita, es la tortura de cada mes :( **

**preciosa leei todos tus puntos de vista pero el de albert me llamo mas la atención, no, no puede luchar por Candice, primero porque inconcinetemente el siente que no se la merece, incluso cuando fue a buscarla a Mexico, se rindio porque en su interior tenia miedo de que no le perdonase su debilidad, además ahora su sobrino Archie esta perdidamente enamorado de ella. Como va luchar el por algo que de antemano sabe que no se merece, y respecto a Patrica en cuanto el rubio no se deje manipular por ella, esta va sacar el cobre jijiji. ahi si se le va quitar lo remenso jajajaja mori con este adjetivo que le pusiste**

 **vialsi .- lo bruto de Terry por andar de borracha, deveras que ustedes me van a matar de risa, son geniales amo su transparencia y que se desahoguen, chicas no saben como disfruto leerlas. asi que aun no perdonamos a Annie, si ese prioncipe es un bombon como su padre.**

 **Alyvenus.- amiga en el epilogo es donde vamos a ver el desenlace de los personajes, Elisa tendra un buen y ejemplar final,buajaaaa que mala soy y respecto al rubio, efectivamente no se merece estar con Patty. pero tampoco lo quiero con otra. ay Dios es que soy muy celosa. no se que valla hacer con mi rubio bello jijijiji**

 **Betina C .- amiga preciosa por eso me encantan que participen y convivan entre nuestras compañeras lectoras, ya tengo un fic mas en mi lista de espera, se ve interesante ya me entro la curiosidad por este perdido entre tus alas y por el otro que me recomendaron nada es lo que parece.**

 **sayuri1707 .- la rubia es una tonta, tenia que venir otra para que despertara de su letargo y viera quien a entrado verdaderamente en su corazón, esos celos son muy buenos cuando se saben manejar jijijiji**

 **Denny Andley .- lo traigo en mente preciosa, pero quiero algo diferente a lo que estan acostumbradas a leer. ahh pero sera del wero bello.**

 **angye .- preciosa es bueno saber que les sigue gustando. gracias por comentar. en el proximo capitulo los veremos ya juntos como marido y mujer.**

 **Ani .- bendiciones para ti también , Teerrytiana de corazón gracias por la oportunidad que le diste. un abrazo y espero leerte en algun terryfic que escriba.**

 **Ofe .- Gracias a ti preciosa por mandarme un comentario, es bello saber que continuan conmigo.**

 **Astrid Lee.- si se queda con Archie, el final sera bello y el epilogo divertido**

 **Candice Andley de Grandchester.- si que fue fácil, tan fácil que acepto casarse con el de inmediato y no por calentura si no porque en vedad se aman, mira que a pesar de que se casaron aun no ahhh pero la luna de miel sera en el próximo capitulo. que estara de infarto.**

 **Rbk .- Que horrible fics amiga, Neal de protagonista wacala de pollo, no, no me lo imagino con la pecosa grrr que asco. Me alegra que sigas conmigo, y que le dieras la oportunidad a Achie. abrazos mi bella amiga de Acapulco.**

 **Guest .- como corazón dividido a mi me gusta la vainilla y el chocolate jijijiji, aunque también el de caramelo me hace ojitos.**

 **amigas preciosas un abrazo a todas y muy buenas noches. si leeo 7 reviews antes de las 9:00 de la mañana les publico la continuación, antes de irme al trabajo, si no llegamos a esta cantidad nos leemos en la noche. besitos amigas bellas.**


	29. Chapter 29

La Princesa Candy Capitulo 29

En un crucero que hace unas horas había zarpado de aguas londieses, los esposos al entrar en el camarote acondicionado para los enamorados, sorprendidos observaron la cama cubierta con pétalos de rosas formado un corazón y adentro de este una frase que decía CAndy te amo, formada igual con pequeños pétalos de flores, y las paredes decoradas con otras frases similares, y en la mesita velas aromáticas por doquier. Era su primera noche que compartirían como marido y mujer. El la amaba con locura, pero días atrás no reclamo su derecho como esposo, porque Richi enfermo y ambos estuvieron al pendiente del niño. el cual quedo tan consentido que no se despegaba de su madre.

_ Paladín todo esto lo hiciste tu, eres adorable_ enseguida lo abraza por el cuello y lo besa en agradecimiento por aquel bello detalle_ es mínimo a todo lo que te mereces gatita, _murmuro en intervalos porque sus labios seguian asaltados por los besos de la rubia . Ella se encontraba demasiado ocupada para responderle a su marido, con sus ávidas manos le desabrocho la camisa y al mismo tiempo el saco y esta quedaron en el suelo. Las caricias de su esposa lo nublaron la mente, que ni importancia le dio a que su ropa quedara tirada. En otras circunstancias nunca en su vida, sus prendas estuvieron expuestas a la intemperie del suelo. Recordemos la pulcritud y elegancia de este bello chico.

Y a punto estuvo de perder el sentido cuando sintió los senos desnudos de la rubia contra su pecho, no fue conciente ni cuando la chica se desnudo, abrió sus ojos y la ve ahí con sus ojos cerrados besándolo frenéticamente con aquella boca de labios, húmedos y sus manos, se apresuraban a desabrocharle el pantalón, nunca antes había deseado tanto a una mujer, mejor dicho nunca había deseado a una mujer, desde siempre la única en su vida fue su gatita. Y en el instante en que la rubia le bajo la cremallera se sintió totalmente perdido.

Acto seguido vio que la chica se apartaba, y la impresión fue aun mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que solo se encontraban con una braga negra, deslumbrándolo con la blancura de su piel, como un sueño hecho realidad, al fin reacciono el hombre, la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a la cama, el también se tumba en ella y comienza a devorarla con besos, El aroma de su pelo, el sabor de sus labios la sensación de su delicioso cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo. Quería más de ella.

En algún remoto rincón de sus cerebro, le instruyo a continuar para satisfacer a esa bella mujer, Archie se le quedo contemplando durante un instante eterno antes de extender una mano para acariciarla íntimamente, buscando la aprobación de su amada, le dirige una mirada y esta sonríe, fue lo que animo al chico a continuar su camino. Mientras acariciaba aquel dulce capullo, le sembraba también el cuello de dulces besos. Los quejidos de la chica le indicaban que aquello le gustaba y sus labios recorrieron su cuello hasta depositarlo en un duro y rosado pezón, succionarlo y acariciarlo con su lengua.

La rubia se movía inquieta, apretándose desesperadamente contra él, sintiendo como sus dedos seguían acariciando su húmedo sexo. Lo urgió a continuar, moviendo las caderas para fundirse con su palma, jadeando mientras se dejaba acariciar, Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió arrebatada, presa de pequeños espasmos. Hasta que un desesperado grito escapó de su boca, temiendo que el ruido llegase hasta afuera del camarote, el inexperto chico inmediatamente la calla con su boca en un dulce y calido beso,

El elegante chico contemplaba a su esposa, su rostro ruborizado, el cabello húmedo de sudor, los ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas de deseo. Y a punto estuvo de tener un orgasmo cuando ella se apodera de su miembro ardiente y excitado. La rubia lo guió hacia su sexo al tiempo que enredaba las piernas en su cintura y se apretaba contra el, lo vuelve a besar y el chico se desliza en su interior incapaz de negarle nada a esa mujer. Entregándole todo sus ser , estaba bien lubricada mas que dispuesta ella se aferraba a su cuerpo con brazos y piernas , acelerando el ritmo exigiéndole mas, el chico se dispuso a satisfacer su deseo pero cuando volvió a convulsionarse ahora en su pecho. Archie ya no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Su ser se fundió en el suyo mientras resbalaba con ella hacia el olvido más absoluto.

Se quedo inmóvil, cerrado de ojos, sintiendo como toda su alma se fue en ese acto de amor aun temblando abre sus ojos. Candy yacía bajo su cuerpo, respirando a jadeos, todavía aferrada a el, de pronto le invade un sentimiento de alegría, temor, felicidad y con el corazón atronándole en el pecho, inevitablemente empieza a llorar mojando el rostro de su amada, con las lágrimas.

_Archie te sucede algo, te lastimaste _ pregunto preocupada la rubia, intuyo que ella fue la primer mujer en la vida de su esposo

_ Candy esto me parece irreal, este acto de amor lo soñé tantas veces en mi vida, que ahora temo despertar de este hermoso sueño, no soportaría perderte, eres mía, fuiste mía, fuiste mi mujer

_ Y seguiré siendo tuya, porque por fin encontré a mi príncipe azul, y nada ni nadie nos separara jamás, te amo Archie, no sabes con que intensidad entraste en mi corazón, quiero preguntarte algo ¿es la primera vez que estas con alguien?, _ pregunto sonrojada la rubia.

_ se que no tengo la experiencia necesaria y tal vez no cumplí tus expectativas, pero te prometo que con el tiempo aprenderé, tal vez sea anticuado pero eso de entregarme a alguien que no se ama, solo por aprender, no iba conmigo, siempre dije que mi primera vez seria con la mujer que amo. Discúlpame en verdad por no tener la habilidad y experiencia de los demás. _ se disculpo sonrojado

_ Tonto calla ya, _ le coloca los dedos en su boca, _ he pasado un momento maravilloso, eres excepcionalmente el mejor hombre que una mujer pueda tener, el primero que piensa en mi antes que el, jamás había sido yo la que dominase en la cama _ sonrojada_ tu me lo has permitido y aunque no seas el primero en mi vida si eres el único, nunca nadie mas tomara lo que hoy es tuyo. Te amo Archiebol Conwell y para ser tu primera vez, queda comprobado que no necesita una maestra , eres un hombre muy apasionado y delicado a la vez, nadie podría pedir mas, eres el mejor amante que una mujer pudiese tener.

_ Me permitirías demostrártelo nuevamente amada mía, _ con voz ronca _ no puedo saciarme de ti gatita_ un beso fue la respuesta de la rubia, con exquisito cuidado descargo su peso en los brazos apoyándose a cada lado de su cabeza para no aplastarla, esa segunda vez todo fue a su manera, mas suave, mas tierno aunque no menos apasionado, se sintió flotar al oírla gemir su nombre la abrazo estrechándola con fuerza contra su pecho, consumando así nuevamente su amor.

Al mes que se marcharon de viaje, los nuevos esposos, recibieron un telegrama urgente, Transcurrió el mismo tiempo para que retornaran a Londres, Su suegra no le informo la urgencia de su regreso.

Llego a la mansión y encontró a Patty, Eleanor y a una pequeña niña castaña de un año sentada jugando con una muñeca. Al ver la presencia de Eleanor se alarmo pensando en que Richi fue el motivo de que regresaran

_ le ha pasado algo a mi hijo _ pregunto alarmada la rubia, pensando que tuvo una recaída del rotavirus que pesco en Francia

_ cálmate, mi nieto esta en perfectas condiciones, cada vez más hermoso como su padre _ esto último lo dijo con orgullo la ex actriz

_ entonces le ha sucedido algo a Yarim _ le pregunta a Patty

_ No Candice ella sigue en la India con la familia _ contesto tranquila pero una punzada de dolor le aquejaba por dentro. ante la ultima carta de su marido anunciándole que su estadía en la capital londiense se extendería mas de lo programado porque la princesita había llegado. Ella viajo hasta esa ciudad para que su hijo adoptivo conviviera con su padre y con la pequeña princesa. pero terrible desilusión se llevo, su marido se fue a la india como perrito faldero, a donde quiera que se llevan a la princesa el se pega como sandijuela, ya le estaba hartando esa situación. Dios, lo amaba sobremanera, pero podría seguir soportando esa vida. para su marido no había cosa mas importante que su hija. Y que pasaría ahora con los recientes acontecimientos.

_ Entonces porque la urgencia de ese telegrama de tu madre Archie_ dudosa le pregunta a su marido

_ gatita, estoy con la misma incertidumbre tuya, _ le contesta el elegante chico

_ Bueno ahora que están mas tranquilos no olvidemos los buenos modales , SR. y Sra. Cornwell bienvenidos sean, pronuncio con cortesía Eleanor _ hace un movimiento de cabeza y extiende su mano la cual el elegante chico le besa en forma de saludo_ a diferencia de su atolondrada esposa este fino chico no pierde su buena educación _ la ex actriz continua _ además te informo que he traído a mis nietos conmigo, _ señala a donde esta la pequeña_ mira ella es Constanza mi nieta. _

_ Eleanor perdón no repare en la niña, que hermosa esta se le parece mucho a Karen, _ la rubia trata de tocarle la cabeza y la pequeña nos se deja y da un berrido, y se abraza del regazo de la Duquesa_ aunque también tiene la arrogancia de su padre _ inquiere Archie, ya demasiado tarde para retratarse de lo dicho, afortunadamente su entusiasmada mujer nuevamente abordo a la ex actriz

_ Eleanor pero no me ha dicho donde esta Richard, _ mira alrededor y por el ventanal de la sala de estar_

_no seas tan desesperada, a Martín y Richard se los llevo Terruce de cabalgata, _ le tranquilizo la sra. Andrew O brien

_ Martín _pensativa _ ohh es el niño que Albert y tu adoptaron _

_ Mejor dicho que yo adopte_ inquiere con tristeza la chica _ la rubia no proceso lo dicho por Patty, porque inmediatamente se le viene su hijo a la cabeza.

_ A cabalgar, no es posible mi bebé apenas esta por cumplir los tres años, es un inconciente, cuando va madurar ese hombre_ se sulfuro molesta la rubia,

_ Según tengo entendido a esa edad cabalgabas tu en el hogar de Pony, Y veo que no terminaste de conocer a Terruce, el jamás expondría a su hijo algún peligro,_ le reclama con molestia la ex actriz _ mi esposo y dos mozos le acompañaron. _ añadió por ultimo la Duquesa

_ disculpe a mi esposa Duquesa, usted como madre podrá comprender lo ansiosa que esta por ver a Richi_ musito el elegante a favor de su mujer

_ basta ya de cosas, acaban de llegar y no hay que llenarse la cabeza de miedos innecesarios, necesitan tener la mente despegada para procesar lo siguiente. _ mirando fijamente a los ojos de la rubia_ Candy el maharajá Yajit Signh a muerto, _ después de un largo silencio

_ ah muerto, yajit a muerto, como sucedió _ aun sin querer aceptar la realidad pronuncio

_solo tengo entendido que se cayó del caballo. _ responde la chica de anteojos

_ Se cayo de un caballo_ repitió con la vista perdida _ como un autómata dejo el salón de te y se dirigió a otra área de la mansión, donde en la pared de ese esplendido salón colgaba un retrato del monarca, en traje de gala, la rubia se quedo viendo el retrato con las manos juntas como rezando por el hombre que la había convertido en princesa contra viento y marea. Archie al principio intento acompañarla pero, decidió respetar la privacidad de su mujer, un dejo de celos se dejo sentir en su interior, pero el amor por su esposa era mayor y debía aceptarla con todos sus recuerdos, volvió al salón de te con las mujeres. Anocheciendo fue al salón principal a buscar a su mujer.

_ amor necesitas descansar, lo mas conveniente es que marchemos mañana mismo, para dar el pésame a la familia de Yajit, y después regresaremos todos juntos a casa. _ cariñosamente le sugirió a su esposa, la rubia no contesto pero se paro y con un movimiento de cabeza le confirmo a su marido su aprobación.

Al día siguiente como siempre el elegante chico despertó antes que su mujer, después de darse la ducha matinal, salia del cuarto y baja al comedor,

_ Como se encuentra Candice, _ le pregunta Patty

_ al menos durmió toda la noche, _ respondió el chico

_Terruce y Eleanor dejaron a Richard en casa, para que Candice lo viera, ya anoche la pobre con la noticia ni tiempo tuvo de disfrutar al niño. Quedaron de llegar a mediodía para acompañarlos al puerto.

_ y dime ya despertó Richi,_ le pregunto después da un sorbo a la taza de café

_ creo que si, hace rato bajo la nana para llevarle el desayuno al pequeño _inquirió la chica de anteojos

El elegante se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la habitación del niño.

_ hola Richi, si me recuerdas, soy tío Archie _ el pequeño frunce el seño como estudiando de quien se trataba, _ jajaja bien dice el dicho hijo de tigre pintito, tienes ese porte aristocrático de tu padre,

_ Menos mal que tu elegancia sabe distinguir lo bueno, Cornwell_ se oye una voz llena de orgullo era el Ingles quien en ese momento iba entrando al cuarto de su hijo.

_ Grandchester porque tan temprano, Patty me informo que vendrías mas tarde_

_ Elegante cuando seas padre comprenderás que no puedes estar lejos de tus hijos. _ indaga el actor con una sonrisa en los labios

_ tendrás que acostumbrarte porque ahora me toca a mi estar con Richi,_ aun somnolienta decía la rubia. Quien sorprendió ambos porque aun vestía un camisón que aunque lo cubría con una bata de dormir, era ligero transparente y se podían apreciar sus bien delineada figura.

El actor se sorprendió trago saliva, no sabia si por los remembranzas del pasado o por la noticia que la rubia le dijo, era inevitable la seguía amando tal y como el primer día, había conocido hermosas mujeres pero ninguna despertaba las sensaciones que le hacia sentir esa mujer con solo verla, sin duda alguna ese amor de antaño seguía latente en el.

El elegante chico, disimulando sus inevitables celos, se acerca a su mujer se quita el saco y se lo pasa encima de los hombros_ gatita por favor cúbrete puedes enfermarte, _ añadió discretamente _Londres es frío.

La atolondrada chica ni enterada estaba del verdadero motivo del comentario de su marido, pero el ingles al fin hombre sabia de que se trataba, Un marido celoso, _ ironías de la vida ese mismo sentimiento lo tenia el , pero a diferencia que ya no tenia ningún derecho de sentirlo, esa mujer era ajena y prohibida, pero en su corazón aun estaba, pero ante los demás solo era la madre de su hijo.

_ Pecosa me llevare al niño, lo esperamos abajo , mientras esperamos que te quites esa cara de amodorrada y te peines esa alborotada melena, no valla ser que asustes a mi Richard, _ inquirió el actor juguetón, tratando de ocultar lo inquieto que estaba de verla.

_ óyeme si me acabo de despertar, es obvio que ando despeinada, pero no creo que me vea tan mal._ se quejo la rubia

_No que va solo pareces una bruja rubia jajajaj_añadió mordaz, cuando en realidad quiso decirle que se veía hermosa,

Cuarenta minutos después la rubia baja con un elegante vestido amarillo, Archie se levanta de su asiento y se encamina al borde de la escalera le toma la mano y la acompaña al sofá, después toma asiento a un lado de ella, con dolor el ingles era testigo de todas las atenciones del elegante, en su interior se dijo _ cada quien siembra lo que cosecha, una vez mas confirmaba que el amor del elegante era tan grande como el suyo,

_Terry como te mencione hace unos momentos, creo que ya es tiempo de que este conmigo una temporada, me lo llevare a la India, _ lo atajo la rubia

_pecosa no puedes hacer eso,_ el ingles pego un salto del sofá , visiblemente alterado, _ tu vas a la India a dar el pésame a la familia de tu ex marido,_ tomando aire para tranquilizarse y moderando el tono de voz _ no podrás cuidar de el, yo me tome un año sabático para estar con mis hijos, por eso me traje a Constanza y Richard conmigo.

Efectivamente pero entiende necesito estar con mi pequeño, Terruce si nos ponemos hacer cuentas el niño a estado mas tiempo contigo, además tienes a tu hija,

_ nadie llena el vació que deja Richard_ le reclamo el chico rebelde _cada vez que te lo llevas contigo, te llevas una parte de mi _ como explicarle que el tener a su hijo consigo es quien le da fortaleza para aceptar la realidad de que ella ya no le pertenece, Richard es el único lazo que los une, el llena el enorme vació que hay en su corazón _ carraspea y continua_, amo a Constanza pero mi hijo me hace falta, tu también tienes a la princesa y a Richard, en la India estarás con ella. Déjame a Richard otro tiempo mas, tu duraste meses con el cuando recorriste Europa con Annie, estuvo en Francia mucho tiempo contigo

_ Terruce solo será unas semanas, en la india estaremos solo una semana a lo mucho, regresaremos pronto_ le prometió la rubia.

Mas tarde el matrimonio Cornwell, partió a la India, con la presencia de Richi era más llevadero el viaje,

Las risas y preguntas de su hijo la llenaban de alegría aun en la tristeza que sentía por la muerte de Yajit.

En el puerto de Bombay estaba la condesa Cornwell

Se instalaron en el hotel, Lourdes les informo de como sucedió todo, _al llegar a la india yagit nos instalo en el palacio, esa misma noche tuvo una fuerte discusión con su hijo Barajim, intuyo que fue por la estancia de nosotros y de Williams en palacio, el raja se enojo y le ordeno al chico que abandonara el nuevo palacio y se fuera al antiguo _hace una pauta la condesa Cornwell toma aire y continua_ a pesar del disgusto que tuvo yajit con su hijo, los días posteriores se le veía feliz, cada mañana calbagaba con la niña, afortunadamente el día del accidente, la princesa no iba con el, ese día temprano Williams se llevo a la niña de picnic al campo.

_ ohhhh me moriría si a mi pequeña le sucediera algo, _ menciono alterada la rubia_ y que paso después la niña y Albert siguen en el palacio_

_ La princesa esta en palacio, Williams y mi esposo fueron a la embajada, para saber que noticias tienen, el esta desencajado porque desde que murió Yajit, barajim nos ha corrido y no nos han dejado ver a la niña, sabemos de ella por Annie

_ Pero si tras la muerte de Yajit los corrieron a ustedes, porque Annie sigue en palacio_

_ Porque es novia de Charanjit, ella y los mellizos están viviendo en el palacio, sí no fuera por ella creo que mi hermano se hubiera vuelto loco , al menos por las noticias de Annie hemos podido sobrellevar esta incertidumbre,

_ Pero porque no han hecho nada, donde esta el poder del que tanto presumen los Andrew_ arguyo la rubia

_ Williams ya recurrió a las autoridades británicas pero no han dado razón alguna, dicen que este estado tiene su propio gobierno y ellos respetan las autoridades y quien gobierna ahí, es barajim, al morir su padre el tomo su lugar convirtiéndose en el nuevo maharajá

_pero si somos Andrew, ustedes son los condes de Cornwell, no pueden ignorarnos así, _ inquiere con desesperación la rubia

_ Hija nuestro apellido es fuerte en América, Francia , Londres, pero aquí es distinto estos maharajas son unos soberbios, hipócritas, hemos recurrido a los rajas de otros estados de la India y estos monarcas se apoyan entre si, Incluso la tía Elroy esta en el palacio del nissam, el marido de Elisa, haber si el pude intervenir en este caso.

_ a mi nadie me quitara a mi hija, soy la mamá y Barajim me oirá, me dará a la niña por las buenas o por las malas. _ determinante protesto molesta pero a la vez afligida por la situación que estaban pasando

Sin oír mas las palabras de su suegra, sale de la recepción del hotel y ordena un coche de alquiler, Archie sale tras ella, dejando en brazos de su madre a Richard, la rubia sin esperar a que le abrieran la puerta, lo hace ella misma, después de que subió, hace lo mismo el elegante chico. En todo el trayecto la rubia, se desahogaba con su marido quien con ternura, trataba de tranquilizarla.

Llegando al enorme palacio, los soldados sij al ver que era la memashib le permiten la entrada y le saludan con respeto, una vez adentro la rubia sin esperar a que la reciban sube a la antigua habitación de Yarim, la niña estaba jugando con unas ayas en la alfombra de la enorme recamara.

_Mamá, mamita, haz venido por mi, verdad que si, _ grito con entusiasmó la pequeña

_ claro mi niña, te iras con mamá, _ la abraza fuerte su madre

_ papito murió,_ dijo con un puchero y sus lagrimitas empezaron a rodar por sus chapeadas mejillas, dice tía Annie que papi se fue al cielo, _balbuceo entre sollozos_ papa me dejo, ya no tengo papá_ chillo con más sentimiento la chiquilla_y tío Albert me abandono, el prometió que jamás me dejaría, _ se quejo la niña con sus ojitos rojos por el llanto, Tío Barajim es malo, no le quiero, no me dejes nunca mamí _pidio afferrandose a su madre

_hijita de mi vida, jamás te dejaría, _ se le comprime el pecho al ver sufrir a su pequeña, pasa un menchoncito rubio por detrás de a oreja de la princesita_ Yarim, tu papito esta cuidándote desde el cielo y Tío Albert te ama tanto como lo hizo tu papá, solo que no le permiten verte, pero eso se acabo _la abraza contra su pecho y escondiendo el dolor y el enojo que sentia hacia Barajim le sonríe a su pequeña para tranquilizarla_ sabes Richi esta en el hotel con abuelita Lourdes, tiene muchas ganas de verte.

_ yo también lo he extrañado, aunque los gemelos de tía Annie juegan conmigo mucho, _

_ bien vamos al salón de la entrada, ahí esta Archie esperándonos, _

Mientras tanto en el salón donde estaba el joven elegante. El maharajá Barajim hizo su aparición,

_ Que hace usted aquí, nadie de su familia es bien recibido en este palacio_añadio endureciendo su rostro

_ Tío Archie, tío Archie, ya estoy lista para ir a casa_ grita la niña al entrar al salón, pero esa sonrisa se le esfuma al ver la cara dura de Barajim y se detiene en seco asustada_

_ Archie se acerca a ella y la toma en brazos_ donde esta la princesa mas hermosa, _ tímidamente la niña le dice _me llevaras a casa

_ no iras a ningún lado Yarim, _ indico autoritario_tu deber es estar aquí en la India, eres la princesa de este estado y como tal esta es tu casa.

_ el hogar de mi hija es donde este su madre, y se ira conmigo, _menciono la rubia a espaldas de heredero al trono.

_Valla, Valla, miren quien esta aquí, la madre de la princesa, _ no me vengas ahora con dramas maternales, si es bien sabido que dejas a los niños al cuidado de otras personas para andar _la mira de arriba abajo con una mirada lasciva, _ digamos de diversión, no podemos hablar con palabras fuertes delante de la pequeña princesa. _ añade mordazmente

_ si vuelve a dirigirse con ese tono de voz a mi esposa, no responderé a mis actos._ le amenaza el elegante

_me esta amenazando y en mi propio palacio, jajajaja ¿que acaso no sabes quien soy? Te informare soy el actual maharajá al morir mi padre automáticamente he subido al trono.

_no me interesa quien seas, no tolerare que te dirijas a mi esposa de una forma irrespetuosa, _ le advierte

_ mire señor Cornwell, no quiero mas problemas mejor tome a su esposa y no vuelvan mas por mi palacio._ le sugiere el arrogante monarca

_ eso mismo haré, pero la niña se ira con nosotros. _ Con desafió le informa el chico

_ jajajaja hasta cree que la princesa saldrá de aquí, sobre mi cadáver, _ Archie le da la niña a la rubia y esta la coloca atrás de ella. El elegante se dirige a donde esta el monarca

_ si eso quieres,_ lo agarra por las solapas lo hace a un lado y de un puñetazo el elegante chico lo hace caer al piso, un soldado sij que estaba resguardando el salón al ver la agresión en contra del nuevo monarca le ensarta en un costado la lanza sij,

La rubia y la princesa exclamaron un fuerte grito, que se escucho en todo el palacio, el rubio , el conde y dos miembros de la embajada iban llegando al palacio, se extrañaron de no ver a los guardias en la entrada. Presintiendo lo peor corren a la entrada del salón, en el piso estaba tirado Archie con la lanza ensartada aun, en un charco de sangre, la rubia abrazaba a su hija quien lloraba desconsoladamente, la chiquilla una vez que ve entrar a los hombres corre a los brazos de Albert, es cuando la rubia sale del trance y corre arrodillarse a donde se encuentra su marido.

_ tío Albert ese soldado le encajo una lanza a mi tío Archie_ le decía entre sollozos la pequeña al rubio, señalando con su dedo índice la trágica escena, donde postrada en el piso estaba su madre llorando por Archie

El rubio con la niña en brazos le toma su cabecita y la recarga sobre su hombro para que no vea más la traumática escena. El conde no da crédito a lo que ven sus ojos, su único hijo yace en un charco de sangre, impotente lanza un grito noooooooo, no ya perdí al mayor de mis hijos, el destino no puede ensañarse así, no puede ser tan cruel para arrebatarme al único hijo que tengo.

_Mira muchacho, si mi hijo se me muere, veras de lo que soy capaz, aunque me cueste la vida, pero de que te extermino con mis propias manos ni duda cabe, así que ruega porque mi hijo viva, porque de ello depende que tu sigas respirando_ le amenazo con ojos de fuego

_han escuchado ustedes señores, el conde Cornwell me ha amenazado de muerte, cualquier atentado a mi persona el será el responsable. _ inquirió con temor el joven monarca, escudándose en dos soldados

_¿Qué has hecho Barajim?_ pregunto Charan, quien igual que los demás entro al escuchar el barullo y griterío del resto de las mujeres del palacio. Annie entro con su novio también.

_este hombre a atentado contra mi persona el soldado solo cumplió con su deber, _ se defendió el monarca

_Charan mando a buscar al medico de cabecera de la familia, en una de las habitaciones lo atendió el Doctor, Candy y el Conde en ningún momento dejaron solo al chico, mientras tanto Albert sin preámbulo alguno salio del palacio con la niña en brazos, el asustado monarca en esos momentos ya no quiso intervenir y lo dejo marchar. Una vez estabilizado Archie, en un Rolly Roce lo trasladaron al nuevo hospital

_ El rubio llego al hotel con la princesa dormida en sus brazos y la llevo a su propia suite, se juro que nadie lo separaría de su pequeña. Al enterarse por unas doncellas que su hermano había llegado con la niña, toca la puerta y el rubio quien lucia un rostro fastidiado y con los signos de evidente preocupación, abre la misma y su desesperada hermana pregunta.

_ ¿Donde están mi Esposo, mi hijo y Candice?, me han dicho que trajiste a la niña contigo_

_ Esta durmiendo, _le indica con voz baja y haciendo una señal de silencio_ sale de la recamara y acompaña a su hermana al recibidor de la misma, hace que Lourdes tome asiento y le explica todo, la mujer alterada de un brinco se incorpora y le pide a su hermano que la lleve a donde se llevaron a su hijo, el rubio se encuentra en una disyuntiva, quiere apoyar a su hermana pero por nada dejaría a la pequeña sola,

_ ordenare al chofer que te lleve, discúlpame pero por seguridad de mi hija no puedo acompañarte, la saque del palacio, pero dudo que ese chico chiflado se quede de brazos cruzados_ acotó en referencia al joven monarca,

Paso una semana a Archie le dieron de alta, El rubio le pido a George que le mandara gente entrenada de Londres necesitaba seguridad, antes de que la seguridad de George llegara , un día antes gente de la embajada y un numero de soldados arribaron a las suites para detener al Sr. Williams Albert Andrew, por secuestro de un miembro de la realeza India. Ni las palabras del conde Cornwell hicieron desistir a los miembros de la embajada y con impotencia el convaleciente elegante tampoco pudo hacer nada por su tío, aun yacía en cama, Candice alterada sale en defensa del rubio,

_ Pero porque se lo llevan, no saben con quien están tratando_- les amenazo la rubia

_memashib el señor es el que no supo con quien se metió al robar a nuestra princesa_ le respondió el coronel del ejercito sij

_el no robo a nadie, es mi hija y ella debe estar conmigo, aquí nadie secuestro a nadie, son solo diferencias entre familias.

_ mi señora a usted le debo todo mi respeto, pero no mi obediencia, mi lealtad es a mi rey, y como todo sij le recuerdo que las leyes de la india indican que los hijos son propiedad de los varones, membashib la princesa debe permanecer en el estado que la vio nacer y en las tierras de su padre.

_ Si es así mi hija debe permanecer en tierras Escocesas de ahí es su padre_ las declaraciones de la pecosa dejaron atónitos a todos los presentes, incluido Albert.

_- memashib esta en un grave error nuestro antiguo monarca Jajit sing, es un autentico Sij el nacio en tierras Indias, por lo tanto estas tierras le pertenecen a nuestra princesa. _ insistió con confusión el coronel

_ no estoy hablando de Yajit Singh,_ Arguyo dejando a todos expectantes. _si no del verdadero padre de mi hija_Perdóname Yajit por no cumplir la promesa que te hice de no revelar la verdadera identidad de nuestra hija, a la rubia se le vinieron remembranzas de los días felices, la desbordante dicha de su entonces marido por su paternidad, aunque el maharajá ya era padre de cuatro varones. Al nacer Yarim parecía un padre primerizo, la pequeña princesita se convirtió en la niña de sus ojos._inala aire y lo expulsa para salir de sus recuerdos, se sentía terriblemente mal, peor que cuando le fue infiel con Terruce, sentía una sofocación, estaba traicionando el juramento que le hizo a ese excepcional hombre que la convirtió en princesa, pero ante el temor de perder a su hija se decidió a revelar la verdad_ el señor Andrew es el padre de Yarim, así que por lo tanto les exijo que dejen lo dejen en libertad. Esto se arreglara entre las familias_

_ señora mía, me ha decepcionado sobre manera si esto es verdad, solo mi rey tomara las decisiones correctas. Lo lamento memashib pero de igual manera el sr. queda arrestado por secuestrar a la princesa Yarim Singh

A pesar de los gritos y del forcejeo se llevaron detenido al distinguido , esta noticia se corrió como pan caliente, llego a la prensa de Bombay y a primera plan se publico el arresto de tan distinguido personaje. " IMPORTANTE EMPRESARIO AMERICANO DE DESCENDENCIA ESCOCESA ES ARRESTADO EN UN ESTADO INDIO POR EL SECUESTRO DE UN MIEMBRO DE LA REALEZA DE ESE ESTADO, ESPERAMOS OBTENER MAS INFORMACION PARA DAR A CONOCER EL NOMBRE DE TAN ILUSTRE PERSONAJE.

Esa misma tarde la Señora Elroy se entero de la detención de su nieto, ella seguía hospedada en el palacio de Elisa, con humildad esta señora volvió a pedir la intercesión de su sobrina ante su esposo para que ayudara a Williams

_ Elisa tu tío esta en la cárcel, una doncella vino a informármelo, por favor tu esposo es poderoso, tal vez pueda abogar por mi nieto_ entre sollozos le pide la anciana

_ sabe tía me es totalmente indiferente lo que le suceda al tío williams, usted creo que se me olvido como me trato por culpa de esa arrimada, las desgracias que hoy le están sucediendo se las merece por preferir a esa recogida que a su sobrina. Además quería pedirle que deje mi palacio, _ le extiende la primera plana del periódico _ como comprenderá siendo usted una Andrew no puede quedarse mas aquí, lo menos que me relacione con esta familia es mejor, afortunadamente mi primer apellido es Legan que vergüenza si me llegan a reconocer como una Andrew .

_ eres una malagradecida, años atrás presumías tu parentesco con nuestra ilustre familia, pero sabes desde hoy rompo trato para siempre con los Legan, siempre abogando por ustedes, la fortuna de los Legan es gracias a los Andrew_ decepcionada y con orgullo le decía la Sra. Elroy

_seré lo que usted quiera, pero ya vallase de aquí, todo este tiempo que estuvo viviendo en mi palacio ya quedo mas que pagado,

_ estuve aquí fue por amor a ustedes, quería hacerte recapacitar pero veo que estuve ciega muchos años, pero sabes los Andrew siempre salen victoriosos, espero que el dinero de tu marido dure siempre, no te ufanes de lo que tienes porque es bien sabido que las riquezas de los monarcas es por la explotación que le dan a sus campesinos,

Al día siguiente con la misma desfachatez que el día anterior a diferencia de que ahora en persona se presento el monarca Barajim , acompañado de jefes de estado y de un grupo de soldados, fueron para llevarse a la princesa, Archie en su intento de evitarlo al escuchar los gritos, se levanto de su cama para intentar que no se llevaran a la niña. Lo único que logro fue lastimarse la herida, un mozo le atendió el vendaje, el cual se lleno de sangre. Aun así como pudo llego a la recepción y acompaño a su esposa.

_ membashib no hay nada que se pueda hacer, no quiero que se susciten problemas indeseados como el ocurrido con su esposo hace una semana, yo solo pido por lo que la ley dicta, la princesa debe cumplir con su deber como miembro real de este estado. ella se debe a su pueblo

_ Las leyes las hacen ustedes, _ arguyo iracunda y se dirijo con ojos fieros a actual maharaja_tu bien sabes que Yarim no es de tu familia, acaso no te informaron tus achichincles los pormenores del altercado de ayer, cuando detuvieron al verdadero padre de Yarim

_ y lo dices con tal descaro , cuando estabas sola bien que aceptaste a mi padre y el fue el que respondió por ti y por tu hija, _ con rabia contenida le dijo el monarca _ a poco esta familia que tanto defiendes te apoyo, si no es por la intervención de mi padre, incluso tu hija no estuviera viva, tu y yo sabemos a que nos referimos, los fieles súbditos de mi padre tras su muerte me lo informaron todo desde el día en que te conoció, así que si antes la familia Andrew te repudio y hasta querían que te desasieras del bebe porque ahora los defiendes.

_ nosotros nunca repudiamos a Candice y mucho menos atentaríamos contra la vida de un bebe_ intervino Archie con enojo

_ ohhh Sr. Cornwell se me olvidada que usted también era un Andrew, mmmm veo que todo queda entre famila, _ indico sarcastico, con una mueca ladina_pero no me refería a usted si no a _ la rubia lo interrumpe no era de su agrado recordar aquella época y tampoco que se exhibiera a su tía Elroy, ya suficiente tenia la anciana con lo sucedido con Elisa,

_ no te voy a dar explicaciones de mi vida, le agradezco a tu padre todo lo que hizo por nosotras, lastima que tu no tengas nada de tu padre, el si era un gran hombre digno de ser monarca de un pueblo, tu no serás mas que uno mas de esos gobernantes que se aprovechan de sus súbditos .

_ tampoco voy a discutir contigo esto, así que vallamos al grano, los británicos me han acompañado para llevarme a la princesa de regreso a palacio, por ley ella es y seguirá siendo la princesa de este estado. Y si fueras un poco agradecida con la memoria de mi padre, aceptarías lo que la ley establece.

_ Tu padre jamás hubiera permitido esto, no eres digno ni de mencionar su nombre_ llorando de impotencia le grito, al ver que no podían hacer nada mas por el momento, la rubia se dirigió al cuarto de los niños, Yarim jugaba con Richard, hablo con su pequeña y le explico que tendría que volver a palacio mientras arreglaban las cosas, la princesa con toda valentía le dijo a su madre que se iría a palacio y esperaría a que tío Albert fuera por ella. Pero que dejara de llorar porque eso la ponía triste,

La pequeña se fue con unas doncellas mientras que el monarca se abordo otro de los coches, los condes impotentes se comunicaron a Londres con George y le informaron que moviera cielo mal y tierra para sacar de la cárcel a Williams, mientras tanto el duque de Grandchester y su hijo abordaron un avión de los utilizados en la recién terminada Guerra Mundial, al ver las noticia en el la prensa londinense aunque no aparecía el nombre del empresario, Terruce sabia que se trataba de su amigo, que americano secuestraría a una princesa, le pido a su padre que le acompañara, sabia que su amigo estaba en problemas y no solo eso estaba angustiado por su hijo, con todo lo que sucedió quien estaría cuidando de el_pecosa algo malo me temía, mi hijo como estará_el avión descendió en unos campos de sembradíos, los esperaba ya unas personas de las embajada, trasladaron a los Grandchester a esta misma, pero el actor les pido detener la marcha y paro a un carruaje el se fue directo al hotel y su padre a la embajada,

_ Terry,_ la rubia se lanzo a sus brazos, _ no sabes todas las cosas que han pasado _ sollozando le confió

_tranquilízate pecosa, todo estará bien _ le susurro el ingles, paso un rato en sollozos la rubia , cuando se calmo un poco, le platico como fue herido su esposo, la desesperación de la familia, _ además se llevaron a Albert detenido lo acusan de secuestro, _

Pecosa mi padre esta en la embajada, recuerda que los británicos son sus compatriotas _ le animo

Pero esos son unos hipócritas están de lado de los hindú, El padre de Archie , ayer trato por todos los medios de sacarlo de la cárcel y no pudo hacer nada, esos monarcas se apoyan entre si, y los británicos son unos peleles que manejan a su antojo.

_ No con todos, las ordenes de la reina Victoria se cumplen por encima de quien sea, en realidad los indios sin el apoyo de los británicos estarían perdidos, _ esa voz era el del duque de Grandhcester que iba entrando acompañado del rubio

_Albert, Albert estas bien, no te hicieron nada, _ le preguntaba la rubia con preocupación y le da un fuerte abrazo pero inmediatamente el rubio toma sus manos entre las suyas_ pequeña quiero pedir de tu consentimiento para lo que haré, se que no tengo derecho alguno, pero es necesario si queremos recuperar a la niña, de otra forma nunca podrá salir Yarim de este país.

_ no necesitas de mi consentimiento, por tal de recuperar a mi hija, haz lo que sea necesario _

_ Candice _dijo y trago seco _tengo que declarar que yo soy el padre de la niña, esta es la única posibilidad que tenemos para ganar un juicio donde se compruebe que la pequeña no tiene ningún parentesco con la familia real,

_pero eso ya lo confirme y hasta Bajarim ya lo sabe, no se porque aferrarse de esa manera a que mi hija permanezca aquí.

_esto debe quedar asentado ante un juez , para que se haga un escrito que avale dicha información.

_ y exponer la honorabilidad de mi esposa, por supuesto que no, no estoy de acuerdo en eso _ irritado entro al recibidor

_ Archie no puedes levantarte aun no cicatriza la herida se volverá abrir, vuelve a la cama por favor _ sin embargo el elegante ignorando a su esposa continua

_ de ninguna manera, me parece incongruente que se traten estos temas sin mi presencia, tú eres mi esposa y tengo que velar por tu bienestar, y no aceptare que tu nombre se involucre en un hecho tan penoso. No mides la magnitud de las cosas,

_-si esta en juego mi hija y por sobre lo que sea, ella es primero, _ inquirió con enojo evidente e ignorando a su elegante esposo se dirige a Albert

_ te ruego que hagas todo lo que este en tus manos, tienes toda la libertad de exponer tu paternidad ante las leyes británicas, pero por favor regrésame a mi hija. _ con decisión le pide al rubio, mas su marido continuaba negado

_ gatita, soy abogado y se como se manejan los juzgados, el que Albert exhiba su paternidad no es garantía de que le den la patria protestad, recuerda que ella lleva el apellido de Yagith, con eso no se va lograr nada y si va a quedar en criterio tu reputación.

_ y si tanto te preocupa mi reputación, como abogado sabes los caminos a seguir, _ añadió por ultimo cegada e indignada, saliendo presurosa de ese salón, no quería doblarse enfrente de todos, le dolía sobre manera que su esposo no la apoyara.

El rubio hizo lo mismo y el duque también, el primero se fue a dar una ducha y el segundo a la suite donde estaba su nieto para verle. El ingles se quedo solo en presencia de Archie.

_Elegante tanto te costo tener el corazón de la pecosa, como para que en la primera discusión lo avientes por la borda_

_ Aristócrata metiche, a ti que te importa_ irritado le responde

_me importa por que es la madre de mi hijo_ y la mujer que amo esto ultimo lo reservó en su mente, _ como hombre te digo no decepciones a la mujer que amas porque puede costarte muy caro y después no hay marcha atrás,

_ acaso es lo que deseas, quieres tener el camino libre para enamorarla nuevamente no es así, por eso utilizaste las influencias del ducado Grandchester para liberar a Albert y quedar como héroe ante mi esposa, _

_ No sabia que los Andrew les enseñaban a sus miembros a escuchar atrás de las puertas jajajaja_ tu actitud es la de un marido celoso, ten cuidado porque estos, son malos consejeros, te lo digo por experiencia._ con mirada sombría _ Recuerda que yo perdí su amor por causa de estos, no caigas en el mismo error,

El elegante se quedo asimilando las palabras del bello ingles, al día siguiente exploto una bomba que acaparo todos las prensas a nivel mundial,

"EL DISTINGUIDO ARISTOCRATA ESCOCES EL SR. LIC. WILLIAMS ALBERT ANDREW RECLAMA LA CUSTODIA DE SU HIJA, LA PRINCESA YARIM SING, Y EXIGE QUE LA FAMILiA DEL DESAPARECIDO MONARCA YAJITH SING SEDA EL CAMBIO DE APELLIDO DE LA NIÑA, PERO LA REAL FAMILIA SE NIEGA A QUE EL EMPRESARIO Y DUEÑO DE LAS MAS GRANDES FORTUNAS DE AMERICA, RECONOZCA A LA MENOR COMO HIJA SUYA,

La rubia seguía disgustada con su marido y no le permitía acercársele, y no por falta de amor pero su cabeza estaba ocupada en recuperar a su hija, hasta que un día Lourdes hablo con ella.

_ Hasta cuando vas a aceptar las disculpas de mi hijo, se que te dolió que no te apoyara, pero compréndelo tu eres lo que mas ama en la vida, el solo deseaba protegerte, su prioridad es tu bienestar y felicidad

_ usted como madre sabe que el bienestar y la felicidad de una mujer es tener a sus hijos consigo, discúlpeme Lourdes no estoy en condiciones de pensar en nada mas que en recuperar a mi hija.

Los siguientes días fueron de mucha presión, como nunca en la historia de la India, un monarca enfrento un proceso de enfrentamientos, anteriormente un monarca jamás se rebajaba a pisar un juzgado, ya que las leyes los protegían, pero al tratarse del hombre mas rico de América , y el respaldo que les brindaba ahora los británicos por la intervención del Duque, esto había trascendido, Francia le brindo todo su apoyo al Conde Cornwell, este caso estaba en el ojo del huracán, América , Francia e Inglaterra apoyaban al patriarca de los Andrew, pero era muy fuerte también la unión de los monarcas de la India los cuales no dejaban solo a su compatriota. Los británicos temían que si no llegaban a un arreglo pronto, sus relaciones se verían afectadas con gran parte de Europa y América, después de tres semanas de enfrentamientos se llego a la resolución de que el Sr. William tenía todo el derecho de reconocer a su hija.

 **CHICAS SON LAS 8:05 A.M. SE SUPERO LA META DE LOS SIETE REVIEWS A TEMPRANA HORA, ASI QUE LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AUNQUE ME VAN AQUERER AHORCAR, A LINCHAR A FUSILAR. JIJIJIJIJ PERO MAS ADELANTE VAN A SABER EL PORQUE A YARIM LE CONVENIA SER MEJOR LA HEREDERA DE LOS ANDREW QUE SER PRINCESA. ADEMAS MI BELLO RUBIO, LO HICE SUFRI MUCHO EN TODA LA HISTORIA. YA SE QUE SE LO MERECIA, PERO ESA RUBIA TAMBIEN DROGADA O NO LO PROVOCO JIJIJI. NO TODOS SON TAN CABALLEROSOS Y DIGNOS COMO ARCHIE. AY DIOS YA ME ESTOY PREPARANDO PARA ESA LLUVIA DE TOMATAZOS.**

 **Awylin0440, anmoncer1708, Betina C,tarresnom, Jane, vialsi,Lis, AMIGAS PRECIOSAS EN LA TARDE RESPONDO SUS REVIEWS, LOS HE LEIDO Y ESTOY EMOCIONADA. PRECIOSAS ESPERO LOS REVIEWS DE LAS DEMÁS PLEASE. DE USTEDES DEPENDE QUE HAYA CAPITULO EN LA NOCHE. BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


	30. Chapter 30

**Cap 30**

 **La princesa Candy**

_ Alteza le buscan, _ le informan

_ te he dicho que no quiero ver a nadie_ malhumorado le grita al mozo

_ Tu sirviente no tiene culpa alguna de mi terquedad_ responde un chico, que sin permiso alguno entra al despacho del maharajá

_ Que hace usted aquí, acaso vienes a burlarte de mi, a restregarme el triunfo de tu familia_ con mirada furiosa _ no creas que han ganado, aun tengo la ultima carta guardada

_ Se que aunque los británicos le hayan dado a Albert el derecho de reconocer a su hija, mientras tu no firmes no se le autorizara que la niña, salga del país y me imagino que tu no estas dispuesto a firmar ese documento_

_ Valla me sorprende su inteligencia Sr. Cornwell_ mordaz le dijo

_ Como abogado se los gajes de este oficio, _ contesto

_ Pero si tan sabio eres _ con descaro burlón_ que haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo,

_ no creo que pierda el tiempo, _ con seguridad aclaro _te traigo este documento para que lo firmes_ el elegante chico le mostró un papel el cual estaba cuidadosamente enrollado

_pero que osadía la tuya, venir a darme ordenes a mi jajajaja,_ desafiándole _ ni aunque me supliques te lo firmaría_

_ te aseguro que lo harás sin vacilación, de lo contrario tus súbditos y todos tus compatriotas hindúes se enteran como sucedió realmente el accidente de tu padre._ el chico de tez morena se puso cenizo, le pidió al mozo que lo dejara solo con el señor _

_ Que sabes tú de eso, desgraciadamente mi padre cayo del caballo fue accidental, tengo entendido que un familiar de ustedes murió de manera semejante.

_ Si pero la muerte de mi familiar, efectivamente fue accidental, pero bien sabemos que la de tu padre fue causada por alguien mas_ el elegante se acerca mas al rostro del joven monarca, _ un sirviente que estaba a tu entera disposición, me informo la realidad, tu mandaste a cortar las cuerdas de la silla de montar a sabiendas que tu padre acostumbraba a llevar a Yarim en sus paseos matutinos. tu deseo era matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, pero no contabas con que ese dia, mi tio se llevo a la niña de día de campo. Tu idea original era desaparecer a ambos.

_ Eso es mentira, _ afirma con nerviosismo

_ lo puedo comprobar, tu mozo se vendió al mejor postor, por unos cuantos miles de dólares, me dijo toda la verdad, y por otro cantidad igual esta dispuesto a declararlo en el tribunal

_ Al ver la cara asustadiza del chico moreno, _ pero no te preocupes no es mi intención sacar esto a la luz, siempre y cuando cumplas con mi solicitud _le extiende el papel y pluma, al joven monarca, accedió

Después de firmar el moreno añade_ confió en el honor de caballero ingles, _ Archie con una sonrisa socarrona responde_ por supuesto ante todo la palabra de un caballero ingles es ley, pero déjame decirte que yo no soy ingles, soy de América y como buen ciudadano norteamericano siempre busco la verdad y la justicia _se da media vuelta abre la puerta y se topa con el príncipe Charanjit, _ ya lo escuchaste por ti mismo, ahora lo dudas

Archie esas semanas en que estuvo el estira y afloja de la custodia de la princesa, y ante la ausencia de su esposa el intuyendo los problemas que seguían empezó a investigar algo que pudiera negociar con el joven monarca, los británicos por la presión del gobierno de Estados Unidos y las amenazas de Francia de cortar todo lazo con la india y la solicitud del Duque de Grandchester ante la reina Victoria, cederían a darle el reconocimiento de padre a Albert, pero el como abogado sabia que si antes no renunciaba el monarca a los derechos sij sobre la princesa, la niña nunca podría salir de la India, aunque Albert tuviera la custodia.

En ese tiempo se dedico a entrevistarse con los súbditos del monarca, uno de ellos con mirada de interés le dijo que el podría ayudarlo , el guardaba un secreto del joven raja, pactaron cierta cantidad por la información, el elegante quedo asqueado con esa verdad, el príncipe Barajim, asesino a su padre para estar en el`poder, y no solo eso su intención era que en la caída también muriera la princesa, solo que ese día por asares del destino llego el americano rubio y se había llevado a la niña a pasear. Con eso Archie busco sacar provecho pero también que se hiciera justicia por la muerte de ese gran hombre, en realidad el lo admiraba y estaba agradecido por todo lo que hizo por Candy.

Al dejar el palacio se fue a la embajada y dejo el documento donde el monarca daba su autorización para que la princesa Yarim fuera reconocida por su verdadero padre. y si así lo deseaba en cualquier momento podría abandonar la India.

En breve se le solicito la presencia de los padres de la niña, y al palacio llego un comunicado donde se les informa que llevaran a la niña. Quien se presento fue un ministro de palacio, Ante un tribunal de británicos y consejeros sij, y gente de prensa que se introdujo de incógnito al lugar,

_Sr. Williams Albert Andrew, este tribunal le cede el derecho de reconocer a su hija, y no solo eso el maharajá renuncia a Todo derecho ejercido sobre la princesa.

_Sra. Candice Cornwell le informo también que su hija, al ser reconocida por su verdadero padre y dejar el apellido de la real familia, automáticamente se le destituirá de su titulo como princesa y no podrá ejercer en ningún tiempo sus derechos como princesa y tampoco a reclamar las riquezas de la familia real.

_ sigo apoyando al SR. Andrew, mi único lazo con los Sing era mi ex marido , Yagith Singh, un hombre honorable en toda la extensión de la palabra, a su muerte tanto mi hija como yo rompemos todo lazo con la familia real,

_ siendo testigos los señores aquí presente les hago entrega de la constancia donde avala el cambio de identidad de la ex princesa Yarim singh _ en breve ordena que traigan a la niña _ Quedando esto solucionado les hago entrega de la ahora Señorita Yarim Andrew White

_La niña se suelta de la mano de una de las ayas y corre a los brazos del rubio_tío yo sabia que vendrías por mi_ El rubio se inclina y la toma en sus brazos, la pequeña efusivamente lo abraza por el cuello entonces es cuando repara en su mamá_ también vino mamá _ grita entusiasmada, _ si pequeña también vino tu mamá, _ le contesta el feliz rubio, inmediatamente los reporteros que estaban los rodean y se acercan a la pareja de rubios,

_Sr. Andrew podría darnos una entrevista deseamos saber como se siente, _el rubio con una sonrisa y con su hija en brazos les contesta_lo que se ve no se pregunta_ ante la escueta respuesta del magnate intentan dirigirse a la rubia pero la pareja ya estaba rodeada de guardaespaldas, que les impidieron el paso, a empujones y gritos salieron del lugar _ no sin antes enfurecer al rubio quien les grita cuidado con la niña,

Llegan al hotel y le extraña no ver a Archie, en la estancia de una de las suite familiar, Terry , El duque, el conde y Lourdes le esperaban entusiasmados.

_ Albert felicidades lo lograste la recuperaste,_ feliz el ingles abraza a su amigo

_ Pero como lo lograron, salio la resolución pero sin la firma del heredero no se podía seguir con los tramites._ pregunto la Sra. Elroy

_ a un no nos explicamos eso, quizá los valores sij que le inculco sus padre, ablando el corazón de barajim_ acotó la rubia

_ Lo importante es que ya esta todo solucionado, y a la brevedad posible nos marcharemos de aquí, _ inquirió el Conde Cornwell

_ creo que al igual que todos su hijo se alegrara con la noticia _ intuyo el duque

_ si le alegrara estuviera aquí festejando compartiendo con nosotros la alegría de tener nuevamente a Yarim en la casa _ musito con resentimiento la rubia

_ tienes semanas que no le permites hablar contigo, es obvio que si no le has permitido acercarse se sienta excluido de todo esto. _ le reclamo molesta la Condesa

_ Lourdes creo que ahora Candice esta en condiciones tanto física como mentalmente para arreglar sus diferencias con Archiball_ le indica la Sra. Elroy a su sobrina,

_ Lo siento Sr. y Sra. Conwell no era mi intención molestarlos, pero como esposos deben saber que en un matrimonio existen diferencias, desgraciadamente no estaba en condiciones de arreglaras en su momento, mas tarde hablare con Archie _ les tranquiliza la rubia

Al llegar la noche y aprovechando que sus hijos estaban cada uno en las suites de sus respectivos padres. Ella se dirige a la habitación de Archie, antes de esto se arregla para el, iba dispuesta hacer las paces con su marido, estuvo meditando gran rato en la bañera y reconocía que si estaba dolida por la falta de apoyo de Archie, pero sabia también que su elegante marido solo intentaba protegerla,¿ que acaso no arriesgo su vida por defender a Yarim, se le estrujo el corazón cuando lo recordó tirado en un charco de sangre. Definitivamente esa noche le daría una sorpresa al elegante. Pero antes tendría que pasar a dar las buenas noches a sus hijos.

En la suite de Albert a diferencia de la de Terruce quien ya yacía dormido con su hijo en un costado,

El rubio tenia a una despierta y activa niña la cual de pronto se acordó de lo sucedido en la mañana _ tío Albert porque el señor del escritorio me llamo señorita Yarim Andrew White, es un igualado no sabe que soy una princesa, _ el rubio trago saliva aun no había hablado con Candice de cómo tratarían ese tema con la pequeña, cual de los dos le diría la verdad, pero la siguiente frase de la niña lo salvo momentáneamente

_ ahhh ya se como mi papi murió, y como mi pelo es rubio creyó que tu eras mi papi, verdad tío ,_ al rubio se le hace un nudo en su garganta, pero la chiquilla prosiguió con la platica _ bueno mama también lo tiene amarillo, pero cuando se lo suelta parece un león porque se le esponja mucho. _ agarra su dorado cabello lacio y mueve la cabeza para que este cayera por si solo _ el mio es mas lindo verdad tio.-

_Por supuesto que el tuyo es mas lindo y que imaginación tienes princesa, te amo _la abraza y la coloca encima de su brazo y besa su fino cabello, _cuanto la amo, es mi vivir, cambia todo en mi , _se decía a si mismo el rubio _ la princesa lo hacia pasar de un estado a otro

Yo también te amo tío, _ se le llena su pecho de orgullo_ sabes tu eres como mi papito, el se fue al cielo pero tu serás como mi papá ¿si quieres ser mi papa tío? _ le sugirió con emoción la niña

_quisieras que estuviera vivo Yajith_ con voz apenas audible le pregunto

_ si, lo extraño mucho, mi papito lindo me quería mucho_

_ pequeña te aseguro que nadie te ama como yo_ musito con voz ronca_ la niña le toca la frente, _creo que te vas a enfermar de la garganta, _frunce su ceño _ con el grito que les diste a los señores te quedaste sin voz_ el rubio le pregunta _ ¿cual grito? _ hay no te hagas _ el de cuidado con la niña, _ con mímica se lo explico la pequeña

_Jajajaja, fue para protegerte princesa _ y la abraza nuevamente_ pero tu serás mi enfermera y me cuidaras _ le dice ahora con una sonrisa,

Papi ya tengo sueño, _ indico la pequeña

Dijiste Papi, _ con ojos vidriosos le pregunta

_los gritos también te dejaron sordo,_ protesta la pequeña _ recuerdas que te dije que como no tengo papá y el señor del escritorio me dijo Yarim Andrew ahora seras mi papá. ¿quieres ser mi papito lindo? _ indico con inocencia, propia de una niña de cinco años. el rubio decide que llego el momento para que la niña se entere de la verdad

Princesa nada me gustaria más que ser tu papá, quieres que te cuente un cuento _ el rubio se armo de valor, ahora que la niña lo llamo papi, no daría marcha atrás hasta que supiera que no necesitaba adoptarlo porque realmente el era el afortunado padre, pero a sus escasos añitos tenia que ser cauteloso y ver la mejor manera de hacerlo.

_si _ dijo entusiasmada la niña_ ahhh pero debemos preguntar si aquí tienen biblioteca, _

_ No, no te leeré te lo contare ven_ se reincorpora de la cama y se sienta pegando su espalda en el respaldo, la niña apoya su cabeza en las piernas del rubio, quien cuidadosamente le acaricio su lacio y brillante cabello. Ahora es el momento, tenia cierto temor a que la pequeña fuera a rechazarlo, aunque le doliera yagith fue un gran padre para su hija, quizá le reclamase el porque no se hizo responsable de ella, mil una cosas rondaban en la cabeza del Rubio. _ pero estaba dispuesto a todo; las cartas ya estaban al aire, si su pequeña lo rechazaba haría lo imposible por que lo aceptara, continuo con el dialogo con la niña.

_ mira había una vez un vagabundo que se enamoro de una linda enfermera, el se enfermo había perdido la memoria y ella se dedico a cuidarlo_ Hay yo también lo hubiera cuidado pobrecito los vagabundos no tienen casa _ le interrumpió la pequeña

_ bueno el si tenia pero como perdió la memoria no sabia donde quedaba, así que se fue enamorando de esa bella enfermera, pero ella estaba enamorada de otra persona,

_ ohhh y que paso después _asombrada y preocupada volvió a interrumpir la niña

_Desgraciadamente la enfermera y su novio terminaron por asares del destino, ella sufrió mucho y cayo enferma _

_y entonces el vagabundo cuida de ella _ intuyo la niña,_exacto pero ella estaba confundida y un día beso al vagabundo _ le dice el rubio antes de ser interrumpido pero ahora por una voz mas grave

_no la enfermera no estaba confundida, las atenciones del vagabundo curaron su adolorido corazón, _mamá tu también te sabes ese cuento, _ voltea entusiasmada la niña a la puerta _ ven con nosotros.

_perdona vine a darle las buenas noches a la niña, creí que dormían _ le musita al rubio, el cual con la mirada le agradeció la oportuna intervención de ella.

_ Pasa y siéntate con nosotros, a Yarim le gustara tenerte aquí, _ le reitera la invitación de hace unos momentos

Siempre y cuando me dejen a mí intervenir en la historia_ con una sonrisa de cómplice le dice a Albert

_si continua tu la historia mamí, nos quedamos donde la enfermera beso al vagabundo, _

_ te decía que la enfermera cambio sus sentimientos y correspondió al amor del vagabundo,_ azul cielo y esmeraldas cruzaron miradas, el rubio entendió el mensaje de la chica y agradeció ese pequeña mentira de la historia_ pero un buen día a ella la mandaron como enfermera militar a una guerra y así fue como se separaron y ella volvió a quedar sola. _ indico la rubia, su hija era muy pequeña y era mejor así, que creyera que fue producto del amor entre ese vagabundo y la enfermera. quizá si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera, otra hubiera sido la historia. pero definitivamente no cambiaria nada de lo que tiene. a pesar de sus errores pasados ahora era feliz con un hombre que ella amaba y el la amaba.

_Vamos mamí continua la historia_ exigio la niña, sacando a su madre de su ensimismamiento

_después ella se entero que el amor del vagabundo sembró una semillita en su vientre la cual crecía adentro de ella.

_ el vagabundo le sembró una semilla ¿pero como hizo eso?,_pregunto abriendo mas sus ojitos de asombro_ una persona no puede tener una planta en la panza o si _ curiosa termino de decir la pequeña

_ no mi amor, se acerca y besa a su hija, cuando hable de semilla no me refería a una planta , mas bien a la semilla del amor, de la cual hace que nazcan bebes_ la rubia con dificultad le explica a su hija

_-ahhh ya se con ese beso del vagabundo le paso una semillita y así quedo adentro de ella para que se formara un bebé _ indica con alagrabía

_ mmm mas o menos así es, mas grande entenderás esa parte_ con sonrojo disimulado contesto la rubia

_ el caso es que ella estaba sola en otro país, el bebe crecía y la guerra continuaba, hasta que un buen día vino un rey a visitar a sus soldados llevándoles provisiones y todo lo que necesitaban.

_ Un rey waooo como mi papi_ exclamo con entusiasmo

_ Si mi amor como tu papi_ disimuladamente ve el rostro desencajado del rubio, aun así continuo con el relato_ el rey se enamoro de la enfermera y la ayudo a salir del país de guerra y se caso con ella haciéndose cargo del bebé,

_ ¿Y que paso con el vagabundo?¿acaso el no se entero de la semillita que dejo en la enfermera? _ atenta volvió a preguntar

_ No princesa el no se entero de la verdad, _ interrumpió Albert y mirando los ojos de Candy_el la busco por cielo mar y tierra, noches enteras paso sin dormir en su búsqueda, viajo alrededor del mundo para encontrarla .

_ vaaaaaaa como un vagabundo viajaría por el mundo sin dinero, _ con inocencia e inteligencia dice la princesa

_ Yarim quien te enseño esos modales, así no se preguntan las cosas que es eso de vaaaaa_indignada le reclamo su madre

_ lo siento mami_ tímidamente se disculpo

_ exageras con los modales ya se te pego lo de Archie_ se quejo el rubio, le molestaba que regañaran a la niña

la rubia recordó que aun tenia que visitar a su esposo, pobre de Archie, pero el debe comprender que antes tenia que darles las buenas noches a los niños_pensó entre si _además ella estaba molesta por no haberla buscado en toda la tarde

_ Entonces el vagabundo recuperó su memoria y regreso a buscar a su familia, el era el patriarca de un Clan muy poderoso _ el rubio fue interrumpido por la niña

_ Como el de la familia Andrew,

_ Si como el de la familia amor_ le contesta la rubia suavizando el regañó anterior con una sonrisa , el rubio continua el relato

_ fue así que el vagabundo tuvo el dinero para hacer su búsqueda pero no la encontró nunca, decepcionado el se caso con una chica de anteojos, la cual se enamoro de el, _ con toda la intención el rubio iba dejando pistas para que la pequeña fuera armando el rompecabezas

_ después la encontró pero ella estaba casada con ese rey, pero el vagabundo inmediatamente al ver a la hija del monarca real, supo que esa niña era su hija.

_ ¿Y como supo? ¿si la enfermera nunca le dijo nada al vagabundo? _

_ Yarim la sangre llama, esa princesita era un sol, hermosa como ninguna

_ ya no me gusto el cuento_ protesto con cara de tristeza, bracitos cruzados y trompitas paradas _ tu me decías que yo era la mas hermosa princesa.

_ mi vida deja que tío Albert continué la historia _ le tranquiliza su madre

_ Princesa ante mis ojos no hay niña mas bella que tu, _le sonríe y le toca con su dedo índice la nariz,_¿Puedo Continuar? _ le pregunta cariñosamente_ la chiquilla mueve su cabeza afirmando,

_ el vagabundo deseaba tener a su hija, estrecharla en sus brazos y llenarla de besos pero no podía, porque ante los ojos de los demás su padre era ese Rey,

_Pero si el vagabundo y la enfermera se encontraron porque no se casaron y vivieron con su hija.

_ recuerda que ellos ya estaban casados con otras personas, y ella creía que su padre era ese Rey y tenían temor de que la princesa sufriera al enterarse de la verdad. _

_Además ese rey amaba a la niña como hija suya, nunca hubiera renunciado a ella_ para descontento de Albert la rubia interrumpió, la niña tenia que saber que fue una niña muy amada por todos, y respetar la memoria de ese gran hombre.

_ hay pero pobrecito vagabundo, cuanto sufría al no tener a su hija_ indico compungida la pequeña

_ no te imaginas cuanto, era un dolor constante indescriptible, el saber de su hija y tener que callar, se le desgarraba el pecho cuando le oía decir papá a ese Rey, como deseaba el vagabundo que esos abrazos y besos de la princesa fueran solo para el, para su verdadero padre, cuantas veces le quemaba la garganta por abstenerse de gritar a los cuatros vientos el amor por su pequeña, la sinfín de veces que lloro en silencio, por ver a su hija en brazos de otro. _ con nostalgia le decía el rubio

_ Pero porque no le pidió a la enfermera casarse con el, así su hija viviría con su papi el vagabundo

_no se podía Yarim, acaso no estas atenta a la historia,_ se exaspero un poco, mas bien eran los nervios que sentia, pero tenian que concluir _ ya te dijo tío Albert, que el vagabundo ya estaba casado y la enfermera también, no era tan fácil, _ le explico la rubia

_ Cuando hay amor se logran imposibles, _ atajo el rubio mirando a la mujer _ te aseguro que el sin mirar atrás dejaría todo, por estar al lado de ellas.

_ Pero entonces porque no lo hizo _ insistente replicaba lo mismo.

_Porque la madre de la princesa no lo amaba, después ella se rencontró con su amor de antaño, pero ya esa es otra historia que no me corresponde a mí contarla

_ Pero yo quiero saber que paso después, que paso con el vagabundo nunca recuperó a su hija entonces_ inquirió tristemente la pequeña

_ aun no la recupera porque falta que la niña lo acepte como su padre_Responde con cautela el rubio

La rubia decidida y sin más rodeos, le dice la verdad a la pequeña _

_Yarim el cuento de tío Albert es una historia real,_ indico la rubia en un susurro, toma aire y continua _ mi amor tu eres la protagonista, Williams Albert Andrew es tu verdadero padre. _ termino por revelar la rubia

_ Tu eres la enfermera y el, el vagabundo, _ les pregunto contrariada, y sus bellos cielos se abrieron tan grandes como platos, haciendo una mueca al mismo tiempo se levantaba de la cama y se puso de pie, camina unos pasitos como meditando las cosas_entonces el rey era mi papá que esta en el cielo_ aun sentado cabizbajo, desmoronado, reteniendo las lagrimas se voltea a un lado, esperando el reclamo de su hija.

_ Papá ya no estés triste el vagabundo ya encontró a su hija, _ la niña avanza y se arroja a los brazos del rubio , esto lo toma de sorpresa, con el impulso de la pequeña cae de espaldas sobre la cama y su niña en su pecho, con los mechones de cabello rubio sobre su cara los cuales despedían un suave olor a rosas, la niña le confirma _ Te reconozco y acepto como mi padre. _ el rubio parte del cabello de su hija lo toca suavemente y se lo coloca atrás de su oreja, _gracias mi princesa, eres lo mas grande en mi vida, _ pronuncio con voz ronca antes de derramar las lagrimas que caían y mojaban la sabana, una suave y pequeña mano le seca los ojos_ Papa ya no sufras mas, yo te quiero mucho y siempre estaré contigo.

La rubia estaba conmovida y al igual que el rubio lloraba de felicidad, se unió a ellos y se fue de ahí hasta que se durmió la niña. Este era el paso mas difícil y salio todo a la perfección, ya solo faltaba arreglar sus diferencias con su marido para que su dicha sea plena. Y a la brevedad posible partirían de India. No quería esperar, tal vez si su estado fuera mas notorio no la dejarían viajar. Era tiempo de informar a la familia la dicha que la embargaba en su interior, con alegría desbordante se dirige a la habitación de Archie, _pobre de mi marido desde que llegamos aquí, lo deje solito, pero las diferencias se le olvidaran al instante con la sorpresa que te tengo.

Toca la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entra, la habitación estaba vacía y la cama tendida, sobre esta una carta dirigida a ella.

 _Mi amada Candy_

 _Desde un tiempo hasta hoy, he sufrido tu rechazo, no has querido verme, ni hablar conmigo, las ilusiones que hay en mi mente me hicieron soñar que te tengo a veces entre mis brazos y al despertar tú no estás._

 _Adiós amor y buena suerte, ya que conmigo no la tuviste, pero debes de saber que hice lo que pude por salvar nuestro Amor,_

 _Pero tu amor por mi se esfumo o quizá nunca existió, todo se fue enfriando y por mas que traté de salvarlo, solo hallé en ti la distancia. Tal vez piensas que mi negativa ante el caso de la princesa era por hombría u orgullo, pero no mi amada gatita, yo solo quería protegerte, de las malas intenciones de las personas, pero entiendo que el amor de madre lo supera todo._

 _Reconocí mi error, tu sabes cuantas noches, días te busque, mas nunca aceptaste una explicación, una disculpa de mi parte. Quizá el amor que creí que florecía en ti , se marchito, por eso te digo adiós, desde el umbral de mi alma herida te digo adiós, se que te he perdido , mi corazón sufre de amor, y aun sabiendo que la sonrisa sin ti no tendrá razón de ser, me alejo de ti para cobijarme en mi soledad,._

 _Pero no perderé la esperanza de un día despertar entre tus brazos y decir te amo. Por ahora solo me queda resignación, solo me queda decirte adios. El tiempo es tuyo y la decisión esta en tus manos. Bien sabes que mi amor por ti , seguirá vivo hasta el final de mis días._

 _Pero ahora es imposible, por eso amor toma tu tiempo. Si no hallaste en mi consuelo, tan solo más dolor perdóname, solo traté de ser tu alegría, solo quise robarte una sonrisa, jure que te haría feliz, perdóname amor por no cumplir._

 _Tu recuerdo es mi vivir gatita,_

 _Por siempre te amare_

 _Archibol Cornwell A._

_ la rubia al terminar de leerla se lleva el trozo de papel al pecho y exclama_ porque Archie porque, cuando pensé alcanzar la felicidad se me va de las manos_ presurosa, solo alcanza a ponerse un abrigo encima y sale del hotel, se va a la estación de tren , las lagrimas no la dejan ver con claridad,

Frustrada se sienta en una banca a llorar, hasta que llegan dos hombres a buscarla.

_ pecosa te has vuelto loca, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, _

_ se fue, me abandono, yo tengo la culpa _se aferro a los brazos del precioso

_ el elegante es un idota, pero cuando lo tenga enfrente me va escuchar,_ gruño el ingles.

_ Es mejor llevarla de regreso, y tranquilizar al resto de la familia_ sugirió el duque

En la sala de estar todos estaban esperando a los hombres por fin llegaban ambos con Candy,

_ Candice por que te fuiste sola a estas horas de la noche, _

_ fui en busca de mi marido_ le contesta

_ Mi hijo partió en tren a Bombay y ahí tomaría un barco a Londres _

_ Pero porque no dijiste nada Lourdes_ la interrogo su hermano

_ Porque para todos el era un cero a la izquierda, nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, tenia el corazón destrozado, Candice, se fue amándote_ se dirigió a la rubia

_ Pues menudo amor, dejarla en estos momentos tan importantes en la vida de la pecosa,_ bufo el ingles

_ mire muchachito Grandchester mejor ni hable usted, porque tiene mucha cola que le pisen._ lo atajo la Condesa

_ Lourdes creo que te excediste en tu forma de hablar _ le indica el Conde Cornwell.

_ miren señores estos disgustos de familia los arreglan después, me llamaron para atender a la Srita. Le pondré un tranquilizante y mañana arreglan todo en familia._ les sugiere el Doctor. Y se dirige a la rubia con una jeringa _

_ No, no puede ponerme eso, podría dañar al bebé _ grita la rubia dejando atónitos a todos, no por el grito si no por la noticia.

_ ¡Estas embarazada!y no se lo dijiste a mi hijo,_ le reclamo la condesa

_ Acaso usted me dijo los planes de el _ le responde

_ basta mujer, creo que Candice necesita descansar mañana hablaremos de esto._ reprendió a su mujer, que dicha saber que ya venia el heredero Cornwell, le embargo un terror inmediato, su nuera no debía exaltarse por el bien del bebé

_ Condesa su esposo tiene razón, solo quiero hacer unas preguntas a la Sra. _ se dirige a la rubia _ sabe cuanto tiene de embarazo _ meditando su respuesta contesta_ creo que tengo 12 o 13 semanas,

_ Por todos los cielos, ya venias embarazada cuando llegaron aquí, y mi hijo ni enterado estaba, y tu ningún cuidado has tenido pasaste todas estas angustias de la niña con mi nieto en camino, no has comido bien, estas muy delgada eres una irresponsable _ le indica la Condesa

_el irresponsable es el elegante al dejarla sola _ interrumpe el ingles

_ basta, dejen de opinar en mi vida, esto solo nos incumbe a Archie y a mi, si acaso saben donde puedo localizarlo se los agradecería._

_ hija Archie estaba muy desolado, pensó que te había perdido, te ama tanto, esta noticia será un bálsamo para su afligido corazón, y si es que tu lo amas, seria hermoso que regresaran, mañana mismo le envió un telegrama para que no aborde el barco a Francia, y nos espere en Londres._ indica con voz tranquilizadora el Conde

_ no, deje que el siga su curso_ todos se sorprendieron ante la cortante respuesta de la rubia, sin embargo la condesa no espero a que su nuera terminara_ por supuesto que no, el debe esperarnos en Londres, tiene que saber lo del bebe, acaso piensas hacerle lo mismo que a mi hermano. _Acotó la condesa

_Lourdes no compares, las situaciones son distintas, La decisión que Candy tome será la mejor _ replico Albert molesto

_ Cariño creo que estas muy alterada, y te estas adelantado a las cosas, _ le musita el Conde a su mujer.

_ Sra. nunca a pasado por mi mente, despojar de su paternidad a Archie, _

_ Pero todo este tiempo le escondiste tu embarazo, estas ultimas semanas mi hijo se consumía por dentro, sufría sobremanera por tu indiferencia_

_esa no fue mi intención, yo amo a su hijo y mi bebe crecerá junto a su padre, si no dije nada de mi estado fue por no tener mas diferencias con mi esposo, no quería que se mortificara mas de lo que ya estaba, quizá mi error fue el de no querer hablar con el, pero entiéndame usted como madre sabe que cada hijo es especial, en esos momentos mi mayor preocupación era mi hija, _ le tranquilizo la rubia con una suave sonrisa _ ahora quería pedirles su ayuda, quiero darle una sorpresa a Archie, si el va camino a Francia, al llegar a Londres, en el mismo puerto tomare el siguiente barco con destino a Francia, me ayudaran.

_ Pero tu sola no puedes viajar, en tu estado eso es imposible _ atajo la condesa

_Por favor Sra. voy a estar bien, solo me falta Archie para que mi felicidad sea completa. indico con un brillo especial en su mirada

Al día siguiente las tres familias partieron a Londres, en uno de los salones del barco, Candy miraba radiante de felicidad una mesa de al fondo, estaban sus hijos, con sus respectivos padres,

En el puerto de Londres la rubia aborda un buque con destino a Francia, la condesa quiso acompañarla, pero ante la negativa de la chica no insistió más. No sin antes contratar los servicios de una dama de compañía para el viaje de su nuera.

Los días se le hacían eternos, ansiaba llegar a donde estaba su marido, por fin se llego el día y el chofer de la mansión Cornwell la esperaba.

_ Buenos días madam, el Sr. conde me mando un telegrama para avisarme de su llegada, con la advertencia que no le informara al Sr. Archieball_

_ Le agradezco su discreción, deseo que sea una sorpresa para mi esposo_

Al llegar a la mansión, la rubia se instalo en una habitación, ordeno que nadie le informara a su marido de la llegada, descanso el resto de la tarde, y al atardecer se dispuso a relajarse en un baño de rosas, después de un largo rato salio, se seco y se humecto todo su cuerpo, se vistió con un fino y sexy coordinado, encima se puso el camisón de seda. Para salir de la habitación, se encamino a la de su marido y con un movimiento lento abrió la puerta, en total silencio entro a la salita, se escucho un ruido, y se escondió atrás de una cortina, el elegante iba saliendo del cuarto de baño con una toalla atada a la cintura,

Que voy hacer contigo amor?  
amarte y respetarte  
hasta que la muerte me haga olvidarte?

_desde su lugar la rubia, respira con exaltación, se le vino el mundo encima no es posible que Archie este con otra, con quien estaba hablando, acaso seria esa princesita chimay, salio de su escondite dispuesta a todo. Entra al cuarto contiguo _ se detiene en seco al ver la cama vacía y a su marido junto a la ventana

Si tú supieras mi gatita linda ,que mi respiración se detiene al recordarte tan bella tan radiante _

_ El elegante chico hablaba con la fotografía de la rubia en la orilla de la ventana

_sabes mi amor, mi cara tiene surcos de dolor y de desvelo. Desde que partí de tu lado, no tengo vida tampoco consuelo, solo me queda este amor guardado, esperando un ansiado reencuentro

_una menuda figura lo toma por la espalda, y rodea su pecho desnudo con sus suaves manos, impresionado el chico cierra los ojos, aspira esa fragancia a rosas que tan bien conocía el. Con delicadeza se desprende del abrazo para darse la media vuelta toma nuevamente las manos de la rubia y las besa

_Dime que no es un sueño, dime que realmente estas aquí_ le suplicaba en un susurro

_ Archie mi amor, he venido hacia ti, no sabes como sufrí al saber que me dejaste _ahora le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y se aferro a el,

_ mi querida Candy, pensé que te había perdido, quería darte tu tiempo, que te reencontraras con Yarim y si algún día te acordabas de mi, aquí estaría siempre para ti _ le musito con su endulcificada mirada color miel

_eres un tonto, mi felicidad no esta completa, como dudaste de mi amor, se que mi actitud no fue la adecuada, pero se me juntaron muchas cosas,

_ Lo se mi amor, por favor perdóname, tal y como te escribí en la carta, solo quería protegerte de la gente malintencionada.

_ olvidemos las amarguras, desde este momento puedo decir que mi felicidad esta completa. No solo recupere a mi hija si no también a mi amor. El chico iba a responder algo pero la rubia lo acecho con un profundo beso, que avivo los deseos, haciendo sentir una corriente y un calor intenso, por debajo de la toalla era evidente ya el miembro ardiente de chico, que ruborizado se disculpo

_ mi amor perdón, tanto tiempo soñándote y deseándote, es imposible controlar esto_avergonzado le dijo

_ y quien te ha dicho que lo controles, _ lo vuelve a besar_ , mi cuerpo esta sediento de ti lléname de tu amor _ susurro con evidente deseo

El chico acuna su rostro en sus manos y la besa suavemente, la rubia entrelaza su lengua a la de su marido, al mismo tiempo que le quita la toalla de su cintura y la deja caer, el responde y con desenfreno total continua por el lóbulo de su oreja, el cuello, no hay rincón que deje sin probar, llevando a la rubia a la locura total. Y entre te quiero y te amo fundieron sus cuerpos, repitiendo el acto. al final quedaron exhaustos.

A la mañana siguiente, el elegante es el primero en despertar, se deleita mirando a su dormida mujer, la besa suavemente en su frente

_amor ya te despertaste, tan temprano _

_gatita son las 11:30 a.m. Voy a ducharme , me acompañas_ con picardía le invita

Después del baño matutino, en este es cuando a la luz del día el elegante noto cambios en el cuerpo de su mujer, _ mi vida creo que has embarnecido, _ le susurra en su oído abrazandola por atrás_ pero estas deslumbrante, tus verdes ojos, brillan mas que las mas preciosas esmeraldas que haya visto._ le dijo viendo sus reflejos en el espejo vertical que colgaba. La rubia se gira para quedar frente a él y con singular alegría le informa la nueva buena.

_Archie, estoy embarazada, vas a ser papá _

_¿ Que como, porque?_-en Sock pregunto el chico

_El bebé es tuyo, tengo cuatro meses de gestación_ desilusionada le informa , pero comprendía su duda, pues había pasado mucho tiempo sin tener intimidad,

_¿ no me refería a eso, siendo tuyo es mió, _ la tensión nerviosa lo hacia decir incoherencias, _ claro que es mió, pero 4 meses , _meditando _ porque no me dijiste nada, _ alterado_ gatita anoche _recordando la intensa pasional noche _ la toma de la mano salen de la habitación y se dirigen al auto negándole cualquier posibilidad de protesta, recorrían las calles, por fin la rubia se animo a decir algo.

_ Pero a donde vamos _ dijo desconcertada

_ a la clínica quiero que te examinen, mi hijo pude estar en peligro_ se apresuro a decir, su voz se oía preocupada

_Archie estoy perfectamente bien, _ sonrio la rubia ante la exageración de su marido

_ después de anoche fuimos unos inconcientes, _ golpea el volante del auto_ maldita sea porque no me lo dijiste. No debimos hacer nada

_ a la rubia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, nunca antes Archie le había hablado en ese tono de voz. Pero en lugar de ofenderse, se enterneció por la evidete preocupación de su marido, le emociono tanto sus preocupaciones que fue inevitable llorar de tanta dicha y alegría que sentía.

_ Mi amor perdóname, no debí alzar la voz_ suelta una mano del volante y le acaricia el mentón_ mi enojo es conmigo mismo, por no cuidarte mejor

_ Archie los dos disfrutamos el momento de anoche, el bebe esta perfectamente, una mujer embarazada puede seguir intimidando con su pareja y no hay problema.

_ quedare mas tranquilo si el medico te revisa, y me confirme lo dicho por ti. _ le indica con una sonrisa, escondiendo tras ella su preocupación

Después de la revisión médica el elegante se tranquilizo, pero intuyendo que pronto tendrían que retornar a Londres para que su esposa se reuniera con sus hijos, contrato los servicios del Doctor, que los acompañaría en el viaje y se haría cargo del bienestar de su esposa e hijo,

Los días transcurrieron y se llego el día en que el buque anclo en el puerto de Londres, los Condes esperaban por ellos, no habían avisado al resto de la familia, seria una sorpresa para los niños la llegada de su madre.

_ ya es hora que llegue tío Terry con Constanza_

_ Mi princesa no seas desesperada, _ cariñosamente le indica su padre

_ Richard no le gusta jugar a las muñecas, tampoco deja que lo peine_ se queja la pequeña

_ Cariño tu hermanito es varón y el tiene interés por otras cosas, diferente a nosotras_ le dice la Sra. Elroy

Terry, vivía en el castillo Grandchester junto a sus padres, para tristeza de Eleanor, Richard vivía en la mansión Andrew, el ingles y el rubio pactaron que los niños debían estar juntos y así es como se hizo, en ocasiones Richard se iba con el pero al día siguiente temprano regresaba a lado de los Andrew.

Ya estaban reunidos los Andrew y Grandchester, para la hora del te, cuando se oyen los cascos de carruajes y un motor, de este desciende los esposos Cornwell, el embarazo de la rubia ya se comenzaba a notar, y desde el ventanal, los amigos veían todas las atenciones del elegante,

_ ya solo falta que tu sobrino se quite el saco y lo ponga en los zapatos de la pecosa para que no se ensucien._ dijo burlón el Ingles

_ Terruce, así es el amor, y más ahora que será padre, se ve enamorado de su futura paternidad_

_ igual que nosotros amigo, Richard y Constanza son mi motor para seguir.

_ Esta de mas decirte lo que es Yarim significa para mi, ella es el aire que respiro, quien da vida a mis días. Si la perdiera se acaba mi existir.

_ creo que Patricia por eso te dejo, se sintió desplazada, ignorada, _ lo aborda el ingles,

La separación de su amigo se dio en cuanto llegaron a Londres, Patty le informo al rubio que lo amaba tanto pero que se canso de siempre esperar por el, no estaba dispuesta a esperar algo que nunca se dará, ya que para el solo estaba su hija. la chica regreso a América con su hijo adoptivo, pero Albert le pido al menos compartir la adopción de Martín, la chica acepto y le indico que cuando quisiera verlo tenía la libertad de hacerlo.

_ se que descuide lo nuestro, pero lo que mal empieza mal termina, tome una decisión equivocada al unirme a ella, era agradecimiento, en un momento creí que la quería, pero ahora entiendo que era agradecimiento y costumbre los que nos unia, en realidad no pude entregar un corazón que ya estaba ocupado.

_ sigues amando a Candice_ le dice el precioso ingles

_ la amo y la amare, pero como la madre de mi hija, para serte sincero desde que Yarim llego a mi vida, lleno todo mi ser, renovando mi corazón, convirtiéndose en la única dueña._ admite el rubio

_ Los hijos son la alegría de la casa, ya seremos dos los que viviremos para ellos_ le indica el precioso a su amigo_ pero a diferencia de este, la pecosa sigue en el, y seguirá hasta el final de sus días, pero por fortuna el tener a Richard es revivir su amor por la pecosa, definitivamente sin el su vida seria miserable, pero su hijo le daba la alegría y la dicha que la vida le negó con su pecosa.

_ entonces seremos dos solterones jajajaja_ dice con gracia el rubio

_ y esas carcajadas, miren que ni siquiera han salido a recibirme_ se quejo la recien llegada

_ es que le decía a Albert que ya no sabia si venias de frente o de espaldas, jajajajaja_ añade juguetón el ingles_

_ Arrogante pretencioso cuidado con lo que le dices a mi mujer _ protesta un hombre enamorado

_ elegante llegaste más chocante que de costumbre_ inquiere el actor

Chicos por favor compórtense, tienen que aprender a convivir,_ los atajo la rubia _

Se unieron al festejo, las tres familias convivían felices, la Condesa hablaba con quien la quisiera escuchar de su felicidad y ansias de tener a su nieto en brazos, el Conde y Duque hablaban de política, negocios, Los amigos juegan con sus respectivos hijos, a renuencia de Constanza que se durmió en brazos de su abuela, Albert era el conejillo de india de su hija quien, cuidadosamente lo peinaba, aguantando la mofa que le hacia el precioso ingles el cual desde otra esquina del salón jugaba con su hijo a los carritos.

Desde un sofá con todas las atenciones de su esposo, el matrionio Cornwell Andrew, hacían planes y soñaban con tener a su bebe en brazos, y así después de tantas alegrías y sufrimientos esta bella rubia por fin tenia la añorada familia que siempre deseo.

Fin,

Espero que les haya gustado, agradeceré sus comentarios son de suma importancia para mi, esperen el epilogo para conocer al bebe de los Cornwell Andrew

 **anmoncer1708 .-pues si amiga ARchie era el virgencito jajajaja, ven hasta el lemon es diferente. en la mayoria es la rubia quien entrega su virginidad. ahora es ella la que se preocupa por su gatito jijijiji imaginate si no sera golosa con la experiencia que tiene jijijiji y si voy a cumplir tu deseo referente al rubio bello. ay y Elisa, pobre ilusa me encanto tu frase MONO SE LE CAE EL ZAPOTE. pobre elisa la desilución que se llevará, la llevara al borde de la locura. y en efecto tanta perfección del elegante un dia tenia que saca su machote interno, recordemos que el tambien era impulsivo en cuanto se tratara para defender a su gatita. sobre la opinion de eleanor, ay CHUPADO DE MANGO, literalmente mori de tanta risa, son geniales las amo por hacerme el día y la noche.**

 **Betina C .- preciosa he leido sus intercambios de opiniones, sabes yo me he puesto de lado de las dos partes, e incluso en mi minific de sueños rotos defiendo al precioso Terry, pero al ver la seria nuevamente ya con mayor madurez creo que el rubio se llevo al precioso. deveras es que esa escena donde carga a susana y pasa de largo sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a la pecosa me partio el corazón. Albert aunque nunca se lo dijo,pero con hechos demostro su amor incondicional hacia la rubia. besos a todas.**

 **tarresnom.- preciosa concluyendo esta historia, retomare la de verdadero amor, esa si es Terryfic pero esta incompleto o tengo un minific llamado sueños rotos, este es de Terry tambien y ya esta terminado.**

 **Jane .- PREMIO A LA RESISTENCIA EROTICA jajajaja la rubia DIOSA DEL AMOR Y DEL DESEO jajajaja como me hiciste reeir, preciosa jamás me enojare por sus comentarios, al contrario los amo, me encanta que se sientan libres de decir sus opiniones, amo sus reacciones. ay amiga y sobre elcapi 29 lo siento por dejarlas sin el rajá, anmonecer y tu estan de luto jijijiji excelente consejo para Patricia. El rubio solo vivira para su princesa hermocha. su unico amor es su hija. y buen consejo para el elegante, necesita ponerse listo, para que no le vayan a ganar el mandado jijiji**

 **guest.- tal vez cometi el error de no poner adverencia de lemon, una disculpa si alguien mas se ofendio por esa escena. amiga creo que si algo nos disgusta, y la historia no fue de tu agrado, debemos cambiar de pagina, y leer algo acorde al estereotipo de personas que nos gustan.**

 **vialsi.- preciosa amo tu indignación y fiel defensora del rubio bello, lo siento por revivir el trauma de antaño ay anthony tan hermoso que era también. jajaja como reei con lo de la PECOSA ABUSO DE ARCHIE, LITERALMENTE FUE VIOLADO. te juro que me duele las quijadas de tanto reeir, por otra parte adoro me compartan sus emociones, es como vivirlas. tienes razón en todo lo que has resumido,pero al final va ser bello para todos. lo muy malos tendran su merecido en el epilogo. oyes tan bella que eres, que bueno que te preocupas por la pobre anciana, creo que ya pago con creces su error. ya no la haré sufir no valla ser que se nos infarte.**

 **Lis.- ahi va el otro capitulo amiga. gracias por pedirlo, y por animarte a postear.**

 **Awylin0440.- bravo amiga, que bueno que te gusto el lemon, y ese Barajim es peor de lo que se imaginan, bueno al leer este ultimo capitulo ya vieron de lo que fue capaz, en el epilogo veremos su castigo por haber atentado contra su padre. Archie MACHO PELUDO JAJAJAJA amo los adejtivos calificativos a nuestros personajes, me divierten mucho . Reyna899 .- Gracias por comentar amiga, y en efecto Archie tiene que comprender a su esposa. lo bueno que ya en este capitulo final se soluciono todo. y sobre barajim veremos su final en el epilogo.**

 **Veronique.- bienvenida amiga y mil gracias por el valor que le das al trabajo de las escritoras. gracias por regalarme tu opinion en cada capitulo. aunque la historia llegue a su fin, estaré ansiosa esperando tus comentarios.**

 **denny andley .- totalmente cierto lo que dices amiga, a la niña no le convenia quedarse en la india, desgraciadamente es un país que las mujeres no tienen el mismo derecho que los varones. cuando creciera la terminarian casando con un completo desconocido solo para mejorar las castas. Bien por el rubio bello que saco a su hija de ese país.**

 **Gladys .- te entiendo a mi me paso lo mismo, pero al ver nuevamente la serie y estudiar su persona llegue a la conclusión que el pobre se merecia una oportunidad con Candice. Que linda por leerla a pesar de no asimilar que el galan es ARchie. se que es un enorme esfuerzo leer algo que no va con lo que les gustaria a uds. no saben lo que agradezco y me emociona que aun asi sigan leyendo mis locuras besos amiga.**

 **angye .- preciosa tienes un intuición barbara, en efecto no fue caida accidental si no porovocada por un hombre hambriento de poder y venganza hacia su mismo padre.**

 **Rbk.- esa es la idea de sorprenderlas, me encanta emocionarlas, que bueno que te gusto la escena de lemon jijijiji, algo diferente y divertida yo disfrute mucho al escribirla, tenia que plasmar la experiencia de la pecosa y la inocencia del elegante. jijiji**

 **MARIA 1972.- en efecto el precioso ya perdio su oportunidad, con albert y patricia ya hubo descenlace, separados y divorciados.**

 **Nina .- totalmente de acuerdo amiga, quienes tenemos esa sublime bendición, sabemoa de lo que somos capaces de hacer las mamas gallinas. pero tambien algunos padres se llevan aplausos como mi rubio bello, quien saca toda la casta por su princesita. amiga gracias por comentar es muy importante para mi sus opiniones y respecto a esa escena que alegria saber que hay quienes si las disfrutan. y claro que la habra en el Albertfic que haga. me ruboriza pero me alaga es un honor enorme que te guste mi forma de escribir. besos amiga bella.**

 **paty .- me encantan que salgan las albertfans a defender al rubio y reclamar el que tenga un final feliz, y si lo sera I promise.**

 **Marisha.- ya el rubio sera feliz, gracias por defenderlo eso me gusta mucho, si amiga yo tambien me apunto para consolarlo.**

 **Yolo .- gracais amiga, no solo ustedes se emocionan, yo estoy igual a ustedes me emociona mucho leerlas.**

 **Candice Andley de Grandchester .- preciosa ahora soy yo la que muero de curiosidad, amo que saquen sus conclusiones y quisiera conocer tu hipotesis sobre lo de la princesa**

 **Aleyna Nami .- y si que va ver bebé del matrimonio Cornwell Andrew. no amiga con Karen no, soy muy egoista y celosa con mis galanes preferidos. Tery no esta solito se quedará con sus dos hermosos hijos.**


	31. Chapter 31

EPILOGO

"LA PRINCESA CANDY"

Elisa tenía un periódico en sus manos, era una entrevista exclusiva del Ex actor Terruce Graham, donde hablaba de su verdadera identidad, "FAMOSO ACTOR DE BRODWAY SE RETIRA DEL MEDIO ARTISTICO

Flash back …

_Entonces usted dejara la actuación para dedicarse a los asuntos de su familia.

_ Efectivamente, agradezco al publico el cariño que me brindo en mi carrera, pero ante todo esta la familia.

_ ¿Que tan cierto es que su retiro es por cuidar de sus hijos?_ animándose a soltar la siguiente _ sabe hay un dicho que dice que los pollitos deben estar con la mamá, u acaso la madre de su hijo, se desligo de su maternidad tal y como lo hizo la actriz Karen Klaise.

_ Y después dices porque no se dan entrevistas, eres un hombre con dos dedos de cerebro, _añadió enojado pero haciendo un sobre esfuerzo se contuvo, tenia que terminar la entrevista para dejar las cosas claras_ Karen y tu servidor llegamos a un acuerdo, ella decidió continuar con su carrera, y los dos deseamos que nuestra hija lleve una vida estable, así que tomamos la decisión que Constanza se quedara a vivir conmigo.

_ Pero hasta donde tengo entendido usted seguirá en Londres, _ el reportero es interrumpido por el ingles.

_ exactamente es donde radicare con mi hija, la madre de Richard vive allí, y así es como Constanza y yo podemos verle todos los días.

_ quiere decir que el pequeño Richard vive con la Condesa Cornwell,_

_ por supuesto es su madre y mi hijo tiene que estar con ella, yo le visito a diario y los fines de semana me lo llevo a casa.

El reportero ideaba la forma de sacar mas provecho a la entrevista, hasta la fecha después de que salio la custodia de la ex princesita a favor del magnate Williams, era imposible tener una nota de la familia Andrew, todo lo que se decía eran puras especulaciones,

_ Sabe que muchas mujeres quisieran tener la suerte de la Condesa, una sonrisa nerviosa, pues, era bien conocido el temperamento del ex actor _ aunque muchas de sus seguidoras afirman que a usted no lo cambiarían por nada _ intentaba aminorar sus palabras y continua insistiendo _, debió de haber sido doloroso que al divorciarse ella del monarca Hindú prefiriera casarse con el hijo del entonces Conde Cornwell, _ el ingles le da una mirada de fuego, pero ni esto lo amilano, tenia que aprovechar a al máximo esa conferencia de prensa, ya que por lo visto seria la ultima que diera; Sucedería como todos los magnates, reyes, duques, condes, ante el sequito de seguridad que manejaban era imposible abordarlos. Tal es el caso del Sr. Andrew imposible acercarsele ni a diez metros de distancia. Quien después del escandolo que se sucito por la batalla legal dela ex princesa Yarim. aumento el numero de su seguridad impidiendo que nadie con malas intenciones se le acercarse a la heredera Andrew. Y como la pequeña vivía con su madre, también la rubia se volvió inalcanzable ante el acoso de los paparazzis _ quizá su error fue ocultar su parentesco con el Duque de Grandchester, el titulo de su padre es superior al los Corwell, _ante la adusta mirada del ingles no termino la oración anterior y cambio a otra_¿Y díganos también piensa tomar el ducado, tal y como lo hizo el esposo de la madre de su hijo. Un Duque es estar en otro nivel _

_ Mira es mejor que pienses dos veces lo que vas a preguntar, _ respirando hondo, y mirada penetrante era notable su irritación tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para no echársele encima al reportero. Intuía que a su pecosa la sociedad la tenia como una frívola caza fortunas

_ tienes un cerebro obtuso, por gente ignorante como tu, es que se hacen los chismes de lavadero_ contesta con un rechinido de dientes

_ Sr. pero si los de la aristocracia no nos permiten hacer entrevistas como podremos saber lo que es cierto o no, _ responde rápido y con cautela.

_ yo no puedo hablar por los demás, solo te voy aclarar que mi pe... la Sra. Cornwell y yo nos conocimos en nuestra época de estudiantes, desgraciadamente la vida nos llevo por caminos diferentes, mi sueño por la actuación, el accidente de Susana en fin sucedieron muchas cosas, pero cuando nos reencontramos, nuestro amor resurgió. en realidad ..._ interrumpe el reportero

_pero en ese entonces ella era la Princesa de un estado Indio_ ni los intensos ojos zafiros del ingles evito que el chico terminara la frase_ aun estaba casada con el rey hindú, _ por fin termino, esperaba toda clase de improperios del ingles, sabia el carácter impulsivo de su entrevistado.

En la India se les llama maharajá_ le corrigió con amabilidad, no caería en el juego de este reporterito y se propuso a responder las dudas del chico para limpiar el nombre de su pecosa_ y continuando con tu pregunta, efectivamente ella aun estaba casada con ese monarca, mas ya no hacían vida juntos_ una mentira era valida, tenia que limpiar el nombre de la madre de su hijo se dijo y continuo _ claro que en la realeza muchas cosas se ocultan, para evitar la morbosidad de ciertas personas_ hizo hincapié en las ultima frase _ se hace un silencio y meditando lo siguiente añade_Pero debe quedar claro que Candice White Andrew, es una mujer única e intachable, poseedora no solo de una belleza física si no de una pureza de corazón como nadie, el cual un día tuve en mis manos y no supe cuidar de el, _ la ultima frase la dijo con nostalgia e inmediatamente tomo el tono de antes y prosiguió_ pero hoy en ese corazón, esta alguien especial quien si la merece en realidad

_ se refiere al conde Cornwell _

_ te repito que no hablare por los demás, solo te puedo decir que esa Rubia pecosa es una joya invaluable, que me siento afortunado de haber sido parte de su vida, y le agradezco al cielo que ese amor diera frutos, porque es mi consuelo y mi fuerza para vivir.

_ Sr. habla como un hombre enamorado, _ atajo el reportero

claro que soy un hombre enamorado ,_ el reportero sonrió esa seria una bomba, el que el ingles afirme que sigue amando a la Condesa dejaría mucho de que hablar, sin embargo el ex actor lo volvió a la realidad _ enamorado pero de mi paternidad, mi vida es para mis hijos, el tesoro mas bello que un hombre puede tener_ sonrió el ingles, al ver la cara compungida del reportero, obvio es que el chico esperaba otra respuesta, pero este no se daba por vencido, tenia que sacar una nota que diera de que hablar

_ Y cambiando de tema Sr. Terruce, se sabe que usted tiene una estrecha amistad con el Sr. Andrew, nos podría decir como se encuentra el después de su divorcio.

_ amigo no entiendes que las vidas ajenas se respetan, solo te digo que al igual que tu servidor esta feliz con su paternidad, _ finalizo el actor

Fin de Flash back….

_ Esto es basura, pero que les dio esa recogida a todos_ grrrrrrrrr.

_ Sra. la buscan _

_ Elisa, hija mía, la abraza la Sra. Legan _ tienes que ayudarme, tu hermano esta en problemas, _ le suplica

_ madre debes tranquilizarte y explicarme bien para entenderte, _

La señora Legan le explico en los negocios sucios de Neal, todo lo perdieron por pagar sus deudas y puesto a que ya no contaban con el apoyo de los Andrew, no pudieron recuperarse económicamente y lo habían perdido todo. Ahora tenían que pagar una cifra mayor a la pasada para que saldara la cuenta con esas personas.

_ madre lo siento pero no puedo hacer mas por ti, _ le extendió un cheque _ haber si con esto cubres lo de Neal, y te agradecería que no volvieras mas por aquí, mira que cuide mucho mi persona para que no se me ligara con los Andrew , cuando estuvo aquí lo del proceso de la paternidad del Tío William grrrrrrr. La recogida es una arribista escogió peces gordos para sus bastarditos, ya hasta esta esperando un hijo de Archie. No se que le vieron a esa,

_ quizá tiene lo que nos falto a nosotras, humildad Elisa, _ le extiende el cheque y con rostro decepcionado y los ojos llorosos _ toma, mas que esto necesitaba tu apoyo moral, ojala siempre lo tengas todo, cuando nos necesites, aquí tienes nuestra nueva dirección, es un pequeño departamento donde vivimos tu padre y yo,

Mientras tanto en la India cuando Charanjit informo a la familia, el motivo del accidente de su padre, repudiaron al heredero al trono, este quiso huir de la India, no sin antes llevarse con el una fortuna en joyas, pero no alcanzo llegar muy lejos porque el mismo pueblo; ante la noticia que se corrió como pólvora de que el mismo hijo provoco el accidente de su querido Rey, heridos por tan terrible acto, terminaron linchándolo, su madre culpaba a la real familia de no hacer nada por protegerlo, tal vez cometió un error pero era un Singh ante todo. La mujer termino enloqueciendo, pero aun así la amorosa familia real, cuido de ella, al fin de cuentas ella era la primer maharani

En Londres era ya el fin de semana y llego el ingles muy contento iba por su hijo para llevárselo con el, y quizá todo el resto de la semana lo tendría consigo, ya la rubia estaba en días según el pronostico del Doctor, el nacimiento del bebe seria en el hospital de Londres, el elegante no escuchaba razones, todos le sugerían que en la casa se dispusiera todo para que la rubia diera a luz, pero ante la negativa de el, se opto por condicionar una suite digna de un miembro de la realeza francesa.

El elegante iba bajando las escaleras, con el periódico en la mano, y le reclamo al ingles el porque en la entrevista menciono a su esposa.

_ Elegante, que tiene de malo la entrevista, es obvio que al preguntarme por Richard, tenia que hablar de su madre, si mi hijo no nació del sol

_ Eso ya los se, _mirándolo con recelo _ pero la forma en que hablaste de ella no me pareció correcta _ le atajo el chico elegante

_ si la lees bien solo la defendí, añadí un poco del pasado, para callar las especulaciones que tenían de ella, no iba permitir que siguieran con sus creencias y agradecido debías estar que respete la privacidad de tu familia.

Ambos guardaron silencio al oír una voz a sus espaldas

_ Chicos otra vez con diferencias, que traen ahora, _ interrumpió la chica con una mano extendida entre la cintura y la espalda baja, era evidente que ya se le dificultaba andar

_ mi amor ten cuidado, te he dicho que ya no debes andar caminando, ya falta poco para el nacimiento del bebe, _ deja el periódico en una mesilla , lo que menos quería es que su gatita se preocupara, confiaba ciegamente en el amor de su mujer pero aunque no se lo demostrara a ella, era inevitable no sentir celos del arrogante, en el fondo intuía que este seguía amando a su mujer, pero acaso no era el afortunado, _se encamina para tomarla de la cintura y ayudarla a sentarse. _con cuidado gatita.

_ Pecosa ya estas que revientas, _ se burlo el ingles, para esconder su melancolía. sentia envidia del elegante, el matrimonio Cornwell Andrew, compartia mutuamente su dicha y felicidad. Al ir de diario a visitar a Richi, era testigo del inmenso amor que rodeaba a la pareja, como él catrincito era participe hasta del mas mínimo detalle de todo lo que acontecía a la llegada del heredero Cornwell.

_ déjala, _ lo atajo y añade _ con el embarazo es cuando resalta mas la belleza de la mujer_ la defendió su marido

_ pues si tú lo dices _ inquirió mordaz el ingles

_ Chicos no empiecen otra vez, ahhhhhhhhhhh_ la rubia se dobla del dolor en su bajo vientre,

_ Mi amor que tienes_ le dice su marido alarmado

_ tiene un dolor tonto que no vez que se quejo_ preocupado le contesto el ingles

_ Eso ya lo se, pero llama al medico que esperas, _ le ordena en un grito

_ no me gusta que me den órdenes y mucho menos si son tuyas, solo lo hago por la pecosa_ otro bramido mas intenso los interrumpió_

_ ahhhhhhhhhhh rápido o quieren que el bebe nazca aquí en medio de la sala _ vocifero entrecortadamente pero en tono fuerte, era increible que estos dos estuvieran alegando en esos momentos

_ No mi amor, el bebe nacerá en el hospital con todos los cuidados que necesitamos,_ musita cariñosamente _ carga a la rubia y la lleva en brazos hacia un Rolly Roce , el chofer abre la puerta y el elegante con suavidad la deposita en el asiento trasero y después se sienta poniendo la cabeza de su esposa en su regazo. Para asombro del chico, el ingles se sienta en el asiento del copiloto,

_ Que haces, ese es el lugar del medico, _ le reclama el futuro papá

_ dispuse otro coche para el medico y la enfermera, además tu madre también quiere venir. _ acoto el precioso ingles.

Antes de que el futuro padre protestara, el chofer emprendió la marcha, el elegante voltea atrás y se tranquilizo un poco al ver que el segundo auto donde iba el doctor los seguía.

Pero en determinado momento no se dieron cuenta que el auto desapareció en el camino, los gritos del elegante con los del Ingles, opacaban los de la rubia

El ingles le decía rápido al chofer y el futuro padre lo contradecía diciéndole que estaba loco que a esa velocidad podían matarse, pero cuando volvía a escuchar otro alarido de su mujer al igual que el ingles le exigía al chofer que fuera mas rápido.

Al fin el chofer harto de esos dos histéricos, y sin importar la superioridad de los títulos de los hombres, exclamo con firmeza, si siguen con esos gritos los echare del vehiculo, su conducta pone mas nerviosa a la Sra. y en riesgos al bebe,

_ Los chicos se quedaron en silencio con cara sorprendida por la osadía del chofer, pero la rubia quebró el silencio con otro grito más agudo.

_ paren el coche el bebe esta por nacer ahhhhhhhhh_

El chofer detuvo el coche enseguida,

_ Pero que hace_ le reclama el elegante preocupado por la salud de su esposa

_ No oíste lo que dijo la pecosa, el bebe esta a punto de nacer_ lo interrumpe el precioso ingles

_ queeeeeeee, no eso no es posible, _ voltea hacia atrás_ diablos donde esta el auto donde venia el medico, cuando volvió la vista a su mujer, vio como el malcriado arrogante abrió la puerta del lado de ella y se inclino para despojarla de sus prendas intimas _

_ Que haces idiota como te atreves_ se quejo iracundo

_ déjate de recatos, ya se le reventó algo creo que le llaman la fuente y si no nace el bebe puede asfixiarse

_ Pero como va nacer aquí, aun no nos alcanza el doctor, _ exclamaba fuera de si, aterrorizado al no ver el el auto que los seguía

_ Esta es la cosa mas antigua del mundo, crees que antes había doctores, no se como hicieron caso a tu tonta idea de un hospital _

_ Es mi hijo no podía nacer en una casa sin los cuidados hospitalarios_

_ ya cállate niño bonito, tu hijo o hija esta a punto de nacer aquí en medio de la nada, ya se ve parte de la cabeza, _irritado le grita, los delirios del elegante lo ponían mas nervioso, mas no iba dejar sola a la pecosa.

_ el elegante estuvo a punto de desmayarse, como iba a nacer su hijo en esas condiciones, el grito desgarrador de su mujer lo volvió en si _

_ Mi amor, aguanta mi vida todo esta bien, _la rubia agarro las manos de su marido apretándolas a tal extremo que tomaron un color mas blanquecino que lo normal, era evidente que les faltaba circulación, pero el chico lucia desesperado, desencajado de no poder ayudar a su mujer, estaba enfocado en limpiar el sudor de su frente al mismo tiempo se inclinaba y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Pero un grito ensordecedor le hizo apretar los ojos de impotencia. Dios por todo lo que tiene que pasar una mujer para dar vida a otro ser.

Cuando por fin escucha el llanto de un bebé, levanta la vista y el ingles con mirada vidriosa, tenia a su bebé en brazos al mismo tiempo lo deposita en el regazo de su madre. Atónito el padre, se le llenan de agua salada esos dulces ojos de miel , y sin poder contenerse mas, derrama las lagrimas de felicidad, es nuestro bebé, le dice a su mujer a quien tenia aun con la cabeza en su regazo desde esa posición, alarga su mano temblorosa, pero se detiene en el intento temiendo que pudiera hacerle daño,

El ingles después de recuperarse de la emoción y limpiarse una solitaria lagrima que rodó por sus mejillas. Sin reparo alguno, se quita la camisa y cubre al bebe con ella, cobijando la espaldita del recién nacido.

_ porque lo cubres con eso_ protesto el ahora padre

_ Porque intuyo que un bebe necesita estar en calor, y como al padre se le olvido traer las mantas de algodón, no tenemos al alcance ningún otro modo de cubrir al bebe, no estará esterilizada_mordazmente añade_ pero si limpia, antes de ir a tu casa, Salí de mi ducha matinal

_Lo siento, solo que … al elegante se le atoraron las palabras,

_ Archie quiere agradecerte por lo que has hecho por nosotros_ acariciando a su bebé y dirigiéndose a su esposo_ verdad amor

_Terruce estoy en deuda contigo, no se como te pagare esto,

_ haciéndola feliz, a ella y a tu hijo, ese es mi pago

_ Mi hijo entonces fue un niño, _ hasta ese momento reparo en el sexo de bebe, _ es un hombrecito _ pregunta feliz el nuevo padre

_ Y bien definido, trae buena arma _ jugueteo el Ingles

_ idéntico a su padre _ alardeo el Elegante

_ mas bien heredo a su hermano _ reclama el ingles

Después de unos minutos ya los había alcanzado el doctor y tras revisar que todo estaba bien, felicita al precioso ingles, solo que el cordón umbilical aun no estaba cortado, el elegante prefirió que eso lo hiciera el doctor,

La rubia paso quince días en el hospital, por ordenes de su marido, la suite relucía en un blanco impecable, las sabanas donde reposaba su mujer era de seda pura traídas desde Paris, y una primorosa cuna con colchas a juego con el tapiz del cuarto, adornaba la habitación, la cuna había sido fijada con gruesos tornillos al piso para evitar cualquier accidente que pudiera tumbar al suelo al precioso niño,

la Sra. Elroy desconcertó a todos, al deja dejar de lado las buenas costumbres y el protocolo de contener las emociones en publico_ al decir con una amplia carcajada que Archie volvería locos a todos con sus planes de proteger a su hijo, tanto el Doctor personal de la rubia como el personal del hospital se quejaban de todas las exigencias del nuevo Conde Cornwell, e incluso llego un enorme arreglo floral a nombre de la princesa Chimay, felicitando a los nuevos padres. " SR. Y SRA. CORNWELL MIS MAS SINCERAS FELICITACIONES POR TAN BELLA BENDICION QUE A LLEGADO A SUS VIDAS" el elegante compartio la nota con su esposa, ambos sonrieron pero despues de admirar el enorme arreglo, lo mando a sacar de la habitación, era bien sabido que el polen podría desarrollar alergias en los menores.

La princesa de Francia se llevo una desilusión terrible cuando se entero de la repentina boda de su pollito con la entonces princesa Candice. pero su amigo Charanjit fue parte importante para reponerse de ese amargo momento, el moreno le confio lo que su entonces novia le habia confesado respecto a la vida de Archie. oh no ella no queria eso para su pollito, que difícil debía ser, estar con alguien a quien no se amasé. así que dejando rencores atrás y aunque aun dolía saberlo ajeno. se animo a mandar sus felicitaciones por tan bello acontecimiento en la vida de su amor imposible.

Y no solo los del hospital andaban vuelto locos, también el personal de servicio de la mansión , esos días trabajaron al por mayor, la habitación del bebe fue tapizada de un azul celeste para cuando dejaran el hospital el bebe ya tuviera acondicionado sus aposentos , además había llegado un pedido de dos grandes almacenes con ropa infantil, tuvieron que acondicionar otra de las habitaciones solo como ropería, si, que el elegante se había excedido, era tal la felicidad del chico que mando a su madre a adquirir toda la ropa de bebé que encontrara.

Richard y la princesa estaban desesperados por conocer a su hermanito,

Al llegar a la mansión, estaba toda la familia reunida, Los Cornwell, Los Andrew, los Grandchester , Annie y Charanjit se habían casado hace algunos meses y al saber que ya había nacido el bebe, dejaron la India para ir a conocer al nuevo integrante de los Cornwell, también estaba la hermana Maria y la señorita Pony, el rubio le ordeno a George que las trajera a Londres, entre lagrimas y abrazos se recontó con sus madres.

_ les presento a Alister Cornwell Andrew, _ informo con orgullo la rubia

_ Hija le has llamado como Stear, _ añade el padre de su marido

_ Archie y yo decidimos llamarlo como su tío, se que el desde donde este, esta compartiendo esta felicidad, y es un honor para nosotros el que lleve su nombre.

_ Gracias Candice, _ susurra con voz quebrada su suegra

Charanjit les estaba platicando como se dieron las cosas en la India, les informo de la muerte de barajim, y de cómo los maharajas de la India se veían amenazados por un hombrecillo que se hacia llamar Gandi, quien estaba luchando por los derechos y libertades del pueblo hindú, parecía que los británicos les agradaba la ideas de ese hombre. En esa plática la rubia también se entero de cómo intervino Archie para la libertad de Yarim, una vez mas estaba agradecida con la vida por el gran hombre que tenia a su lado.

Meses después de esa reunión, en un día lluvioso desde el escritorio de su oficina un rubio leía, un telegrama que envió George, el fiel hombre estaba en América, el mismo se encargo de llevar a las mujeres al hogar de Pony

Al rubio le extraño que le mandara ese telegrama de urgencia, en este decía que Neal Legan fue encontrado muerto, el rubio no se hizo esperar y partió inmediatamente a América, no sin antes avisarle al resto de la familia , Lourdes y la Sra. Elroy y la inseparable princesita de su corazón se le unieron en el viaje. Esta última no quiso quedarse en Londres, hizo tremendo berriche para que su mamá la dejará ir de viaje con su papito lindo. las mujeres Andrew intervinieron a favor de la pequeña para que la dejasen ir, para Lourdes sería mas llevadero el viaje, ya que le costo separarse de su nieto recién nacido. pero Sara era su hermana y tenia que ir a cumplir a darle el pesame. una vez que se instalaron en la mansión de Chicago, fueron a visitar a la Sra. Legan

_Tía Elroy , Lourdes, William , mi hijo esta muerto, _ se echo a los brazos de su hermano a llorar

_ ¿Porque no nos informaste?, _ con reclamo le pregunta Lourdes

_ no quería molestarnos, se que Neal hizo muchas cosas malas pero era mi hijo,

_ Sara, todos nos equivocamos alguna vez, pero nunca es tarde para recapacitar, tu no estas sola, me tienes a mi, nos tienes a nosotros, somos tu familia,_indica el rubio

Ya tranquila la Sra. Legan les informo de todas las vicisitudes que pasaron, y la actitud déspota de Elisa, el rubio le propuso que se fueran con ellos a Londres, pero tanto el Sr. Legan como Sara se negaron, no sin antes pedirle al rubio que les ayudara a recuperar su casa,

Y no solo eso una vez que compro la antigua mansión Legan y que se la regreso a su hermana, le informo a su cuñado que volviera a representar la banca Andrew de América, porque tanto Archie como el, seguirían en Londres,

Después de dar el pésame a su hermana, Lourdes quería regresar a Londres de inmediato, a diferencia de su hermano quien cargo con su tesoro, la condesa estaba ansiosa de volver a ver a su nieto, con tan solo semanas ya lo extrañaba. pero un telegrama les hizo desistir de regresar tan pronto, parece que otra desgracias cayo sobre la familia legan.

flashback...

En la India seguía el movimiento de Gandi e inexplicablemente a este hombrecillo le llego un cuantioso cheque para apoyar su lucha por la India. No paso mucho tiempo en que su lucha diera frutos, un buen día los Británicos despojaron de sus bienes a toda los monarcas hindú prometiendo la repartición de estos entre la población.

Ante tal acontecimiento y sabiendo lo que seguía, Elisa intento abandonar la India, agarro el montón de joyas y dinero en efectivo se fue al puerto pero no la dejaron abordar, sin el consentimiento del nizam no podía salir del país fue detenida por los guardias británicos, la regresaron al palacio, y su furioso amante le hizo mención, que ella seguiría con el en las buenas y en las malas, fue cuando Elisa demostró ante su amante su verdadera cara, pero con todo lo que se le venia encima al hombre no estaba de humor para aguantar la histeria de una de sus mujeres, la mando encerrar , los días transcurrieron, el nizam tuvo que abandonar su palacio e irse a vivir a una villa afueras de la ciudad, su harén muy apenas cupo en esta casa, Elisa no estaba dispuesta a vivir en la miseria, un día desesperada salio de esa casa e intento nuevamente salir de la India, nuevamente le negaron el acceso al barco, pero a diferencia de la primera vez y puesto que su marido ya no era una figura importante, nadie de los británicos se inmuto en llevarla de regreso a su casa.

Desolada dejo el puerto y se encamino al antiguo palacio del que un día fue poseedora de el, se subió a la torre mas alta y se arrojo al vació, sola y sin dinero, esa vida no era para ella, y en un momento de locura tomo la puerta equivocada.

Todos los maharajá de la india fueron despojados de sus bienes, Annie aunque su esposo quedo sin nada, a ella no le importo, por primera vez en su vida amo y fue amada. Así que le pidió a Charanjit que la acompañara a América, quería ir a darle el pésame a los Legan, después de todo eran los abuelos de sus mellizos, el noble chico acepto, por mas que quiso llevarse a su madre con el, la señora no quiso, aun que ya no viviera en un palacio ni tuviera los privilegios y riquezas de cuando era maharani, aun tenia sus recuerdos y su vida en la India.

fin de flash back...

En Londres,en tanto el matrimonio Singh BRitter, los Cornwell y los Grandchester se les unieron en el viaje, Terry no tanto porque le agradara darle el pésame a los Legan, mas bien fue por no separase de Richard además, así le ahorraría a Karen el viaje para ver a Constanza

En lankewood

Visitaron a los Legan, y después de darle el pésame la familia Andrew y los Cornwell, hizo su aparición Annie con los mellizos, quienes se escondían en las faldas de su madre, el volver a ver a sus nietos le devolvieron la alegría a Sara y al Sr. Legan, incluso le pidieron perdón a la morena y le sugirieron que viviera con ellos, la chica les hablo con la verdad, ella ahora estaba casada y pensaba iniciar una nueva vida con su esposo en América, tras conocer a Charanjit se alegraron mas de que sus nietos tuvieran una figura paterna con ese buen chico, los Legan volvieron a ofrecer la invitación a la pareja, Annie seguía negándose pero al ver la cara de tristeza de la señora Sara acepto.

Y los Legan perdieron dos hijos, pero la vida los renumero con cuatro miembros nuevos en la familia, dos de su sangre, que eran sus nietos , y a la morena y Charanjit los acogió como sus nuevos hijos a diferencia de que estos eran de un corazón noble. Llevaron una vida estable y tranquila.

las familias regresaron a Londres, en breve el hijo de Archie cumpliría un año de edad, le hicieron una preciosa fiesta, niños y grandes se divirtieron, después de intensas horas de juego los invitados fueron despidiéndose, Terry se llevo a Richard a la villa de sus padres, Albert se llevo a su princesa a la casa Andrew, y el matrimonio Cornwell se quedo con su hijo en casa y tras un día tan activo la rubia le solicito a la nana que bañara al pequeño Stear, pero como siempre el papá se opuso a que alguien mas que no fuere el o su esposa atendieran al pequeño Stear y el mismo fue el que lo baño, la rubia con una sonrisa le acompaña y ambos contemplan a su hijo en la bañera donde el chiquillo borboteaba el agua con sus pequeñas manitas y pataleaba con sus gordezuelas piernas, mojando a sus padres, quienes gozaban llenos de orgullos los juegos de su pequeño hijo.

_gatita soy tan feliz, los niños y tu son mi mayor felicidad, aun me parece un sueño_ acaricia los mojados cabellos del bebe, _ Gracias mi amor, _se le enronquece la voz _ Gracias por tanta felicidad.

_La rubia carga al bebe y lo cubre con una toalla, _se acerca a su marido quien a su vez los cubre con sus brazos a ambos, _ te amo Archie _ Gracias a ti, que siempre esperaste por mi, y aunque hoy soy tan feliz, no cambiaria nada, la vida pasada fue difícil , pero no todo fue amargo, hubo momentos felices, cuando nació Yarim y después llego Richard, le dieron luz a mi vida, pero Alister vino a complementar mi felicidad, y tanto el como yo pudimos disfrutar las caricias, los cuidados, los mimos y los besos de su padre._ soy inmensamente feliz, a tu lado Archie, pero en ocasiones me invade la tristeza, porque ni Yarim ni Richard tuvieron a su padre a su lado cuando nacieron._ añadió con nostalgia la rubia

_gatita no te tortures por el pasado, desgraciadamente las cosas se dieron así, pero mira, ahora, esos dos hermosos, no se despegan de sus padres. Basta con verles su carita cada que llega el fin de semana para irse a casa con ellos. _toma del mentón a su esposa y la mira directo a los ojos _Los niños son tan tiernos e inocentes que no ponen atención a las cosas pasadas, hoy por hoy se les ve felices con el arrogante y con Albert, que a veces me da envidia , ya quisiera ver a Stear caminar para jugar fútbol con el, tal y como lo hace Richard con el aristócrata arrogante y que ande conmigo como llaverito así como Yarim anda con Albert, _ el elegante por fin logro, hacer sonreír nuevamente a su esposa.

_ Archie que cosas dices, si ya tienes bien chiflado a este gordo, _añade con una sonrisa_ a propósito ya se me durmió el brazo. _se quejo la rubia.

El elegante lo cargó, camino hacia la cuna y lo arropo, su mujer lo veía desde el marco de la puerta

_que pasa amor_ indago con sus dulces ojos miel que reflegaban lo enamorado que estaba de su mujer y de la vida.

_me encanta verte como atiendes al bebe, _ con picardía _ sabes si sigues así, quizá pronto le demos otro hermanito o hermanita a los niños.

_por los niños hago cualquier cosa, _ tras confirmar que el bebé dormía, se encamina hacia su esposa_ la abraza y le susurra _ y puesto a que siempre cuidare de ellos, para que esperar, que tal si empezamos hacer la tarea de una vez_ susurro con voz distrocionada, embargado de deseo_ toma en brazos a su mujer y cruza a la otra ala de la recamara para llegar a su propia alcoba, la deposita en la cama y al mismo tiempo que aprisiona los labios de la rubia

Fin

Chicas preciosas, aquí esta el epilogo que les prometí espero que les guste, agradeceré sus comentarios. Y mil gracias a quienes llegaron al final conmigo en esta historia que fue hecha para ustedes mis queridas lectoras.

Awylin0440 .- Yo tambien me pongo triste, pero todo lo que empieza acaba, y esta historia llego a su fin, espero me manden sus comentarios del epilogo, espero te guste el desenlace de los personajes.

Reyna899.- si amiga, voy a volver a escribir para seguir compartiendo con uds. leerlas no tiene precio. al igual que tu yo tambien esperaba la noche ansiosa para poder leer y contestar sus reviews.

vialsi .- ay amiga si para los rubios fue dificil decirle la verdad a la pequeña. imaginate para mi, para desenredar el meollo del asunto sin que la princesita lo tomara mal. entonces me dije tengo que bajarme al nivel de un niño pero como, pues, a los niños les encantan los cuentos jijiji. hermosa me haces reeir con lo de brinco en una pata de feilcidad. a pcoo en serio creeian que la cuatro ojos se quedaría con ese Dios Griego, nooooooooooooo aunque mi corazón es dividido por Terry y Albert, soy muy egoista y no quiero compartirlos con nadie que no sea la pecosa jijijiji. no sabes lo que me emociona que me compartan sus emociones, disfruto enormemente que describan que desean hacerle a los personajes para hacerlos entender jijijiji AGARRAR A LA PECOSA DEL CUELLO jajaja.

anmoncer1708.- que risa ver lo que uno tiene que hacer por seguir viendo Candy Candy, yo estoy igual pero con mis hijos, esvque no solo me enoja Terry, me hace llorar por dejarla marchar en la fria nieve. auch esa escena es peor que la muerte de Anthony. ay y verla como viajo con ilusiones y en vagon espacioso de primera clase. para después regresarse destrozada y en vagon de tercera clase. con un borracho y lleno de gente. asi que casi te quedan sin celular jajaja. ay bendito Youtube qeu podemos ver la serie cuanta veces queramos. En México se dejo de pasar hace muchos años. amiga estoy igual que tu yo soy seguidora de los dos, aunque tampoco me cierro a otras posibilidades como feu el caso de esta historia. el afortunado Archie el violado jajajja eres maravillosa. ayyyyyyyyyyy esas suegras, afortunadas las que no tienen suegras metiches jajaja, en fin. Barajim si que esta ardiendo en el infierno jijiji. preciosa gracias por los cumplidos hacia mi persona. abrazos grandes. para mi a sido un honor enorme esta interacción con ustedes, e incluso fue maravilloso ver la participacion entre uds. mismas. gracias por explicarme las frases de Costa rica, algo mas o menos me imagine pero de verdad qeu me dio tanta risa lo del mango chupado jajjaa, que bello es leerlas y saber de donde son. mira que Vialsi y tu son compatriotas.

Serena Candy Andrew Graham.- preciosa gracias por pedir el epilogo, espero que con este se resuelvan tus dudas, Annie al final el amor le hizo cambiar. amiga disculpa la tardanza del epilogo, queria que todas las seguidoras se pusieran al corriente. gracias por llegar conmigo al final.

Guest.- gracias por compartir tu opinión referente a la historia y por llegar al final a pesar de no gustar la actitud de Candy. yo también los prefiero solteros, en cuanto a Annie ya pago lo que debia con la vida que le dio Neal, que bueno que el amor por charanjit le hizo cambiar de actitud. amiga ya lo dijo Benito Juarez "EL RESPETO AL DERECHO AJENO ES LA PAZ" es valido exponer nuestras quejas y sugerencias pero no olvidemos que estamos hablando de un anime. y en ningún momento debemos tomar las cosas de manera personal. cada quien es libre de exponer sus punto de vista sobre los personajes, y debemos tener criterio y sentido común para respetar la forma de pensar de cada compañera del Candy mundo. Este hermoso espacio es para divertirnos, desestresarnos del rutinario día laboral que tenemos. bendiciones para todas.

María 1972.- Gracias por comentar amiga y por llegar al final, un abrazo fuerte.

Denny andley .- No preciosa como crees que van a vivir los tres bajo el mismo techo, imaginate al precioso con el elegante. esta bien que se llevan bien por los niños pero no para tanto, y que si es suertuda la rubia lo es, tener un tesoro hermoso con cada uno excepcional jiji ji

Jane .- preciosa bravo, bravisimo me reencontra fascino todos los puntos que mencionas, se me vino a la cabeza las enseñanzas y reflexiones del libro de proverbios. tus frases propias son geniales.

.1-TODO LO QUE DAS SE TE REGRESA Y ALGUNAS VECES VIENE DOBLE

2.-DE LAS DESICIONES QUE TOMAMOS HOY DEPENDE NUESTRO FUTURO

3.-HAY QUE DRENAR LAS EMOCIONES ANTES DE DESCARGARLAS CONTRA ALGUIEN,

4.- LA AUTOCOMPASION NO ES BUENA AMIGA,

5.- EScUCHAR, EVALUAR O INVESTIGAR Y LUEGO ACTUAR ES LA ACTITUD CORRECTA DE LA SABIDURIA, 6.- MAS SABE EL DIABLO POR VIEJO QUE POR DIABLO, me encanto cada una de las definiciones de estas acertadas frases, para cada uno de los personajes. Ven de como todo lo que leemos aunque lo veamos negativo podemos aprender y sacar algo provechoso, te felicito Jane por ver el mensaje positivo de esta.

y respecto a la historia. que bueno que comprendes la actitud del guapo elegante cuando se negaba a que saliera a la luz publica el verdadero origen de la princesa, el como siempre solo buscaba lo mejor para la rubia y sus hijos.

Jane me he quedado sin habla, tu infancia, juventud y adultez, uff me removio las fibras mas profundas de mi ser, hay similitud con la mía,en especial ese novio Terry infiel, pero Bendito Dios que nos dio la inteligencia para no repetir los mismos patrones de nuestros antepasados. y referente a lo de tu amiga. ves que he dicho las novelas se quedan cortas a lo que hoy se vive realmente. gracias por la confianza y por compartirnos parte de tu vida personal. bendiciones

Rbk .- mi bella amiga de Acapulco gracias por opinar , si amiga el bello elegante hasta hoy en el epilogo se entera la pecosa de su intervención sobre el asunto de Yarim. y sobre Barajim ya aqui tuvo su merecido ese rufian.

Faty.-waooo amiga que alagada me siento, apenas la leeiste ayer y ya nos alcanzaste, eso me encnata quiere decir que si las engancha. y que hnor que seas terrytiana y auqnue sea otro el galan la hayas continuado. gracias por la oportunidad que le has dado a mi historia.

paty .- quien no seria grilla con esos muñecones jijijijiji, gracias por concluir la historia y seguir conmigo.

Becky 10000 .- gracias por las felicitaciones, hacen que me sonroje, bendiciones para ti también amiga.

angye .- preciosa, como padre primerizo es normal jajaja, pero hasta divertido verdad, gracias por llegar al final y por tus lindos comentarios.

chicas preciosas mil gracias por llegar al final conmigo, gracias por la oportunidad que le dieron y por compartir e intercambiar sus opiniones con nuestras lectoras y una servidora. besos y abrazos y espero leerlas en ese Albertfic qeu le he prometido, a las que siguen Verdadero amor, esta semana me dedico a escribir y el fin de semana abra actualización. abrazos y besos a todas.


End file.
